Back
by use2b2t2
Summary: Hermione enlists the help of Harry when Ron goes missing. Finding herself working with her ex Professor Severus Snape is unexpected as they are pulled togather in the Dark Lords return. A Bond comes into it and complicates what would be black and white lines. a trilogy of Voldemort's Back!. Return continues the story.
1. Chapter 1

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from this. I write for my enjoyment and the readers who enjoy my stories.

Chapter 1 Back

Hermione knocked on the door of 12 Grimuald and found Harry at the door smiling when he recognized the untamed brown curls of his best friend Hermione Granger.

"Harry we need to talk." She hissed urgently. He had not heard that tone of voice since their days fighting Voldemort two years ago.

Harry Potter opened the door wide motioning for her to enter.

Hermione moved past him and found Ginny in the hall holding their two month old son James. "Hello Ginny. James looks adorable as ever." Smiling as Ginny looked back with a smile. "I need to talk to Harry privately and hope you don't mind?"

Ginny chuckled sensing her friend's request to be alone with her husband. "Of course not Hermione. Besides its time for me to feed James."

Harry watched his wife move up the stairs before turning to his friend. "What has you worried Hermione? Don't lie because I remember your tone from school."

Hermione glanced at the covered portrait of Mrs. Black. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Harry motioned here down the hall and led her out of his house and into the small garden in the backyard. "No prying portraits and safe enough here." Looking through his round glasses in concern.

Hermione looked around noticing the quiet of a summer evening. "Harry, Ron has been missing for a week. Have you heard from him?"

Harry looked at her surprised. "No but he requested time off for a month to Madame Marchbanks last week. I did not think of it, figuring you guys were going on vacation."

"Ron's been acting strange since that Auoror assignment to Albania three weeks ago Harry. He stopped talking and always watched me."

"Have you been having marital problems Hermione? He's been the same old Ron around me." Watching her eyes brighten in anger for a moment before going back to normal.

"No Harry. We've been happy for the last four years. We've actually talked of starting a family now that I have passed my Potions apprenticeship and now a Master of Potions. He's been very understanding of me."

Hermione pulled Harry close to her. "I know the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has ways of tracking wizards Harry."

Harry sighed. "I'll talk to Madame Marchbank Hermione. She is the only one that can approve the tracking of citizens. I can't guarantee she'll approve as Ron does not have a criminal record. I'll talk to Minister Shacklebot about your concerns as well. Can you pull your memories of the last three weeks with Ron? It will help with things."

Hermione smiled and pulled out an empty phial and her wand with Harry watching her pull silver tendrils and placed it in a phial and capped it before handing it to him. "Thanks Harry you're the best."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Ron arrived at the remote Albanian village of Teth feeling pulled to it. He walked past a river and made his way into the village. He felt the promise whispered when he was here before of success and to stand and be recognized in his own right. Then Hermione would not visit Harry. Despite the four years of marriage he was not sure remembering Hermione kissing Harry in the locket.

But being here promised him something more. The promise that she would realize what she had with him.

A voice whispered in his head. "Come to me Ronald Weasley and you will have all that you have ever desired."

He smiled and made his way further into the village and found himself in front of an inn. Walking in he stated his name and the old woman grunted out in English. "You have a room Mr. Weasley." Sliding a key to him. "Room 8 and enjoy your stay in Teth."

Ron thanked her not noticing the faraway look in the muggle's eyes and took the key and made his way up to the room.

Opening the door with his key he walked in and froze as an icy feeling enveloped him.

A blue pulsating orb rushed toward him and entered his chest causing the red headed wizard to fall on the floor panting.

A cold voice sounded in his head. _"You listened to me when last here Ronald Weasley. Do not fight me and I will take you to what you desire. Success? Done. Despite being married to you you continue to worry of her and Harry Potter. You can have another more worthy of your affection. Someone who is easily controlled and will be owned by you.. Yes Ronald Weasley I can do that for you._

"_Hand me down clothes, last son ignored and not thought of by the parent. No success to claim as your own as you ride on the coat tails of Potter as an Aurour. Nothing for yourself, not even your wife."_

"That's not true!" Ron shouted out in the empty room.

A cold chuckle sounded. "_You know that it is young wizard. Feel my weavening. I know your desire. Do not fight me." _Fighting the intrusion and cursed himself for coming back to Albania.

Ron panted out fighting the intrusion and his resolve weakened. He was weak. He should have moved forward from his insecurities but could not. He fleetingly thought of his wife. Hermione I'm sorry.

His body began to shake uncontrollably and felt his skin morph and screamed out before moaning.

"Who are you?" He spoke weakly feeling his life slip away.

Ron heard himself chuckle. "Oh you know me Ronald Weasley. After all you and your friends defeated me four years ago."

"Oh my Gods! Harry killed you!"

"You are such a fool Ronald Weasley. You have given me life and I thank you for that."

Ron felt his soul pushed out of his body and found DEATH looking at him.

"DEATH! You know who he is. I must warn them!"

DEATH looked to the form standing beside him. "The affairs of the world are no longer yours Ronald Weasley. It is time for you to go." Holding his bony hand out to the whispery form.

They looked at the body on the floor with Ron noticing it was not him but a brown haired younger wizard.

"Please DEATH! You know what he is capable of." Ron pleaded.

DEATH grabbed his hand. "It matters not young wizard. You are dead and have no imprint or input to the living. The Veil awaits you."

DEATH escorted the crying wizard to the entrance to the Veil and let go of his hand. "Go Ronald Bilius Weasley and find peace."

Ron looked to DEATH. "I failed her."

DEATH moved the curtain of the Veil aside and a bright light spilled out. "I do not judge Ronald Bilius Weasley. That is what the Veil does as I merely escort."

Ron wiped his eyes and looked to the dark specter for a moment before moving to the light.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus Snape paused for a moment feeling the Mark burn on his left arm and rubbed it garnering the notice of his class. Pain flared from it off and on for the last four years and he ignored it knowing the Dark lord was dead.

He looked to his Second year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class. "Get back to work!" He snarled out.


	2. Chapter 2 Back

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from this. I write for my enjoyment and the readers who enjoy my stories.

AN: Lots of Ron bashing and decided I would place him in a new light. Muuuuaaaah!

Chapter Two: Burial

Harry stood outside Hermione's parent's home knowing she and Ron moved there after they married. Harry held Ron's wand and knocked on the door one week after their meeting.

Hermione opened the door and smiled. "Have a seat in the living room and I'll bring us tea." Recognizing Harry standing nervously.

Harry pulled the wand down hiding it from her and smiled to her as he walked towards the living room and looked to the pictures on the wall. There were many pictures of himself with Ron and Hermione during their school years along with pictures of them as man and wife. Ron decided to grow his hair long and tie it back in a ponytail like his older brother Charlie.

He turned around when he heard Hermione enter and watched her place the tea tray down and picked up a mug and filled it up with the one sugar and cream she knew he preferred.

He moved to the brown couch and sat down, sipping the tea in appreciation before setting it down on the light oak table before him.

"Hermione we located Ron in Teth, Albania but when I went to fetch him all I found was this." Pulling out Ron's wand and held it out to her.

"We suspect foul play and investigating." He continued.

"Did you consult the Book of the Veil at the Department of Mysteries?" Hermione asked as tears fell and took the wand from Harry and held it in her hands.

"Damn you Hermione for being so bright." Harry muttered. "We did and his name is listed as passing to the Veil. We have no idea who the murderer is."

Harry grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry Hermione but Ron is at the Veil and we will never know why."

Hermione pulled Harry to her and sobbed out. "Oh Harry!"

Harry wrapped her in his arms and held the shuddering witch. "I'm sorry Hermione." Kissing the top of her head and cried with her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort looked in the mirror at the one safe house he hid from everyone and laughed looking at his reflection showing a man in his late twenties with light brown hair and a sensible mustache. No one would recognize him for that fool Ronald Weasley gave him life again. He took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. He would gather his faithful and bide his time. Time would be his friend.

One that he needed failed him in the past but he would call him again and use his money and influence for the goal. Walking to a desk he pulled out a folder and looked through the different identities of those that he killed with no trace with a phial of their memories. He took extra care with those that might be useful in the future. Shuffling through them he found the one that he took form of was a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Yes this would be perfect.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

One week later found Hermione at the family plot located a mile from the Burrow. Ron was eligible to be buried at the Cemetery of Hero's and decided against it when Molly requested that her son be buried next to his brother Fred who perished in the Final Battle. All they had to bury was his wand as his body could not be found and The Ministry wanted closure on his death instead of years of speculation as his passing was confirmed by The Book of the Veil.

She waited for the other guest to arrive surprised to see her old Potions Master from Hogwarts standing in the back of the group of mourners dressed in the robes of black that he always wore. It was Ron who dragged her back to the Shrieking Shack after the battle and found the wizard barely alive. Together they stabilized him with potions found in the wizard's bloodied robes before taking the man to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to be healed.

They stayed there for days along with Harry and when the surly professor woke up and took one look at them demanded that they leave his presence. It was soon after that she received a letter requesting to be an apprentice to one of the most prolific Potions Masters of their time and readily took it with Ron's encouragement.

Kingsley motioned to her and she took the front seat next to plot with Arthur and Molly for the eulogy.

Minister Shacklebot spoke eloquently of Ron and the heroism he displayed and soon she was called up to place Ron's wand into the grave.

Hermione walked up to the small square patch and knelt down and placed the wand in it before pushing the dirt with her hands to bury the wand. "We've had our ups and downs but we always worked through them. I'll miss you Ron." She whispered placing a hand on the grave now covered tears flowing from her and sobbed out

After a few minutes Kingsley leaned down and pulled her up to so that the mourners could speak their condolences to her.

Soon everyone left for the reception and she decided to stay for a while crying silently moving her hand to her husband's grave and dug into it holding a fistful of dirt and not releasing it as she mourned.

She stayed there silently crying and felt someone join her. She turned her head and noticed Professor Snape knelt next her taking a fistful of dirt and looked to her.

"Why?"

"After Harry defeated Voldemort Ron realized your sacrifice. He came to me and I knew what he thought was true. There is no doubt he hated you but he realized your sacrifice in the end before I did." She choked out.

"Don't you have duties to attend to?" Severus growled out clutching the fistful of dirt that he held.

"Still a bastard after all the years that passed Professor Snape?" Hermione growled out. "You could have waited until I left." Suddenly standing up and looked down to him. "You're right and I'll leave you to mourn him and feel your guilt."

Severus watched her leave and pulled his attention to the grave while touching his neck. "My Mark burns Ronald Weasley. I promise I will look after her. I owe you after all." He whispered out.

A wind stirred around him and heard a whisper of a voice that sounded like Ronald Weasley of the past. "Thank you."

Severus took a chance at the wind. "Is Voldemort back?" He whispered out.

The wind blew around him again this time stronger. "He is and it is because of me."

He waited, feeling the air still around him. Waiting a few moments Severus heard nothing and turned his heel and Apparated away from the grave and back to the gates of Hogwarts.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Years passed…..


	3. Chapter 3 Moving On

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from this. I write for my enjoyment and the readers who enjoy my stories.

Chapter Three: Moving On.

Hermione sat at her desk at the Ministry of Magic looking at the planner on her desk as a tear slipped from her normally warm brown eyes. Today was five years since she buried Ron.

She closed the planner and held her head in her hands. He was a loving man she reflected as she remembered the planning of her wedding and insisted on keeping her last name. She remembered the argument they had over that.

"_Hermione it's not right! Witches take the surname of the wizard."_

"_Ron, please listen to me! I am the last Granger as my parents had no sons. You know I Obliviated them and sent them to Australia for protection and no one, not even the best in the Ministry of Magic could undo the spell that I casted. I go there once a year and watched them knowing that they do not remember me and I loved them so. I know the line will die when they pass and I am the only one left. It seems wrong to snuff out that name and hope you understand."_

"_But you'll always be Granger despite taking Weasley as your last name." Ron muttered out._

"_Ron, I will always love you. When we have children they will have the last name of Weasley. There has never been the name of Granger in the Wizarding world. I want…" She began to shake._

_Ron pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Sssh Hermione for I understand now. You want to honor them by keeping your last name so that it will be remembered in our world. I think I can deal with that."_

_Hermione looked to her fiancée and kissed him relieved…_

A knock on her door brought her to the present and flicked her wand opening the door and found Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry a pleasant surprise. What brings the up and coming Head of Magical Law Enforcement to the humble abode of Magical Potions Research?"

Harry coughed and looked nervous. "The anniversary of the Final Battle is coming up and Ginny and I was hoping you could attend. Everyone has missed you Hermione. It's time to move on."

She looked to her best friend. "I know Harry. It's just hard you know. Losing so many during that fight and then losing Ron only four years after."

Harry sat down in a chair looking miserable. "I know Hermione but you can't hide forever. It's not right. You have pushed yourself so far into work that you have used it as a shield."

Hermione sighed. "I know that Harry. Fine I'll go but I will not hang about long."

Harry stood up and smiled. "I think you'll have fun meeting with everyone again." He looked to her somberly. "You want me to go with you tonight?"

Hermione looked to her best friend. "Not this year Harry. I think that I need to visit him on my own this time."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione finished work and went to the public Aparration point and turned her heel thinking of destination and found herself a mile from the Burrow.

She skirted by the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley and went to the family plot and stood still as she found a dark figure knelt down at the grave.

The wind carried the silky, low voice of her ex Professor of Potions carrying snippets of words.

Thank you.

I'll continue to watch over her as promised.

She continues to succeed.

Hermione moved to the figure and knelt down beside him watching Professor Snape stiffen before looking to her.

"Mrs. Granger."

"Professor Snape."

Snape stood up suddenly. "I'll leave you to remember your husband."

She stood up as well. "No Professor Snape. Please stay."

"Your presence has reminded me that I have been away from Hogwarts far too long. I leave you to your grieving Mrs. Granger."

She watched the wizard turn his heel and was away with a clap of thunder.

She knelt down and the grave and mourned, wondering of the snippets of words that she heard.

HGSSHGSS

The day came and Hermione looked into her wardrobe realizing she did not have appropriate dress as the invitation stated formal. She pulled out a robe of dark blue and laid it on her bed. This was what she was and doubted entrance would be refused to her.

A knock on her door sounded out and she opened it finding Ginny holding a garment bag.

Ginny moved through the door laughing. "I bet you were looking in your wardrobe and pulled out those dark blue robes you normally wear when you lecture."

Hermione did not say a word instead moving to the kitchen to make tea and came back with a tray and two steaming mugs and placed it down on the coffee table murmuring "Guilty as charged." Picking a mug up from the tray and sipped it. "What brings you here Ginny?"

"You're horrid blue robes of course." Ginny laughed again and picked up the remaining mug and sipped appreciatively. "Perfectly served as always Hermione."

They sipped their tea in silence with Hermione wishing she never said yes.

Ginny confirmed her thought. "You're not getting out of it Hermione. Word has gotten out that you'll be attending so everyone is expecting you. Now finish your tea because we only have a few hours to get ready."

Hermione finished it and set her tea down leading Ginny to her bedroom grumbling.

Three hours later the witches looked in the mirror admiring their dress. "We look stunning Hermione." Ginny spoke admiring her red gown. "Just one thing is needed…" Pulling out her Order of Merlin Third class out of the bag and placed the ribboned medal around her neck. "That completes it."

Hermione looked to Ginny. "You can't be serious Ginny. I've not worn mine since it was awarded to me years ago. I do not even remember where it is as I have never attended these reunions."

Ginny pulled her wand out from long white gloves on her hand. "Good thing I'm a witch then." Pointing her wand out. "Accio Order of Merlin First Class!"

A drawer of the brown dresser in the room flew open and Ginny caught the two boxes that zoomed to her. She looked at the names on the boxes and put one down. "I should have said Hermione's Order of Merlin First Class."

Hermione picked up Ron's box and held it for a moment before placing it down. "It's okay Ginny. Do I really need to wear mine? After all that was said and done I don't think that it's required."

Ginny looked to her. "It's needed Hermione because the citizens of the Wizarding world need to remember of what happened. Especially now that…" Not completing her words.

"Especially because of what Ginny?"

"Nothing Hermione. Harry says that all are required to wear their awards. Much like a muggle war veterans gathering." Ginny stuttered out.

Hermione opened her box and placed the ribboned medal around her neck knowing that Ginny was hiding something.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat between Harry and Ginny as Minister Kingsley opened up the ceremony stating that they must always be vigilant for signs of Darkness and report it so that the events of the past could not happen again. She felt alarm at the words and looked at Harry, noticing that he fidgeted and grabbed his medal absent-mindedly. His words brought Mad Eye Moody's words to mind because he always talked of constant vigilance during the war before he was killed during the deception to move Harry to the Burrow when Harry became of age, breaking his mother's protection. She wiped a tear away thinking of the older, scarred, gruff wizard.

The formal ceremony was over and she made to leave and found Neville and Luna in her way and stopped to speak to them. They quickly led her to others who expressed joy at her being there. She mingled for a while, enjoying the contact of her friends but at the same time uncomfortable as she never moved beyond the violence and death of the Final Battle.

Feeling her heart lift she decided to stay and moved to the bar and noticed Professor Snape yanking his Order of Merlin First class from his neck and tucking it into his pocket as he whispered to a blonde haired wizard.

Lord Lucius Malfoy. What were they talking for the haughty wizard was visibly upset. She moved closer to hear the conversation.

Snape growled out. "The Mark has been burning off and on for years Lucius. Think nothing of it."

She heard Lucius snarl out. "It's just like the last time Severus. The faint lines of the Mark is appearing. What are you going to do?"

"We are not going to discuss this as our conversation is being overheard." Snape whispered and whirled around and faced the young witch. "Mrs. Granger a surprise to see you her considering you hid from this affair for years. Finally decided to exit your hidey hole have you?" He growled to her.

Hermione backed up stuttering out. "I was just on my way to the bar. I'll be on my way then."

Malfoy chuckled at the young mudblood's fear. Snape still intimidated his ex-students and it was enjoyable to see from these supposed "War Heroes" "Be on your way mu….Mrs. Granger. By the way please accept my condolences on the anniversary of the passing of your husband."

Hermione stomped to the bar the best she could considering the gown she wore. She asked for a small shot of Firewhiskey and tossed it down sputtering at the burn as the golden liquid burned down her throat. She felt a pleasant numbness soon afterwards.

The words of the two wizards made her reflect on what she had become. A witch that could not move from the past and go forward. She reflected on Snape's words of a hidey hole. Yes she did that to insulate herself from the world. She thought of Ginny's words and tied in the conversation that she overheard, startled at the revelations putting the separate conversations together. Snape's Mark was growing darker along with Malfoy's like before and the words of Ginny that the Wizarding world needed to be reminded of sacrifice. Fuck! Could Voldemort be coming back and they did not want to include her because of weakness?

A hand touched her shoulder and found a wizard about her age looking to her, dressed in the formal robes of an Auror.

"Mrs. Granger will you dance the next dance with me?" The brown haired wizard asked her.

"I normally do not dance Mr…." Hermione began.

"Dwight A. Justice Mrs. Granger. I would be honored if you accept." Looking to her in hope.

She chuckled. "DA Justice. I bet you have that nickname with your fellow Aurors." Watching the brown haired wizard with a mustache chuckle in at her remark.

"Yes and they always remind me of it." Holding his hand out in invitation.

She was going to move forward and prove everyone wrong, grabbing the offered hand and moved to the floor as a waltz began and felt the man place her hand on his shoulder and danced with grace.

He expertly moved her across the dance floor and stilled when a shout sounded out and people moved away revealing the still form of an old witch on the dance floor.

Hermione ruhed from her partner and found Kingsley beside her as they both looked to the still form with Hagrid looking down with a dazed expression.

A wizard rushed up. "I am Healer Thywaite. Move away!"

Hermione pulled the half giant away as the guest watched the Healer work.

Minutes passed in the silenced room before the old Healer stood up. "Headmistress McGonagall needs to go to St. Mungos now!"

Hermione watched Snape push through the crowd and knelt down and picked up the limp form in his arms growling out. "I will take her. Hogwarts takes care of its own."

The silent room watched as Snape pulled the Healer to him before turning his heel and both disappeared with a large clap of sound.

Minister Kingsley pointed his wand to his neck whispering "Sonorous."

"In light of what has happened I am ending the festivities and ask that you keep Headmistress McGonagall in your thoughts."

He canceled the charm and watched the gust depart leaving himself alone with Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Arthur, and Molly.

Harry looked to the tall black wizard. "Do you think…."

Kingsley stopped the young wizard's words. "We will not discuss what has happened and will talk later."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Snape arrived at St. Mungos and rushed to follow Healer Thywaite to a room and placed her on an empty bed and moved away as a group of healers joined Thywaite.

Thywaite called out to Severus. "Go outside and let us work. We'll update you as soon as we can."

Snape nodded and left feeling his Mark burn with a momentary thought of pleasure before it left him. He stood outside the room and pulled his wand out. He would watch over her, ignoring the twinges knowing instinctively that the lines of his Mark burned and felt raised lines becoming prominent.


	4. Chapter 4 Funeral

Chapt 4 Funeral

Minister Kingsley arrived to the door guarded by Sever whispering. "What of your Mark?"

"It burns Kingsley and this time I felt pleasure when Minerva fell. He is back despite the fact you ignored my warning for months. He has a body now as my Mark grows darker just as before. I had a discussion with Lucius about it earlier."

Healer Thywaite approached the men and pulled them into an empty waiting room. "Minister can I speak freely?" Eyeing Snape.

"Yes Thywaite. Severus is a wizard we can trust. How is Minerva doing?" Kingsley rumbled out.

Snape glared at the old wizard waiting.

"Minister she has been poisoned. In the basic scan it would have been missed. I ran more intensive test becaue of Minerva's age and it is an unknown poison and by time I find an antidote it will be too late."

"I have brewed a few of those in the past Healer Thywaite. Perhaps there is something I can do to counteract it. Show me the results!" Snape snapped out.

Thywaite pulled out his wand and moved it in a complicated manner with the results flaring brightly in the air before them.

Severus studied the results. "It is one that I provided to Voldemort when I was in service to him. There is no antidote as the Dark Lord was very specific in his instruction and used on those he considered a threat. Minister Scrimgeour was the first victim of it after Voldemort tortured him unmercifully."

"No hope at all? Kingsley asked.

"None, but she will become lucid at the end." Pulling out his watch and looked to it. "The Dark Lord wanted his victims to know that they were dying with no hope. I give it two hours. Gather those you think that she would want to talk to for after she becomes lucid for it will last thirty minutes before she dies. I'm sorry but there is nothing that I can do for her."

Kingsley pointed his wand and a silver Lynx shout out sitting on its haunches and looked to it. "Harry is to gather the Aurors on the list and ask them to escort the professors of Hogwarts to St. Mungo's Seventh Floor.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione answered the door and found Auror Stoddard at her door and motioned him in. "Auror Stoddard…"

Stoddard grabbed her hand. "Hermione I have no time to talk and ordered to bring you to St. Mungo's. I'm sure you'll find out why when you get there."

Oh Hells, suspecting the reason was because of Minerva. "Okay Stoddard let's go."

Stoddard turned his heal still holding her hand and a clap of thunder sounded out leaving the muggle living room empty.

Hermione found herself at St. Mungo's feeling Stoddard pull her toward the elevator and pushed a button.

A feminine voice spoke. "Floor Seven Unrecoverable Injuries."

Hermione's heart sank at the words. It meant Minerva was dying.

She walked with Stoddard and found herself in front of Kingsley and Harry.

"Head Auror Potter I have brought Mrs. Granger as requested." Stoddard spoke while releasing her hand.

Harry looked sad. "Go to the canteen and join your fellow Aurors until notified of further duties."

Hermione watched Stoddard leave and turned her attention to the two wizards. "This is about Minerva."

Kingsley rumbled out. "Go to the waiting room and you will be called if needed."

She went to the waiting room and sat down looking to the witches and wizards gathered there. All of the professors of Hogwarts were there save one. She glanced out at the window and found Snape standing outside a closed door with his wand held down in one hand. After an hour of waiting individual professors were called. Hermione looked out the window of the waiting room watching them leave, many crying when they left. Soon she was the only one left.

Watching the window she watched Harry enter the room and closed the door behind him.

After five minutes Harry left the room and noticed his determined look before turning and spoke to her ex-Potions professor. Harry then left and she watched Snape enter the room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Minerva looked to her dour Potions professor from her bed as he took a seat in a chair next to her. "Minerva I'm sorry…"

"That you cannot help me and the poison is of your own design and I am dying because of it?" Minerva asked lightly.

Severus fell to his knees and grabbed the withered hands of the Headmistress. "Yes. I thought that Voldemort was behind us and now…"

Minerva interrupted. "Your Mark Severus. I need to see it."

Severus pulled up the black sleeve of his robes revealing the tattoo and felt Minerva took his arm into her hands and looked at it before gently releasing it.

"He is coming back?"

"Yes Minerva but I do not see how. There were plenty of witnesses when Potter defeated him." Severus whispered hating the emotions he felt. Minerva was the best of Hogwarts and the only one of his associates that understood him despite her doubt in the past. He knew that she regretted not believing in him before but that did not matter as the events of the past had to play out exactly as they happened.

"Give me your right hand Severus." Minerva ordered.

Severus held out his hand and felt her grab it and placed the ring of Hogwarts onto his ring finger.

He pulled away and looked at the ring on his finger in shock.

"Don't be surprised Severus. I was planning for retirement in two years and the Board of Governors approved the choice of my replacement. I know you tried to help the students before and I know you will do so again."

"How will you find a replacement for me Minerva? It will be difficult to find a Potions Master to take up my class with short notice." Severus exclaimed. Surely there is someone more…"

"Qualified for the Dark times ahead Severus? I think not. As for your replacement do not worry of it." Minerva took a struggling breath. "Severus, I watched you grow up and I know how you sacrificed never moving beyond it. I know you will be called to do so again. Protect the students Severus for you are the best to do so."

"I will Minerva." Severus whispered.

Minerva smiled and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I know you will. Now go. I am starting to feel pain and there is one more I need to see before I die. Don't blame yourself Severus for we cannot control the Fates."

Severus said nothing and left her room glancing to the waiting room window for a moment before he left.

Healer Thywaite opened the door to the waiting room and softly called out. "Mrs. Granger, Minerva wishes to speak with you."

Hermione looked to the healer noticing the sad look on his face before moving past him and walked to the closed door across the hall.

Hermione entered and sat at the chair and held the old witch's hand.

"Do not say a word and listen to me." Minerva gasped out.

Hermione listened to the old witch's words not interrupting her and flinched at the blood curdling scream out that sounded out. She watched blood bubbling from Minerva's lips, shaking hard before stilling eyes staring out lifeless.

Hermione rushed out of the room calling out to Healer Thywaite. "Blood is on her lips and will not respond!"

Thywaite rushed past the young witch and found Minerva on her bed just like the young witch described. He casted diagnostic charms and the results confirmed that Minerva passed to the Veil. He moved to the old witch and closed her eyes and turned to the young witch looking back in worry. "Minerva has passed to the Veil."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts watching the guest fill the seats set up on the grounds of Hogwarts and took up a seat at the edge of the last row. She was not scheduled to speak and wanted to be away after the service finished.

Harry and Ginny arrived and they took seats next to her with Harry sitting down beside her. He took her hand and patted it knowing how the Headmistress death affected her. Minerva always encouraged her to pursue academics, giving her the time turner in her Third year which came quite in quite handy in saving Buckbeak and Sirius.

The eulogies began and Hermione pulled a hanky and sobbed softly while Harry continued to hold her hand listening to the words of several speakers.

"A hero who protected Hogwarts."

"Best Transfiguration professor Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Defended our Realm."

Minister Kingsley addressed the guest last. "She was one of my best friends, a fine Headmistress, and warrior during the Final Battle. I will miss her but she lives on in our memories. She has requested to be buried at her family burial plot near Edinburgh. Refreshments are in the Great Hall. Please stay and remember Minerva McGonagall recently departed to the Veil. Be well in the Veil Minerva McGonngall and I will meet you when my time arrives."

The guest muttered the same before leaving their seats making their way towards the castle entrance.

Harry made to leave and felt Hermione hold his hand tightly. "I've got to talk to you Harry."

Harry turned to Ginny. "Go to the wake Ginny. I'll meet up with you shortly."

Ginny glanced over to Hermione for a moment and nodded in understanding and left them alone.

Hermione watched as the seats around her emptied. "You know there is a muggle Scottish poet. His name is William Topaz McGonagall, widely hailed as the writer of the worst poetry in the English language. I wonder if he was related and a squib. It would explain his nonsense."

Harry smiled for only she could speculate of things at a time like this. "Maybe that is something that you could research Hermione. The Ministry holds records of all Squibs so you should find out. But that is not why you have kept me here. What's bothering you Hermione?"

She waited until the grounds were empty of people and turned to Harry and spoke of what she heard Lord Malfoy and Snape and spoke of the the Dying Request of Minerva McGonagall.

Harry removed his glasses and fiddled with them.

"Harry you do that when you're nervous. What are you hiding?"

Harry sighed. "The few Deatheaters that were allowed to live informed the Ministry that their Mark is growing darker just like the last time. We have played it off as twinges to appease them and not get word out of the possibility that Voldemort may be returning. We've been quietly investigating and found nothing. I killed him and you know we burned his body and spread his ashes into the sea."

Harry continued thoughtful. "Professor Snape has not told us that he felt a momentary pleasure with his Mark so that is different. I think I'll have a chat with him."

"No Harry! He'll know that I talked to you. He has no reason to play the side of the Light again and I think there is more to the Mark than what is known. I think that it binds him until the true death of the one that Marked him. Lucius Malfoy looked scared Harry. Snape was indifferent about the whole thing. Do you trust Snape Harry?"

"He told Minerva that Voldemort is coming back and she made a Dying Request to you. I think I trust Professor Snape and will hold back what you have told me for now. The question is what are you going to do? Hogwarts students have been released for the week as the School of Governors scramble to select a new Headmaster."

Hermione sighed. "I have never felt the desire to teach as being Head of the Potions Research satisfies me. I will honor her request." Hermione noticed Harry smirking.

"I suppose you know who will be selected as the new Headmaster? Speak up you prat!" Hermione growled out.

"I do because Minerva was planning her retirement in two years. Severus Snape will become Headmaster per her request. She passed the ring to him."

"Oh bugger Harry. That man hates me!" Hermione moaned out.

"Tell him that Minerva made a Dying Request. I'm sure he'll understand it."

"You know that Snape will not."

Harry looked to her. "It's funny Hermione. Always in school you would remind Ron and I that…" Changing his voice to a barely acceptable mimic of her voice. "It's Professor Snape Harry."

"Yes but that was before Snape arrived at our doorstep unannounced and dragged Ron into our bedroom and slammed it shut shouting at Ron at what he thought of being saved." Hermione smiled. "You would have been proud of Ron Harry because he told Snape to bugger off and be happy to be alive."

Harry stood up and smiled. "Let's go to the wake and remember Minerva." Holding his hand out.

She took his hand and allowed her friend to pull her up. "You know I don't like these Harry but I'll go. Why did you not tell me the suspicions that Voldemort is coming back?"

"You did not handle the aftermath well you know. I did not want to inflict more harm to you if it was false."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione mingled with her fellow ex-students keeping an eye on Snape until she could approach him. Finally she was free and approached him in the dark corner that he lurked in.

"Professor Snape." She greeted cordially.

She watched him move from the corner growling out. "Yes she was the best and I have duties to attend to."

Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her seeing anger in those black obsidian eyes that she remembered as a student long ago. "Headmaster Snape I've been given a duty." Holding out a parchment to him in her other hand, pushing down the fear and anger the rose forth.

Snape removed her hand from her arm and snatched the parchment from her and held it away from him. "I see that Potter blabbed."

"For Merlin's sake just read the damned thing." Hermione growled out and moved to leave.

Severus read the parchment and called out. "I'll see you in one week. And this time you will obey me unlike other times in your past."


	5. Chapter 5 Discussion

Chapt 5 Discussion

Voldemort looked around the modest flat he purchased in the heart of London running his fingers through his short brown hair. The moustache would go but not yet because he could not afford to gain notice and the inevitable ridicule of his co-workers. Oh how the mighty has fallen he reflected, hiding in the city of the Muggles that he hated. But soon, very soon the Wizarding world would realize that he was back.

He turned and went to the spare bedroom he used as a potions lab and dropped a lace wing fly into the brew and watched the potion bubble for a moment before settling down. He turned the flame down and laughed. In one month he would call his faithful and wondered how many would refuse his call.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stood in his new office and looked around. Minerva moved in all of Dumbledore's belongings which he stored after taking over as Headmaster before the Final Battle. Amazingly all of his little trinkets survived the damage inflicted on the castle during the fight. He could not stand to be around them knowing that he killed the one man that he grew to care a bit for despite being used at the end. He glanced at Fawkes's empty stand and wondered what became of the Phoenix. He would clear everything out but not leave it empty like the last time.

"Sassy!" He called out and found an older female House elf before him wearing a tea towel with the crest of Hogwarts.

"Sassy you will no longer work the Kitchens or castle but serve me only. Head Elf Cracklin will be upset but it matters not. You have served me well in the past nine years." Severus growled to the small elf.

"Many thanks Headmaster. What cans Sassy does for you?" She squeaked out.

A rare smile departed his lips. Sassy was a House elf constantly punished by the Head elf and somehow he connected to the elf that did not meet the standard of whatever a House elf was supposed to meet.

He went to the Kitchen late one night after patrol nine years ago and found the other House elves in a circle and broke through finding Sassy on the floor unmoving as the elves drew back with Cracklin standing before him. He remembered the confrontation with the old elf.

"Snape's youse has no reason to bes here." Cracklin squealed. "We's takes care of ours own!"

He remembered the beatings when he was a student by the Maruaders. "Not up to par is she? I only came here for food before retiring for the night. Nothing uncommon as I have done it before Cracklin." Reminding the elf.

He turned to look at the cowering elves looking to him. "Maybe an ex-student that attended here long ago was right. Maybe you should have rights to speak out."

They cowered in fear at the thought and he continued in his low silky voice. "I find that I am no longer hungry." Picking up the small limp form and held it in his arms. "Professors have the right to have a particular House elf to perform the duties requested as they serve in other capacities to the school. What is this elf's name?"

One elf spoke out fearfully. "She bees Sassy Professor Snapes."

"Then Sassy is the one I want. If she does not come at my command I will seek only you Cracklin. I have murdered witches and wizards with no conscience or forethought in the past. Taking care of a Head Elf should not be a problem. Do you understand Cracklin?" He asked in a menacing voice.

"Yes Snapes but this is not right. We's do what we needs to do." Cracklin squeeked out.

Severus pulled out of his thoughts and looked down at the elf that took a week to heal.

"Sassy pack up everything here and then move the contents of my quarters." He pointed to the bookshelves. "Leave the books and leave the stand. Place my books in the shelves. Move the contents of my bedchambers in that room after you have cleared them out." Moving to point to the stairs that lead to a single door. He scratched the elf's ear in kindness. "You have three days to complete it Sassy."

Sassy smiled, crooked teeth flashing. "Youse wills Headmaster and I does as you command." Snapping a finger and disappeared with a crack.

Severus looked to the portraits. "All of you leave except Albus." He snarled out.

He waited and found Phineas' large nose poking from a frame and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the portrait. "Especially you Phineas for you are a nosey bastard and how you became a Headmaster I will never know." Growling out in anger.

He watched the portrait empty and turned to the large portrait of Dumbledore hanging behind the desk.

Removing his robes he pushed up the sleeve of his left arm and snarled out. "Albus how can this be? You were so sure of you plans but the Dark Lord returns!"

Albus looked down from his portrait. "He murdered so many that day Severus so it is hard to say. Perhaps he found one that he could focus on?"

Severus snarled out. "Yes the one that saved me. One Ronald Bilius Weasley, the blasted dunderhead that should have allowed me to die! When the Dark Lord finds my duplicity he will kill me when he calls!"

Albus looked to the dour wizard in sadness. "Tell me how you know this."

Severus spoke of the funeral and waited for the fountain of wisdom to spew forth.

"I cannot tell you how Voldemort arrived back Severus as it seems he did not use a Horcrux and instead a Binding Charm and a Dark one at that. If he used it he is mortal and can be killed once again and this time for good."

Severus turned and pulled a drawer of the desk that he knew held Minerva's best Scottish whiskey and took the bottle and glass out and poured himself a hefty helping and drank it down in one go. "There is a problem Albus. I wanted to die back then moving to sacrifice for the wrongs. Despite the fact that I cursed the red-headed whelp for saving me I do enjoy the fact that I survived."

He placed the empty glass on the desk. "She returns." He whispered.

"Hermione Granger? That's wonderful Severus for you will have an ally despite what you need to hide." Dumbledore clapped his hands. "I remember the discussions we held about her. Truly the brightest, strongest in Magic we have seen in quite a while Severus."

"Maybe at one time but not now Albus. She is the shell of her former existence and here because Minerva made a Dying Request. She would not be one that I could count on in the future."

"Give her time Severus. There is more to Hermione Granger than what you suspect. Remember our talks in the past."

Severus poured another helping of Scottish whiskey and slammed it down. "Go away old man. I need to think." He growled out.

Albus stood up from his portrait. "Of course Severus. You have a tool available to help you."

Severus looked to Albus and snorted. "Just like you used me? I think that is rather unfair to her Albus."

Albus paused at his frame. "You walk in my boots and I am sorry for that but you will do what needs to be done at the end." Leaving the frame and left the dour wizard to his thoughts.

Severus moved to the window and opened the double glass and pushed them outward allowing the scent of fresh air enter in the room and looked to out to the grounds.

Damn him but he did care for her.


	6. Chapter 6 Return to Hogwarts

Hermione returns to Hogwarts. I remind you JK owns it all and I write with no monies paid.

Chapt 6 Return to Hogwarts

Hermione stood in her living room with Ginny watching Harry carry a trunk down the stairs and sat it on the floor in the middle of the living room.

He moved next to the witches. "Everything is done Hermione. Neville jumped at the chance to be away from his Gran and appreciated your offer to live here."

Hermione chuckled remembering the fierce old witch with the vulture hat. "I bet he did Harry. Tell him that all he needs to do is use the key. I've tuned the wards to recognize him so there should not be a problem."

Harry smiled. She was coming out of her shell and being the Hermione that he remembered. The move to Hogwarts was the best thing for her. "Don't be nervous Hermione. After all, Headmasters don't deduct points from their professors."

"I bet he could find a way Harry. I'll be fine as long as he is civil."

Ginny hugged her. "Snape being civil? Wish you luck with that. Rumor has it he has not changed one bit since we were in school."

Harry looked at the watch that Molly gave him when he became of age and took the Port key and un-wrapped it revealing a small comb and handed to her. "We have two minutes before it activates. Good luck Hermione. I actually think this move is the best for you."

Hermione held the comb in her hand. "I'll Owl you when I am settled." Waitingt for the key to activate.

Harry watched and soon Hermione disappeared with a flash and turned to his wife. "Ginny, she is away. She will fit in just fine."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione felt a pull and landed on her bum in the front of the gates at Hogwarts finding Headmaster Snape and a House elf standing next to it. She stood up rubbing her arse for a moment before approaching the pair.

Severus suppressed a chuckle at the young witch when she stood up and rubbed her backside before approaching. Arrival by Port Key did not allow a dignified arrival.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Professor Granger." He spoke in a silky voice that hinted of no malice. "Sassy will retrieve your belongings as stated in the parchment I Owled you. Merely state your address and she will retrieve them and put them in my old quarters."

Hermione knelt down and spoke her address and expressed her thanks. She watched the elf nod and disappeared with a crack before standing back up and looked to the Headmaster.

Severus opened the gate and allowed her to enter first before following behind her and close the gates behind him.

They walked in silence moving up the path and through the large doors at the castle's entrance.

Severus turned to her. "There is a black door next to the Potions classroom. That is where you will be residing. Sassy will have unpacked your things by now. In the classroom you will find folders containing my observations and grade for all of my classes as well as my curriculum. I called you here early so you would not make a fool of yourself knowing you worked for the Ministry of Morons."

He noticed the momentary flicker of anger in her eyes and continued. "Pomoma will fetch you at 8pm so you can meet with your colleagues as the location of the Staff lounge is a closely guarded secret with no chance of a wayward student finding it. A secret that you will cherish in time I assure you."

He turned, dark robes billowing and made to leave before he turned back. "I found that your recent article in Potions Monthly was interesting Professor Granger but merits further research. I will meet with you the day before the students arrive to answer any questions that you may have after settling in."

Hermione watched him leave in shock. Did he actually give her a complement?

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Pomona entered the Potions classroom and found Hermione at the desk looking at parchments.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Professor Sprout good to see you again."

Pomona laughed. "No need for formality when the students are not around. Come, everyone is waiting for you."

She left with the older witch and walked up the stairs leading to the main floor of the castle. "You've been reading Severus' notes. What do you think?"

Hermione chuckled. "I never knew he kept such personal observations of his students. I shake at what he wrote about poor Neville."

The older witch chuckled. "We are required to keep observations and discuss the more interesting ones. Neville was a frequent topic of choice for Severus, declaring he needed some form of compensation for cauldron explosions."

Pomona stopped at a large brown door that appeared at the end of the hall and opened it allowing Hermione to enter first.

Hermione listened to her ex-professors giving advice and enjoying the stories they told of students in the past.

The door opened and Severus swept in and moved to the middle of the room. "Good to see that you are taking Hermione under your wings. Now that everyone has greeted our newest professor we can get to business." Moving to the chair he normally sat in.

"Two months left until the end of school. I am not going to change the strides that Minerva made in House unity. If Slytherin changes their seating arrangements I will be told. Slytherin is without a Head of House and no alumni on the staff to take that position up. So who is the sacrifice?"

Silence reigned out. "Septima?"

The black haired witch looked to him with a mischievous smile. "My contract states Arithmancy only with a clause not to have any additional duties and not due to be re-negotiated for two years. Sorry Severus but it will not be me."

He looked to the silent room in disbelief. "Surely all of you have dreamed of taking the snakes in hand? It's only until the end of year."

He heard the muttered replies of "Tenure!" and "Thank the Gods I already have a House!"

Severus watched his colleagues. "Since no one will take up the duty I leave it to a vote then. Write down a name and who gets the most wins the duty."

Soon the scraps of parchments were placed on a table and Severus slowly picked each one up and read it before tossing it away from him as all watched it burst into blue flame with ashes wafting in the air At the last one he looked out to the group. "I'm disappointed in all of you. Are you sure as it is rather unfair to the one who has the most votes? I'll give a chance of a vocal vote if one speaks up."

Silence hung in the air as the Headmaster looked to his colleagues, studying each before sighing. "Very well for democracy reigns once again at this esteemed school. I hate it." Pausing for a moment. "I should have assigned one and curse myself that I am trying…I repeat trying to follow some of Minerva's traditions. I will rethink my approach during the summer. One vote was for Septima, which was a useless vote as she is indeed exempt from duties. All other votes are for Professor Granger. Congratulations to Professor Granger, new Head of the honorable House of Slytherin and Professor of Potions. I'll leave you to congratulate your choice." Black robes billowing behind him.

Hermione watched Snape leave in disbelief watching the door close behind him and turned to look at her colleagues in anger. "Head of Slytherin! They'll eat me alive and Headmaster Snape has made it clear to me that I am his last choice only accepting me because of Minerva's Dying Wish and I am bound by that."

"Hermione, if we…" Filius squeaked out.

He did not have a chance to finish hearing the door slam shut with a bang announcing the young witch's departure.

Septima looked to her colleagues. "Still, better her than us."

HGSHGSSHGSS

Her colleagues avoided her the next two days and she was not bothered as she prepared for her classes and stayed in her quarters and classroom avoiding all meals finding Sassy appearing off and on with food.

The day of the student's arrival found Hermione in her quarters unpacking wishing she was in better quarters. These were dreary and after reflection she realized why her ex-Potions master preferred it. One had to make an effort to visit.

She looked around her quarters satisfied as she put off un-packing, instead focusing on the folders and curriculum that Headmaster Snape gave her to be prepared. One year and she would leave fulfilling her duty to Minerva.

A knock sounded out and she flicked her wand, opening the door finding Severus Snape standing at the entrance.

"Come in Headmaster." Hermione spoke out with no emotion.

Severus entered and stood arms crossed, black robes wrapping around him. "What did Minerva tell you?"

It was the first time he addressed her since her fellow professors voted her as the Head of Slytherin

"Headmaster Snape she told me that I needed to be here to support you while you found a permanent replacement for Potions. So here I am. It was the least I could do considering your sacrifice during the war."

Severus moved past her and found himself in her study noting the tasteful setup and sat at a leather chair. "I want to clear the air Professor Granger. I was upset with your dunderhead husband for saving me, hating him for it was my destiny to die. You are here and I am ready to release the past if you are."

Hermione sat in the leather chair opposite of him. "I'd like that Headmaster. Ron saved you and it is right and I am here willingly because of Minerva. But Head of Slytherin Headmaster Snape? They will eat me alive."

Severus looked to the young witch in thought for a moment before speaking in a sure voice. "You won't have a problem Professor Granger. Remember your deception to lead Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest knowing the Centaurs protect their territory at all intrusions? A Slytherin trait and certainly not a Gryffindor one. Polyjuicing yourself into the crazed bitch Belletrix LeStrange to break into Gringotts is a Slytherin as well. No, you will do well with your duty and remember their traits and uphold them despite the lion's roar against it in your mind. That will help in your acceptance of my House."

Severus stood up and moved to the door and looked to her. "The students will return in two hours. I suggest a House meeting to take them in line."

"Why the advice Headmaster?" She whispered dazed at the memories he brought up.

"Hogwarts Professor Granger as I run the school and know that you have never failed a task given to you." He replied. "And you not talking to your colleagues forcing a guilt trip to come to me and volunteer for Head of the House of Syltherin confirm what I have always known for you have traits of all Houses. I wonder what the Sorting hat talked about while placed upon on your head all those years ago. I'll see you shortly."

She watched him leave thinking back on the time when the Sorting hat settled on her head and told her she had a choice and would be recognized in the future. She told it to decide and Gryffindor was where she was placed, remembering her thoughts of regretting her choice in the future when everyone told her she was a Know It All which would have never been said if placed in Ravenclaw.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stood at the winged podium watching the students arrive in the hall, unusually silent. The Daily Prophet announced his selection as Headmaster and no doubt waiting what would happen. He waited as all sat down looking to him in apprehension. He looked over the Great Hall revealing a slight smile watching the students react to it. Tension was thick here.

"I am the Headmaster duly assigned and all of you know me so no need for introduction. I will continue in Headmistress McGonagall's view of House Unity. No doubt you have noticed a new face at our table. I wish to announce Professor Granger to our school taking over Potions and Head of the House of Slytherin. Please welcome her."

The entire hall was silent with all the students looking to her in shock. They were not surprised of her presence here as their Potions professor but Head of Slytherin.

Hermione stood up and smiled. "I assure you I reacted just as you. Slytherin will meet in the House common room at 7 pm."

Severus glared out and soon the students began to eat. He continued to watch the students, the dull throb of his Mark making him nauseous. The last few days he began dreaming of the Dark lord and the promise of greatness whispering to him, feeling a surge of promise when he was young. It was heady and remembered the rush of it. The sense of belonging to something for the first time in his life, something he always wanted and it was given.

He shook himself from his thoughts noticing a good majority of the students already departed and stood up nodding to his colleagues as he left the hall through the door behind the staff table. Dreamless Draught would take care of his problem.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione entered the House of Slytherin located under the Lake and looked at the packed room. "I'll not keep you long. I am going to tell you a secret, something that even my best friends Harry and Ron never knew. When it was placed upon me that I could be in any house. I told it to decide for me and it decided Gryffindor. What I'm trying to tell you is that I could have been sorted in this House."

She looked to the students still finding doubt and resentment and sighed. "I'll lay it on the line then. I am not about to change the foolish belief of Pure blood unity that some of you hold. You will not speak any slurs of my heritage and I will punish you for it and not even the Headmaster will find out what I will do to you. Remember I could have been sorted into any House."

The students looked to her with a newfound respect realizing her words. A witch with tendencies of all Houses was an unknown.

"So let's review what the House of Slytherin is all about based on the Sorting hat." Repeating a snippit of the songs she remembered in her time spent as a student.

"_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends"_

"This means that I will not punish you in what plans you concoct, but if you are caught I will make sure your punishment is public to improve your cunning. The rest is blood purity and I have already told you my views on that. I am your Head of House and I will not forget my heritage as you do not forget yours."

She looked to the stunned looks of her House. "You have it and I'll defend you when needed and if you come to me for advice I'll give it. All of you get settled in and Seventh year Prefects will stay a moment."

Hermione watched the room empty and found the two prefects waiting. "Now a bit of my own cunning Prefects. No doubt my Snakes are rushing to write their parents about me. It will not change anything as I am here because of a Dying Wish."

She watched them gasp out in surprise. "Yes you know of that and it makes it easier. And here is my task to you. If Slytherin gets caught in anything I will attend to you personally as you fail your House and will not mention my reason of being here. Still your thoughts as it would not matter to me if it got out."

The Prefects lowered their heads when caught on their thoughts. "Your House is your success or failure. Make sure you remember that."

She turned and left the room slamming the door shut for effect and stood outside thinking of the meeting. The Headmaster was right about her.

She moved along the hall and found herself joined by the Headmaster.

"How did the meeting with your House go Hermione?"

She felt emboldened by the use of her first name. "Well Severus and put the fear of Merlin into the Seventh year Prefects and told them if the House were caught then they would be punished as well."

Hermione was surprised to hear the man chuckle as she never heard it before.

"Still your shock Hermione. I do have a sense of humor and you handled your House exactly as you needed to. Slytherin tendencies my dear and you have them to be sure. I will meet with you after classes tomorrow to see how it goes."

She watched Severus leave, noticing the man was paler than normal and rubbed his left arm when he left her, black robes billowing behind him.

Her mission to find out what Severus was hiding. There was a reason that Minerva placed her here.

She went to her quarter and sat at her desk.

_Dear Harry,_

_Meet me at Hogwarts at the end of the week. I need to talk to you._

_Hermione_


	7. Chapter 7 Deams

Hermione returns to Hogwarts. I remind you JK owns it all and I write with no monies paid.

Chapt 7 Dreams

Severus tossed and turned on his bed trying to wake up because what he was dreaming, no feeling, seeing something that could not be real.

The torches flared out in brightly bathing his bed chambers in flickering light. Severus snapped his eyes opened and sat up in shock, green covers slipped down revealing his scarred chest. The wizard who stood before him was dead and yet here in his chambers.

"My Lord?" He stuttered out hand moving to cover the healed scar on his neck from when this man commanded the snake to kill him.

"I regret that Severus but it needed to be done. It was Draco who failed me. He should have never attacked Dumbledore. He was told not to."

"And I would not be here My Lord." Severus growled out.

Voldemort chuckled. "No, the Veil would have greeted you as a hero, a worthy sacrifice of a new order that would have been glorious. But it is only delayed. You know that I am back. Your Mark tells you that. And here I am telling you that."

Severus remained still watching the pale wizard draw closer to the bed in apprehension.

"Show me the Mark!" Voldemort barked out red eyes glittering.

Severus held out his left arm revealing his Mark watching the pale, snake man focus on it.

"It's wonderful Severus. Oh how it writhes knowing I am back. It reminds you of a vow does it not? A vow of life and service to me and only me does it not? I remember how you wept in joy when I Marked you."

Voldemort paused before continuing. "But I wonder of your loyalty Severus. I know what has been written about you. An award of Order of the Merlin First Class no less. You must be proud of that."

Severus noticed red eyes glaring at him. "My Lord you must understand. That damnable Weasley saved me. Everyone saw you die and your body was burned in public. The story of the Horcruxes came out and Potter declared me a hero. I was in the Order at your command. What else was there to do?"

Voldemort mused. "What more indeed my Knight. Kneel before me!"

Severus leaped from his bed and knelt before Voldemort naked, as he always slept nude enjoying the freedom of being free for a few hours in his day.

Voldemort grabbed the left arm holding it tightly. "Remember my Weavening Severus Snape for you have forgotten your vow." Gripping tighter, long nails digging into the Mark causing it to writhe crazily and felt intense pleasure. "You are mine Severus and soon, very soon you and the rest of the Faithful that survived will be called."

Severus woke up and found himself on the floor blood dripping from his left arm. Oh Gods! Not a dream. Looking down to his arm seeing a dark red impression around the Mark from Voldemorts hand.

He rushed out of his chambers into his office snarling out "All of you leave except Albus!"

Standing in front of the portrait he held his arm out gasping as blood dripped onto the floor. "A dream but it was real Albus. He calls me based on my promise and I will serve because I have no choice!" Falling onto the floor.

Albus looked to the naked man on the floor in sadness. "I see Severus and you will have to be careful and not allow the Weavining to take you over. Everyone has a choice Severus and you are not damned. Remember the most powerful force in the world Severus."

"Love?" He snarled out in anger. "I should have died Albus because I love no one."

"I did not say love that you hold Severus as you have let Lily go. Perhaps in time someone will grow to love you. You must hold to that thought."

Severus stood up. "We are damned than old man." Moving to his chambers and slammed the door behind him, cursing that he lived. He would talk to Lucius and Draco. After all they were the only surviving members of the Inner Circle besides him.

Albus watched him leave. All he could do was offer advice if the wizard asked.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione slept peacefully in her chambers dreaming of Ron. How she missed him.

"Hello Hermione."

She slowly awoke from sleep, the familiar voice sounding close to her. Opening her eyes she gasped out at the translucent form dressed in Auror robes looking back at her with a half-smile.

"Ron!" She gasped out in surprise. "You're a ghost?"

Ron floated before her. "The Veil decided I had unfinished business as Voldemort is back because of me. Back because of my insecurities concerning you and Harry Hermione."

"Ron you know you were the only one for me. Remember Lavender and the birds? I loved you from the moment I met you."

The ghost looked miserable. "I know that now. It's amazing what being dead does for you. You see the past so clearly and I never saw the signs."

"Oh Ron. What happened to you and why do you blame yourself for Voldemort's return?"

Ron spoke of the actions in Teth and Professor Snape's promise at his grave and the visits after. He finished explaining. "The Veil put me as a ghost because I have unfinished business. So I hung around my grave because the Veil told me I would go where I am needed in time." Looking to her sheepishly. "I guess I'm needed here."

Hermione began to cry.

"Don't cry Hermione. It is the Fates in this. You are needed for something more. You are here for a reason just as I am."

She sniffed. "When did you become so aware of things Ron?"

Ron floated across the room to the door. "When I died Hermione. I've got to go to the Hogwarts Ghost Welcoming. Just call for me when you need me."

Hermione called out. "Snape is being called to Voldemort?"

The red headed wizard with long hair tied back in a ponytail looked back in sadness. "Yes Hermione and it is the Mark that calls him."

She watched Ron float through the door and continued to cry.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The week passed and Slytherin gave her no trouble at all and she knew it was because they were still getting used to her. She had a few of the younger Slytherins visit her during her open hours and thankfully all they wanted was additional instructions her Potions assignment which she gladly gave advice and instruction in. The older ones were still resisting and felt that in time they would come around as she already turned a blind eye to some of their plans. No doubt she would hear about them in the weekly Staff meeting held tonight.

She had not seen Ron at all and supposed that he kept away from her. She wanted to call him but there was no reason for it and she heeded his words to call only if needed

Staff meeting on Friday night came along and Hermione found herself along with her fellow professors waiting for Severus to arrive in the staff lounge.

She watched him sweep in, robes billowing behind him and sat down in his chair.

"First week back and eight to go. I have taken care of the students that sat out of order. All is well concerning that?"

The staff nodded their head in agreement. "Good. Hogsmeade duty this week falls to Hagrid and Hermione. They are exempt from patrol this weekend and free to leave the castle for the weekend after duties."

"Now to the last bit of business to close the week. The House ghosts met with me and informed of a new resident of the ghostly realm recently arrived to their group. The first since Professor Binns died and continued teaching since the seventeenth century. If you see Mr. Ronald Weasley floating about please welcome him. For those without duty enjoy your weekend."

He observed Hermione for a reaction as she remained silent while the rest of the staff gasped out in shock. So the ghost of her husband visited with her.

"Professor Granger a word please."

Hermione remained in her chair watching her colleagues leave and watched Severus close the door and pointed his wand invoking strong wards before moving to his chair and pulled it until it was across from her and sat done. "What did he tell you?"

Hermione sighed. "He told me how he died Headmaster Snape and that he is here because the Veil decided he needed to be after hanging out at his grave since he died."

He stilled waiting for her to continue.

"I told me that I am here for a reason just as he." She continued. "I see your worry Headmaster though you hide it well. He confirmed that Voldemort is back because of him."

Silence hung heavily in the air.

Hermione felt emboldened and broke the silence. "Based on what I overheard with you and Lord Malfoy your Mark is returning."

She waited for his confirmation and found that he remained silent.

She stood up. "I picked up on a few clues from Harry and Ginny Headmaster. The Ministry knows that he is back. Harry told me that I was not involved because I have not dealt well with the past. I bet you told the Ministry your concerns at the beginning of this and they ignored you at first. I'm done with being on the sidelines with Ron's confession. Voldemort is back and I'm going to meet with Harry tomorrow after my duties at Hogsmeade."

She watched him sitting in the chair remaining silent.

"Severus, Minerva told me I was her for a reason and I know what it is now along with Ron's words. I'm here for you when you need me. I did not give you a reason to trust me in the past. Don't be alone again Headmaster. You are your own man strong in magic but you need help."

Severus watched her leave as Ron appeared beside him. "I told you that you did not have to travel your road alone.

Severus looked to the ghost. "You know more than you are letting on." He accused.

"Of course Severus. Go to the Malfoys and warn them just as you planned. Despite Draco being a douche even I feel sorry that he will be killed by Voldemort. I will help you the best I can."

Severus watched the ghost disappear. The ghost was more help than Albus was. Fuck! Guided by a ghost and a portrait, along with a witch that accepted his truce scarred by her previous interactions with his newly returned Lord. What a winning combination.

He stood for a moment and looked around the room for a moment before leaving, dark robes billowing behind him. Tomorrow he would meet with the Malfoys and find out what they dreamed of recently.


	8. Chapter 8 Deatheaters Meet

AN Ever wonder how Harry was delivered to the Order of the Phoenix? Find what I think happened. Of course JK owns Harry Potter and there is character death. One of the reasons of rated M. (Please fanfiction do not take my story away. I'm being a good author and warning). Long Chapter.

Chapt 8 Deatheaters Meet

Severus sat at his spot in the middle of the table looking out to the nearly empty hall as most students skipped breakfast to go to Hogsmeade. He felt the Weavening and already locked away his duplicity but knew that he would be forced to take innocent blood once again. Then the Weavening would be complete. Before he wanted and desired the bond to Voldemort but now….. He feared it. When it took over before he felt the urge to serve only his Lord and darkness. Oh how he embraced the darkness feeling powerful and full intent on torturing those who made is life miserable. The Dark Lord promised him James Potter so he embraced the bond further.

Time passed and Lily bore James a brat and then the fateful day he spied on Albus and Sybil Trelawney hearing the prophecy that damned him further than he already was and sealed the death of Lily. He begged for her life and the Dark Lord just laughed and told him that James would be taken care of as one of the Maruaders revealed the Potters location.

He stood in the shadows watching the Dark Lord enter the quaint cottage in Godric's Hollow watching for trouble as commanded. He heard screams and Lily pleading for her son's life, watching green light flickering from an upstairs window and then silence as the cottage fell.

A child's cry broke the silence compelling him to the half destroyed cottage and carefully stepped in. He moved slowly and soon came upon the body of James Potter. He paused, looking down to open unstaring eyes. No loss there. He continued finding the stairs intact and moved up slowly. Was the Dark Lord torturing her after killing the brat?

He moved slowly to the broken door at the end of the hall and pushed it aside finding his Lord absent and a child in a crib looking at him sniffling. He looked around and his eyes moved to the floor catching green eyes staring up in death, a determined look on her beautiful face, long hair splayed out around her.

He fell to the floor and pulled Lily's lifeless body into his arms and cried out, and soon it changed to sobs as he held her body while the brat watched quietly.

Laying her body gently to the floor, he looked to her face frozen in death and whispered. "I'm sorry Lily. I'll get someone to take care of you."

He stood up and looked to the brat for a moment and turned his heel and Apparated away to Hogsmeade. Looking up and down the street he found none of his fellow Deatheater's hanging about and moved quickly to the Hog's Head knowing one of the Order was there on this night as always.

He entered and looked around the crowded, smoke filled room and found the large man he was looking for. Pulling up his hood to hide his face, he moved until he was beside the half giant and leaned down whispering.

Hagrid looked to the hooded man and whispered. "Are you sure?"

Severus nodded and immediately left the pub.

And that moved him to meet with Albus a week later and sealed him to his second master. Albus saved him from the Kiss and things acted out as the Fates determined.

He forced himself from his musings and looked out to the empty hall. Standing up he remembered Hermione's words that he did not have to be alone. That would be determined by the Weavening.

Pushing the thought aside he strode out of the hall and out the doors of the castle moving down the path to the gates.

Closing the gates behind him he thought of Malfoy Manor and turned his heel Apparating away with a clap.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione walked around Hogsmeade enjoying being away from the castle. The duty was not as bad as she heard only catching a few students in side streets kissing and sent them on their way. Soon all the students gathered at the carriages and after accounting from them all, she watched Hagrid wave from the back of the last carriage and watched them leave.

She walked back to the Apparation point and turned her heal thinking of Grimuald Place and disappeared with a plop.

Moving to 12 Grimuald she watched the building expand and walked to the door and knocked.

Harry answered and smiled when he found Hermione at the doorstep. "Hermione a surprise to see you here." Pulling her into his arms and hugged her before releasing her with a peck on the check. "You look good. I heard that you are Head of Sytherin now. I hope they have not been too much trouble to you."

"We need to talk Harry! It's urgent!" She whispered to him.

Harry looked back and Hermione heard different voices realizing she arrived at a gathering.

"Hermione, I always hold a party of sorts for my Aurors once a month. If I am away they will notice. Come in and soon as I am able to we'll talk."

He led her down the hall and she found thirty witches and wizards in the enlarged room. She recognized most of them from her time in the Ministry.

Harry spoke out. "Hermione is here free from the school. I'm sure you all know her from the potions that she has developed for us in the past."

She waved at the greetings as Harry led her to a bar. "What's your poison Hermione?"

"Firewhiskey if you please Harry." She replied looking over the room. "Ginny not here?"

"No she stays upstairs with James when I hold these." Handing her a large glass. "Go and mingle and look like I expected you."

Hermione walked to the group and greeted them, answering their questions about Hogwarts and her selection of Head of Slytherin.

"I was forced to it as my fellow professors threw me under the bus. All is well as they are not sure of me at the moment. I'm sure they'll test me in time."

Soon a brown haired, mustached Auror stood before her holding out his hand. "Professor Granger I hope you remember me."

Hermione recognized the Aurour she danced with when Minerva fell and took his hand feeling him lift it and kissed her hand.

She smiled. "DA Justice if I remember correctly."

She watched the Auror release her hand and bow. "I am honored Professor Granger that you remember me considering the events of when we met."

"Stop that Dwight. It's Hermione." She admonished and pleased at the same time that he remembered her.

"Of course Hermione." Dwight smiled flashing white teeth. "I'm glad that you're here. I heard that you moved from the Ministry to Hogwarts. I would like to ask you out for dinner at your convenience of course considering your schedule."

Hermione looked to the wizard a moment undecided and then thought "What the hell" considering her husband, a ghost of Hogwarts and told her to move on. "I'm available most weekends but Owl me a day and I shall see if I am free."

She found herself caught in his eyes mesmerized as he responded. "I'll do that."

Hermione moved away and sat in a chair away from the gathering waiting for it to end so she could talk to Harry.

After an hour she watched Harry escort his colleagues to the door and bid them good night. She noticed Justice wink to her and smiled in return watching him leave. He intrigued her when he locked his eyes to her.

Harry turned from the door and looked to her. "Everyone has left Hermione. What did you need to talk to me about?"

She led him out to the house and into the small garden. "It's beautiful Harry."

"Ginny puts a lot of work to it Hermione but she misses Quidditch. Sh

"Good for her Harry." She softly replied. Gods this was harder than she thought.

Harry sat at a bench in his garden and motioned for here to join him. "Hermione it is not like you to put off something so important to you that drove you to my house. Spill like milk Hermione!" Harry demanded.

Hermione remained standing. "Harry, Ron is a ghost of Hogwarts now and he told me how he died. Voldemort took him over." She continued her story and told him what she overheard before Minerva fell at the dance.

Harry stood up. "So Snape was right when he came to us. Most did not believe but I did. Kingsley is starting to hide things and I can't believe it. When Snape told him his suspicions he had us search but we could not find anything. We are still watching for signs."

"I asked Headmaster Snape about his Mark and he remained silent. Lord Malfoy was worried Harry in the conversation I heard between them at the Ball when Minerva fell."

Harry held her in his arms. "I bet it was hard seeing Ron." Harry softly whispered. "Stay here tonight Hermione and in the morning I'll talk to Arthur about involving the Order."

She nodded to her best friend and allowed him to lead her back into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom reserved for her.

"Sleep well Hermione." Harry whispered and closed the door behind him.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor and found the gates opened at his arrival. Moving through the gates he closed them and found an elf waiting. "Headmaster Snape welcomes to Malfoy Manor. I'se takes you to my Lord."

Severus held his hand to the elf and found himself in Lucius's Library.

"Your drink whiles awaits my Lord?" The elf asked in respect.

"Firewhiskey elf and the finest your Lord has to offer a guest." He growled out.

The elf handed him a glass and Severus sipped appreciating the taste of an aged Oldons's Finest Firewhiskey.

Soon Lucius arrived and stood before him holding his snake cane. "A pleasure to see you Headmaster Snape." Lucius spoke and was cut off.

"Dispense with the pleasantries Lucius and call Draco here. We have to discuss this." Severus growled out pulling the black sleeve of his robes revealing his pale arm with the Mark raised up and dark.

"Finally you want to talk about it." Lucius snarled out and called a House Elf to bring his son to him.

Soon Draco entered the room and found his father and Godfather looking to him.

Lucius moved to sit in a red leather chair and motioned the both to join him. He watched them sit. "Well Severus?"

"What have you two been dreaming of late?" Severus snapped out.

The father and son looked to one another for a moment. "The Dark Lord." They both uttered out in union.

Severus slammed his drink down and looked to them both. "As have I and he called me forward again as his Knight. Has he done the same to you?"

Both wizards shook their head.

"He is back. The ghost of Ronald Weasley confirmed it as he is at Hogwarts now. Draco, he blames you for his failure."

Severus continued. "The Dark Lord came to me in a dream that was not and he has begun his Weavening. I suspect he will contact you soon. Draco, I think he will kill you. He blames you for his failure."

Draco shook at his Godfather's words.

Lucius looked to the man he sponsored long ago. "What are you going to do?"

Severus looked to him dark obsidian eyes glittering. "Serve him Lucius just as the Mark demands. I'm not sure if I'll be the same man before you when the Weavening is complete. I have taken measures but we shall see what happens when I take innocent blood that is required to meld me to it again."

He stood up looking to the two blonde haired wizards. "You are warned. At least you have time to think unlike I. I will see you both soon in our Lord's presence. I know the way out."

Lucius and Draco watched the tall pale wizard nod to them and turned, black robes billowing behind him and watched him leave closing the door softly behind him.

Lucius turned to his son. "He confirms what we have talked about Draco. What are you going to do? You took the Mark long ago to save your mother and you never had your heart in it."

Draco looked to his father. "I'm not going to let him have the satisfaction of torturing me before killing me. Scorpius will be the next Lord of Malfoy."

Lucius stood up and motioned Draco to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I've not been the best father for you. They say that once you atone for your mistakes they never come back. In this case it is not true. Traceable or untraceable Draco?"

Draco shook in his father's arms. "Traceable for I want it known. A message to him."

Lucius released Draco and moved to a shelf of books and pulled out three books and reached into the space a pulled a brown bottle out.

He moved back to Draco and handed him the phial. "I have always been proud of you son. Most will think you have taken the easy way out."

Draco stood holding the phial. "I'll write a letter and hope it will make a statement. Make sure the Prophet runs with it and that Astoria and Scorpius are taken care of Father."

Lucius nodded in sadness. "Scorpius is too young and I will move them both far away so they will not be caught up in this and never need for anything. It is only because of your previous sacrifice to take the Mark that saved your mother Draco. Be well in the Veil my son."

Draco looked to his father seeing the love that he held back during Voldemort's reign. "And you as well Father." He whispered.

Lucius watched Draco leave and fell heavily into his chair, tears falling from silver grey eyes as he could not fault his son's choice. He could do the same and he actually gave it a thought but knew Voldemort would go after his wife and grandson. Scorpius did not deserve that and he needed to live to make sure that it would not happen.

He sighed and called his will out changing Draco Malfoy to Scorpius Malfoy as the sole heir of the House of Malfoy. It was not the first time that a Malfoy took their life to preserve the name of Malfoy in the future. This time it was different. Draco was doing this to save his son and wife.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Kingsley arrived at Harry's house and knocked urgently.

The door opened and he looked down finding Harry's house elf looking to him.

"Go away as my master be's asleep."

Kingsley moved past he elf and into the hall. Wake "Harry Kreacher for he is needed."

Kreacher muttered a curse and disappeared with a plop.

Kingsley waited and watched Harry tumble down the stairs dressed in Auror robes still half asleep yawning. "Minister you realize the time?"

Kingsley barked back forcing Harry into wakefulness. "I do Harry. Draco Malfoy has committed suicide and we need to go to their Manor now!"

Harry fully woke at Kingsley's words. "Of course Minister. We can Apparate from my house." Grabbing his friend's hand and turned his heal and away with a clap.

Hermione stood at the head of the stairs watching the wizards disappear. She rushed back to her room and pointed her wand "Expecto Patronum" Shocked that her Patronus changed. She did not need to cast this charm for years and looked to the large snake coiling before her. Hers was a beaver before. No time to worry about it. "Go to Hogwart's and seek Headmaster Snape out. Draco Malfoy has committed suicide."

The silver snake coiled tightly and then struck out towards the ceiling and disappeared.

She sat on her bed in thought. She always suspected Draco bore the Mark but never revealed it. She quickly dressed and moved to Harry's bedroom and gently knocked on the door. Ginny opened it and looked to Hermione. "Harry's been called away."

Hermione whispered not wanting to awake James and the other children. "I know Ginny. I need to get back to the school and did not want to leave without warning. I promise I'll come back next weekend to visit you."

Ginny nodded. "I hope this is not why Harry was called out." She whispered back.

Hermione looked to her best friend. "I overheard Harry and Kingsley Ginny. Draco Malfoy committed suicide. Despite what you hid I know Voldemort is back. Ron is a ghost of Hogwarts and visited me. I wanted to tell you in the morning but I must talk to Headmaster Snape for Ron confirmed that Voldemort is back."

Ginny gasped out. "Go then and I will tell Harry why you left."

Hermione looked to her red headed friend. "Let's keep this between us for now. I promise you that Harry knows it already. Okay?"

Ginny looked to her in doubt. "I trust you Hermione."

Hermione patted her hand. "Good! I'll see you soon."

She left the house and walked a mile or two looking to the dark street for a moment before thinking "Hogwart's." and Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus tossed and turned in green covers fighting the call to be awake. The heavy feel of a snake slithering over him woke him and he opened his eyes finding a silvery snake looking to him and spoke in Hermione's voice. "Go to Hogwarts and seek Headmaster Snape. Draco Malfoy has committed suicide."

He watched the snake fade and sat up. So Draco took the easy way out. Bravo for him and he wished the young man well in the Veil for he could not blame him. After all he stood next to Draco watching the punishments of witches and wizards that failed the Dark lord in the past.

That was strange though. He heard rumors that Hermione Granger's Patronus was a beaver in the past. He moved to go back to sleep and felt the castle alert him to a visitor. He thought to the Guardians that guarded the Headmaster's realm and quickly dressed and sat down at his desk and heard the knock on his door.

He pointed his wand opened the door revealing Hermione Granger. "We need to talk." She growled out.

Severus placed his wand down and motioned for his Potions Professor to sit.

"Well? I got your message and surprised it is a snake Hermione. I heard rumors it was a beaver."

He leaned back and waited for the witch to speak.

Hermione sat down. "It's time for truth Headmaster Snape. I know all of it after all. All I need is your acknowledgement so we can plan."

She leaned toward the desk and grabbed his hand. "I am not the weak witch that you thought of me."

Severus pulled his hand away and looked to her in interest. "If I answer what you want to hear you will seal your death Hermione. You ran away before and your husband always stood up for you. He is here to be sure but he is only a ghost and already told you of what has put us here at this point in time. I do not have a choice but you do."

Suddenly the Floo flared green and Severus moved to it at the voice of Kingsley.

"Severus, may I come through? Harry will be with me."

Severus leaned into the fire. "No doubt about the death of Draco Malfoy. Come along then."

He moved aside and watched Kingsley and Harry spin out of the fireplace and watched them stand up.

Harry moved to him holding a parchment. "Draco's letter. Hermione is here so I guess she overheard me and Kingsley."

Severus read the letter and gave it to Hermione.

"Why are you here Minister?"

"To verify the words of Draco." Kingsley rumbled out. "He is back?"

"I told you that years ago Kingsley and you ignored me. Here we are." Severus snarled out. "I may not be able to help you this time around but we have one close to me." Looking to Hermione. "She can spy on me."

Kingsley snorted out. "He is not back! He can't be."

"Are you mad Kingsley? What has happened to you? You had us search and now you deny the proof?" Harry cried out.

Kingsley looked to all. "Draco's death will be reported but his letter is a State Secret not to be revealed at this time. It's for the best. We do not need to alarm anyone."

Harry looked to Kingsley in anger. "We need to call the Order."

Kingsley looked to the young man. "There is no proof to call them Harry."

Severus moved away from his desk and revealed his raised Mark. "This is not proof Kingsley? Talk to the ghost of Ronald Weasley. He can confirm it."

Hermione remained silent watching the men.

Kingsley rumbled out. "Hearsay again and a ghost's words is not recognized in official records."

Kingsley moved to the Floo. "That's my decision and you will abide by it Head of Magical Law Enforcement Potter."

Harry looked to Kingsley in anger. "I resign then. Effective immediately."

Kingsley looked to Harry. "I'm sorry about that but I accept." Moving to the Floo and spoke "My office!"

Harry watched the Minister leave and turned to the others. "He must be Imperiused."

Severus crossed his arms. "It seems you are the unofficial leader of us."

Harry sighed. "I don't want this."

Severus uncrossed his arms and strode to the skinny wizard and grabbed him. "Buck up Potter! Voldemort is back. No doubt Granger told you her suspicions this weekend." He released the man angrily strode to the alcove that contained Albus' Pensieve and grabbed it and moved to his desk and sat it down and pulled silvery tendrils and placed it in the Pensieve. "Look at it and know that I will not be an asset to you in the future. At least I am a given.""

Hermione and Harry looked to the Pensieve in trepidation, joining hands and lowered their face to it.

Severus watched them disappear into the Pensieve and thirty minutes later watched them shoot out of the Pensieve.

Harry looked to Headmaster Snape. "I've got a lot to think about."

"Don't take too much time Potter. I suspect you're right about Kingsley and we need to leave him in place. Think of the people around him and maybe you'll find something common."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Death and looming death. This is M so parents warned and make no monies from this. JK owns Harry Potter and not me.

Chapt 9 Death and New Beginnings

Voldemort sat in a leather chair in his flat reading the Daily Prophet chuckling at the Death announcement of Draco Malfoy. He was not surprised for that boy was weak and unworthy of the Mark he bore. No doubt Severus had words with the Malfoys and Draco was not up to it. He was not surprised that the letter left behind did not leak out. He knew about it as he was there taking statements when Potter arrived. He continued to read noting the funeral would be held day after tomorrow. Perfect for what he required.

First steps and soon he would be able to come out of hiding from this disgusting Muggle city and move to where he belonged and take his right.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Witches and wizards gathered at the family cemetery at sunset as proper with Wizarding tradition. The staff of Hogwarts attended, greeting Lord and Lady Malfoy before taking their seats away from the immediate family.

Severus watched Kingsley arrive with his entourage passing his condolences to Lucius after watching the blonde haired Lord whisper urgently in his ear before moving to take his seat in the second row of chairs. He took note of the group. Yes Arthur was there as Under-Secretary so not unexpected along with Molly. Umbridge was there as well in her role Special Assistant to the Minister. He never understood how she avoided Azkaban. Ahh, the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Justice was the wizard's name. Something bothered him and he remembered when Minerva died. That was the wizard dancing with Hermione just before the Minerva felon the dance floor. He filed that little snippet for later.

He watched the Aurors assigned for protection move away and stood at a respectful distance before glancing down his rows of chairs and focused on Hermione. He watched her sitting stiffly eyeing the coffin in front of them.

HGSSHGSS

She did not want to be here but unable to decline as her colleagues agreed to attend. Draco was a prat in school and not better grown, turning his nose up as he guided his wife and son away without a word spoken when she bumped into her. She looked to the guest realizing she was the only muggle-born in attendance. No doubt because of her association to the school and they could not deny her invitation.

The eulogy began and she turned her attention to the service listening to different Lord's expounding on the sadness of Draco departing this world. She idly wondered of all Pure-Blooded funerals were always this boring.

Stop it Hermione! You read the man's suicide note. He was actually brave at the end. Everything before him for the taking in time. Fortune, influence, title and a family. His letter was very clear that he took his life to protect his wife and son with the message that Voldemort was not worth serving

She tuned out the service reflecting on Draco's letter. Could she do what he did? Take her life to protect his family? She closed her eyes and mulled over her thoughts. Yes, she sacrificed all through her school years helping Harry with defeating Voldemort, only realizing her mortality at the end when she watched Snape die. Well, he did not as it was revealed later but still it was the same. Severus sacrificed himself for a witch that did not love him back.

She discovered a new-found respect for both wizards because she knew deep down that she could not do what they did. There are always options in her logical mind.

"….. we place his wand with him so that he will continue in magic when standing before the Veil. May Draco find peace in the Veil." Words bring her back to the present and ending the service.

The ceremony ended and she stood in the line of mourners to wish the family well as tradition called. Soon she stood before Lord Malfoy. "I wish Draco well in the Veil and you as well when your time has come." Holding her hand out as expected to the blond haired Lord before her dressed in a black cloak, cuffs and collar lined in fur.

Grey eyes met hers. "I wish you well in the Veil as well Professor Weasley. Hopefully years from now but one never knows how the Fates work."

"True words spoken Lord Malfoy." She replied as she released his hand and moved down the line of the family. She did not miss his greeting to her of the Pure-Blood name of Weasley and found she did not mind it at all. She reflected on the reference. Ron always understood but many of the Wizarding world did not about her decision.

She stood waiting for her colleagues and in a few minutes all gathered with Headmaster Snape arriving last.

"It is done. Continue with your duties at Hogwarts and I will remain as representative at the wake unless there are any…"

He watched all of his Professors leave save one and continued. "You do justice to our school Professor Granger but you should not remain. Molly and Arthur are here as representatives for your line. Many in attendance know your heritage and would hold it against you as the Wake progresses. I suggest you leave."

Hermione looked to him for a moment and left without a word. She heard what went on in Pure-Blood circles during wakes. An orgy was in the making later as the night wore on with influence of drinks and majiks abound to celebrate life and not death.

Severus watched her leave and then joined the line of mourners making way to Malfoy Manor a few miles away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione moved through the gates lost in thought and after walking the dark halls of Hogwarts she found herself on the deck of the Astronomy tower. She always came here when she was troubled or needed to think.

She looked up to the stars thinking of Ron and what the future held for her.

The air grew colder around her and she found Ron floating beside her.

"Ron! I was thinking about you." Looking to her right and found Ron floating beside her.

The ghost moved away a few feet noticing her shiver. "I know Hermione for I am attuned to your thoughts. I wish I could hold you for I miss your touch."

She looked back to the stars glittering brightly in the night sky. "I miss you Ron but could you have done what Draco did? I suspect you were lurking in the rafters un-noticed when Kingsley and Harry arrived and took a peek at the letter."

"Just like you I think I would not have done it. The taking of one's life is frowned by the Veil." Ron replied. "But the Veil accepts him and Draco is at peace. Don't ask me how I know Hermione because I know without the logic you prefer. You will have to take my words on it."

"Stay with me Ron. I need to think."

The ghost floated watching her close her eyes in thought.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat in Malfoy's library sipping his drink and reflected on Potter's appearance, watching him hex the reporters asking about his sudden resignation when he arrived at the service. One for you Potter he thought.

Lucius told him that he would meet him here when he was free for he did not want to take of the festivities. Death was about again and no reason to celebrate.

Severus expected Lucius in the morning but found his friend entering the library and moved to the liquor cabinet without a word and poured a large helping of brandy before sitting in the chair across from him.

"Don't say the words Severus!" Lucius snarled out. "I don't need to be reminded of Draco. You know why he did it."

Severus looked to his friend. "I think you've heard that enough today."

Lucius started to reply and stopped watching a black mist formed in the room.

The mist swirled wildly about and seconds later Voldemort appeared, red eyes glittering as he watched both wizards shoot out of their chairs and bowed down, heads touching the green plush carpet.

Voldemort looked down to the bowed figures, chuckling and circled the bowed forms. "Yes back again and a new plan. The Prophecy that guided me long ago is void because I died and Potter died in the Forbidden Forest years ago and the enchantments protecting him are gone. There is nothing that can stop me now."

He stopped looking to the bowed wizards. No need to kill them yet as he needed them. In time he would find those more worthy. Still he needed to work with these, last of the Inner Circle with the Mark.

"Stand up!" He growled out and watched Lucius and Severus stand up and looked back in respect.

Lucius stuttered. "My Lord! Severus told me he met you and my Mark has told me for years you were back. I never lost faith."

Volemort pointed his wand out. "Crucio!"

He watched Lucius fall to the floor, begging and released it after a few minutes.

"You never experienced it Lucius and Draco handled it much better than you. I know you walked away from the battle with your son and wife. Fortunate that I require you. Stand up!"

Severus watched Lucius shakily stand up. If this happened in the heyday of Voldemort he would have enjoyed the moment for the pompous Lord was fully in favor, despite having to spend some time in Azkaban. Still he needed to be wary in the true physical appearance of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort walked around them. "Not my first choice for my new Order but one has to work with what he has. And you two. One declared a hero. An anti-hero from what the news reported. Oh yes I know of you Severus. What have you to say?"

"I was struck by a snake and dying. You know how the magiks work. Wizards murdered leak their memories in chance that someone may gather them as I found out. I should not have lived but the red headed sidekick sought me out after everything played out and saved me. Potter made assumptions. Alive, I allowed them to believe their foolish thoughts but I have always been faithful to you my Lord."

Severus allowed himself to be angry bringing up his restrained emotions of waking at St. Mungos. "You should have waited and made sure I was dead my Lord."

Severus looked to the wizard masking surprise for Severus was always faithful to him in the past. His logic might be plausible. He would find out in time.

"And you Lucius? You used you money and influence to save yourself. Well?"

Lucius remained silent realizing this was the best course of action for there was no explanation to appease the red eyed, snake like man.

"A particular witch that should know about Severus? Speak up for I promise that I will not kill her this time around."

"I'm a solitary wizard my Lord. I spend time at Knockturn Alley when I require company. There is no one."

"Good Severus for witches are a wizards failure. I admire your honesty Severus but there is a way to ensure loyalty from both of you." Grinning evilly and pulled two phials containing a jet black liquid and held them out to the wizards. "Take it and drink it!"

The men grabbed one phial a piece and Voldemort laughed watching Lucius drink his down without question while Severus eyed his in apprehension.

Voldemort pulled his wand out, pointing it to Severus menacingly. "I see you remember my wonderful concoction as you brewed it enough times in the past when I needed it. I suspect you enjoy being alive and will do it."

Severus looked to the Dark Lord and tossed down the black liquid throwing the phial down hearing the class break and felt subtle changes in his magic. Lucius would not have noticed but he knew this brew.

Voldemort chuckled and moved swiftly to Lucius grabbing the blonde haired wizard's left arm pushing the black morning robe's sleeve revealing the Mark and squeezed the arm watching the Mark writhe madly. "Tell him Severus!"

"What we drank is a poison Lucius" Severus spoke in a light voice. "One that is not traceable and viable for one year. There is an antidote that will stay our death but must be administered every day for one year."

Lucius fell to the floor, grasping his arm in pain and looked up to Voldemort.

"Oh yes Lucius. I am Weavening you to me again and this will ensure your loyalty. Both as you are now dependent on one another." Voldemort laughed out. "Severus will brew the antidote Lucius and if there is any suspicion of Severus dis-loyalty you will tell me so you can live. Severus, as long as you do not betray me you will be allowed to live to brew the antidote you both require as you perform your duty to me."

"I'll leave you to grieve for Draco Lucius. It was fortunate for you that Severus talked to you for I was planning to torture and kill him with you present. You know how I love it. I will be calling you both soon to take what the Mark demands. I expect you to be creative when I provide what is needed."

Severus and Lucius watched black swirls form and Voldemort disappeared.

We're damned." Lucius muttered.

"Yes Lucius because the antidote requires blood to be brewed properly. HIS blood only. Stay in grace and I will do the same."

Lucius moved to the cabinet and poured two hefty helpings of Firewiskey in large glasses and handed one to his friend, looking to him in earnest. "Was that drivel you told him true?"

Severus tossed his drink down and placed it on the oak table next to him and shrugged. "It could be. I do not know."

Lucius drank the golden contents of his glass down and slammed the glass down looking to his friend. "I go to celebrate my son's death." Moving to the door of the Library to leave.

Severus called out. "Make sure she's is worth it for you never know when you might die. Make sure you contact the surviving members Outer Circle that are worthy of the Mark of the Inner. It will put you in a good light with him." He called out and heard a snarl before Lucius slammed the door behind him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS.

A witch watched a short man with brown hair and a moustache walk down Knockturn Alley. "Oy!"

She watched the wizard stop, turning to look at her. "I can fulfill your deepest fantasies for Forty Galloens." She spoke in what she thought was an alluring voice.

"Perfect!" Reaching into his robes and tossed down the required anmount at the witch's feet and watched her scramble to take up the money.

The witch smiled and walked to him, hips swaying seductively and froze when she noticed a wand pointed at her.

She cried out and fell at the cutting spell, feeling a pool of blood pool around her. Gasping in short breaths she moaned. "Why?"

The wizard knelt down next to her noticing silvery whisps and used his wand to gather them into a glass phial. "I had to know."

The wizard capped the phial and stood up watching the witch shudder and die at his slicing hex. Moving away from the body, he whistled a tune and broke mid step and turned Apparating away.

Arriving at his flat, the wizard poured the contents in to a Pensieve and leaned his face into it. After a while he was thrown out and picked himself up and sat in a chair. It seemed his newly acquired lieutenant was right, watching her entering her house with a wizard and scolded her 6 year old son to go to bed, leading an unknown man to her bed. That answered his concern and found the target of one innocent boy would be saved for Severus to meld his Mark.


	10. Chapter 10 Direction?

AN: Sorry for late update but you know life gets in the way. As always JK owns the Harry Potter universe and I do not. I make no monies and write for enjoyment.

Chapter 10. Direction?

He could have Apparated directly in the castle but he needed the fresh air to help him think. Closing the gates behind him, he turned and slowly walked up the path.

The full moon shone brightly on the grounds of Hogwarts and he reflected on his time spent here after he recovered. Hearing a splash in the lake he stopped and watched the Giant Octopus slapping tentacles in the water revealed by the brightness of the new moon.

He changed direction and moved to the tree near the lake and sat down, leaning against it as he did many years ago when he was a student here.

It was at this tree that he plotted against the Marauder's. Sometimes he succeeded and when he did they would come to him at this very spot and humiliate hiim in front of his fellow students. The very reason that led him to Voldemort when Lucius approached him and took him in as a friend.

Severus pushed back the memories of the past for he needed to think of his future. He held back his care for Hermione Granger when the Dark Lord asked of any witch he should know about. He cared for her for years despite his actions in the past and marriage to Ron and there was no way he would reveal his feelings for her. Not in a carnal way but more of respect. Hell he could not lie to himself. Since her arrival back here and her words that she would be there for him drew him to think the impossible led him to baser thoughts and then the ghost of her husband arrived back.

He forced himself from his thoughts of Hermione and thought of Potter. The boy that he hated became one of grudging respect. He moved up through the Auror ranks to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement in a short time. Once in that position he cleared out the graft. He was amazed that he stood down from his position when Kingsley denied Voldemort's return. The wizard was rich and never needed to work in the first place and could easily finance the Order and then some.

A black raven he did not recognize circled above him before swooping down and dropped a phial of blood into his hands before flying off in the night with a loud caw.

He held the phial in his hands feeling its warmth. It was enough for one week. Standing up he looked to the lake for a moment and then walked to the castle, long strides bringing him to the entrance. Damn he would have to go to his lab located in Potions. He would have to move it to another place in the castle later.

Severus entered the castle and moved swiftly through the darkened halls to the stairs leading down to the dungeons with in complete darkness. Soon he was in front of the door of the potions classroom and opened it, surprised at the bright light the door revealed. Moving in he observed Hermione sitting at his old desk and looked to him at the creak of the door.

"Headmaster, what can I do for you at this late hour?"

"Hermione, I require my old labs and apologize for disturbing you."

She stood up from her desk. "You're here because of Voldemot aren't you? It makes sense that he would contact you at the wake, taking the chance of finding you and Lord Malfoy together."

Severus silently observed her realizing the Hermione Granger he remembered years ago before the end of the war broke her stood before him. Maybe the ghost was right in his words. No doubt being the Head of Slytherin helped her come out of her shell. "Except in certain places, the castle has ears even here in your classroom. You must be always, always be on guard for our little darlings in your classes have undesirable ties. If you want to know more you may assist me. If you accept there is no turning back."

Hermione moved around the oak desk and joined him. "It's time to learn the path I am set on now Severus. I can't allow that madman to succeed."

Severus moved to the brown door that revealed itself when he drew near and pushed it open. "After you."

Hermione walked in, torches along the wall flaring up revealing an immaculate room. Gleaming cauldrons sat on a counter in the back. She moved to them noticing all types including a golden one and breathed out in appreciation for they were rare and used only with blood potions.

She watched the golden cauldron float away and land on a table in front of the room as Severus leaned down scribbling on a piece of parchment before holding it up to her. "Stop admiring my cauldrons and gather these ingredients Hermione." He growled out. "Ingredients are stored behind the door on the left."

Hermione moved to him and took the parchment from him trying to sense what happened tonight and found nothing, looking for some sign of emotion and found none. She took up the list and went to the door to gather the ingredients on the list.

She pulled jars from the shelf. Anise, Fennel. She paused at the last ingredient and held it up looking at the dark liquid in the jar. Blood herb. The gold cauldron floated made sense now for that was required to brew potions affecting blood. But that herb was illegal to own or even to collect. Those caught with it was guaranteed a stint in Azkaban for a minimum of ten years.

She carried the jar as the others floated behind her and went back to Severus, flicking the wand to allow the jars behind her move in front of here and land on the counter before him. She placed the jar of blood herb in front of him and looked to him with an even look.

Severus watched her place the jar containing blood herb in front of him noticing her look. "I see you recognize the blood herb and know the fact that I have it is illegal."

"Why in the world would you have it? The reason it is illegal is because with a witch or wizards blood you can control them."

Severus chuckled. "I wonder how you know of it Hermione. Only the Darkest of witches or wizards know of its existence." Watching for a reaction from the young witch and finding none. "Not only can you control them you can kill them as well. I created a potion years ago while in service to Voldemort that would do exactly that. I created an antidote as well as Voldemort had his minions administer the poison and with the antidote held like a carrot brought several politicians in line on his last takeover. The poison is effective for a year and as long as the hapless victim took my antidote everyday they lived. Think back at the amount of deaths of the Wizengamot and other officials while I was incapacitated."

Her eyes widened. "You and Malfoy were forced to take the same potion?"

"We are two that he needs and do not trust and this ensures our loyalty. Watch carefully Hermione for if Lucius fails you must brew this for me. We are dependent on one another now."

Hermione said nothing and watched him brew, picking up the phial of Voldemort's blood and tilted a few drops of blood into the gold cauldron and heard the brew hiss as a small plume of black smoke rise up and disappear.

She watched him brew and distinguished the fire and lowered a phial taking the contents up and called to his owl.

The brown owl landed on the counter hooting softly and held her leg out watching her familiar tie the phial of potion her leg. "Lord Malfoy Thanantos and you need not wait for a reply."

Hermione watched Severus place a spoon into the cauldron and looked to her evenly , dark obsidian eyes glittering while he placed the spoon in his mouth grimacing for a moment before placing the spoon back down.

Severus moved around the counter and placed her arm into his. "Professor Granger I wish to discuss your classes to date. Walk with me."

"Of course Headmaster Snape." Falling to the change of address in stride and allowed him to lead her through the dark corridors of the school and out of the castle.

The full moon shed light on the grounds while they walked in silence and soon found herself at the lake, soft movement from him guiding her to sit on the white rock shining bright in the moonlight.

Severus knelt down in front of her, soft wind allowing his black robe billow around him for a moment before settling around him before tasking her small hands into his.

"I'm not the wizard that you remember in the past Hermione. I admit I was angry when I came to your house years ago and pulled your husband into another room and had words with him before he told me to enjoy my new life. I cursed him as I left and I regret it now."

Hermione listened to his soft silky voice feeling pulled into his words continuing to listen to his tale. "When Ronald was buried and you left me he spoke to me of Voldemort's return. I realized it was true and every year I went to his grave and gave him updates on you and promised to look after you as I knew I held a debt and with him as a ghost confirms it."

"I don't want to be part of that debt Headmaster. After all you had enough of that in the last war and I know you do not care for me." She spoke back softly. "It is unfair for you."

Severus shot up and crossed his arms and looked to her, dark eyes glittering in anger. "I was foolish to think that you were up to the challenge and being the Head of Slytherin bringing forth your potential. I should have known that a Gryffindor would never change or think outside of the box or that you truly recovered from the past to act for the future. Tell Potter that I will not spy for the Order as there is no one I can trust. I find I do enjoy the life given by your departed husband and will not risk it. Forget about what happened earlier if you value your life."

Severus turned his back and walked away from her sitting on the rock and turned. "Do not presume to know how I feel Professor Granger. No one knew in the past and they do not know in the present."

Hermione watched him melt into the night shocked at the sudden turn of their conversation.

She tucked her legs in and put her face into her hands and sobbed. "I've failed the Order and I think I failed him too."

Ron appeared and floated in front of her. "I don't think so Hermione."

"Ron! What are you doing here?" Hermione screeched out.

"I told you Hermione, I'm here to look after you. Actually I think I am here to watch over you both based on what I've seen tonight."

She followed Ron's gaze and found a book next to her. She picked it up and found that it was an advanced book on Occlumency and tucked it into her robes. "What have I done Ron?"

Ron observed her sadly. "Think about his last words that no one knows what he thinks in the present. I think Severus Snape trusts you and its barking mad to believe. It's late Hermione. Go to the castle and to bed and think of a way to reconcile with him. The Order needs him and I think that he needs you to help him travel the dark road ahead."

Hermione pushed herself off the rock and walked back to the castle in silence with Ron floating beside her. She caught the sadness in his eyes. The only time she saw his eyes like that was when he found out his brother Fred died during the Final Battle.

.


	11. Chapter 11 The Mark Renewed

AN: WARNING: Torture and Violence. Parents you have been warned. Voldemort gathers the last of his Knights of Walpurgis to move forwarded

Chapter 11. The Mark Renewed

Hermione did not go to Harry right away instead waiting to see if the Headmaster would meet with her. Thinking she would clever she tried to bring up a meeting with him during staff meeting he would inquire if it was related to her house or Hogwarts and shoot her down, accusing her of wasting his time when she admitted it wasn't.

The weeks passed and he was formal when she did interact with him, addressing her as Professor Granger and kept the interaction short before turning away from her, black robes billowing as he left her presence.

Every night after grading the assignments from her students she would spend nights on her sofa late, legs tucked up beneath her as she read from the Occlumency book left behind in the meeting at the lake. She read and reread the book and felt she understood the theory but knew she would need a practical of her skill.

Hermione sighed. She did not tell Harry of Headmaster Snape's refusal to spy for the Order hoping to prove herself to him realizing now that he opened himself up to her and her words to him slammed that door shut because of her refusal to be part of the debt he felt he owed to Ron.

She wondered if Voldemort called him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort looked down to the bound figures on the floor enjoying the fear reflected in their eyes. It was time to call his faithful and meld them once again to their vow and his Mark. Once done he would begin his plan. It would take years and he would be successful. In the past he defied the government and rogue. This time he would become the government through honest means.

He drank from a flask enjoying the pain falling to the floor and morphed and picked himself up relishing his true form. In time he would make it permanent. Touching his wand to his Mark he called them….

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Lucius felt the Mark burn on his arm and called a House Elf. "Tell Lady Malfoy I am leaving on business I and be quick about it."

The elf trembled. "Youse command Master."

The elf watched his Master leave and went to bang his head against the wall for he had not seen the Mistress in two days and knew she was away from the Manor.

Back at Hogwarts the Graduation Dance continued and Severus sat at the Head Table and felt the Mark burn deep.

Severus moved to whisper to his Deputy sitting beside him. "Filius I have unexpected business to attend to. Make sure everything wraps up on time."

"Certainly Severus. I'll make sure everything proceeds as planned." Filius squeaked out.

Hermione watched Headmaster Snape stand up and leave using the staff entrance absently rubbing his left arm as he left the celebration. Harry continued to ask her what was going on with Severus and she continued to remain neutral telling him that nothing was going on and that was the truth for ignorance is bliss.

She would allow a few days to allow the school to close for the summer and approach him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He rushed to the gates and moved beyond them furtively looking around before changing his robes to the heavy coarse robes of a Deatheater and used his wand to create the mask he wore until Voldemort moved in the open. It was all about self- preservation now and to impress his master back from the dead.

Pressing his wand against the Mark he felt himself pulled away and immediately bowed down when he landed in the room.

"At least one knows to impress me." A cold voice sounded out. "I have not seen you in your mask for years Severus, honored that you were to not wear it in my presence in the past. I recognize your unspoken homage and dedication. It will help you tonight as you bond with me fully once again. Rise and sit beside me." Conjuring a chair and watched the wizard rise and move to sit beside him. "Look to one who is not as forward thinking as you are Severus. He is not like you, my soldier in the trenches while he was more of a financier. It is time to get his hands bloody and see where his loyalty lays." Pulling his wand out and flicking toward a tarp lied on the ground and floated it to the wizard bowed before him.

Severus observed his friend observing long blond hair flung forward covering his face remaining bowed at Voldemort's words. Lucius should have arrived in the robes of long ago.

"Stand Lucius and prove your loyalty." Red eyes flash watching Lucius stand up and moved to the covered body and removed the blanket with a flourish and found his wife looking up to him in fright.

Voldemort flicked his wrist and watch Narcissa scramble off the floor and shoot to her husband.

"Lucius No!" She pleaded. "Please Lucius. Remember Draco."

Voldemort stood up from chair, chuckling as me moved toward the wizard and witch. "How sentimental for Draco robbed me of my right to take his life. But he has to do this don't you Lucius because you are mine until you die. Hold out your hand."

Lucius held out his hands ignoring his wife's please looked to the large serrated knife placed in his hand.

"Charmed Lucius not to dull and to cut deeply. Make it creative."

Voldemort walk back to his chair and laid his wand on his lap looking back to the blonde haired wizard in anticipation.

Lucius turned to his wife, whispering. "I'm sorry Narcissa but there is none more important than the Dark Lord and I made a vow long ago." Kissing her to stop her words and used the knife to cut through her robes and removed them. He looked into her eyes, whispering "imoblis" before pushing the tip of the knife into her stomach and slowly moved the knife up, leaving a line of blood as a loud blood curdling scream echoed in the room.

Severus sat next to the Dark Lord and watched Narcissa tortured with no emotion. He shared her with Lucius after the Dark Lord was vanquished relishing in being alive and sex was the best thing to prove that. He caught her eyes as she was tortured and saw the desperation in her eyes for him to step in and stop it. He shook his head and continued to watch, worried of his own test.

Narcissa's high pitched scream ended when Lucius plunged the serrated knife into her heart and threw it down and staggered to the Dark Lord, bloodied and knelt before the bald, snake-like man. "You will my Lord he gasped out."

Voldemort moved from his seat and grabbed the bloodied arm, wand point touching the Mark as he called forth Dark Magiks and pushed his will to the Mark. The wizard screamed and struggled and Voldemort kept strong hold of the arm and finished his incantation and held Lucius, rubbing pale long fingers gently through the unconscious wizard's long blonde hair for a few minutes before gently laying the body down next to his the dead witch. "Once again you are mine Lucius and I feel the broken bond melded by your act."

Voldemort stood up. "It is your turn Severus Snape."

Severus stood up and slowly moved to his Lord. "As always I relish in your service." Whispering in a soft silky voice.

"It was easy to choose my victim for Lucius despite his past he has always loved his wife. But with you Severus I admit it was difficult. I killed your love years ago which resulted in your betrayal me and I know you have not found another." Voldemort spoke in a hypnotizing voice. "But I know you Severus. There is one thing that you despise and I have always known of it. Children as you avoid killing them unless you had to."

Severus watched the Dark Lord move to a blanket on the floor and pulled it aside revealing a seven year old boy looking up to them in fright.

Severus looked to the boy hearing Voldemorts weaving voice. "I remember your words of a dead wizard and went to test it killed a prostitute and this boy was the last thought that she had of, proving your words of final thoughts leaking and I believe your story now Severus. The Dark Lord moved his gaze away from the boy and looked to the unconscious blonde wizard on the floor and Severus looked as well. "He was never worthy Severus and will probably fail but it will be up to you to keep him in line with the poison I gave you both."

Severus watched the Dark Lord picked up the discarded knife in the pool of blood and handed it to him and heard the words. "Bound yourself to me."

Voldemort sat back and watched his former right hand man grasp the collar of the young boy roughly up and used the knife to cut into young skin hearing the boy squeal out as the sharp point of the knife began to cut..

After an hour Severus looked up to his Lord and forced the knife deep into the boy's chest feeling the body struugle in his arms for a moment and still before pulling the knife out and dropped the body to the ground.

"It is done My Lord and I am faithful only to you." Falling on his knees and held the knife out to his Lord. "Only perfect service to you." Severus growled out.

Voldemort moved from his chair and pulled the bloody wizard to him looking into dark obsidian eyes seeing the wizard's emotion knowing the man welcomed him truly as the Dark bonded on the taking of an innocent life and pressed his wand into the pale wizard's arm.

"You will Severus because the poison within you assures it." Laying the wizard down gently before standing up and observed the unconscious wizards at his feet feeling renewed of the bond as his body morphed back to the brown haired man that disguised him and left the room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus pulled himself on his hands and knees shaking his head to clear his head, taking ragged breaths. After a few moments he stood up shaking and looked around. Lucius lay still on the floor with Narcissa and the unknown boy.

Feeling marginally better he looked around the room for anything that could help him explain the return of his Lord. He sighed. His thoughts confirmed that he was bound once again to the crazed wizard.

Finding nothing he sat down feeling the Darkness settle in him and found that he missed it. It felt like an old friend returned, reminding him of the slights and abuse that he took in the past. He pulled up the sleeve of his left arm up and found the Mark dark black just as it was in the past. Falling into a chair he waited for Lucius to wake up.

Lucius stirred and picked himself off the floor standing still taking deep breaths, eyes closed to settle his mind realizing he chose over the love he held for his wife and shoes to live. He felt miserable and felt the Mark on his arm sting sharply for a moment before settling in. He knew his duty now and relished it.

"Severus, we will take the bodies to my Manor where we will fix Narcissa's body and discard the boy's body."

Severus looked into the cold silver grey eyes of his friend and chose not to confront him. He was filled completely in the Dark and the Mark.

Moving past him he picked up the boy's body and slung it over his shoulder and waited.

Lucius picked up his wife's body and slung it over his shoulder before grabbing Severus's free hand and Apparated them away.

Severus found himself in a room with a bed made with silver silk sheet sand watched Lucius lay Narcissa's body on the bed and stood back while he laid the boy's body on the floor and moved to the bed and looked down to the broken and abused body of Narcissa Malfoy. "The flesh is dead Lucius so there is only so much I can do with potions. Do you have a Healer that will not ask too many questions? "

Lucius nodded and watched his friend begin to work.

He worked for an hour concentrating on her face and hands that would be revealed for the funeral and finished. He placed his wand in his robes and stood up. "It is done Lucius."

"I'll take care of the rest my friend. There is a bathroom down the hall and the elves have clothes for you."

Severus recognized the dismissal and left the blonde haired wizard alone in the room with his wife.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up from where she sat in front of the entrance to the castle, awakened by the warm rays of dawn warming her. She came out after the last student left to wait for Severus.

She stood up and stretched, yawning for a moment and continued her vigil.


	12. Chapter 12 Move

AN: I have had some remarks of this being darker than my story Life Begins Anew. I assure you that this story will go nowhere close to the level of that story.

Chapter 12 Moving

Severus did not arrive back to the school and she grew worried. All of the Professors were to leave for the summer. Walking down a corridor she bumped into Filius.

"Hermione I've not seen you in the teacher's lounge for meals. You know that is where we eat until we leave for the summer?" The short wizard inquired.

"I know Filius but I've been busy shuttering my classroom and quarters for the break. Does the Headmaster stay here over the break?"

Filius chuckled. "Severus never has because he uses the time to do research. We vote at the beginning of term who is the one to stay and this year it is Hagrid. It will be fine even though he won't place a foot in the castle as he attends to his duties in the Forbidden Forest taking care of the animals and what not that live there. No, the castle takes care of itself." He looked to her unsure and continued.

"Are you going to join us at the Leaky Cauldron tonight? We always meet there the third evening to relax. " Filius squeaked out.

"Does Headmaster Snape attend? I've not seen him since the end of term."

"Don't worry of that Hermione. Severus always leave the night of Graduation after making sure he puts in enough time to not garner notice to him. He does attend and we have a good time."

She felt relieved. Maybe he wasn't called and it was normal for him. "Sounds like fun Filius. I'll take my luggage home and meet everyone there."

"I'm sorry how everything started Hermione but you are outstanding in the handling of Slytherin House. Everyone has nothing but respect from you. I'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione watched her colleague continue down the corridor. Hopefully she would be able to pull Severus aside to talk to him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stood outside the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley to settle himself. He actually enjoyed this in the past though he would never admit it. Still this would be his first as Headmaster and not of staff as in the past.

He opened the door and heard cheers from his staff as they were obviously into their cups. He moved to the long table and crossed his arms. "You've started without me."

Septima spoke with a slight slur. "You always arrive late Severus. You would think a Headmaster would arrive on time."

He arched an eyebrow. "I'll warn you now Septima that I will not take you to your quarters like you have begged me for the last eight years at this gathering." Taking the empty seat next to her as his staff held up their glasses and toasted to her possible success this year.

Severus tossed down his shot of Firewhiskey and motioned to Old Tom the bartender for another round for all. "You know this encourages her." He grumbled out and held out his replaced drink in salute. "To another successful year at Hogwarts and the joy we feel with the dunderheads away once again."

Poppy sipped her butterbeer. "Severus you are the Headmaster now. I think some would have issues with you referring to our little darlings as "dunderheads."

Severus chuckled. "Our little secret tonight as I booked the pub and Tom never repeats a word or risk our business."

"They are dunderheads!" Old Tom shouted back with a toothy grin. He wanted their continued business as this night resulted in galleons with the drinks and rooms booked plus he felt the teachers deserved a safe, private setting to let loose once a year.

Hermione remained silent and listened to the conversation as the evening drew on. Innuendos and discussion of the year abounded. She would have never guessed that the professors of Hogwarts would something like this. This made them seem normal people and not the idea of what the students thought of their teachers. Even she fell under the guise that teaching was the only thing her professors held in their life.

She chuckled at the discussion of students caught after curfew and pairings noticing Severus never gave input into the speculations on that subject. No doubt he knew who was doing what.

Soon discussion turned to her as Filius stood on the books in his chair and held out his glass in toast. "To Hermione Granger, Head of Slytherin as they have not caused any trouble at all since she arrived."

Hermione lifted her glass and held it up. "Don't be so sure Filius. Mr. Donaldson changed one of your House into a tree and it took two weeks for Poppy and Ponoma to create a cure and I help them. No one was blamed for it because he did not get caught. It was my House and I gave advice of a particular charm and potion to use."

Her fellow professors looked back in shock and she shot back. "You know Slytherin and cunning? I'm supposed to nurture it you know." Sipping her drink with a small smile enjoying the reaction of her colleagues.

A low chuckle sounded out and all looked to Severus. "You have no one but yourselves to blame you know. Throwing her under the bus to take up Slytherin and she threw it back to you. She's done well despite the fact she is inherently always Gryffindor. I should be able to find a Potions Master with the right qualifications to lead the House before school begins again as her contract has ended."

She glared at him and found her brown eyes locked to his dark obsidian eyes and felt his intrusion into her mind. Merlin! He did not need to whisper the incantation.

Hermione smiled as she threw him out of her mind before he gained a hold raising her hand and called to the bartender. "I'll take a shot of Firewhiskey Tom."

No hint of reaction from him at all.

"Tom bring a few bottles over as well for the tide has shifted as always in our affair." Severus called out.

Tom used his wand and levitated three bottles of Firewhiskey to their table along with shot glasses following behind it and landed at the table.

Severus leaned forward and poured a shot and handed it to Hermione without a word and watched her drink it down and held her glass for another. He poured the golden liquor into her glass and watched her drink the shot down muttering. "Much better."

The night drew on and he pushed aside the unwanted attention of Sybil of Divination. Like every year in the past he thought of Septima for a moment before discarding the idea as he was the Headmaster now and she was a witch that would tell her cronies.

He helped his colleagues to their rooms as the early morning came as Minerva always did in the past, leaving him and Minerva at the end. The old witch could hold her drink and made sure all was settled before making her way back to the castle.

He observed the remaining professor at the table and drawled out. "You've outlasted all of them. In the past I was the only one left standing and surprised considering your stature."

Hermione picked up the bottle and poured the last of it into her glass and picked it up observing the golden liquid. "Drinking helped me deal with my husband's death. I never drank before that and found I could handle it well."

"Hmmm. My last duty of Hogwarts is to see you to your room. Let's go Hermione because after I see you to your room I am free until school begins again."

Despite her words she stood up swaying for a moment before placing her hands on the table to still her. "You know he freed me?"

Severus walked around the table and took picked her hands up and wrapped an arm around her waist. He already took Septima to her room and listened to her lament that they would not hook up. "Who freed you?" Leading her towards the stairs and began to lead her up to her room.

"Ron did. He said that I needed to move on and have an open mind."

He heard her slurred words and ignored them, guiding her until he was at her room and used the key Tom gave him to open the door and led her to the bed and laid her down fully clothed.

She sighed and stretched her legs out. "I'm a prat Severus and I did not mean to push you away with your vow."

He stood still listening as she continued. "Bet you were surprised I pushed you out though. You hide it well. See…"

Severus waited and heard a soft snore realizing the witch fell asleep. Or passed out, alcohol helping her exhaustion because Filius told him that she spent three days outside the castle waiting for something realizing she waited for his return. He looked to the sleeping form for a moment before pulling a book and phial from a pocket of his robes of his robes and placed them on the table before leaving.

She pushed him out of her mind quickly and with no effort on her part even though she was well into her cups. Despite the Weaving to Voldemort his preparation held, having a semblance of himself unlike Luicus. Maybe there was hope after all.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The warm rays of the sun woke her up and she sat up, head pounding. Near the end and without a word said she matched him drink for drink and regretted it. She found a book and a phial on the bookstand and ignored the book, picking up the phial and popped the stopper, smelling the contents. She silently thanked the Gods and tossed down the Hangover potion and placed the phial down and picked up the book. She read the title and smiled realizing she passed a test. He was still willing to give her a chance.

She moved the bathroom and quickly took a shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her and moved to the sink and looked into the mirror. The time at school did her well enjoying the spark in her eyes instead of the lifeless ones that looked back after Ron died.

Drying off she walked into her room and quickly dressed into faded jeans and a white button down shirt and tossed her teaching robes from last night into her trunk before closing it and shrink it down. It was time to go home.

Walking down the stairs she waved to Old Tom who shouted back "Have a good summer Professor Granger!"

Moving out of the Leaky Cauldron she made her way to the public Apparation point, returning greetings from the few students out and about. She waited in line a few minutes and moved into place thinking of destination and turned her heal, disappearing with a loud clap.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat at his desk at Spinners End thinking of the gathering last night impressed with his ex-student now turned professor. She moved beyond her insecurities when she approached him at Minerva's wake handing him that parchment forcing him to hire her and then her service to the school. The one incident she mentioned was not the only one. He knew of others and turned a blind eye as her charges were not caught. Some of the escapades were very clever and moved the House of Slytherin to loyalty to the first Head of Slytherin house that was muggle-born. He sighed. Potions Masters willing to teach for a reduced income were hard to come by.

She easily tossed him out of her mind while under the influence of alcohol proving she is a powerful witch in her own right when she chose to be. He would be foolish to discard her even if she would be an unknown in the future. Maybe she would come through but he had no one to align himself with and no choice. It would be her despite the denial of his pledge to her husband.

He finished the parchment in front of him and placed it in an envelope and pulled his ring off dipping the signet into red wax before placing it onto the envelope.

"Thanantos come down and deliver this to Professor Granger."

The raven flew down from the rafters and took the envelope in beak before flying out though the open window.

Severus watched the bird fly off and turned to the two phials laying on his desk and picked one up and drank it down, grimacing at the taste before placing it back down on the desk. Another day to live granted by Voldemort. He picked the other phial and looked to it. The announcement of Lady Malfoy's death and the funeral would be tomorrow. Time to find out Lucius plans for pleasing the Dark Lord after the death.

ouse


	13. Chapter 13 Lines Aligned

AN: I hope to have another chapter after this as next week I travel to Georgia and internet access is sporadic. As always please review and I make no money and this is owned by JK.

Chapter 13 Lines Aligned

Hermione stood in front of 12 Grimuald Place thinking of the secret and watched the building expand revealing Harry's house. She moved forward and knocked on the door and smiled when Harry opened the door.

Harry hugged her for a moment before allowing her inside. "We've set you up a room upstairs. Go on upstairs and get settled."

Hermione smiled glad to be staying with him and Ginny over the summer. Luna recently moved in with Neville and she did not want to force them out with her future unsure of what she would be doing next. "Thanks Harry. Give me thirty minutes and I'll be back down."

Harry moved through the hall to join Ginny. Hermione looked good, the best he'd seen her in years. He hoped she would not be upset that he planned a meeting with the new Order based on the time of her arrival.

Hermione walked up the stairs thinking of what this place held for her. Sirius, the hiding place of the Order, refuge, and now a home refreshed anew. She moved to the only door open and found a bright room tastefully decorated with light oak furniture. She placed her shrunken truck on the floor and used her wand to enlarge it and unpacked.

She heard a scratching at the window and found a raven with a green envelope in it's beak. She opened up the window and the bird dropped the envelope on the floor and left without a word.

Bending down she picked up the envelope and looked at it recognizing the spdery scrawl of Professor Snape. Opening the envelope she read the offer of Potions Mistress for another year along with the duties of the Head of Slytherin. She placed the envelope and letter on the bed and smiled. She must have passed a test of his for her to continue there for another year.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stood behind the rows of Pureblood Lords and Ladies of Wizarding society seated watching the funeral of Lady Narcissa Malfoy progress. Looking to the front he found Kingsley in attendance with his bodyguard detail and noted the same witch and wizards there as before. Could one of the bodyguards be Imperiused by Voldemort? He spent time thinking of the possibility after Draco's funeral for that could be the only reason that the Minister would change his view on the threat. He immediately discounted the witch for Voldemort would never arrive back as one as most Purebloods thought witches weak. Bellatrix LeStrange was an exception as she was crazy and unbalanced and loved Voldemort unconditionally despite being married. He would pursue the identities of the detail later.

He turned his attention back to the service, finding it ended and joined the line of mourners waiting to speak his condolences to Lucius. "May Lady Malfoy be well in the Veil Lucius." Holding his right hand out to the taller man.

"May the Veil be well to you Severus Snape and hope you find comfort and peace when it is your time." Lucius replied back as required and grasped the offered hand. "Go to the wake Severus. It will be like old times."

Severus nodded and moved along. Sex was on the table tonight with the most powerful witches of the Wizarding world political Pureblood society. He understood Lucius's request as there would be whispers of the Dark Lord returned and use the opportunity to move forward in enlisting them.

The party followed Lucius into the Grand Ball room murmering their condolences once again as they moved to a long table with light food and fine drinks. Severus came in last and felt an arm hold him back.

"Lock the doors and guard it Severus." Lucius hissed. "I told you it would be like old times."

Severus closed the door and stood in front of them and drew his wand out and held it down. The night would not be going as he expected. He watched Lucius mingle with the guest as he continued to watch the room for anything amiss.

Lucius moved to the fountain in the middle of the room holding a flask with a powerful lust potion. "Before we commence with the celebration of Lady Malfoy's death I have a visitor that wishes to speak to you."

The room grew quiet when a black mist appeared and everyone gasped out in shock at the appearance of the wizard with snake –like features in simple black robes appeared before them.

Voldemort chuckled when the group gasped out in shock and moved to the exit and stepped back when Severus pointed his wand out to the group.

"New faces in my presence and I am here to call on the vow that your fathers and grandfathers gave me fifty years ago. The Vow was made with blood and you will continue in their service."

"I know who you are Voldemort! A half- blood here to command us. Your vow was made with my Grandfather and not me. How are you here because the Boy Who Lived killed you?" A wizard in his late twenties shouted out and pushed through the crowd

Voldemort looked to the upstart wizard eyes glittering as the gust parted and separated and stood before the Italian Lord. "Your grandfather was foolish man Alfonso without the reference of blood instead wondering of my worthiness to eradicate the Mudbloods from our society. Can you tell me how he died?" Pulling his wand out and pointed it to the upstart.

Alfonso backed away from the snake-like wizard and pulled his wand out and remained silent.

"No one told you? I'm not surprised as you will suffer the same death as he!" Voldemort snarled out and pointed his wand to the wizard as everyone moved out of the way. "Avada Kedevra!" Green light shot out and killed the wizard.

Voldemort held his wand out to the group of Purebloods cowering. "I am a half blood and what does it matter as we want the same goal? The Muggles out of our society and eventually eradicated with the true owning our world. Not just our world theirs as well. No more hiding with the true taking over. Half bloods will be eradicated in time."

He sent forth his Weavining magic and watched the group captivated with his words. "And what do you think of the Wizarding world now with Mudblood loving witches and wizards in control of it? I defeated death Lords and Ladies and my status matter not for I want what you want. I am here out of respect instead of just calling what is my due."

Voldemort walked around the group pleased that eyes followed him. "You find yourselves here to mourn Narcissa Malfoy, a fine and proper Pureblood witch and Lady to the House of Malfoy. Her death was a cover-up by the Ministry, killed by a filthy mud-blood wizard and goes un-punished and hidden. Speak up Lord Malfoy!"

Lucius moved to stand next to his Lord. "Lords and Ladies it is true as they move to eradicate our views and eventually everything that we believe in. I have held out in my own way and now my dear Narcissa is dead as a warning. Our Lord is the only hope to achieve what we want. Do you like the way our society is moving? I do not and I align myself to our Lord, Blood Vow or no!" Pushing up his sleeve and revealed his Mark to the group.

Severus stayed at the door observing the scene before him and watched the Lords and Ladies vow their service to Voldemort. He continued to watch, realizing the Dark Lord was clever in acknowledging his status and still gathered them to him.

The group shouted out "Aye My Lord!"

Voldemort stood before them with a small smile. "I leave you to follow the traditions and in one week you will send the most worthy of your family to serve me."

Moving past the group he stopped in front of Severus and hissed. "You will stay and partake of what is offered. Listen and report back to me."

"Your will My Lord." Severus murmured and opened the door to allow Voldemort to leave and closed it behind him and turned to the group.

Lucius strode to the fountain in the middle if the room and poured the potion into the fountain. "I thought that today I would celebrate life with you but now we are bound for something more. Our society springing forth and the eradicaon of the disgusting muggles."

"Come all and partake of and remember Narcissa." Motioning to the table next to the fountain that held fine crystal goblets and held one up and dipped it into the fountain and held it out in offering.

Severus waited until the last was served before he moved forward to take up a goblet offered by Lucius.

Lucius watched him drink the contents down and masked his surprise when Severus moved forward and went to mingle.

Severus moved among the Lords and Ladies listening to the conversation while looking for one for later. There was no way that he would dally with one of the Ladies of Wizarding England and wanted to find a mark before the thirty minutes passed and the potion he drank clouded his mind.

He moved around the room pleased that the Pureblood society accepted Voldemort's proposal. They did not have a choice and the Weavening of Voldemort swayed them into acceptance without it getting bloody.

Satisfied that there was no defiance in the Dark Lord's command he moved to the bar and ordered a Firewhiskey and looked to the group. He thought of Hermione in passing and quashed down his thoughts of her. With her ensconced in the school he knew that Voldemort would want to use her in time with him as the tool.

"You are Headmaster Snape yes?"

He drew his attention away from his drink and found a witch in expensive mourning robes noting perfect olive skinned features in front of him.

Severus placed his drink down. "I am Lady…?"

"Zurlo. Lady Valencia Zurlo Headmaster Snape and the legend of you have reached our small country and you are here."

This Lady was not one of the dim-witted of England and he proceeded carefully. "I am a close friend of Lord Malfoy My Lady and no doubt you know my status."

A light laugh tinkled out. "I do Headmaster Snape or Severus if I may be so bold."

Severus responded in a silky low voice. "And here I was looking for a Lady not of England and I find you here before me."

"You were his right hand man before. Are you that now?" She asked with an alluring Mediterian accent.

"My Lady if you wish to find that out then we need to speak elsewhere. " Glancing toward the Ballroom doors.

He watched the black haired beauty in interest and allowed her to grab his hand and lead him out of the ballroom and willingly followed her out of the ballroom as the lust potion overtook him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione went into the Dining Room following the voices and found all of the leaders of the Order of the Phoenix save two. "I see Harry has timed my arrival well."

"Hermione we've missed you at the Burrow." Molly spoke in a motherly tone. "You know you are always welcomed. "

Hermione did not miss the undertone of Molly's words and felt guilty about not visiting often. "You know how it is being a teacher and all. I promise I will visit more."

Charlie spoke. "Word even got to Albania that you are the Head of Slytherin Hermione.. I bet the snakes gave you hell and old Salazaar rolling in his grave to boot."

Hermione laughed. "They came around in time Charlie. Catch me up to date with what's going on in the Order and I'll update you on what I've found out."

Harry passed glasses of Firewhiskey around before speaking. There's not much to tell Hermione. Kingsley is definitely out as he tells everyone that all is fine and we know that is not true. I've been elected as the leader in this despite my objections. We have been watching for signs of Voldemort but there is nothing to be found except for Headmaster Snape and Lord Malfoy's concerns of their Mark. All present are cell leaders and we are gathering support but it has been hard as to our citizens it seems nothing is amiss. Just like the last time Voldemort came into power when we were at Hogwarts. "

"What about Snape? How will he play into this as Harry briefed us after you told him Snape and Malfoy were contacted by him." Neville growled out. He could not get over the Potion's professor's shabby treatment of him during his school days.

Hermione sat down and motioned for all to do the same and sipped her Firewhiskey for a moment before setting it down and spoke of her two months at Hogwarts and her dealings with Headmaster Snape and the promise she made to him.

She finished and waited for comment and heard none except for a muttered curse in French from Charlie's wife Fleur.

Harry moved to her and knelt down, placing her hands in his. "What are you going to do?" He whispered.

The question was heard in the silent room.

Hermione stood up and caught every eye. "He vowed to Ron that he will protect me and I believe him. I'll spy on him and if he allows it I will help him with Voldemort if I can. He told me not presume how he felt as no one knew in the past. He deserves his chance and I will give it and not allow him to be alone if he is able to help us.

The gathered watched Hermione leave the room and fell into debate on Snape's loyalties.

Harry listened for a while as voices grew loud and shouted out "Enough discussion! If Hermione trusts him then I do too. She will let us know if her trusts fails her. I am alive because of her actions in the past. If it makes you feel better I will go to the castle and speak to Ron."

Everyone moved from their seats recognizing a dismissal and left Harry alone with Ginny.

Ginny moved to him and took his glasses off and looked into his green eyes. "I trust her Harry."

"I know Ginny. Hermione is the best of us all and will never fail."


	14. Chapter 14 Reminder of the Past

AN: Sorry for the long time between chapters but I was on vacation in Georgia and no internet. As always please review and I make no money and this is owned by JK.

Chapter 14 Reminder of the Past

Harry met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks for taking me to Hogwarts to talk to Ron."

Hermione smiled nervously. "I'm sure Ron will be excited to see you Harry."

Harry took her hand and turned his heel and Apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts and watched Hermione open a gate and move through with her. The gate slammed shut behind them.

"I'm glad Headmaster Snape decided to let you stay on for another year."

Hermione chuckled. "His letter made it very clear that I was his last choice as every Potion Master that he called refused him."

Harry looked to her. "You really believe that? His letter came after one week that school was let out. I don't think he looked very hard."

"And there is the book he left you on advanced Occlumency. Maybe something made him change his mind about you." Harry reminded her.

Harry and Hermione walked in silence hand in hand, making their way up to the castle and not peaking. She glanced at Harry who looked thoughtful during their trek.

"Harry I'm worried. Hagrid did not meet us here as expected." Her words timed with their arrival to the massive castle doors that where shut. She pulled out her wand and motioned for Harry to do the same.

Suddenly the doors swung open forcing the duo to jump out of the way and avoided being hit. Scrambling up they both pointed their wands to the opened doors and waited as a shadowy form materialized in the darkness of the entrance.

"Granger! Potter! Put down your wands at once! Unacceptable behavior considering you are visiting this esteemed school." A low voice growled out.

Hermione tucked her wand into her robes and breathed out a sigh of relief finding Severus in front of them, arms crossed and looking to them with disdain evident on his face.

"Headmaster Snape I'm surprised to see you. I heard that you left the school during the summer break."

"Unfortunately I misplaced a few things I need over the break and Hagrid informed me of your arrival. Then the ghost involved me in this meeting. Shall we get on with it so I can be away and enjoy the rest of my time away from the dunderheads?"

They watched him turn around without a ward and melted into the dark and watched a light emit from his wand and move away from them.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and laughed when she heard him mutter that the man never changed. They had to hurry to keep up with the light.

The light stopped and Severus turned to face them, fait light barely revealing his face. "The meeting will take place in my office. Come along Potter. You as well Professor Granger."

Hermione did not miss the change of reference to her and walked up the stairs and shut her eyes at the sudden light that shone out when he opened the door and stayed to allow them to enter.

Severus followed them and shut the door noticing Potter stare at the ghost in joy. He moved to his desk and sat down. "Make it quick Potter. I have things to do."

Albus sounded from his portrait. "Still your tongue Severus. The three of us had a talk about this."

Severus remained silent, crossing his arms and waited to see what happened.

Harry rushed up to Ron. "It's great to see ya mate! I've missed you."

Ron smiled at Harry's words. "I missed you too mate. I know Hermione told you how I died and why I'm here."

"It doesn't matter Ron. You're here and that's all that counts. I can come and visit you and it will be like old times."

"Yes that's all we need Potter is for the enemy of He-Who-Has-Returned to hang about where his trusted Death Eater resides. I'm sure I would hear about it and it would not be pleasant."

Severus turned to address the portrait. "Albus I told you that there is no way I will involve myself with the Order again. It's dangerous and for once I have a choice in this. And it is a resounding no! Potter you can take that back and I don't care if I go to Azkaban.

Harry barked out a laugh. "Like that would happen Headmaster Snape. Your record and Kingsley would not allow that it I he is Imperio'd."

Severus allowed a small smile for the young man knew what he was up against at least from the Ministry side. "Finally you speak something of relevance." Picking up a parchment and held it out. "The names of Kingsley's security detail. One is responsible of Kingsley's clouded mind. Don't discount the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry took the parchment and read it. "I know everyone on this list. The control could not come from any of them."

Severus stood up. "Albus, the Order chose the wrong one to be their leader and now you know why I will not be aligned with it. I suggest you give Potter a history lesson. Despite his victory and success as Head of Magical Law Enforcement he is too naïve, seeing only the good and never looking for the bad that always accompany it. I'm off to enjoy the rest of the summer."

Hermione and Harry watched in shock as Headmaster Snape angrily strode out of his office and slammed the door behind him.

Albus chuckled. "Mr. Weasley that went as expected." Agreeing with the ghost.

Harry and Hermione walked to the portrait and waited for Albus to speak.

"Harry, Severus will come around in time to only one that he trusts explicitly." Looking to Hermione. "I held that trust only by an Unbreakable vow and the love he held for Lily Evans. He is free of those bonds and his own man once again placed in a precarious situation. Deep down Severus Snape is inherently good despite his choices in the past. He is right Harry. I held so much from you three in the past and you need to know the history to prepare you."

The old wizard in the portrait removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes and sighed. He gave only enough to get them through never planning that Tom would return. "Pull up a chair and listen."

Harry and Hermione pulled up a chair and sat down, waiting for the old wizard in the portrait to begin his lesson.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry and Hermione sat on the large rock the Great Lake just like old times when they were in school with Ron floating next to it.

"Harry what are you going to do?" Ron asked.

Harry groaned out. "I should have never left the Ministry Ron. If I was there I could have watched things. Snape was right. I am unfit to lead the Order."

Hermione grabbed his hand. "Harry it's not a bad thing to stand by your belief of good in all. It is what makes you special. It's the belief that Albus held and remember Love is the most powerful magic."

Harry looked to the lake. "I have contacts along with Arthur in the Ministry. I'll use them and find out about the security detail. Justice still visits me and he always asks about you Hermione. He is the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement despite his short tenure and always around Kingsley."

He pulled Hermione to him. "You must get close to Justice Hermione and see if he is the one Imperiousing Kingsley and you must spy on Snape as well while at Hogwarts for you are the only one in the Order that has access to him."

Hermione sighed. "I told you I will help Severus if I can and if he allows it and I'll meet with Dwight but I am not going to get into a relationship just to get information."

"Snape accused me of being naïve Hermione but words are from one naive. You need to be exactly like he was in the past. You above all know how important this is. You have a duty to this because you know what is involved."

Hermione crossed her arms with an angry look and waited, watching a confused look cross Harry's face.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"I'm waiting for the Unbreakable Vow Harry. How dare you remind me of what's at stake?" She shrilled out.

Harry quickly back-tracked. "No Hermione I would never do that! I'm sorry it's just…."

She held her hand out to him. "I just wanted to remind you how Albus was and not to be like him. I respect him Harry but he should have released the vow the moment Voldemort returned the second time."

Harry took her offered hand and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around his best friend of many years. "I'm sorry Hermione. It's just…"

She cut him off. "I know Harry. Don't hide anything from us. You know we'll be with you through thick and thin." Hugging him back. "Let me know when Justice visits you next and I'll make sure I'm there."

Harry pulled away and looked to Ron. "Keep an eye on things Ron and get with Hermione if you need to pass anything to me. I miss you mate."

"Let's go home Hermione." Harry softly spoke.

Ron watched them slide off the rock and walk away hand in hand. He felt helpless and wished that he was alive so he could be there for them full time.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

One week later D.A justice arrived at 12 Grimuald and found himself in the living room enjoying drinks with Harry.

"You push our friendship Harry asking about the search for Voldemort." Dwight sighed and sipped his Firewhiskey. "Minister Shacklebot pulled all resources a week ago and told me to close the case and not re-open it. His words were that he did not want to frighten the public."

Dwight held his hand up to stop Harry from speaking. "I believe there is a threat but you have to understand my hands are tied. There is no proof. No attacks. No one is missing like before. The words of a couple of Deatheaters do not count and I have nothing else to go on unless you have tangible proof I can present. Do you have that?"

Harry remained silent. Justice was not in the Order and he remembered the meeting at Hogwarts. He could only trust those proven in the past.

Dwight finished his drink and placed it down. "I thought not. If you don't mind I'll take…"

Harry stood up "Hermione glad you could join us."

Dwight stood up as well and found Hermione standing at the door dressed in a sensible blue muggle suit with her hair down, brown curls falling down. Gods she was beautiful and to think he was going to leave. "Hermione it's good to see you again. Care to join us?"

Hermione moved in and sat down beside him. "Justice good to see you again and yes I would love to join you and Harry. Firewhiskey if you don't mind."

Harry moved to the liquor cabinet and poured her drink and handed it to her. "Hermione is staying with us until Hogwarts starts up again. She was accepted for another term." Harry spoke noting his friend's interest. It was up to her now.

Dwight found himself immersed in her warm brown eyes. "If you ever tire of teaching Hermione you can always come back to the Ministry. I would be one of many pleased to see you back."

Hermione smiled. "I'm filling the position until the Headmaster finds another Potions Master willing to teach. So what have you and Harry been talking about?"

"Just shop talk Hermione. Nothing exciting I'm afraid." Dwight started before Harry interrupted.

"We were talking about the investigation of Voldemort's arrival and the fact that the investigation has been closed."

"Please tell me that's not true Dwight. You've seen Draco's letter?" Hermione pleaded.

"I have Hermione and it was put down that Master Malfoy could not tolerate how he was treated. I told Harry my hands are tied despite my personal feelings. Things are being covered up and my hands are tied." Dwight protested.

Hermione finished her drink. "The Ministry was full of fools back then and I can see things haven't changed this time around. I'll take my leave if you don't mind."

Dwight quickly spoke. "I'm not like those Hermione. Let me take you somewhere so I can explain."

Hermione looked to him. "Meet me here at 7pm tomorrow Dwight. You seem to be a man of action and hope I am not disappointed."

The wizards watched her leave.

"She is beautiful Harry. I don't know what I am going to tell her." Dwight muttered.

Harry inwardly smirked at Hermione's actions. He would help Justice and get what he needed. "You could tell her you suspect the Minister is under Imperius and that you are investigating these." Pulling Severus' parchment listing the names of the Minister's security detail. "That way you can prove to her that you are the man of action she thinks you are."

Dwight read the names and looked thoughtful. "Thanks Harry. I think a review of the detail is in order and within my power. I'll have to be discrete though."

Harry watched Justice leave and called out. "Let me know what you find will you?"

Dwight waved his hand indicating he heard and left the room.

After a few minutes Hermione appeared. "Did I help you?"

Harry smiled at his best friend. "Thanks for listening at the door Hermione and the excellent timing of your entrance. Maybe he will find something."

Hermione warned him. "Don't forget Snape's words not to discount him as he has access to the Minister as well. I'll try to find out more during our date."

"Thanks Hermione and I know you hate this."

"No problem Harry. Dwight has asked me out many times during the school year and things always came up. I hope that he is not involved in this for he seems to be a nice wizard."

Harry watched her leave. He did not miss the look of interest in her eyes at a mention of a date.


	15. Chapter 15 Gathering and Planning

AN: Hermione makes a decision with unexpected results. JK owns Harry potter and I make no bucks from this. This is all for your enjoyment.

Chapter 14 Gathering and Planning

Harry sat in reception waiting for his meeting with Minister Shacklebot. Since he resigned from his position of Head of Magical Law Enforcement he heard nothing from the Tall wizard who fought beside him at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Beavis came out of the Minister's chambers. "The Minister will see you but warns that he only has ten minutes Mr. Potter."

Harry stood up. "Thanks Beavis. I'm sure it won't take too long."

Harry walked in and found Kingsley sitting behind his desk. The Tall wizard looked gaunt and pale, just a shadow of his former bulk.

"Harry I will tell you that I am not going to search for the Dark Lord. He has not come back." Kingsley rumbled out.

"I'm not here about that Kingsley. I would like to become an Auror again. I find that I miss it and was rash in my resignation."

Kingsley looked to the young man. "I won't re-instate you as the Head Harry. You will have to start over again."

"No problem Kingsley. Thank you for giving me another chance."

Kingsley stood from his desk and walked to him. "Let me walk you out Harry."

Harry allowed him to lead him out and noticed the shake in the older wizard's walk.

"Kingsley?" Harry inquired.

Kingsley stilled and pulled him to him. "Help me Harry. They…I…"

Suddenly Kingsley released him. "It's nothing Harry. Report to the call room tomorrow morning and I will inform Justice that you are re-instated as an Auror First Class Beavis will give you the paperwork to fill out."

"Sure Kingsley and thanks for the second chance." He replied back disturbed at the change in the conversation.

Beavis motioned Harry over to her desk. "Fill these out Mr. Potter."

Kingsley's words proved he was under Imperious and managed to break free for a moment.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione saw Harry off to the Ministry and stood next to Ginny. "I need to see Headmaster Snape."

"Good luck but I would not want to be the one to disturb him." Ginny replied and walked up the stairs to attend her children.

She knew the truth of Ginny's words. If she was going to spy on someone under Voldemort's control then she would need advice. Thinking of destination and turned her heal and felt the gut wrenching pull of Apparation and found herself at the entrance to Spinner's End.

Walking down the street she thought about magic. One benefit for her was that she could sense magic cloaking things from view.

After thirty minutes of walking up and down the run-down neighbourhood she found herself at a building with an overgrown path. It looked like no one lived there in years.

The streets were deserted and she pulled her wand out and held it down at her side thinking. He would have his house heavily warded and did not fell like suffering from whatever hexes he might have bound.

She whispered "Homenum Revelio" Counting on his past to come out and see who was knocking on his wards.

Sure enough the pale wizard opened the door enough to look out.

"Good Morning Headmaster Snape. May I have a few moments of your time?"

He lowered his wand in disgust and called out. "Come forward Professor Granger before the more….unsavory citizens of my neighborhood notice your nice clothes and attack you."

Hermione hurried forward at his command and felt magiks wash over her when she stepped on the crumbled pathway leading up to the run down house.

She stood at the faded brown door with peeling paint. "Are you going to invite me in?"

Severus opened the door and moved aside to allow her in and watched walk past him and slam the door shut before following her into his sitting room.

"It's much nicer on the inside than the outside." She murmured out

Severus stood crossing his arms and glared at her. "I doubt you are her to talk about my domicile Professor Granger. You have five minutes before I kick you out and I will not use magic to do that."

"I've decided to spy on the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. I would like some pointers."

"You're asking advice from me?" He asked not bothering to hide the disbelief on his face.

"You were a spy for years and I'd be foolish not ask advice from you." She replied.

He stood silent, allowing the five minute limit to pass by.

"How do you propose to get close to Justice?"

Hermione stood feeling uncomfortable at this part. "He's asked to meet with me several times so I know he's interested in me. I thought that I could use that to my advantage."

"You know deep down what is required Profess….Hermione. You'll have to bed him to insinuate yourself closer to him. That is why you are nervous before me for the fact repulses you though I applaud you thinking outside of the box. Witches have that advantage over wizards and can use the fact of sex to their benefit." Moving closer to her. "You wonder if I did that in the past, bed a witch to further Voldemort's plan."

She backed away from him and he continued forward until he back was pressed against a bookcase hearing the change in his voice. Just like velvet.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, voice silky. "I have Hermione. When Lucius got chucked into Azkaban many young wizards of the Order pursued Narcissa to gain whatever secrets she knew of the Inner Circle. Voldemort commanded that I get involved with her and it began just like his. A meeting with both of us alone." Pulling her to him and traced a long finger down her back and continued in a silky voice.

"I can protect you Hermione" He continued in a silky voice. "All you need to do is allow me." Pulling Hermione to him and looked into her brown eyes.

Hermione was not prepared for the change in conversation and found herself hypnotized in his eyes. Oh gods his voice.

Severus suddenly kissed her deeply and she sagged in his arms and suddenly Severus was in her mind and despite how hard she tried she could not force him out.

No! Oh Gods don't let him see!

He broke the kiss and held her. "I allowed you to feel me in your mind for a lesson for I slipped into Narcissa's mind just as easily as I did yours and left a few reminders to pursue only me when needed and ignore others. Not Imperio so not illegal and it got the job done. If your target wants to learn your secrets he will use you just like this. Desire and promise are powerful magic for magical and muggles alike and leaves you in a weakened state. Now go and think about this as you seduce Justice!" He snarled out and stepped back from her.

She rushed from him and slammed the door behind her.

He fell down in a large chair and stared at the shelves of books across the room. Hermione Granger not only cared for him but loved him and she did not know it herself until he entered her mind.

The moment her entered her mind he found he could no longer deny what he always knew. He loved her and recognized the tendrils of a Bond flaring in his mind and knew she felt it too.

This did complicate things and he pondered upon it.

HGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived in Diagon Alley and moved to the Herb shop that Neville operated with Luna.

Neville looked up when the tingle of the bell letting him know that a customer entered the shop.

"Hiya Hermione…" Neville began and noticed her distress.

"Hermione what…"

Hermione stopped his words. "Neville I need to spend time at my house away from everyone. Do you and Luna mind?"

Luna moved out from the curtain hiding a room behind Neville. "You are always welcomed Hermione and we kept your bedroom as it was in case you needed it. Looks like you just found out about Fate." She spoke in a dreamy voice. "If it helps Ron knows about it."

Hermione looked to her strange friend in disbelief. "Are you a Seer Luna?"

Luna laughed lightly. "Merlin no Hermione. I'm just attuned to things."

Hermione backed out of the shop feeling disturbed and turned her heel and Apparated inside her house. They did not change anything and she noticed an extra door in her living room and realized that led to their bedroom.

She moved up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom and found Ron floating next to their bed. "Ron what are you doing here? I thought Hogwarts Ghost were restricted to the castle only."

Ron watched her. "I told you I am attuned to you. The castle does not hold me and only the Veil."

Hermione looked to him feeling miserable about the rush of love she felt when she was with Severus. "Ron you know I love you and only you.." She began.

Ron stopped her and chuckled. "I always thought you had feelings for Harry. Imagine my surprise when I stood before the Veil as it told me my purpose and your true love. I admit I never saw that coming."

He knew she was distressed watching her chew her lower lip. "Stop that Hermione. Fate gave me a short time with you and I know you loved me but I was never destined to be your true love. Fate is fickle and you will never know how much I cherish you now than when I was alive. I was never worthy of your love but there is one alive that does. ALIVE Hermione." He stressed. "And now you know."

Hermione looked to Ron. "I've decided to become a spy."

Ron looked to her. "I knew you would and you are going to have to do things that you would never do before for you are a proper witch. Severus Snape gave you a lesson."

She fell on the large four poster bed and murmured. "He did and then he pushed me away. I know he felt the same thing I did."

Ron smiled. "Yes he did and he will deny it but will align himself to the cause because of it. Once again I remind you of Fate. Go to sleep Hermione and I will wake you in time to get ready for your date with Justice."

Hermione stretched. "Do you think I will bed Justice?" She asked.

Ron remained silent and watched Hermione wait for an answer before growling out and turned on her side and fell asleep. He had no issues with her sacrifice but he knew Severus Snape would have a hard time dealing with it for his past would lead him to be possessive and hoped he would have the balance of mind to deal with it. He would have a talk with the Headmaster if his feelings interfered with the goal. Gods! He was becoming like Dumbledore was when they were alive.


	16. Chapter 16 Beginning

AN: JK owns Harry potter and I make no bucks from this. This is all for your enjoyment. Voldemort begins to move in his plans

Chapter 16 Beginnings

Hermione woke up and noted the fading light streamlining in from her window and realized it was near sunset. Moving out of her bed she stretched out and yawned. She looked around the room finding it as it was when she left a year ago. Moving ti the brown wardrobe she decided on a light blue button down blouse and a pair of jeans leaving her room and found the door to the bathroom open.

Moving into the bathroom she laid the change of clothes down on the counter next to the sink and closed the door behind her.

A container made of bottle-caps the held dried petals of lavender placed on the edge of the tub. She smiled knowing this belonged to Luna.

Tossing in the petals the room soon filled with the sweet smell of Lavender. She breathed in the scent and felt relaxed after a time.

Pulling off her robe she smelled it noting the distinctive smell of sandalwood. That must be from when he pulled her to him and kissed her. Breathing in his scent brought forth the memory of earlier.

Her reaction to his kiss, sagging is his arms and suddenly he was in her mind.

She remembered Ron's words. Her true love and Snape was hers.

No. No. No. That could not be. The bath would help her relax.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort paced in his apartment. The minister actively fought the Unforgivable and a slip ensured Potter's notice of it. Severus told him that the damned man was already looking for him and now the leader of the reformed Order of the Phoenix. His lieutenant's words that the boy who vanquished him had not changed, unwillingly to look actively for evil unlike the leaders of the past. Pathetic and the Order this time would not be a threat.

Still he would take care of that. Turning his heel he Apparated to the safe-house known only to him. He took a sip from his flask and stood fighting the change and felt himself grow while his skin bubbled and once again in his true form. Pushing his wand to his arm harshly he called them to him.

Within a minute one masked and robed form stood before him and immediately fell to the floor and pressed his head before him without a word.

Seconds later another did the same.

"Rise and remove your mask." Voldemort commanded.

Both rose in one fluid movement and removed their mask and waited.

"Severus and Lucius. I have called you because I require your service to me."

Severus spoke. "Anything for you My Lord. Command me and it shall be."

"You remember the specific poison I used before Severus? I require I once again." Voldemotrt asked him.

"My Lord it will take one week. How much do you require?" Severus asked in respect.

"One cauldron will do for now." Suddenly holding his hand out and Lucius watched his friend disappear.

"Now to you Lucius. I require Assassins most trusted. I'm sure you can find them."

"When do you need them My Lord?" Lucius inquired.

"Immediately and you will not tell them who commands them. Let me know when you have them and I will meet with them."

Voldemort held his hand out and watched Lucius disappear.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione went down the stairs and into the dining room and found Luna and Neville sitting at a table with roast and Yorkshire pudding along with roast potatoes and sprouts.

"Hermione Luna made this for you. You left our shop in a hurry and we worried about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Neville. I just needed some time to myself."

Luna made her a plate and placed it in front of an empty seat. "You need to eat Hermione. I bet you've not eaten all day."

Hermione happily tucked into her meal. "The roast is delicious Luna." Luna remained silent and waited until her friend finished her meal.

Neville flicked his wand and Hermione watched the plates and pots float away to the kitchen.

"The leaders of the Order of the Phoenix has been called Hermione. You are one of them." Pushing a parchment to her. "We meet in two hours. You are a secret keeper so note the location and destroy it."

Hermione read the parchment and moved to the sink, pulling a drawer out and taking a lighter in hand and light the parchment and tossed it into the sink and watched it burn until only ashes remained.

"It's done and I pray it will not be as bad as the last time." Hermione murmured. "Harry could not have found more of a remote place other than Antarctica."

Hermione saw their questioning look. "Let's see what happens at the meeting shall we? This place may not be safe to talk."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione, Neville and Luna arrived at Saint Helena and moved outside the main village and found themselves in a remote area and thought of their secret. A large house revealed itself and the three moved inside the open door.

Ginny met them. "All the leaders are here and you are the last. Come on in."

They followed her through a dark hall and suddenly light shone in a large room with a single long table in the middle.

Harry moved and hugged them in greeting. "I'm glad you've decided to come. Our recruiting has not been very successful and you are looking at the new resisitance."

Hermione moved to a seat and looked around. She saw Arthur and Molly sitting next to one another along with Fred. Counting herself and Neville and Luna there were only six.

Harry stood up from his chair. "Voldemort is back again and I have proof. Some that I called did not come and I can understand it. So much was sacrificed in the past. Most of us met before and you elected me leader of this. I'm not sure how much I can do because no one believes me and Kingsley is Imperiused."

Scoffs of disbelief rang out.

Harry stood and pounded with his fist and he rom fell into silence. "I know it's true for I witnessed it. I went today and asked to go back to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so I can keep an eye on things. Kingsley re-instated me as an Aurour First Class and when we left his office he asked me for help before changing and told me to fill out paperwork. Kingsley is an unwilling puppet and we must find out who is controlling him and free him."

The door slammed open and all watched Severus Snape enter. "Potter's right. As for who, it is Voldemort. It is simple as that."

Harry snapped his eyes to the wizard. "I'm surprised you showed up Snape. You told me that you would not get involved."

Severus sat down net to the once hated man. "I've changed my mind." He murmured out. He spoke of the visits and re-activation of his Mark.

"I do not know who the poison is meant for and he kept Lord Malfoy back for a reason. I suspect it was to contact assassins based on my command to provide a cauldron of untraceable poison so there will be multiple targets."

Severus continued. "Increase your efforts and gather wizards and witches that believe and watch for the signs as before. Be prepared for unexplained deaths just like before."

The gathered shouted questions and Hermione watched the dour Wizard remain silent obvious that what he said was all and not saying anything else. Harry dismissed them save Hermione and Ginny, telling them he would contact them soon with the Galleons Hermione created so everyone could safe stay in contact.

"Why are you really here Snape? Did your Dark Lord tell you to come here?" Harry spat out.

Severus looked to him evenly. "You ex-sidekick saved me and I find that I enjoy life now Potter more so than before and I have no Unbreakable Vows nor desires to have a lunatic over me again. I'm sure this will result in my death this time around for you are not Albus Dumbledore and suggest you remember that while leading your merry little group. I will do what I can. That is all you will get from me."

Harry looked to him strangely noticing the man dressed in black glance over to Hermione before looking to him again.

Harry sensed that his ex-professor wanted to be left alone with Hermione and nodded to him before leading Ginny out of the room.

"Harry's question is valid Headmaster Snape. Why are you really here?"

Severus sighed. Wizards knew right away from what he read of Bonds between witches and wizards when he attended Hogwarts with Lily and prayed that it would happen between them.

"A Bond Hermione. I am here because of a Bond shared with you." Answering her question and watched for the expected rejection for he was older and not a nice man at all.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at his words feeling something wake in her mind while thinking of the conversation with Ron earlier in the day about him not being her true love.

"I tried for years to silence you and all I had to do was declare a Bond to you. Shame that I did not think of that when you were an irritating Know It All in my class."

So the man could make light of a situation and had a sense of humor in a weird sort of way. There was much she did not know of him she realized.

She looked to him finding his obsidian eyes revealing nothing. She somehow knew expected rejection. She took a chance.

"Severus, I admit this puts a damper on my plans to seduce Justice if this Bond gets in the way."

He arched an eye in response to her words and waited.

Hermione continued. "Ron told me that my true love was alive but did not tell me who it was. I suspect he knew that it was you all along because he said he was surprised when it was revealed to him. Ron is not a normal ghost for the castle does not hold him and he says he is connected to me through the Veil. I can't blame him for I would not believe it."

"You should be running away crying or even hysterical because you are stuck with me. You're taking this rather well." Severus replied slightly unsettled at her reaction.

"Five or six years ago I would not have taken it so well but I have seen so much that nothing really surprises me anymore. Hold out your hand Severus."

He held his hand out to her and felt her warm hands grasp his. "I feel it now Severus. I feel the sense of you. It seems the more we touch the stronger it gets. I suppose wizards realize it before witches?"

"Yes Hermione." What more could he say feeling uncomfortable for he planned his interaction with him with her in hysterics at the revelation. He should have known better considering she is the brightest witch of her age.

She could read his mind without Occlumency. Oh Gods this would be bad for him.

Her thoughts were clear sensing her worry immediately. "Perhaps I should not have come here Hermione. It puts you in danger. I wanted you to know and it is the only reason I came here and joined the Order. It is to protect you despite what I feel of the ability in Potter to lead the resistance against Voldemort."

"Take me away from here Severus to a place we can speak in private. Ginny is smart and no doubt had Fred place listening charms here and listening now. You may think Harry is innocent and in a way he is but Ginny completes him and she is his deviousness."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Outside the door Ginny whispered to Harry. "Time to go Harry. Hermione knows me too well."

Harry sputtered out. "But…but….him and her?"

Ginny grabbed his hand and Apparated them away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Two days passed and Harry fretted on Hermione for she did not arrive back to his house or hers.

Ginny admonished his distrust of Severus Snape. "He warned us when his Mark became darker and told me he could trust only Hermione. He kept her at Hogwarts when he could have found a competent Potions Master and arriving at the meeting and his few words spoke loads Harry. You have to accept that he is aligning himself to you because of her. Albus Dumbledore always stood for the wizard despite what he presented and you should remember that. You have his memories Harry. That should tell you all you need to know."

"I know Ginny and I never wanted this. I just wanted to marry you and raise our children." Harry replied miserably. "When I watched Voldemort die I felt that could live my life and finally be free with you by my side."

A peck sounded out and he looked to the window of his dining room and moved to it opening it wide and allowed the black raven to enter, seeing it held a letter in its beak.

He watched it fly on the table and tugged the letter with the Raven not allowing its removal.

Harry spoke. "You're unfriendly and I suspect your owner wants me to have that. Give it to me!"

Ginny moved the counter and picked up a piece of bacon left over from breakfast and held it out. "How about an exchange raven?"

The bird cawed out and released the letter snapping at the offered piece of bacon and flew out the window.

_Harry and Ginny,_

_I hope Thanantos will not be much of a pain for Headmaster Snape warned me he is a fickle bird and his Familiar. I know that you are worried about me and I am safe._

_You know about the Bond through your listening charms at the safe house. We are discussing the best way to keep me safe and still be an effective spy. Harry you must admit he is the best. I'll drop by in a couple of days and update you."_

_Hermione_

Harry placed the letter down and sighed. "Time to go to work."

Ginny handed him his robes of an Aurour First class and pecked his check. "Enjoy your first day back dear."

Harry grumbled buttoning up his robes and moved to the fireplace grabbing a handful of Floo powder. "Ministry of Magic!" Watching the fire flare green and stepped inside and disappeared.

Ginny watched Harry disappear. Life would be easier now that he had a purpose once again and happy she would not hear his constant words of regret of stepping down as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry needed something to focus on.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort arrived at his safe house when he received word that Lucius found assassins with impeccable record and willing to do anything for money. They would be disappointed after he met them.

Lucius arrived and stood up at Voldemort's command to do so.

"My Lord I have found two willing to take a task unknown. I'm sorry for with my new reputation of a respectable citizen it was hard to recruit. Still these have an impeccable record My Lord." Handing the snake like wizard their portfolio and stood back waiting.

Voldemort eyed his lieutenant after reviewing their CV realizing he was holding something back. Still beggars can't be choosers.

"Bring them to me now Lucius." Voldemort commanded.

"Of course My Lord." Turning his heal and Apparated away. Soon he was back with two wizards, kicking the back of their legs to force them to bow down and stepped aside looking to his Lord expectantly.

"Look at me!" Voldemort commanded.

The two stood and Voldemort chuckled at the words of the tall barrell chested red haired wizard sporting a beard. "Slightly you signed us up to He-Who-Must –Not-Be-Named? Did you even to think to ask about our employer before signing and taking the Galleons?" Looking to the red eyed wizard and felt fear for the first time in many years.

Slightly looked put off. "Don't blame me. Lord Malfoy approached us so how was I to know that we would be brought to the most powerful Dark Wizard that died with hundreds of witnesses." Slightly hesitated. "Not that your return is…um…unappreciated."

Voldemort chuckled. "Yes assassins am your employer. I admit the CV given to me is impressive. Heads of States of the muggle world and members of an elite guild tossed aside by you? Tell me why you are no longer of the Guild?" Moving down and grabbed the hand of one and saw the faint pink scar between the thumb and forefinger of a mark removed.

The smaller homely wizard spoke. "That is a difficult subject and has no bearing here. You say our credentials are impeccable."

Voldemort suddenly grabbed the red headed wizard and looked to him, red eyes penetrating the blue. "You will reveal to me the reason Assassin!" Enjoying the screams of pain from the assassin when he entered his mind.

Voldemort threw the wizard down and moved back to his chair. "I can see why the Master of your Guild disowned you Slightly. You are exactly what I require based on your fellow's memory."

Slightly smirked. "The Guild requires straight forward means and I …well...you know."

Voldemort looked to the homely wizard for a moment and pulled his wand out. "Avadra Kedevra!" Watching the red-headed wizard fall, lifeless eyes looking up.

"Your friend was loyal to you and I killed him for he was unworthy. You will do for I require a killer without a conscience and your companion had one."

"Oh you'll do and you will serve me. You are one that wants power and not afraid to do anything to get it. Come with me." Holding his hand out.

Lucius watched the assassin laugh. "My Lord I can see that we will get on smashingly. Bootstray followed me out of the Guild and I sensed he was there to spy on me."

AN What is Severus and Hemrione talking about. And how will this assassin play out in the things to come?


	17. Chapter 17 Capture of More Than One Kind

AN: JK owns Harry Potter and I make no bucks from this. This is all for your enjoyment. Voldemort begins to move in his plans. If you have read Life Begins Anew you would realize from the last chapter that the Assassin Bootstray was more of the Light than Slightly was. I wanted to bring them back but sad I killed off Bootstray. Still altered characters fit the story. Severus and Hermione realize what they share and the Voldemort's command to his new assassin is completed.

Chapter 17 Capture of More than One Kind

Hermione spent a week with Severus before returning to 12 Grimauld Place in the middle of the day and entered walked into the residence. "Hey guys I'm back!"

Ginny rushed down the stairs and hugged her. "Harry was worried about you Hermione. You never arriving back and then the letter did not help."

Hermione broke the hug. "I know but it all came so fast. Ron gave me a hint but I would never have guessed in my wildest dreams that it would be Severus Snape. Ginny, Ron is not a normal ghost. He knows about things that he should not. Let's wait till Harry gets home and then I'll tell you everything."

"The kids are at Mum's for the weekend so we won't have to worry about interruptions."

"That's great Ginny because you guys do not have enough alone time. I'm going to my room and take a nap and see ya an hour or two."

"Sure thing Hermione." Ginny replied, disturbed at her friend's state. It looked like she did not sleep for days, noting the dark bags under her eyes.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort led the homely wizard to another room. "Bow before me and declare your service Assassin"

Slightly fell to his knees and looked to his employer waiting. "I declare it my Lord."

"Good. To finish the Bond you must bring to me an enemy. You are special Slightly for I never bestowed this to any of my Inner Circle."

Slightly shuddered at the Dark Wizard's words feeling magic wash around him. "Command me Lord!" He found the only one that would understand him.

Voldemort watched the bowed wizard. He would be even better than Bellatrix LeStrange. "I promise in time that you will do what you wish but for now I require stealth. You must do this for me."

Slightly smiled. "I can do whatever you require of me my Lord."

Voldemort conjured up a piece of parchment and tossed down. "Bring the target here unharmed. Not one blemish or injury."

Slightly grabbed up the parchment and read it, memorizing the movements and details of the target. "An easy target and hope you will challenge me once I prove my worth to you." Tossing the parchment down. "May I perform this service now?"

The Dark Lord bent down and touched his wand to the pink area where his former Guild marked him and a small skull appeared. "When you have your target merely press your wand to the skull and think of me and you will arrive here."

"Your will My Lord." Slightly declared and rose, nodding to the snake-like wizard before walking out the door. Finally a wizard that deserved his service.

The target mixed between Wizarding and Muggle locations. Thinking upon it, Muggle would be the best place to nab his target.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione slept for four hours and woke up to the smell of roast wafting from upstairs. Her stomach grumbled and she tossed on dark blue robes before down to the dining room.

Harry watched her come in and rushed to her hugging her. "Hermione! I've been worried about you. What Snape told you and then you ran off with him with no word for two weeks? I lost Ron and do not not want to lose you. I don't think I could survive considering what is happening."

Hermione pried his arms off of her, ending the hug and pushed him back. "I'm fine Harry and I'll explain after dinner. Kreacher outdid himself tonight." Moving to the table and sat down to prevent questions.

Ginny shook her head and sat next to Harry and began to fill the white china plates on the table and handed them to her husband and Hermione.

Silence heavy in the air, the dinner passed in silence. Soon Kreacher cleared the table leaving the room.

Harry stood up. "Let's go to the living room and have some drinks while Hermione explains her absence."

Ginny sighed and left the room with the two of them and moved to the living room and sat on a light brown leather couch and watched Harry mix drinks at the liqueur cabinet and brought them to the witches, handing them out and sat down next to his wife. "Well Hermione? Time to spill and hopefully it will give me a reason to trust him."

"I know you heard our discussion at the safe-house so I will begin after that." Hermione murmured.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus wrapped his arms around her and turned his Heel and Apparated them away. He pulled away from her and watched as she took in her surroundings.

"Is this your hidey-hole? Much better than mine at the Ministry." Hermione murmured noting tasteful, expensive dark oak furnature.

"I bought this land and house between the time that Lily was murdered by the Dark Lord and the resurrection of him in case I needed to disappear. I've never had to use this before and never dreamed that I would be bringing a companion here."

Hermione watched him pull out his wand and a red light shot out for a moment and placed his wand back into his black robes. "It is safe for us to enter." Grabbing her elbow and led her in to the open door.

Hermione watched the torches flare brightly at their entrance while leading her down the hall of the quaint hall that looked larger on the inside then outside.

He led her into his library and moved her to the couch and sat her down before moving to the liquor cabinet and poured out two hefty portions of Firewhiskey. He levitated a glass to her and grabbed the bottle he poured from and sat down in the leather chair across from her. "The drink is strong but I'm sure it will not faze you because I remember when we gathered at the end of term."

Hermione tossed the drink down and held the glass out and watched him pour another helping into her glass. This time she took a sip and placed it down. "I feel the Bond Severus. What does this mean for us?"

Severus stood from his chair and moved to the shelves of books and pulled three down and laid them down in front of her. "I saved for months to purchase these long ago when I loved Lily Evans and poured over them praying that a Bond would be realized. It never happened and and time passed and I lost her because of who I became." Eyes narrowing for a moment when he caught her eyes. "And now I have my Bonded before me."

She watched the harsh lines of his face soften. "You caught my eye long ago and just before the end of things I told Albus what I thought. Something I yearned for in the first time in years but I knew you were destined for Ronald Weasley. Maybe I felt something there at the end when I went willingly to my death for Death was in the books for me. Despite what I revealed to Harry that day I held back."

He noticed her caught in his words. "Yes Hermione Granger, I've suspected it for years after Voldemort fell and even before but it was not until I kissed you that I realized it was true, what I denied so long ago. I love you."

"You denied me and watched another who you love be taken away from you." Hermione whispered, rushing to him and knelt down before him taking his hand into hers. "Maybe if before…"

"Don't go there Hermione. Ron Weasley loved you so much that the Veil held him back for you." Sighing out at the touch of her hand. "I would be foolish not to recognize the reason he is a ghost attuned to you."

He stood and pulled her up. "The day has been taxing for us. Let me take you to your room so you can rest and we'll talk more tomorrow." Leading her to the stairs and opened a door, to allow her in and followed behind her. Moving to a dresser, he pulled out a pair of plan pajamas. "You can transfigure these into what nightwear you normally wear. Good night Hermione."

Her thoughts were at a turmoil thinking of Ron, but the Bond flashed in her mind, seating her thoughts and desire for the older wizard. He is beautiful she thought.

Not being one to sleep in Hermione woke early the next morning taking a moment to transfigure her clothes into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white blouse before walking down the stair, taking time to observe her surroundings. The only thing out of place in this house was there were no pictures or paintings on the wall. Almost like someone moved in and not bothered to unpack.

Downstairs was different for some paintings of meadows surround by trees were tastefully placed in the main room accenting the furniture. In the corner she noticed to large bookcases filled books and moved them curiosity getting the better of here and noticed all were rare books of potions.

She turned around sensing someone in the room and turned finding Severus observing her quietly, tall frame leaning against the doorway leading to the kitchen with his arms crossed. "I see you have not changed much since your years at Hogwarts as a student."

Hermione laughed lightly. "Why do you think I enjoyed success at the Ministry? You would be surprised at the amount of people that do not bother to do initial research before submitting a request thinking their idea unique and only their own."

Hearing him snort out she continued. "Perhaps not because you taught the majority of them Severus." She corrected herself.

"Obviously. Come to the kitchen for a bite to eat and then we will plan." Moving inside and Hermione followed and sat at a round table filled with fruit, eggs, baked beans, tomatoes, fried mushroom, bacon and sausage.

Severus sat across from her. "I wasn't sure what you prefer for breakfast so I cooked a bit of everything." He began nervousness in his voice.

"It's great Severus. I love beans on toast, eggs, and sausage." Filling her plate before asking. "What do you prefer? I've never noticed what you eat at Hogwarts."

Severus smiled realizing she was trying to put him at ease. "I like beans on toast, sausage, and tomatoes myself." Helping himself and began to eat.

A comfortable silence passed and soon the meal was finished. Hermione watched him put the food away and sent the dishes to the sink pointing his wand and watched the dishes being cleaned on their own.

"I have three books concerning the Bond and you need to read them before we continue." Holding his hand out and felt the Bond surge at her touch. He pushed down the thoughts of it and led her to the main room, guiding her to the sofa and moved to the bookcases in the corner and pulled three out.

"I've not read these in years but I remember every word. All for her but it is you that my study was destined for." He murmured, moving to place the books on the end table next to her. "I moved on after I died Hermione. Read them so you can understand the limits and then we can discuss your future as a spy."

She watched him leave the room and picked up the top book. "Wizarding Bonds. Joys, Hurts and triumphs" Reading the words in the preface.

_My writing informs of different bonds and their effects on the witch and wizard involved. If you find yourself involved in one it will be the most joy, pain, and love that you have ever felt._

She read on fascinated that she never heard of any listed and realized this was something that muggle-born witches and wizards were not taught, feeling the books were directed more towards Pure blood society. And yet her bonded was a half-blood.

Hours later she finished the last book and closed it. Based on her being with Ron she focused on the lessor of Bonds as the stringent one would not have allowed her to marry Ron and promised death. No their bond was the lessor of the three and not sure what one of the other two affected them.

Severus appeared and sat down next to her. "You've figured out what we share is the lessor of the three? After I kissed you I read these books and thought the same.

Hermione placed the last book down. "My thoughts match yours. You had a sexual relationship with Lily Potter just as I did and properly married I remind you."

"Yes Lily and I shared one another. There has been many others, but it was in the business of serving of Voldemort." Severus replied, eyes closing at the memory of her.

"But you were alarmed at that weren't you? The Bond did not happen as you hoped."

"No it did not." He whispered knowing what she suspected and answered. "It felt wrong but we were both virgins so accounted it to that." He whispered hating that she brought it up and the same time understood it.

Hermione sighed. "That was because she was never destined for you and you kept the flame in your love for her everything. Despite that you knew she was not meant for you. It saved us Severus. Your focused dedication to a single witch that tossed you away."

"And what of you Hermione Granger? You were with Ron married. How did you feel?" He accused, trying to take the upper hand of the conversation.

"I never planned or even knew of Bonds. I loved Ron and he loved me but after we married and time went on we sensed ours was more of platonic. If you think on the fact that we have no children it should make sense considering the reputation of the Weasley's and large families.. Yes we shared each other in a physical way but not as often and it was…tender when we came together. " Realization appeared on her face. "The lessor of the Bond affects us. We have been with other people and while feeling no hurt or physical pain we were able to do it."

"Until now Hermione ." Severus shot back. "The past is because we were not aware of one another. With the recognition our actions will cause….unpleasant effects."

Hermione thought about what she learned. Wizards and witches affected go throughout life happy but always knew there was something more waiting. She felt guilt as this was exactly what she felt with her time spent with Ron. She gasped out in surprise, not saying a word. Ron sensed this and that was why he thought Harry and her were an item and the Horcrux that he faced did not help things. Ron probably knew of Bondings as a Pure-Blood. Poor Ron she thought. It explaned why Voldemort placed the unknown Horcrux within him to be resurrected again.

Severus watched her chew her lower lip, a sign he remembered when she attended his class while a student indicating she was deep in thought about something.

She remembered the kiss from him awakening something…completeness.

"Gods Severus you are the one destined to complete me! How will I do what I need to do?"

Severus watched pain cross her face. "Your reflection makes our Bond stronger and you feel despair because you know that you need to deny what we share. What we want." He spoke in a low silky voice.

"What I want Severus." She whispered. "What about you?"

"I want you Hermione and you do not know how much it tortures me. " Severus snarled out.

Hermione moved to him. "It takes time Severus. Many contacts from what I read." Moving from her chair and approached him placing her hand on his cheek. "I want to know you and consequences be damned."

Her hand on his cheek and the look in her eye, feeling the Bond push forth, losing his common sense responding to her touch.

He pulled her to him. "You are a curse and a pleasure Hermione. I lose myself in you." Leaning down and kissed her inviting warm lips. When he sealed his lips against her warm inviting one he lost any restraint that he held, hungrily kissing her. "Hermione, Gods we cannot do this!" Breaking away and stood back from her.

"Do not deny me Severus." Hermione pleaded.

He turned his back on her and faced the window. "You know what you ask of me Hermione? The pain that will come for both of us as you spy and take another you while I do the same if needed? You must remember I am tasked as well."

His words broke her away from her demand of him., the haze of lust finally clearing and allowed her common sense.

"You're right Severus. It's just being next to you reminds me…." She started.

"The Bond was recognized and you realized you've been lonely for a very long time." Finishing her words.

"Yes Severus exactly that." Hermione whispered out.

She moved and stood beside him placing her small hand on his back, sensing taunt muscles his tunic. She patted his back and felt the muscles slowly relax and shortly after snaked an arm around her waist, not saying a word.

She looked out the window not noticing the dilapidated view of a run-down neighborhood instead focusing on the enjoyment she felt just being with him and knew he felt the same.

Hermione finished her story and watched disbelief showing on Harry's face. "So that's it then? You and Snape Bonded now and forever?"

"I know him." Hermione murmured noting the disapproval in her friend's eyes and watched Ginny look at him. "I am your spy. That's all that counts and the both of us are going to suffer before it ends."

She stood up. "I'm going out for a walk and we can talk more if needed."

Ginny watched her leave and turned to Harry. "We need to talk about Bonds Harry because we share one Harry. Being raised Muggle you would have never noticed it but I always knew starting the moment I met you." Standing up from her seat and held her arm down to him.

He looked questioningly to his wife and allowed her to lead him from the room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Slightly watched his target leave thehouse. Finally a chance to take her with no interference at all as she was on her own for once

He Disiilusioned himself and followed not a sound from his footsteps using his assassin skills to the fullest following down the street. He silently casted a tracking charm when his target blended in with the Muggle crowd. The glowing form allowed only him to see her easily.

The crowd thinned out and dusk approached, faint rays of the sunset fell and realized his target was making her way to a public Apparation point located in a deserted area of the Muggle town.

Now or never, for no one was around and he took the opportunity and shouted out a stunning spell, revealing himself at the same time as she twirled to look at him and fell on the ground unconscious.

Slightly laughed and slung the unconscious with across his shoulder and touched the point to the Mark given by his Lord. He felt a pull and laughed out, knowing he would find the first of more rewards as he brought what was demanded of him.

He fell before Voldemort and laid the unconscious witch in front of him. "My Lord I have brought her as commanded." He whispered out lovingly out to his Master in the throne before him.

"No witnesses Slightly?" Voldemort hissed out, red eyes glowing brighter when the eyes of his assassin met his.

"No one my Lord! I promise it." Slightly responded back, watching Voldemort move from his throne and leaned down, to the witch and placed a long pale hand on the witch's cheek. "Very soon my dear you will pay the price of defiance in the past."

Sorry for the cliffy.

."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Meeting

Harry watched Ginny get ready for bed putting on the white, see through nightgown that she knew he enjoyed and only wore it on the rare occasions they were alone with no children. She laid down on the bed. "Harry don't just stand there. It's not like I'm going."

She giggled. "Not right now but I would not bet on that for later."

Harry moved to his wardrobe and undressed, putting on a pair of pajama bottoms and joined her.

"Things are going crazy Ginny. Hermione bound to Snape, Kingsley Imperioused, and me leading the Order. Voldemort's back but no one believes me."

"Give it time Harry. I talked to mum after our meeting and the denial is because there was peace between the rising of Voledemort and people just denied it even with warnings. They didn't want to believe until forced to." She moved him closer to him and took off his glasses. "We need to talk about Hermione. The Bond with someone that you recognize as the bravest man you've ever known yet upset about it. We have a son named after him."

Harry sighed. "I know Ginny but it seems so impossible."

Ginny spoke to him of Bonds, reminding him who uncomfortable he felt when they were in Hogwarts with her dating fellow students until he kissed her at the celebration in Gryfindor house. "What did you feel when you kissed me?"

"I remember that you completed me Ginny. And here we are years later still feeling that same love for it has never diminished."

"Exactly Harry." Moving closer to him. "They feel the same but they have to hide it instead of completing it for touch and more bounds the Bond more. They have no control over it."

"I think were done with talking about Hermione. Want to make good and your promise not to bite me until later?"

Ginny chuckled when Hary moved her under her and looked into her eyes seeing love and lust in them. "Don't hold back Love."

Harry growled out feeling her completeness of him, something that he never tired of. "I never do."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione moved from Grimuald House and walked down the street. How dare Harry look at her like that? After all that they've been through together. She needed time way from everything. Solitude and peace is what she required. She needed to be away from everything and get her mind straight. For Circe's sake it wasn't easy for her, realizing she was his and he was hers and it promised so much more. She continued toward the remote Apparation Point .

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione spent a week in France, not responding to the many owls from England she received to sort out her mind. She took the letters from the owls and never looked at them, instead tossing them into the fireplace. She was there to test her mettle and she did that, connecting with a few of the younger professors at Beauxbatons. She was able to enter their mind and wipe away the memory and find their deepest secrets while engaging a wizard. The self-loathing she felt at each act was almost too much, but eased with each act. She was ready to go back now, touching her hand to a book she transfigured into a Port Key and touched it to return to her country.

Arriving back she made her way to her parent's house digging for the key in her pocket when the door flung open revealing a very dishelveled Neville pulling her inside and slammed it shut behind her and grabbed her in a tight hug sobbing into her shoulder.

"We've tried for a week to get in contact with you Hermione! You both have been missing!"

Hermione grew alarmed at Neville's state for he had not shaved in days and he looked exhausted. "Who is missing Neville?"

"Gods Hermione! We thought…well" Neville stuttered.

She allowed him to hold her and encouraged Neville to continue.

"It is my Luna and you, but you're back!" Continuing on. "She went one week ago to South America to look for some Nargles in a wild tribe in South America. She never arrived and she never came back! You both disappeared at the same time and Harry…well, he thought the worst and Snape never returned his owls."

She hugged him tightly cursing her refusal of the letters. "Oh Gods Neville! I ignored them because I needed to sort myself out."

Neville kissed the top of her hair. "At least you're safe. But Luna! If she had a chance she would have contacted me. Everyone thinks He-Who-Must…"

Hermione held her friend tightly to her. "I'm so sorry Neville."

She broke away from him. "I'll try to find out what happened to her but you must promise not to tell Harry until I find out. I'll be back soon."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at Spinner's End and flung a spell to wake up the charm and found no response at all. She waited for twenty minutes and no response, indicating he was not there. Focusing on the other place she turned her heel and Apparated away.

She appeared in front of the remote cottage and observed light shining out from a window. He was there she was sure of it.

After a while the door opened. "I know you're there Hermione. You could have come inside at any time for the wards recognize you." A silky voice growled out.

Hermione moved in past him and headed to the living room and to the liquor cabinet grabbing a large glass and poured it to the top with Firewhiskey and drank it down in one go."

Severus moved next to her and took the glass out of her hand examining the large glass and repeated her actions.

"You're upset about something. What's happened?" He demanded.

"You received some owls from Harry?" She demanded back.

"I received them and never answered for there is nothing I can say about Luna Lovegod's disappearance because I did not know of it. The last time I met with the Dark Lord he gave me a task and I left leaving Lucius behind so perhaps it has something to do with him. Tell Harry not to Owl or contact me or everyone will be in danger, myself particularly." Replying back in a neutral voice.

He continued. "When you decide to disappear please let your dunderhead friends know. They accused me of abducting you away and force my will upon you." He rebuffed her and walked to a leather chair and sat down, black eyes looking into hers.

"I know why you disappeared Hermione. You've been practicing for I smell them on you. I sensed them with you. I felt your self-loathing. Practicing for your Finals were we?" He sneered to her.

Hermione felt a wall of anger build up. "Don't you treat me that way Severus Snape! We both decided on a course." She growled back. "Besides, what of your past and your actions in the past?"

"Touche Hermione for you are never one to hold back sharp, stinging words. You must excuse me for the week has been trying."

Hermione moved and knelt down in front of his chair and placed his larger hands into hers. "Me as well and I am sorry Severus. You should have time between…any discomfort my actions might have for you."

Her touch pushed away his pain and leaned forward and the top of her head, enjoying the scent of her. "I hope that I will not have to cause the same to you in the future. I'm used to it and know that you are not as your practical's revealed that through the connection we share."

He pulled her up and placed her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her and time lost meaning with her there with him.

Being here with him made her feel everything lifted from her, his arm wrapped around her.

Severus came to his senses releasing her and watched her stand up. "You promised Longbottom that you would get back to him. Go now and do not be surprised if more than he is waiting for you at your house."

Hermione glared at him. "Peeking into my mind Severus?

Severus smirked. "No Hermione. I put everything together and pleased I'm right. If you need to see me just Apparate straight in for our wards will allow that."

He enjoyed her smile at his words, watching her disappear, loud clap of sound following her departure.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Luna looked up from the hard, cold, stone floor that she lay upon broken and bloody, looking into the red eyes of Voldemort and spoke in a sing-song, light voice despite the torture of the homely, pock scarred, skinny, short man beside him. "I'm not sure why all this is necessary Tom. You already know who is against you. Besides you have your own plans. Why do you disguise yourself for what you present is not who you really are is it?"

Luna screamed out in pain from the Cruciatas curse and fell unconscious when it was released.

"Fey are rare to be active in our world, hard to torture effectively My Lord. Their mind is…well….unknown…even unstable. Normal torture does not work." Slightly murmured. "Further torture will do no good."

Voldemort looked down at the battered unconscious witch. If he killed her then that would give proof to the unheeded words of the new Order. He would have to alter his plans until he came into full power.

HGSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at her house opening the door finding Severus's words correct for Harry and Ginny were there along with Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Thanks for keeping a secret Neville. I expected it." Hermione murmured.

"Hermione..." Neville began.

She hugged him. "I would have done the same Neville so no worries." Releasing him and motioned everyone to the living room.

She remained standing while everyone sat down. "Professor Snape did not answer your owls because he was not aware of Luna's disappearance until he received them. Voldemort does not fully trust him and ask that you refrain from contacting him except in official duties. His words repercussion painful to all involved."

Arthur hugged his wife. "I told you he is as he was before and in more danger than before. We can trust him."

"I know you are going to hate this considering we know Voldemort is back. Maybe this is coincidence?" Hermione spoke. "Harry, has your office looked into it?"

"The Department of Law Enforcement is handling it as a missing witch case not alarmed as there is not a noticeable trend of disappearances. Justice pulled a favor from the Head of the Department of Mystery to look at the Book of the Veil without official orders and swears her name is not there. He searched for your name as well Hermione when I mentioned you disappeared as well and he was not asked to do that by me." Watching for a reaction from his friend.

"I'll let him know you told me Harry. What I am saying is that we have no proof and even if we suspected Voldemort's involvement we have nothing."

Molly spoke. "Hermione speaks true. It is just like before except there is firm proof Voldemort died. No one will believe us right now."

Ginny spoke. "We will have to wait and be careful."

"Neville I'll stay here for tonight if you don't mind and go back to Grimauld in the morning. It's been a long day and I suggest everyone gets some rest."

Hermione left her friends and knew they would discuss Luna's disappearance more without her. She was sure that Ginny already let Molly know of her Bond.

She undressed and lay on her bed worried for Luna, not slipping into sleep until many hours later.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione was never one to sleep in late and rose early in the morning despite her troubled sleep and dressed in academical robes and moved down the stairs, not surprised to find Neville in the brightly lit kitchen eating breakfast.

He cleaned himself up overnight now shaven and looked the semblance of himself. She sat next to him and helped herself to eggs and bangers. "I see you've not changed Neville, always one to beat the rest of the House up."

Neville poured her a cup of tea mixing one sugar and cream that he knew she liked from school. "Yeah Luna and I always woke before sunrise and she would pull us into the garden in the back and watch the sun rise always amazing her. Your return has knocked some sense into me Hermione. Maybe she traipsed on another course for that is like her to do that if something caught her focus. There is no proof she is dead so I am going to believe she is alive."

Hermione grasped his hand. "I'm glad Neville."

Neville finished his breakfast and moved the plates to the sink using his wand and set them in. "I'm going back to the shop because I know she would want that and to tell you the truth it maddens me being here without her. I see you in your teaching robes. What are you up to?"

"I'm going to thank Justice for checking the Veil for me."

"He seems a nice enough bloke from what I've met of him. Justice visited me every evening to give updates. Probably because of Harry but he did not have to.." Neville replied. "I suspect he visited Harry as well concerning you."

HGSHHSSHGSS

Hermione used the muggle entrance to the Ministry of Magic standing in line and moved to the watch wizard holding his hand out speaking in a bored voice. "Give me your wand and state your business please."

She pulled her vine and dragon heartstring wand and watched the young wizard place it on a stand not listening to her request to visit the Head of Department of Law Enforcement.

"Hermione Granger you have been approved to go to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Handing her a badge before continuing. "Next in line please."

Hermione took her wand from the stand and pinned the badge alarmed at the apathetic guard. At one time her signing in at the public entrance would have caused a stir. Oh how complacent everyone became in the years that passed since the defeat of Voldemort.

She moved to the elevator and felt the gut wrenching push grabbing a hand hold hanging from the ceiling and did her best to hold on.

The elevator stopped again and a witch's voice sounded out. "Level Two Department of Magical Law Enforcement. One to depart."

Hermione pushed through the witches and wizards walking out and found the elevator door immediately closed and whooshed away.

She walked down the empty hall and found herself at a door with gold nameplate _engraved Dwight A. Justice Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Walking in, she moved to the desk with an older witch siting. "I'm Hermione Granger and would like to see Justice."

She watched the witch tap her wand on her desk. "You do not have an appointment Miss…."

"Granger." Hermione finished. "Please let him know I would like to meet with him and will wait until he is available."

The older witch put her glasses on recognizing her. "Let me see if he can fit you in Miss. Granger. I want to thank you for your service in in the Final Battle for he held my parents and your actions saved them."

Well at least one remembered Hermione thought. She kept herself so isolated not realizing the state of things. It alarmed her.

Dwight moved into the room holding his hand out. "Hermione I'm glad that you are safe and sound. Harry was worried and I was also."

She grasped the wizard's offered hand and allowed him to lead her into his office. He kissed her hand in greeting and led her to the black chair in front of his desk before pushing a button, informing his secretary. "I'll let you know if I have to alter my schedule."

Dwight moved away from his desk and sat in the chair next to her. "How may I be of service to you?"

"I wanted to come here in person to thank you for trying to find me. Harry told me you searched on your own."

Dwight smiled. "How could I have not been driven to do that Hermione? I like you and remember our interrupted dance." He reached over and picked up her hand and kissed it before releasing it. "Things keep getting in the way in setting up a proper date with you Hermione. Now that I have you here I'm not taking a chance of something coming up. Go visit your old office or other departments and catch up. I'm free at noon so meet me at the Atrium so I can take you to lunch."

Hermione chuckled out. "You're very determined Justice."

Dwight chuckled back. "Rarely Hermione unless it's important to me. Go on and we'll meet as agreed."

Hermione smiled to him for a moment and left the office.

Taking the elevator she left at the 8th floor where her old office of Potions Research was located and opened the door. Moving in she found her old associates sitting at their desk looking up at her interest. She was not surprised to see some look to her warily. She was the Head of the Department when she left, sure her re-appearance upset some of the more aggressive that moved up with her absence.

The witch that took her place walked up holding out a hand. "Good to see you again Hermione and looking well. Hogwarts agrees with you."

Hermione shook Grismelda's hand. "It's not been peaches and cream being muggle-born and placed as head of Slytherin but yes it's been challenging. I'll be away for another year because the Headmaster could not find a Potions Master that met his criteria. After the next year I'll take up my place back here for it was promised."

Hermione inwardly laughed watching the flash of hatred from the witch knowing her colleague would not like that because she had been after her position for years. "I'm visiting because I have some time before an appointment. Can you tell me some of the research going on since I've left?"

Grismelda recovered. "No Hermione that's classified and you no longer have clearance. I'm afraid your travel here is wasted so leave." Leaving Hermione without another word and went to her old office and slammed the door shut.

All in the office looked to her for a moment and then bent down to work, ignoring her.

She sighed realizing she hated politics and moved to the door.

A parchment fell from off the desk of a young wizard and she picked it up to hand back to him and noticed her name on it before discretely placing it in her pocket and left.

Closing the door behind her she pulled the paper out and read three words. "_Please save us."_

Smiling, she placed it back into her pocket. If she decided to come back she would be welcomed in open arms from all save one.

Knowing Harry was probably out on Auror business she spent the remaining time chatting with Arthur and smiling at his investigations into muggle contraptions. His enthusiasm for them had not diminished in the years since she met him.

Moving through the throngs of withes and wizards she spotted him near the entrance to the atrium and after a few moments walked up.

"Sorry Dwight. I've forgotten how busy the Ministry can be."

Dwight smiled. "It does get hectic here. I almost decided that you chickened out."

Hermione laughed. "How could I after your insistence and that you finally had me here?"

He held out his arm. "Shall we?" He turned his heel when her am gently held his arm turned his heel.

Hermione found herself in Diagon Alley and removed her arm from Dwight. "So what have you planned for lunch."

"Something simple so we can talk and get to know each other. Where would you like to eat?"

"How about the Leaky Cauldron. They have great lunch specials." Also it was a public place and would help her feel comfortable.

"Off we go than Hermione." Leading her to the Leaky Cauldron. Dwight greeted several witches and wizards, returning their greeting.

"You're very popular Dwight." Hermione spoke.

"It's because of the position Hermione. You would be surprised at the amount of request I get to intervene on behalf of some that run afoul of the law. I like the pay raise that comes with the office but I miss the anonymity I once had. I make a difference but not as much as I did when on the streets."

"I know what you mean Dwight. After Voldemort was defeated I could not find a moment of peace for years until everything settled down. Hiding myself away helped and now no one takes notice of me." Hermione remarked. Dwight seemed to be a humble man if he shunned the spotlight appositive mark for him.

They sat at the table and a witch appeared. "What will you have?"

"I'll take the lunch special Marie along with a bottle of wine. What will you have Hermione?"

"I'll take the special as well."

The witch left and brought back the requested bottle of wine, pouring out two helpings before leaving again.

Hermione sipped her wine. "So tell me about yourself Dwight."

Dwight picked his wine up and sipped it. "Nothing much to talk about Hermone. My parents took me to Ireland to stay with my Aunt Enin when the rumors of Voldemort's Second rising were confirmed when I was fouteen." Noticing her look of surprise. "I know Justice is not an Irish name but my family is entwined with the Irish, migrating there long ago. I never saw my parents again and Aunt Enin raised me as her own and home-schooled me. I found out later that they were part of a small unknown ancient group watching for Darkness and when Voldemort was declared dead I came back and applied to the Aurors to follow in their footsteps for they were members of an ancient order watching for Darkness and found out my parents were murdered by Voldemort. And here you find me Head of that Department. The youngest ever I've been told."

Hermione took another sip and observed him. Despite the fact that she could not lie to save her life she could tell when one did to her and Justice seemed honest. "Why do you think that you were promoted over others after Harry left?"

Marie arrived to their table and placed their lunch in front of them and left without a word ending further conversation.

The meal was finished and plates cleared away with Dwight pulling out his watch and looking to it with a sigh. "As much as I would like to stay I must be away for my day is driven by my secretary. Hermione please allow me to take you out to dinner."

Hermione watched Dwight stand up and place enough galleons to cover dinner and a tip waiting for her to respond.

"Owl me when you are free Dwight. I'd love to meet with you when we have no time restrictions."

Dwight smiled. "I'll let you know and I did enjoy spending time with you and it made my day." Moving down to pick up her hand and kissed it before gently laying he hand on the table." "You'll hear from me soon I promise."

Hermione remained at the table watching Dwight leave, her emotions in turmoil.

She did not notice a dark shadow and looked up when a silky voice growled out. "Professor Granger I do not like my request for meetings be ignored when agreed upon and I do not like to hunt down my staff to complete it."

Hermione looked to the angry face of Severus Snape looking down with contempt as the room silenced hearing the irate wizard's words.

"I'm sorry Headmaster Snape for running late. Would you like to take a seat and we can meet now?" She inquired and watched Severus sit down across from

Severus glared at the patrons who soon went back to their business and the pub hummed back into normalcy.

He pulled a parchment out and slid it to her. "Proposed costs for potions ingredients for the next term and we are late Professor Granger. Take a quick look and come with me." Grabbing her hand and pulled her up and out of the pub before she got a chance to look at the parchment and marched her out of the pub.

He pulled her to an empty alley. "I watched your tender meeting with Justice Hermione. He is hiding something and here you are going tender." He snarled to her. "Get into the game for you must ignore your feelings and focus on the outcome."

"You read his mind? Is he hiding something?" She shrilled out.

"Still your voice Hermione. He is hiding something but left before I could get to the cusp of it."

She observed the tall pale wizard that was her Bonded. "You're jealous Severus." She accused.

"No but I still play the game and so should you." Pulling her to him and lifted her shin before he kissed her harshly, softening his attack when she relaxed and responded back.

Feeling her anger he released her and pushed her back. "Remember who you belong to witch."

Hermione glared at him. "You're lying Severus."

"I was in his mind a moment Hermione before your delightful meal ended and sensed your thoughts of his innocence. He's hiding something."

"So you made up the ingredient meeting?" She inquired pushing back her thoughts of Dwight.

Severus looked back to her black obsidian eyes glaring. "No and you will come with me now. Keep your focus witch!"

"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Movements

Hermione followed him out of pub and down Diagon alley, rushing to keep up with him and followed him into the Apothecary Shoppe .

Severus began his negotiation for ingredients not grown at Hogwarts until an acceptable price was agreed to, glaring at the flustered witch.

She watched the poor witch cave in, no match for the tall Headmaster and watched Severus push the parchment to the proprietor and waited impatiently for the witch to sign it and then snatched the parchment from the counter and into his robes muttering that he would see her next year and left the shop.

Hermione followed behind him and ran smack into his back with him turning around. "Professor Granger, school not out a month and you already wish to monopolize my time and discuss your curriculum for the next year?" He growled out.

She noticed intensity in his black obsidian and stuttered out. "One can never be prepared Headmaster and now that you found me to help negotiate potion expenditures for next term, I would like to discuss them over tea."

She did not miss his eyes looking around warily before motioning to her to follow him. Following him down the street a ways he sat at a chair at a table in a tea shop and ordered tea for both and remained silent until two steaming mugs of tea was placed on the table and they were left alone.

Hermione placed her hand in her robes for spare parchment and silently thought for a moment before pulling them out and handed them to him.

Severus took the papers from here arching an eyebrow for a moment while he read a true curriculum. So she could do silent magic.

"You have quill and ink Professor Granger? I would be surprised if you did not." He murmured reading the parchments.

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the requested items and placed them on the table and then picked up her mug, sipping her tea watching Severus pull the quill and ink bottle to him and began to write on the last parchment scribbling furiously for a moment and pushed the stack back to her.

"Your curriculum is pitiful Professor Granger. You took over for me last year and used mine and encourage you to use them again. Your new one is above what one would expect of children. Dunderheads I'll add. Forget your time as a student and remember that very few had the desire to learn that you did. Read my comments and adjust it accordingly."

She watched him stand up. "Good day to you and I'll see you back at the castle one week before start of term as required by the rules of the school."

Severus left her, dark robes billowing behind him and soon lost in the crowd.

Finishing her tea, she stood for a moment observing the tables for a moment and left the shop, blending into the crowd moving down the street to blend in. His eyes looking around alarmed her for that could only mean one thing. Severus sensed that he was being followed.

After a while she left the shop and moved toward the Apparation point and stood for a moment before turning her heel and Apparated away to her house.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"My Lord I have spied on him as requested." Slightly bowed to the snake-like man sitting before him.

"What have you found Slightly?" Cold voice echoed out in the empty room where they met.

Slightly drew nearer to Voldemort. "He stays at Spinner's end and rarely goes out. He went out today and seemed to be irritated My Lord meeting with Professor Granger at the Leaky Cauldron. They went to a potions shop and he negotiated a contract and then stopped at a tea shop, telling her curriculum was pitiful and made changes to it. He then left returned to his house."

"Not unexpected for she is the Potions professor. Spy on him off and on with no schedule for Severus is a clever wizard and has an uncanny ability of identifying those following him. I've had many follow him in the past and all caught. Severus Snape knows me well and he would suspect it. Tell me who your next target is off the list I gave you."

Slightly smiled pulling a parchment out of his grey robes and pointed to a name.

Voldemort smiled. "Your plan of targeting is wise. How fares the fey witch?"

The pock marked wizard smirked. "My Lord she does not want for company and lives."

The Dark Lord chuckled. "Remember she is to be kept alive."

Slightly bowed recognizing the dismissal. "Of course My Lord and soon she will not be alone."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione went back to Grimauld Place greeting Ginny before moving up to her room. Sitting at her desk she pulled out the parchment and shuffled the papers to the blank piece of paper she watched him write on.

_Hermione,_

_I am being followed and I do not know who it is yet. Do not contact me and we will meet at Hogwarts when Term begins. Voldemort has not contacted me and remind you to be wary of Justice._

_Severus_

Hermione pointed her wand and watched the parchment burned. She fell on her bed and closed her eyes thinking of Voldemort. She knew his history from the past, gathering a following, enticing fear by taking victims and torturing them making sure the bodies were found afterward with his Mark shining above. But this time nothing. Only Severus warning that his Dark Mark burned black along with Draco and Lucius.

Ron. She needed to talk to him.

She gasped out when Ron appeared before her, forgetting that he was not bound to one place as most ghosts were.

"Ron!" She exclaimed.

Ron smiled. "Hermione it's good to see you and I tire of the castle for I am bound to it except when you call me. Nearly Headless Nick drives me crazy you know. He has set his sights on Moaning Myrtle, asking me for advice. Me of all people for I fucked it up with you when I was alive. Being here is grand compared to the empty castle with only Hagrid to talk to when he bothers to come up to the castle."

"Perhaps Myrtle needs someone to share her afterlife with and Nick seemed to be sympathetic when I was there." She murmured. "Tell him to listen to her and go on the Headless Hunt or whatever ghosts do for entertainment. Maybe even a floating stroll along the Black Lake on a moonlit night? I've never thought of what ghost do and being romantic or pursuing another ghost is something….well strange to me."

Ron sighed and floated to a chair and sat, floating slightly above it. "You're troubled Hermione. I can sense it."

"I am Ron and need some answers. I should have done it when you appeared but distracted with this strange bond I share with Severus." She murmured and looked to him. "You have a connection to the Fates?"

Finally, the Hermione he remembered, witch that always analyzed things and took everything into account when they were on the run with Harry.

Ron looked to her uncomfortable. "I do but it is fluid Hermione. Time is at a flux and it depends solely on two in the end before Darkness takes over."

He watched her think on his words chewing her lower lip, a sign that she was thinking. Oh how he remembered it from their trek gathering the Horcruxes . Many nights spent in that lonely tent with her spouting possibilities, always the fountain of hope dispelling his jealousy of Harry and her for a time until it became too much until he left them.

She sat up in her bed and looked to him in anticipation.

"You loved me Ron. How can you be here when I was meant for another?"

"I am here because I loved you. You know who you are meant for. My actions of the past gave you the answer to the question so why ask it?"

"Work with me Ron. You never trusted me when it came to Harry even when he married your sister."

"No I did not. I always suspected you loved Harry more than me despite being married to Ginny."

"That was because of Voldemort's Horcrux he left inside of you."

"I realized that when he took me over at the end. When I stood at the Veil it whispered that I was needed for you and I found myself at my grave."

Do you know where Voldemort is or how he is hiding? He must be operating out in the open and it explains how Kingsley is Imperioused."

"I'm a ghost Hermione, not a Seer. Maybe you need to talk to Professor Trewlany?" Laughing when she shot a dark look at him.

"Seriously Hermione I would have told you if I knew."

Hermione flopped back on her bed and sighed. "I know Ron. Can you see through magic Ron? Severus suspects he is being followed." Closing her eyes to think.

Before he had a chance to respond the witch fell asleep. Ron sighed. He was bound to both and would visit with his ex-professor soon.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She dreamed. Him approaching her black robes billowing around him before he stopped mere inches before from her. "You know we are destined to be together." He whispered in a silky voice.

She watched him standing there watching her not moving realizing he was waiting for her move.

Deciding to act she reached up and caressed his hard, firm cheek. "Oh Severus, what is to become of us?"

Her words moved him to pull her into his arms and lifted her chin with a long finger. "This is wrong and right at the same time you know."

"It's destined." She breathed out looking into his dark obsidian eyes.

"Yes for better or worse til death do us part." He responded back and leaned to kiss her harshly, forcing the kiss.

She melted into his arms, his kiss…perfect and responded back in kind. His kiss softened when he sensed her willingness, her response fire to him.

Breaking the kiss he maneuvered her to the bed placing gentle kisses upon her while using nimble fingers to unbutton her robes revealing her blouse and quickly unbuttoned those as well.

Hermione quickly did the same to him and soon both were naked and she melted into his arms, sighing out at the touch of his flesh on hers

He gently laid her on the bed moving beside her seamlessly and laid down kissing he neck softly, encouraged by her soft mews of pleasure before moving down.

"You are delectable Hermione." Severus murmured before moving to her pert breast and flicked his tongue on the nipple and swirled it around the nipple.

Oh Gods! She thought. Him beside her. His attention. The rightness of this moment, feeling she was lost before she found him.

Hot kisses trailed down before he was down gently pushing the lips aside. "I smell you and it is so inviting."

He flicked his tongue and she arched to him involuntarily placing her hand on his head to continue. "Oh my God!" Hermione shouted.

Encouraged, he continued recognizing her willingness and soon it led to the one thing he could give her. "Please Severus" She begged.

He moved over her, leaning down to kiss her as he entered her hearing the sweet moan of her acceptance of him.

BANG. BANG. BANG!

Her eyes fluttered opened and shot up from her bed at the banging on the door realizing that she was dreaming but it seemed so real. She grabbed her wand and pointed at the door finding Harry at the entrance. "Hermione Lavander's gone missing with no trace."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus shot out of his bed looking around before realizing he was in his room versus the dream he had. So real and he almost had her. He tasted her. Gods the dream was so real!

Aching..longing, only for her. He would address it at beginning of term for it was not safe for him to go to her. To Hell's with keeping her away. He would have her and deal with the aftermath later.

_._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_BANG. BANG. BANG!_

_Her eyes fluttered opened and shot up from her bed at the banging on the door realizing that she was dreaming but it seemed so real. She grabbed her wand and pointed at the door finding Harry at the entrance. "Hermione, Lavander has gone missing with no trace."_

Hermione rushed to him and hugged him. "Oh Harry her family must be devastated. Did you talk to Justice?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I did and her name is not in the Book of the Veil. Another of Dumbledore's Army taken and iIt makes sense Hermione. Most of those that survived did not heed my call to re-group and not widely known. If Voldemort went after us people would believe it. Nothing to alarm the public, but it alarms the Order."

"Where was she when she disappeared?" Hermione asked realizing the truth in his words.

"That's the thing Hermione. She was at that new restaurant in Diagon Alley. She went to the bathroom and never came back. They waited twenty minutes before raising the alarm and the Auror that responded made a missing person report not really concerned. How can we fight it if people are taken in public view without a trace."

"This times with Severus cornering me under the guise of a pitiful curriculum. I helped him at the potions shop and he was looking around. Discretely and without notice but I know him. I could tell he was worried and told me to tell you not to contact him at all." She thought for a moment and a light bulb lit in her head. "Voldemort has gathered an assassin. The disappearances made sense now if that is what he's done."

Hermione looked to him. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to visit Arthur and ask for advice. It's the only thing I can do without alarming people if I am wrong."

He turned to leave and turned back around pulling out an envelope. "This arrived this morning for you."

She took the envelope from him and opened it, quickly reading the letter it contained. "Justice wants to take me out tonight. I'll see if I can find anything out."

Harry nodded and left to get ready for work.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort sat at his desk in the watch room waiting for the daily briefing. It was tiring work but he managed to make himself useful doing the mundane task of an Auror. He was top of the list of arrests made and even received a commendation and promotion. All to build for the future and he needed to be patient for a year.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione responded back to Dwight and waited in the living room of Grimauld Place for him to pick her up.

Soon Harry arrived and brought Justice in. "Hermione your date is here."

Dwight looked to her in appreciation at her dress. Robes not over the top but sensible and alluring. He wanted to do this right. "Hello Hermione. Today I dragged Harry into my office to find out what your interest were. I've brought you this based on that." Handing her a gift wrapped in yellow.

Hermione smiled and took the package from him and slowly unwrapped it, revealing "Potions Through-out the Ages." She opened the book and glanced at the copyright. It was a first addition, something she searched for and just out of reach of her finances.

He looked to Harry accusingly. "You told him I was a bookworm?"

Harry smirked back. "I told Dwight you liked books, especially on potions. If bookworm fits then so be it."

Hermione closed the book. "Dwight this is expensive and I cannot accept it." Moving to hand the book back to him.

Dwight pushed the book back to her. "I insist Hermione. Despite anything that may or may not come in the future the yellow wrapping should let you know that I offer it as a friend."

Hermione looked to him. "You've done your study."

Dwight laughed lightly. "I'm a bit of a bookworm myself actually"

Hermione smiled back. "I'll put this in my room and be back shortly."

The wizards watched her leave and Dwight addressed Harry. "Anything else I should know Harry?"

"Just be yourself and be honest. Good luck and don't hold it against me if things do not work out." Harry replied.

Hermione came back down and found Dwight waiting at the door in front of the stairs.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight Hermione?" He asked holding an arm out to her.

"Flattery is a plus. Shall we be off?" Hermione inquired.

Dwight opened the door and waited for her to move past her. "I'll try to think of cheesy pick-up lines later."

They dined at an exclusive restaurant located in a protected area of the Muggle Stanford Training Area in Norfolk.

Sitting at the table she inquired. "Remarkable that a magical village is here but I think I would be worried of the muggle military."

"This place existed before the whole area was taken over during the muggle World War Two. They refused to leave and strong wards are about the village to protect it and most of the magical world do not know of it. I heard of it off chance and you must admit the food is amazing."

Hermione finished her meal and used a silk napkin to wipe her lips. "That it is Dwight."

Hermione enjoyed the small talk during the meal not wanting to push directed questions until they were familiar with one another."

Wine shared and gentle, teasing banter continued with Hermione enjoying it and soon they were at the Apparation point located a mile from the village.

"Our date is ended and the only thing left to do is to take you home. I hope I warrant further attention? Any cheesy pick up line is nothing compared to what I think of you."

Hermione laughed. "You said you would think of one. Try me."

Dwight stood thinking for a moment. "How about this? If you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss."

"That is so tactless Dwight!" Hermione laughed. "Give me one more."

"I told you they were cheesy. One more since you insist. You must be magical, because I've fallen under your spell." Dwight replied back.

Hermione moved closer and looked into his eyes. "Now that one was not so cheesy." She murmured.

He pulled her into his arms and looked down to her. "Not at all and I have fallen into your spell Hermione. Remember my words that I thought of nothing but our shared dance? I am under your spell and I do not mind it at all." Moving to taste her lips.

They broke away when a respectful voice interrupted them. "DA Justice I was told to alert you when one of the list you gave me was reported missing."

Dwight sighed looking to the Auror that watched back in interest. "Tell me who it is and Professor Granger has full rights to the knowledge as she is listed as well."

"Susan Bones Boot. Her husband reported her missing, taken from her house as there were signs of a struggle. He insisted that he was beside her and woke up with their bedroom is disorder. I did the profile and Mrs. Boot would not be one to up and disappear."

Dwight dismissed the Auror and looked to her with regret. "I told Harry I would track them. I need to talk to her husband. Promise me you'll be safe? They both were members of Dumbledore's Army and with this reported is a disturbing trend."

"Go Dwight and let Harry know if you find anything."

Dwight nodded and Apparated away.

Hermione arrived back at Grimauld Place finding Harry and Ginny already retired for the night. She knocked at their bedroom door softly and found Harry answering dressed only in white pajama bottoms. "Did your date with Justice go that badly?" Harry whispered to not wake up his wife.

Hermione looked to him sadly. "It was great until an Auror arrived and reported Susan Bones missing. Another Harry and Dwight gave orders to watch a list including us. Dumbledore's Army is targeted and a third witch missing. Seems like a trend now."

Harry sighed. "At least Justice believes me. I'll try to contact of Dumbledore's Army to warn them. Some want nothing to do with me and I don't blame them."

Hermione sighed back. "Let them know I'll be there. Maybe they will listen to me but how can we protect them? Susan was snatched from her home from her bed and her husband was there. She is stronger in magic than the others."

"I don't know but we have to try for their sake."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Slightly entered the cell and dropped the unconscious form of Susan Bones onto the floor and pulled Luna up and dragged to him. "It is time for you to die." Forcing a phial of dark liquid down her throat.

Luna laughed a short moment. "Clever of you Draught of Living Death. I die but do not. It makes sense you know. I can't tell them that Voldemort is the reason we are here and I live and not reported to the Book of the Veil.'"

Slightly watched her eyes roll up and dropped her to the cold stone floor and left.

Lavender scrambled to her friend and drew Susan to her, whispering softly, trying not to cry and failing.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

It took a week to gather them, the last bit of resistance gone with Justice agreeing that he would show up to answer any questions on what his office could do for them.

Harry purchased a cottage in Cwm Brefi, Ceredigion, Wales just for the meeting.

Hermione sat at the kitchen table in the quaint cottage sipping her tea, watching Harry and Justice walk in. "Everything is set Harry. Professor Flitwick helped me set the protective wards around this cottage and the land, equivalent of those protecting Hogwarts. We will be safe here as long as everyone uses the port keys to travel directly here. Using them gives little chance that the assassin could follow and they can stay here if needed."

Justice sat beside her and held her hand for a moment. "Anything you require of me Hermione I promise I will do my best to make it so." Releasing her hand and poured a cup of tea and sipped it before setting it down , looking to Harry who sat across the table from him.

"I will do my best Harry but you have to understand my position. At this time I can offer limited support based on the Minister's command that I not investigate the rumor of Voldemort."

Harry sighed. "All I want is for my friends to be warned. That is all we are here for."

Later in the evening the remnants of Dumbledore's Army arrived, some hugging Harry, Ginny and Hermione with a few moving to the side of the living room obvious that they did not want to be there at all.

When it was obvious that no more would arrive Hermione took a mental count. All were there except for the missing witches.

Hermione sat up. "Harry has gathered you here for a warning. Members of Dumbledore's Army has gone missing and we suspect Voldemort is behind it."

Gasps of shock rang out and Harry stood up shouting. "Silence!" Waiting for the room to quiet.

"I'll tell you what I suspect and this is not a call to arms. I want to warn you and if you decide to join me that's great but you do not need to. I know how much each and every one of you sacrificed in the past."

Harry spoke of his suspicions with Hermione standing up and revealing the ghost of her husband back at Hogwarts and his demise.

Michael Corner stood up. "I see The Head of Magical Law Enforcement here. Does the Ministry recognize the threat and will protect us?"

Dwight stood up. "Harry told you that the Minister is under control of other forces and I believe it. The Ministry is not looking for Voldemort for there were enough witnesses the day that he was vanquished. All that I can promise you is that if you come up missing I have an Auror that will investigate but that is all I can do. Witches and Wizards come up missing. It's a fact. Lover's spat, wanting to be away for a while. Missing witches and wizards are not a priority in my department at this time."

The room broke out in discussion and Hermione stood up and indicated silence. "Professor Flitwick and I casted protection charms the same as Hogwarts on this cottage. If you want a safe haven it is here. Harry will provide for you until the threat is over. Once you use you port keys to go back they will not function again but if you decide you need refuge I have these." Pulling coins out of her pocket and placed them at the table. "Despite what you decide take them. They may come in handy in the future."

Michael shot back. "What about you Hermione? What are you going to do?"

Hermione settled herself. "I will continue on and not come here though it screams it is the logical place for me to be. Voldemort is back and I will fight but I will be last on the list to be taken for it is foolish for him to abduct me at this time. It would raise suspicion that he cannot deal with at this time. Harry, Justice and I will go upstairs and let you discuss it. Your future and what you decide is in your hands." Pulling a blank parchment out of her pocket and placed it on the table. "If you want to involve yourself against Voldemort sign it. If you and your family want to come here pick up a coin and take it and relocate here. If you want to wait and see how things turn out take a coin and use it when you need to."

The group watched the witch and wizards leave.

Justice followed Harry and Hermione out and closed the door behind him. Soon a hum of heated discussion was heard.

Justice moved to Hermione and took her hand asking. "I'll see you for lunch tomorrow Hermione as we agreed?"

Hermione smiled back to him. "I'm looking forward to it. Be careful as you have aligned yourself to the Order."

Justice smiled. "No worries Hermione." Releasing her hand and nodded to Harry for a before walking out.

"Things seem to be working out between you and Justice." Harry spoke and immediately regretted his words.

"Smashingly Harry. I'm leading him on to gather information and how do you think he is going to react when I say "Oh sorry 'bout that. I'm bonded to another and we did not trust you despite Harry using you and bringing you here to help. Just a misunderstanding I assure you."'

Harry rushed to follow her through the door and out of the cottage almost ran into her when she suddenly stopped and looked to night sky. He stood silently, looking to the sky as well.

"The stars are beautiful Harry." She murmured, grabbing his hand and led him to a large tree on the middle of the yard before sitting down and pulled him down to sit next to her.

"Justice is intelligent, witty, and charming. If there were anyone to pull me out of my protected world it would have been him. I could have moved on with him." Closing her eyes and thought of Justice.

Harry watched her realizing Hermione was in turmoil when she snapped her eyes open. "I'm causing him pain thinking of another man. Damn I have to be careful."

Harry sighed knowing who she spoke of. "Ginny explained it to me. Like you I was not aware of Bonds. I'm sorry for you. If I would have known…"

She thought of the Bond she shared for a moment smiling for a moment and stopped feeling his pain. She did not notice it before in her past interactions but felt it now. Perhaps it was his honesty in telling her what he sensed and felt before.

Harry noticed her distress and wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly. "I'm not making it worse am I?"

Hermione chuckled miserably. "No Harry for I have always thought of you as a friend."

They sat together leaning against the old tree lost to their own thoughts, she thinking remorse of the pain given to the other. His pain pushed through despite his strength sensing it was worse than anything that the Dark Lord did to him. It could not continue and she stood up feeling right in her decision and stood up. "I'm going to him. Go back to the cottage and read the parchments and see what everyone decided. He's dying Harry." Stumbling for a moment feeling sharp pain and gasped out before standing back up. "All because of me."

Harry watched her turn her heel and Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus finished his brew barely having a chance to cap the phials before managing to put them on the table before falling down and screamed out in the worst pain he felt in his entire life. He pulled himself to his knees fighting and placed his hands on his heart before falling back down, searing pain spreading across his chest. She truly wanted another. She wanted Justice. He forced himself back up calling his Familiar down and tied the phial to the outstretched leg. "Go! You know who it is needed for!" He snarled out, falling back to the floor on his back gasping for air.

The raven cawed softly refusing his order. His Familiar sensed that he would not be alive when she came back.

"I know." He whispered out. "You'll find another in time my friend for you are long lived and thank you for the years spent with me. Please go! Do not make me beg!"

Severus watched the bird tap her claw. "Thanantos…" He gasped out closing his eyes, shuddering in pain before losing consciousness.

A loud crack of apparition sounded and Thanantos watched a witch arrive and rush to her Familiar, placing a hand on his chest. Knowing her Familiar was safe the bird took flight and flew out of the window.

Hermione knelt down quickly unbuttoning his robes, vest, and silk white shirt placing her small hand on his chest, ignoring the thick scars she felt underneath her hand. She felt his heart racing beneath her hand and at her touch it began to slow until the beats were regular and normal.

"Severus I'm so sorry." She whispered. "When I started this I did not realize I would be so connected to him. I am going to tell him the truth tomorrow and deal with the consequences."

Severus gasped out and grasped her small hand on her chest. "You must not! He is our only link." Body shuddering at the thought of her with him.

She leaned down and whispered. "No! I felt the pain when I thought of him but not as much as you. If I keep on it will kill you."

Severus chuckled weakly. "Worth it in the end you know? We'll both die this time but at least I will have someone this time that cares for me even if it is a Bond that you did not want."

"Shut it Severus." She murmured watching him close his eyes. "It is not a Bond not wanted. I only realized its importance now."

Removing her cloak, she laid down next to him, listening for a moment hearing normal breathing and pulled him next to her and wrapped her arms around him.


	21. Chapter 21 Decisions

AN I make no monies and JK owns the realm of Harry Potter. I write for enjoyment and warn you that this chapter contains explicit sexual interactions and death. If you are below 18 years of age skip it to keep me out of trouble ;). M Rating definitely applies.

Chapter 21 Decisions

_Removing her cloak, she laid down next to him, listening for a moment hearing normal breathing and pulled him next to her and wrapped her arms around him._

She woke up slowly and felt him next to her but her arms not wrapped around him. Opening her eyes she found him on his side watching her.

"Why are you here? I told you not to come here." He growled out.

Hermione leaned on her elbow and faced him. "You don't remember anything from last night? The words spoken between us?" She asked.

His silence answered her question.

His black obsidian burned into hers, waiting for an explanation, watching her eyes narrow and launched herself at him and found himself on his back with her hands holding his shoulders to the floor. He could have easily tossed her from him but stilled, waiting for the next step. "No explanations Severus. I hurt you as I pursue my target and at the end of the day I know what I want and you do too." Leaning down and kissed him roughly, forcing her tongue against the resistance he put forth and pleased when she felt his tense body grow slack after a moment of resistance, placing his hands on her hips breaking the kiss and pushed her down on him.

"Oh Hermione." He breathed out. "This is so wrong and right the same time. It is…"

She sighed out when he unbuttoned her outer robes from her shoulder slowly and allowed them to fall around her and heard him gasp out on what was revealed. "You are beautiful Hermione."

Severus moved and soon on top of her, placing light kisses on her neck moving until he was at her breast, alternating between kissing and sucking. Moving he found his goal and used his tongue to swirl around her hard nipple enjoying a mew of pleasure from her as he continued his action while running long pale fingers down her side.

He moved to kiss her, long finger trailing slowly down her navel hearing a firm moan of pleasure from her and a reminder. "Severus you are over-dressed for what we need."

He looked to her in understanding and realized they were on the floor. He would not take her there. In the future, on the floor against the wall, or on his desk were pleasant possibilities but not this time.

Pulling her to him he stood up holding her in close to him and strode up the stair, kicking the door open and gently laid her on his bed, kicking dragon hide boots off his feet before pulling his wand out and used magic to remove his clothes and moved on the bed and pulled her to him. "Are you sure Hermione? Wars have been lost or won with rash decisions and I find that I do not care one way or another right now. First time in my life I don't care about anything except for you…I"

Hermione placed her finger on his lips. "Far too much talk Headmaster Snape and not enough action."

Those were the words he needed to hear, kissing her hungrily while moving his hands up and down her body feeling her body heat up. Moving a long finger down until he was at her core and gently brush her clit eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. She was so wet and ready for him. If there was time in the future he would explore more but he would not wait now when so much was presented before him in the present, moving over her and placed his member at her entrance, encouraged at her sigh and slowly pushed into her.

Oh God! Hermione shuddered in pleasure, his long length filling her and stilled waiting for her reaction, his black obsidian eyes looking into her warm brown ones losing himself.

He moaned out when he felt her small hand on his ass and pushed down, forcing him deeper in her. "Move Severus!" She gasped out, not quite begging but the intent of it was there.

A woman under him that wanted him and only him for the first time. In his life. He felt the bond between them thrum as he moved at a slow rhythm, his pathetic visits to the brothels forgotten concentrating only on her.

Their moaning stopped as he quickened his thrust, both sensing their mutual pursuit of Nirvana.

She moved and wrapped her legs around him a tilted up, moaning at the new depth as he continued his thrusts, causing him to moan out and wrap his arms around her, pulling her up with him taking the advantage of kissing her neck, hell anything that he could kiss so lost in her that he lost control and willing to give it up.

Was it minutes or hours he did not know when he felt her walls clamp down on him shouting. "Oh Severus this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I…I."

Her words and actions? He could not hold himself back any longer, pounding into her whispering a steady mantra" Oh Hermione Just Hold, just hold…"

Time stopped when he felt himself give into her, pulsing into he her as she gave into her climax, her pulling him from where his faced rested on her shoulder and kissed him, tongues fighting as they rode through something they both knew they never experienced.

He exploded into her and gasped out at the same time, holding her tightly as they rode the waves of passion together.

Pulling away from her, he laid gasping out spent and felt something he had not felt in a long time. Love.

"Severus…" Hermione whispered and he enjoyed the contentment in her voice and pulled her to him.

"Sleep Hermione. We will discuss the ramifications of our actions later but it was worth it no matter what it will cost later."

He smiled in the darkness of his bedroom and pulled her tightly against him and waited, soon feeling even breaths indicating the witch fell asleep and soon joined her, enjoying the feel of her body against him as he spooned her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry sat with his family at the kitchen table with his sons James and Albus eating breakfast. Harry smiled watching James keep looking toward the window. "James the Post is not due for another thirty minutes. Finnish you breakfast before it gets cold."

"I'm sorry Dad. I can't wait! I bet you were excited waiting for it."

Harry chuckled. "I was raised muggle James and did not know of a magical world until one owl came, and then many as my Uncle Vern took the letters and they kept coming." Harry continued telling him of how he found out he was a wizard.

Five years after the defeat of Voldemort he went looking for his cousin Dudley when he remembered the olive branch when he was moved from Previt Drive, with Dudley demanding to know what would happen to him. Dudley had married and had a son and daughter of his own.

He remembered the look of shock on Dudley's face when he opened the door and found Harry standing there.

"_Harry is that you?" Dudley whispered out._

"_It is Dig D." Harry smiled at the look of disbelief in the muggle man's eyes._

_The large muggle cried out and grabbed him in a bear hug picking up his smaller cousin and picked him up. "I always wondered what happened to you."_

_Harry gasped out in surprise when Dudley dropped him and turned around. "Barb set another plate. My cousin that I told you about is back from the wars."_

_Harry looked to Dudley questioningly but Dudley was already ahead motioning him into the dining room. Entering he found a petite blonde haired woman placing an extra plate on the table and looked up when the men entered._

"_Barbara, this is Harry the cousin I spoke to you about." Dudley spoke, shocking Harry further._

_Barbara Dursley wiped her hands on her apron a moment before walking over and extended her hand. "Dudley spoke about you and the night that MI5 had to move his family out due to a terrorist threat. He and his parents were moved to one safe house and you were moved to another. He was sure that you became immersed with MI5 and working to destroy the terrorist cell that targeted you and wondered if you ever survived."_

_Harry shook her hand. "I managed to survive Barbara."_

"_Jolly good then." Barbara replied back and motioned for her visitor to sit down. "Your timing is perfect for Harry and Gladis is staying with their grandmother."_

_Dudley looked to Harry noting the look of surprise. "I named our oldest after you. We'll talk later about everything." Eyes darting to his wife who had turned and began to fill plates with slices of roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, parsnips and slices of potatoes and carrots._

_Harry enjoyed the meal and followed the man and woman to the sitting room with her motioning the men to sit down and watched her move to the cabinet pouring two glasses of Scotch, placing those and the bottle on a silver tray, moving to place it on the small coffee table in front of them. _

_She handed the glasses to her husband and his cousin and smiled. "I hope that we will meet again Harry. I'll leave you two to catch up on things." She left the room closing the door behind her._

_Harry sipped his glass of scotch, watching Dudley._

_Dudley drank all of his at once and poured another into his glass. "I know you're surprised Harry. All I want to say is I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past. I did not understand why we had to leave all at once and my parents would not answer me. Whenever I brought it up Da would change the subject and that night was a taboo subject."_

_Harry listened to as his cousin continued that his hated uncle died six months after he went into hiding and the day after the funeral Petunia spoke of Harry and everything about him._

"_I knew you were magic Harry and Da said you were the devil and could not be trusted. Mum told me everything. A war, your protection, prophecies that she could never understand and a demand to protect you as a blood relative gave some kind of charm power._

_Dudley sighed. "I received this from an owl a little over a year ago. I love my wife and I keep it on me so she cannot find out because I can't explain it. I wrote out a reply and I never received a response." Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and reached over to Harry to take it._

_Harry took it and read it recognizing the graceful scrawl of Minerva McGonagall and the date._

_Dudley Dursley,_

_Years have passed since your cousin Harry defeated Voldemort. I know how your father viewed our kind harshly, beings that defied nature and the order of things. _

_I congratulate you on the birth of your daughter Griselda Dursley. She is a witch and in eleven years she will be sent a letter. The letter will be personally delivered by a representative of our school and I promise it will not be by the large man that you remember. I wanted you to prepare for that moment and warn you. Your daughter is not the spawn of the devil._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Harry sighed and handed the letter back to him, realizing the old witch broke protocol warning the muggle parents early based on his experience with the Dursleys. "She was murdered shortly after this Dudley so that is why she did not answer and the current Headmaster probably does not know she contacted you. What do you want?"_

_Dudley looked to his cousin. "I want to understand so I can prepare for it and tell my wife. I'm not who you remember. My baby daughter cannot be the work of the devil!"_

"Dad! Dad! The Post is here!" Drawing Harry out of his memory and watched two owls fly in through the open window dropping two parchments on the table and left out of the window.

Harry picked up the light green envelope recognizing the spidery, thin scrawl of his ex-potions professor.

"I think this one is yours James." Handing it over to him and watched him open it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Severus Snape_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class)_

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster, HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_ sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Harry chuckled hearing his son read out the letter while he read the letter from Hermione that she would be staying away as the start of term begins in two weeks and promised to visit with him before it began.

He worried for her and wondered how things were going between her and Justice.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat nervous at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Justice to arrive. After a heated argument between her and Severus it was agreed that she would tell him that someone else caught her eye and wait to see if he would be called.

Justice arrived and sat across from her and kissed her hand and held it. "I was afraid my pick-up lines ran you off."

"Oh Justice! It's not true. It's just that I've met someone else. Someone that I thought out of my reach. I work with him and he expressed an interest after he heard we were going out. I've got to take this chance and sorry if I've misled you."

Justice took it in stride and released her hand. "Who is the lucky wizard Hermione? I admit I'm disapointed that I do not have a chance to prove that I am a better wizard than he."

"It's Severus Snape Justice and hope that it will not affect our other interests." She replied and waited for a response.

Justice let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair. "Severus Snape, Order of Merlin First Class, Headmaster of Hogwarts and ex-Deatheater redeemed. Our files indicate he is intelligent and published in many Journals. I can see the appeal."

Justice stood up and waved a hand over to the Auror that accompanied him to come forward. "It is also known that Snape uses people to expand his own means. You need to be wary of him, especially in view of recent vents."

Justice bowed to her. "I'll always be here for you if you need me."

"Thanks for understanding Justice." Hermione murmured and watched the wizards leave. That went better than expected.

Severus Snape sat in his study at Spinner's End and felt his Mark pulse. He knew that she met with Justice and told the wizard her interests. The call told him of Justice's alliance.

He sighed and pulled his wand out and touched his wand to his Mark, whisking away and bowed before Voldemort

He fell down and bowed hearing cold words of his Master. "Explain yourself Severus Snape, Hero of the Wizarding world who helped defeat me. What is the extent of your involvement with Hermione Granger?"

Severus shook. "My Lord the opportunity presented itself and gives me the ability to spy on Potter from a distance! Please forgive me for not telling you! It all happened quickly and I leapt at the chance."

"Show me!" Voldemort hissed out, entering the mind, ignoring the screams of intrusion from his minion.

Voldemort left his mind and looked to his wizard eyes glittering. "She has become infatuated with you since she became a professor. But if push came to shove who would she chose Severus? Harry Potter and the Order or you?"

Hours passed as Severus remained bowed knowing this was the way the Dark Lord fucked with his minions. He was used to this despite the years that passed.

"Raise Severus Snape supposed faithful one that you are to me. I still have doubts despite what you previously declared. You want me to promise not to harm the witch you are involved with based on previous words?"

Severus rose looking to him. "I wish it if you can grant it. I did not have a witch the last time we spoke and this one came unexpectedly, to our benefit."

"Does she suspect that I am back?"

"She saw my Mark raised, black, and pulsing. She was instrumental in pursuing justice and saw enough of the faint Marks during the trials. She has not spoken of it. Potter may have ordered her to spy on me based on his belief that you are back. She did mention in passing that there was an Order meeting where the remnants of Dumbledore's Army were gathered and warned of your return and the missing witches of that organization, disappeared without a trace."

Voldemort looked to him with an evil smile. "Congratulations on finding a witch who seems to care for you. I'm thinking of a plan to verify that and I promise she will not be harmed by me if you both pass this test. " He chuckled darkly and continued.

"You are Headmaster of Hogwarts and have access to the book that reveals the births of those with magic. You will target the muggle-born five years and younger. You will kill them without magic so the Ministry will not be alerted. Take Hermione Granger along with you. If you pass the test I will allow the both of you to live and serve me. Send me the list of the names so I can watch the Muggle newspapers."

Severus heart sank. He would have to kill innocent children once again and drag Hermione into it as well. She just became a double spy and he would have to tutor her.

"Your will my Lord. So it is commanded it will be done." Turning his heel and Apparated away with a loud crack to Hogwarts.

The portraits gasped out in surprise at the Headmasters arrival for he was not due for two weeks.

"Go away all of you save Albus." He snarled out and watched the portraits leave save the one he put his trust in so long ago.

All left except Albus sitting in the large portrait behind his desk noticing the distress is his ex-spy.

Albus watched his spy's actions moving to the Book of Magical on his desk and opened it up, writing down the names of muggle-born five years and younger on parchment and tapped one thinking intent and watched it disappear leaving the copy. Severus slammed the book shut and pulled out the two bottles of Firewhiskey he kept in the third drawer of his desk, pouring a drink and slammed it down nd poured another helping.

"Severus?" Albus called out.

Severus ignored the portrait, snarling out. "I need a word with you Ronald Weasley!"

Ron appeared and looked to the Headmaster noticing the Book of Magic on his desk. "He's testing you? He is testing you both?"

"Yes!" Severus snarled back. "I can do it as I have done so in the past even if I loathe it. The question is can she suffer through it and be strong?"

Ron glanced at the names on the parchment. "She can and will Severus Snape. I know you now, not the asshole you presented to me years ago. You love her."

Ron glanced up to the portrait of Albus. "He would have you do it despite the cost. Albus does not care for anything except the end game. The end game cost for all except him as he is already dead."

Ron waited a moment before he continued sadly. "And me as well Severus Snape. I will feel her pain as she will accept what you present."

"Go away, the both of you!" Severus snarled out.

He watched the ghost disappear and Albus left his portrait leaving him alone to think.


	22. Chapter 22

AN I make no monies and JK owns the realm of Harry Potter. I write for enjoyment. Apologize for the late update but I am working Graves at the mo and harder to get in a rhythm than what I thought

Chapter 22 The Real World Revealed

Severus stood at the a window facing the overgrown yard of Spinner's End holding a forgotten glass of Firewhiskey as his thoughts raced about the command given by Voldemort. Hells he was close to forgoing the antidote and find release in his death. He could not do that because that would seal her death. Yet his command would bring darkness on her soul, something that bothered him greatly.

Absently swirling the contents of the glass in his hand he felt Firewhiskey spill out on his hand, reminding him of the glass in his hand. He tossed it down and continued to wait for his witch to arrive.

His witch. He always thought that he would be alone and then the worst circumstances brought her to him.

Her husband's words heartened him somewhat for the ghost readily accepted the circumstance and gave guidance and looked over him.

Ronald Weasley appeared to him and pointed out an empty area in Diagon Alley one day before rushing to an empty spot, revealing a homely wizard watching him before the wizard disappeared. No crack of sound and realized it was a professional assassin following him.

He continued to watch and watched Hermione walk up to the gate in front of his house. Why she did not Apparate directly in he could not understand but it gave him a chance to move to his study and sit down in the leather chair he preferred.

Hearing the door open and close he found his resolve and waited for her to find him.

Soon the door opened. "I thought that I would find you in here Severus. It all went well." Hermione spoke out seeing him in the leather chair he always sat in when she was there.

"I know how well it went Hermione. Sit!" He commanded.

She watched him in alarm taking her set across from him and looked to him questioningly.

"I was called and Vodlemort asked me about us. He knew of us Hermione! How do you think that happened? It was Justice running to him and he gave me a terrible task to perform. So much for thinking that wizard is innocent. He is an agent of the Dark Lord! This list proves it."

She watched him leap out of his chair and knelt before her pulling a parchment out of his robes and handed to her and watched her, black obsidian eyes revealing no emotion.

Hermione took it in trepidation unfolding the parchment that listed twenty names and noticed all were aged five and under noticing the date of birth next to each name.

"What is this Severus?" She whispered.

"Our death or our salvation Hermione, depending on our decision. If I refuse he will not kill me and allow the poison in my veins to run its course. You saw how Minerva died. It will be the same for me. But you he will want to hurt. I know he has an assassin and a very good one. With my death there will be no one to protect you. He will keep you for days and ignore your begging to be killed and your body will be found in public beaten, bloodied, and…..other things that I do not want to think about. He has Justice in hand and will pin your murder on some poor sap because he has not killed those of the Phoenix yet. They are kept alive for a reason and I have not figured it out yet."

"What is the task?" Hermione whispered feeling her heart sink. He said a terrible deed.

"I am to kill those on that list and you are to accompany me. No magic is to be involved because he does not want to alert the Ministry. He did not say it but in the past I was commanded to do the same on some of his most….sensitive adversaries."

Her hands trembled holding the list. "Will I have to murder along with you?"

He knew she was in turmoil, good versus evil and knowing the taking of a life, especially ones of innocence would lead her down the path of darkness. That was what Voldemort was hoping for. "He did not say and I will use that to our advantage. All you have to do is be a look out for me while I do the deed. Your soul will be bruised versus rentied. It will heal in time as you spend time with those you love."

"And you Severus Snape? What happens with your soul?"

"My soul is not of concern at the moment. If what I feel of our Bond is true it will heal in time once all of this is done. We will heal each other."

Hermione looked to the parchment and noticed that last name on the list. "I've got to warn Harry!"

"We cannot warn the Phoenix Hermione. What name drives you to warn him?"

Hermione held the list out and pointed to the last name.

"Griselda Dursley." He murmured and it hit him. Potter lived with the Dursleys and treated poorly.

"Harry mended the rift between him and his cousin Dudley. I've met the girl when I've visited with Harry. Minerva wrote a letter to let Dudley know they would be contacted before she was murdered. His helping his cousin to understand our world."

"We shall save her for the last. Perhaps I can think of a way to save her."

So the week went, with her standing outside muggle houses watching Severus pick locks, or go through windows starting with babies first. When they arrived back at Spinner's End they would end up in bed exploring one another to forget the heinous acts performed during the night, desperation felt in the act to try to found redemption that was elusive.

The last night they stood in front of the darkened house of Dudley Dursley at 2 am in the morning. Severus grew alarmed sensing magical wards in place.

Severus turned to her and whispered in a hiss. "Despite what I what I said, you warned him."

Hermione hissed back. "I did not Severus! Maybe Harry put them up just in case his past involved them in the future. He knows his cousin is magic after all!"

"This complicates things. I don't know who will be alerted when I enter. You will have to come in behind me and take care of whoever arrives." Severus hissed back.

Hermione said nothing and pulled her wand out and placed her hand on the small of his back and felt him move to the door, using muggle tools to pick the lock and slowly opened the door waiting.

"The ward is not one that alerts of a door open. We go forward and wait a moment to see who the ward alerts."

They moved inside the hallway and stopped, waiting to see who would appear. After a few minutes it was apparent that whatever wards were on the house did not trip. Moving up the stairs silently Severus opened the door to the five year old girl's room and immediately went to the bed observing the sleeping little girl and pulled out a phial of muggle poison that was said to be untraceable. He uncapped the phial and tilted it to the lips of the sleeping witch and stopped when he heard Hermione shout binding and silencing charms while something hard hit him and pushed him to the floor and began to beat him.

The figure on him went limp and he pushed the large man off of him and stood up. Finding the man and woman looking up to him in fear.

He recognized the woman on the floor. The wards were a protection of the mother protecting the child and she must have awakened her husband the moment the wards were breached. He taught her at Hogwarts and knew she recognized him.

Severus stood up and pulled Hermione to him and whispered urgently to her.

Barbara Dursley laid on the floor cursing in her mind. That was Hermione Granger and Severus Snape in her daughter's bedroom and knew they were there for her daughter and intended ill will. She set the wards up specifically for that after all. She watched Hermione turn her heal and Apparated away.

She watched her ex-professor point his wand at her husband and watched him still. No green light shot from the wand so she knew he put her husband to sleep and not kill him.

A soft silky voice whispered in her ear. "I will remove the charm holding your body and your voice but you must promise me that you will remain silent and wait for Harry Potter."

Barbara fervently nodded her understanding of his words and watched her ex-professor pick up her wand and felt the release of the spells as he pulled her up and pushed her to sit against the wall while pointing his wand at her in one hand while the other held her wand.

Severus moved to the child and pulled out a phial. "A Sleeping Draught Barbara Prewitt of Ravenclaw so your daughter will not awake as we discuss some things." Uncapping the phial and dribbled potion on the little girl's lips and watched the child lick at the liquid for a moment before settling in a deeper sleep.

Soon Harry appeared beside Hermione and rushed to Dudley checking to see if his cousin was still alive and then turned to his ex-professor. "You could have warned me on all of them. I could have saved them all!"

Severus spat at him. "Yes we could have but you would have sealed a horrible death for Hermione. She told me of Minerva's contact to them but imagine my surprise that I walked into a room with a charm of Mother's Love. Surely you realize what would happen to me if I killed the girl as planned? I did not wish for history to repeat itself."

Harry moved to Barbara and whispered in her ear, with her nodding at times in the conversation and whispered back to him. Harry stood and walked up to Severus. "Give her wand back to her. I will explain how things stand and we will join you in the kitchen."

Severus tossed the wand to Barbara and left the room with Hermione behind him.

Hermione moved in the kitchen finding a kettle and started to fix a round of tea pulling a phial of her own and put in a drop of Calming draught for level heads were needed at this time. Soon Harry, Dudley, and Barbara joined them and took a mug of steaming tea and sat at a long counter waiting.

Hermione started the conversation "We need to think about this! A blessing in disguise as this house is no doubt registered based on a witch living here and the use of our magic will go un-noticed unless we are caught and Piori Incantantum is used. I'm sorry that I did not warn you Harry and I am more involved as a spy now that Voldemort knows I am interested in Severus."

Severus continued where Hermione left off explaining how they arrived here ending with the words. "He was alerted when Hermione broke things up with Justice. Justice ran to the Dark Lord and reported his findings and it is obvious that Justice works for the Dark Lord. I was called and given this task!" He snarled out.

Harry looked to the man in anger. "The ones in the safe house are safe. Don't you think it would have been reported back to him and those taken? It was weeks ago when we met and Justice was there." He spat back.

He snarled back. "Potter you are as naïve as she!"

Dudley interrupted. "That's well and fine for those Harry but what of Griselda? What of us?"

The kitchen silenced with the words of the muggle, continuing until Harry broke the silence. Just like in the forest with Barty Crouch, Sr. We can transfigure a bone to Grsilda's likeness and place a stasis spell the will release once it is buried."

Hermione smiled. "Brilliant Harry! Have your cousin and his wife go and find one while we plan the rest.

Dudley shouted out. "There is no way we are leaving without a promise that those two will not kill my daughter!"

Barbara pulled Dudley to her. "Duds they could have killed us at any time. Let's go and let them talk with Harry."

Dudley allowed his wife to drag him out of the kitchen unwillingly, eyes locked on the tall pale man.

Severus sighed. Muggles.

The three fell to into a heated discussion until a plan was made that satisfied them all.

Severus stood up and motioned for Hermione to join him. "Execute the plan and Hermione will contact you."

Hermione took Severus's hand and nodded to him for a moment as Severus moved her out of the kitchen and out of the house.

She smiled when he made no move to release her hand instead walking down the pavement holding her hand until they were out of the village. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her looking into her warm brown eyes for a moment before he turned his heel and Apparated away.

They arrived inside his house and she followed him up the stairs and to his bedroom door.

She watched him open it motioning for her enter first and followed behind her shedding the muggle clothes that he wore and watched her do the same.

He sat down on the bed and held his arms out and felt her lean down and pulled her down to him and kissed her. "It's finished and soon he will call me to bring you to him."

Hermione kissed him pushing him down and the bed, forcing him to move over after she broke the kiss, yawning. "We'll worry about that later Severus. I'm knackered and need sleep."

Severus pulled her to him and held her not saying a word, listening to her breathing until it settled into a rhythm that indicated she was asleep. He held her mind racing at the thought of when he would have to bring Hermione in front of Voldemort.

He drifted off to sleep, holding her in his arms. He would worry of Voldemort's call later, enjoying the calm before the storm.


	23. Chapter 23

AN Sorry so long in update as I do work Graves and my internet down. It is very unusual for me to go this long without an update. This is a long chapter and hope not disjointed as Graves affect my mind. I make no monies and JK owns the realm of Harry Potter. I write for enjoyment.

Chapter 23

Severus woke up pulling her to him content on holding her while she slept. Voldemort would watch the obituaries based on the list and would command to bring her to him in time. He took a chance asking him to spare her. Watching her sleep he knew that it was a temporary reprieve, for Voldemort would not be one to let go of the former trespass of the witch, using it as a tool for his own means. Hermione Granger is destined to die despite his actions, of that he was sure. For the Dark Lord did not forgive at all. He felt her stir, greeted by beautiful warm brown eyes. "Good morning Hermione." He whispered out.

"Morning Severus." She replied slowly waking.

"We have a busy day ahead of us Hermione. We need to make up some false memories to appease him and then be seen together in public to confirm we are an item."

She stared up at the ceiling somewhat comforted by the fact that he was beside her, but the actions of the past week haunted her. So many lives snuffed out before given a chance to live. She was thankful that all she needed to do was stay outside of the muggle houses but it was almost the same as being in the room with him performing the heinous acts because she knew what he was doing while she kept guard.

"How do you do it Severus? How can you murder the innocent and still move forward?" Whispering her words and felt a tear slide down her cheek. "And what you had to do to defeat Voldemort before? It's a wonder you're not in a mental institution." Those words uttered made her realize something. "You don't enjoy it do you?" She asked hesitation in her voice.

Her words angered him and he took a few moments to compose himself knowing they were spoken because of what they did. Still he could not help himself. "What is worse Hermione, the act of killing itself or the knowledge of assisting in it? At the end of the day it is all the same. And your question of did I enjoy it? I enjoyed killing the ones that deserved to die." He growled out.

He moved out of the bed and pulled his wand from his pocket and used it to clean the robes he fell asleep in. He caught her eyes and watched her gasp out when she realized what she provoked in him.

"Come downstairs when you freshen up so we can plan. You must be strong Hermione and harden your heart. You did it before and you killed witches and wizards in the past. Don't call the kettle black." He growled out.

She watched him leave. He had a point with his parting words. The fact that she did kill was one of the reasons she hid herself away from the world after the war and her husband's death. So much waste with some many lives extinguished in the fight against Voldemort and it was beginning again. She sighed and sat up in in the bed and breathed in deeply, the scent of him that lingered on the sheets calming her. She moved out of the bed and repeated his actions of using a wand to smooth her robes before moving out of the room to join him downstairs.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry struggled with the turmoil of what he found out about Hermione and Headmaster Snape involving muggle murders. He was not surprised of the forced involvement of his former professor with the newly returned Voldemort for the wizard warned him. Still, the man did not tell him the extent of Voldemort or any recruiting effort. He could not blame him for Hermione told him of the poison running through his body.

"Knut for your thoughts dear?"

Her drew out of hi musings and found Ginny smiling at him and placed a mug of hot tea in front of him. "Remember we have to go to Diagon Alley today to help James gather everything for Hogwarts."

"No worries Ginny. I already arranged with Justice to work a half day. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at noon."

Ginny looked to him in worry. "Harry, you know you don't have to hold anything from me. I think you are dwelling on something that upsets you."

Harry sighed standing up from the table, the mug of tea forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled Ginny to him. "I know Ginny. I've got to go to work now."

Ginny watched Harry leave knowing that he was hiding something from her. "Be well Harry." She whispered the words when the kitchen was empty.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Aurors sat in the watch room waiting for the daily briefing before going forth to catch the criminals in the Wizarding world. A few discussed the Daily Prophet with one another, the subject Headmaster Severus Snape being seen with war Hero Hermione Granger and the speculations of that pairing.

Harry walked in and noticed all twenty Aurors reading the Daily Prophet. "Put down that drivel! We all know her and if she wants to be with Headmaster Snape so be it. I remind you that he helped defeat Voldemort. Good for him I say and all of you know Hermione."

Harry continued. "The Head of Law Enforcement has directed that we escort the Hogwart's Express. Any volunteers? I will be going as the Head Auror and need three more."

Harry waited seeing Stoddard and Wright volunteer right away. Another hand raised and he had his team.

Harry smiled. "Very well you three stay behind." He continued with assignments and watched his Aurors leave the room, the three remaining behind.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at the gates of Hogwarts and watched them swing open, castle sensing the arrival of a professor assigned to it. Severus left earlier in the day to get things ready for the arrival of the students so she spent her time at Grimuald Place Thankfully no one was there so she did not have to answer any questions.

She found Deputy Headmaster Flitwick standing at the entrance. "Welcome back Hermione. Severus has asked for everyone to report to the teacher's lounge."

"Good to see you again Filius. I'll see you up there." Shaking the short wizard's offered hand before moving into the castle. She moved up the stairs three floors before entering the lounge and was greeted by Astoria, Poppy, and Madame Hooch. They immediately began to ask her questions on her relationship with the Headmaster.

She began to deflect them and was relieved when the male professors entered the room and the conversation stopped. She was sure they would address him later man to man.

Severus came in and found f his professor's in the room. "Welcome back for another exciting new year teaching the dunder….er students of this esteemed school. The students will be arriving as normal and escorted by Aurors. Mr. Potter is in charge of them and they have been invited to stay for the Welcoming Feast and the weekend."

Several questions shot out about the safety of the school and he held up his hand. "I am not aware of a threat and I was informed this afternoon of the Aurors. The Head Auror is Harry Potter and I will ask him the reason the Department of Law Enforcement decided to provide a guard. I do hope you have your curriculum for the year to hand in."

He watched them place their folders in front of him before continuing. "No doubt you've read the Prophet reading the articles about Professor Granger and I. It is true that I have been seeing her over the summer and if you suspect that there is any misconduct you will go directly to the Board of Governors and lodge a complaint. Nothing changes for she is once again the Head of Slytherin like last year as I was unable to find a qualified Potions Master and she has graciously agreed to teach for another year. I assure you that we will be professional in our relationship and will not affect the running of this school."

Murmurs of "Congratulations!" From the other professors and he held his hand up. "You have five hours before the students arrive so use the time wisely."

Everyone left and he found Hermione staying behind.

"Professor Granger?" He inquired.

Hermione looked to him. "Can the formalities Severus. You've been distant the last couple of weeks. Ever since we made our relationship public." She accused.

Severus sighed. He could not hide much through the tentative Bond they held together. "Let me get everything settled for the start of the term and I promise I will tell you everything."

She looked into his obsidian eyes and found no emotion in them. "Very well Severus. I'll see you at Welcoming Feast."

He watched her leave his office. For better or worse he thought to himself, turning his attention to the curriculums his fellow professors turned in.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Slightly bowed before Voldemort. "Rise faithful assassin and give me your report."

Slightly rose. "My Lord, Kingsley's Imperious remains firmly in place. Despite Potter's attempts at alerting the Ministry, the people that count ignore him. With the exception of those that are public and would be missed, the Phoenix has gone underground. I have not found where they hide but I will."

The short homely wizard held out the Prophet. "Your Knight has been seen in public with the Mudblood My Lord."

Voldemort looked to his Assassin. "Not surprising Slightly as he cements his relationship to her to protect her. I promised him that I would not kill her. That does not mean I can't drop a hint or two."

Slightly chuckled at the loophole his Lord presented. "All you need to do is mention it in passing My Lord."

A parchment flared out in flames, taking form and floated into Slightly's hand. He looked at it reading the names before it caught flame again and watched the ashes float to the floor. "When?" He whispered in excitement.

"Soon Slightly. I need to tie up a few loose ends before I move forward." Voldemort spoke in a cold voice.

"My Lord I have also checked the obituaries as you commanded. All on the list you provided are listed in their villages."

"Go check on our guests Slightly. Very soon we will be free of them. I require one more and you will allow him to escape after two weeks. Foolish wizard decided not to heed the warning he was given. A tool I will use." Handing Slightly a parchment he pulled from his pocket. "You may continue in your entertainment Slightly and make sure our new guest observes."

Slightly grinned evilly. "Your will My Lord as always." Murmuring before he left.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat in the Headmaster's chair in the Great Hall waiting for the students arrive. Years two through seven arrived first at took their seats at polished long tables stretching in four lines, one for each separate house. He noticed two wizards stand at the back of the room and nodded to him.

Soon Professor Flitwick led the procession of the first years and halted them in front of a stool where an old battered hat sat. Harry and another Auror joined the two at the back of the Great Hall.

A gasp was heard from the first years as the hat came to life.

"I am an old, old, hat once worn by Godric Gryffindor, the founder of this school centuries ago and commanded to remain to guide the young witches and wizards of the future and that I have."

Hermione sat at the end of the table listening to the words of the Sorting Hat. The Hat did not speak in the sing song voice that she remembered from her times at the school.

"All of you do not remember the words I spoke of unity in the past. Darkness is in the future and all must decide. Unite!"

The Sorting House paused and started again in the normal sing song voice_._

_A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known: _

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. _

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began. _

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach. _

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best; _

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition. _

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone? _

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead! _

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

The Sorting Hat did its job with a majority of First years being Sorted into Hufflepuff. The first time in recent history that most were Sorted in that House and Severus wondered what it meant for the future and watched Filius place the hat on the last student and heard the shout "Ravenclaw!"

He gave the standard Welcoming speech after the girl joined her fellow Ravenclaws and advised the students to stay away from the Forbidden Forest and a reminder that Aurors are about and to obey the curfew if the students knew what was good for them.

Soon the Feast was over and Hermione watched the students leave, listening to boisterous laughter until the Great Hall was once again silent leaving Hermione and Severus at the Head table alone.

Harry whispered to the three Aurors standing with him and they departed the Great Hall. He watched his team leave before leaving the back wall and joined Hermione and Headmaster Snape at the Head Table.

Severus stood and crossed his arms as the young man approached. "I was not told why Aurors are about my school Auror Potter. Care to enlighten me?" He growled out.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure Headmaster. The directive came down directly from Justice. I was told to gather a team to escort the Express and to hang around for the weekend and watch the older Pure-Blood students of all Houses."

Hermione joined the men. "Voldemort must have gathered new followers and managed to infiltrate all Houses. It's the only logical conclusion."

Severus spoke. "I do not trust that wizard Hermione." Harry and Hermione knew that he referenced Justice as the older wizard's opinion was known.

Harry waited for Severus to continued and surprised by the Headmaster's words. "A room next to Professor Flitwick is available for your team. Let me know if you find anything before you leave on Sunday."

He watched the Headmaster reach over to Hermione and gently placed her hand on his arm and led her out of the Hall. Sighing he left the hall as well.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione allowed him to lead her out of the castle, silence between them heavy until she found herself at the shore of the Black Lake, the large white rock on the shore glistening in the moonlight. She gasped out in surprise when his arms grabbed hold of her waist picking her up and sitting her down, obsidian eyes boring into her hers.

"I know I have been distant Hermione but I did not want to burden you more than you needed to be." Severus turned away and looked over the lake. "If only things in life were as peaceful as this lake is at night."

Hermione looked to the lake also. "I know Severus. I always came here when a student to think things through. But you avoid what you want to discuss."

Severus climbed the rock and sat beside her, grabbing her hand and held it tightly. "Marriage Hermione Granger. Voldemort has promised your safety but you above all others realize that if he wants to kill you, he will despite any promise that he gives. However for such a demented wizard he has his own brand of loyalty and that is to those he owns."

"You think that marrying you will protect me then." She whispered softly.

"No, normal marriage will not protect you." Somber response from her wizard

Silence reigned while Hermione thought on the words of her Bonded.

A loud splash sounded out in the darkness, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. "You want him to marry us, whatever Dark magic that he is to bound us together?"

"I do Hermione. It will not promise your safety but going into the Dark gives you a chance. Despite the acts you have committed in the past it may change you. Darkness loves the innocent and you are still that. Innocent. That is why you withdrew yourself and all of your energies into your job. If it helps, your husband and the portrait Albus agreed with my line of thought."

Hermione shivered as coldness swept over her. "Ron? Is what he says true?"

Ron appeared before her, looking sad. "It is Hermione. It is likely that you will have to take the Mark and become one of them anyway because of what he commanded of you two earlier. Severus changed his loyalties well after he became one of them and it was because of love. He can teach you so that you will not lose yourself. I know that you are torn between the love for me and the Bond you have with Severus. Focus on both Hermione for it is not wrong to love another past to the Veil and one alive and breathing beside you. If Severus thinks about the past he will understand that he loved you the minute you stepped foot into Hogwarts but other things got in the way and blinded him to that fact. Lucky man I was for that because iI had some years with you by my side. The Fates Hermione. All that happened needed to in the past and we need to move to save the future."

Hermione watched Ron fade away and turned her attention to the dark haired wizard beside her. "Is what he says true Severus?"

She watched his eyes closed, deep in thought. After a while he opened his eyes surprised and looked to her. "I never knew it." He whispered out. "Dumbledore. He kept the realization from me. But this Bond we share unlocked what was hidden from me."

"What now Severus Snape?" She asked.

He pulled a small deep blue case out of his pocket and opened it up revealing a simple gold band with a sparkling emerald. "This belonged to my mother and one of the few things that I have from her. Will you marry me Hermione Granger, allowing me to protect you with all that I am? I am a man set in my ways by Fate because I was sure that no one would have me and life made me bitter and resentful. I have you beside me and if I fail I will follow you to the Veil for life would be useless without you beside me."

Hermione took the ring case and looked at the simple ring before drawing her attention back to Severus. noting sadness on his otherwise normal neutral features "An engagement is supposed to be a happy affair Severus." Taking the ring out of the case and slid it on her finger.

"Where you walk, I walk beside you. I will always be at your side no matter what and I trust you with my life Severus Snape."

The Bond thrummed within him, no witch declaring such simple words that meant so much. No Albus and a ghost to trust but a living beautiful witch beside him. Elation filled him, for she promised before to be with him but not like this. Her declared words honest and truly spoken moved him as no other words spoken before in all of his life.

He could not control the emotion in voice replying back to her. "Where you walk, I will walk beside you and I will always be at your side and will die to protect you Hermione Granger." Taking her left hand and kissed the ring now upon it before pulling her into his lap shrugging and arm out of his outside cloak and wrapped her in it before kissing her gently.

Hermione settled, feeling the warmth of him and responded to his kiss with the same level of gentleness.

Time passed as they sat silently on the rock enjoying the moment of being alone together with no one to bother them.

.


	24. Chapter 24 Damned By Ignorance

AN. Back on days and hope to update frequently now. I make no monies and JK owns the realm of Harry Potter. I write for enjoyment.

Chapter 24 Damned By Ignorance

The following days since their meeting at the lake flew by as he put off what he needed to do, spending many nights up late thinking and re-thinking his plan coming up with the same conclusion. He sighed. He could put it off no longer.

Friday found him at the winged podium for dinner looking over the silent hall, the students waiting for him to speak. "The first week has passed and older students know that this weekend is the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. That being said those with signed permission slips will meet at the castle entrance to be escorted to the village for the day. I will be escorting you along with Professors Granger and Hagrid. For those left behind enjoy your weekend and remember to stay out of the Forbidden Forest as Professor Hargrid will not be around to save you from your mischief. Eat up!"

Hermione had not had a chance to meet with him during the week, needing to focus on taking her Slytherins in hand along with the first week of Potions class which had been trying. The begrudged acceptance of her last time turned into outright indifference and claims that she would not be around for long. She punished the Prefects harshly enough that they brought her House into a semblance of normalcy and unsure of how long that would last.

She watched Severus stand to leave and followed him out through the teacher's entrance and rushed to catch up to him. "I need to talk to you Headmaster about Slytherin."

"Come with me to my office Hermione." Severus murmured.

They walked up to his office in silence until they were safely behind closed door, with Severus pulling her into his arms and kissed her a long moment before letting her go. "My House gave you trouble this week?"

Hermione recovered from his passionate kiss and sat down in a high back leather chair across from his desk. "It was very subtle Severus as Slytherins are wont to be but they feel my time is coming to a close here. Hints here and there until I punished the Prefects and no trouble since. That's what troubles me Severus. When they are vocal I don't have to worry. When silent…."

"Yes it means trouble Hermione because they plan. Tomorrow I go to Voldemort after I make sure I am seen in Hogsmeade. I will be dead or you will go into the Dark after that meeting. If I do not arrive back you will resign immediately and go to the Order. No resistance and you will not look for me."

Hermione stood up. "Be safe Severus. I cannot bear to lose you. I'll see you in the morning."

Severus watched her leave and looked up to Albus. "You know my plan Albus. What are the chances that I leave his lair alive?"

Albus looked down from his portrait to the wizard who had changed so much throughout the years he had known him. "Her life is still forfeit Severus but he will want to have her in his power fully and make her realize her trust in you is her downfall. You know how he operates so you know the consequences."

He watched the wizard in the portrait remove his half-moon glasses and rub the bridge of his nose. "I have a fall back plan of a sort Severus and not sure if it would be successful. Trust me to it."

Severus listened to Albus nodding every now and then, eyes narrowing at the last words. "It is acceptable Albus."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Saturday morning found him waiting at the caste entrance holding Hermione's hand while the students handed their permission slips to Hagrid before moving to the waiting carriages. She tried to pull away from his hold and found that he would not release it. "For your Snakes Hermione." He whispered to her and felt her hand grasp his tightly for a moment before stilling in his.

The students noticed the fact that the Headmaster held the hand of their Potion Professor's hand, confirming the speculation of relationship in the Prophet.

The last student loaded, Hermione, Severus, and Hagrid loaded up in the last carriage and headed down to the village. Hagrid looked to the clasped hands from the couple that sat across from him. "I wish you both well."

Hermione murmured her thanks as Severus looked out to the scenery outside the carriage.

The contingent from the school arrived with the teachers out of the carriage and waited for the group of students alight from the carriages and formed in a group. Hagrid gestured for the students to move done the cobbled path leaving Hermione and Severus alone.

Severus placed her arm in his. "Let's get some tea and be seen before I leave"

Hermione nodded and allowed him to lead her into the village.

Severus guided her to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shoppe loathe to be in that place but it was the best for his plans. He pulled out a chair for her and glanced around the shop for a moment before going to the counter and soon was back with a pot of tea and two mugs.

Sitting down, he poured tea into the mugs and watched Hermione take a mug and sipped it smiling at him. "The students and patrons are staring at us Headmaster. I think you plan is a success."

Severus grunted glaring out and found the patrons and students drew back from his glare and turned his attention back to Hermione.

"I see you've been wearing your engagement ring." Allowing a small smile to appear on his face for a moment before continuing. "I've thought everything through and everything leads to my original plan. I am not going back on the carriages as I will meet with Voldemort when the day is done."

"Are you worried Severus?"

"It would be foolish to say if I was not. I know that he does not trust me and I am needed until he finds one to take my place. When he does I am forfeit. This will tell me my place in his plans."

He finished his tea and nodded to her a moment before leaving the shop.

Hermione sat sipping at her tea and prayed that he would return.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Slightly stood in the presence of Voldemort waiting to update his Lord.

"Well Slightly?" Voldemort asked in a cold voice red eyes flashing.

"My Lord I have captured McCormick and have entertained him for a week, making sure he sees everything and have opportunity to speak to our other guests. When do you want me to release him?"

"In another week Slightly and continue your indulgences."

Voldemort felt a tingling from his Mark and knew that it was Severus calling to him. "Go to your task and be away Slightly."

Slightly bowed and left. As soon as his Assassin was away he placed the tip of his wand to his Mark on his left arm and waited.

A black form appeared and immediately fell to the floor, bowing deeply and stilled.

"A pleasant surprise Severus as I have not called you. You know how I hate being interrupted for trivial matters."

"Not a matter but a request my Lord. One of which I think you will pleased." A muffled reply.

"Really Severus? Rise for your request intrigues me."

Severus rose and moved closer to the chair that Voldemort sat in. "My Lord I wish for you bind me in marriage just as you have done for those of the Inner Circle in the past."

Voldemort stood from his chair and pulled his wand out and circled the tall, pale wizard that was his lieutenant. He could not entirely trust him but grudgingly agreed with his actions to ensure his survival. "Who is the witch Severus?" Knowing the answer but still wanted confirmation.

"Hermione Granger my Lord. She did as commanded and did not notify the Order because she loves me. Think of it my Lord. One innocent witch filled with the Light turned to the Dark would double your power for you would create a tool to be used that could destroy the Order and leave your way free."

Voldemort's red eyes gleamed. "It would take more time to nurture her than I have at the present for I have my own plans. Still it is good to have a tool to fall back on. Severus Snape I will bind you to the witch but be warned that it will be for life. It will be up to you to train her in the ways of the Dark until I require her. Bring her here tomorrow and it shall be done. Maybe there is more to you than your heroic sacrifice in the past that the Wizarding world believes. We shall see."

Severus recognized the dismissal and left without a word. A cold feeling swept through him, feeling that he had damned both himself and Hermione.

Voldemort waited for Lord Malfoy to arrive. "Lucius gather the ones I have determined worthy for the Inner Circle to meet here tomorrow. I have a Binding to perform and you know what that means."

The blonde haired wizard replied in shock. "Who is it to be my Lord?"

"Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. You remember dear Bellatrix and her innocence when I Binded her to Rudolphus , new to my group when he requested the same of me. She became my perfect tool and witch, shunning her husband for me in time. So shall it be with Hermione Snape."

Lucius swept out of the room without a word, his alarm wakening him from a sleep in concern for his friend. Voldemort's bond befuddled his mind and now it was awake and he needed to warn his friend despite the fact that it was too late.

Arriving at his Manor he dismissed the House elves that greeted him save one and went immediately to his study and sat at his desk and scribbled on twelve parchments and handed it them to the elf. "You will deliver these personally and make sure they are given in person."

The elf stuttered out that he understood and left immediately with the parchments not noticing his Master pulled another parchment out and scribbled furiously. He placed the parchment in an envelope and addressed it to the Headmaster of Hogwarts and called his owl to him. "You will deliver this personally to Headmaster Snape and wait until he opens the letter. Peck him if needed."

The tawny owl hooted in understanding and flew out of the study.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived back at the castle well before the students arrived back from Hogsmeade pleased that Voldemort was receptive to his request though disturbed that Voldemort had a different plan as well. Still he left the crazed wizard unpunished and that was always something to be thankful about.

He sat at his desk enjoying a tumbler of Old Ogden's Finest Whiskey when he was disturbed by an insistent tapping at the window. He tried to ignore it and the tapping finally drove him to open the window and watched Lord Malfoy's tawny owl Sheila swoop in and land at his desk, holding an envelope in her beak. He took the envelope and sat it at his desk surprised that the owl flew up and pecked his face.

"Damn owl! Okay I'll open up the letter as it is obvious what your Master commanded of you." He growled out and opened the envelope and pulled the parchment out to read.

The owl flew out the opened window and Severus read the beginning of the missive from Lucius.

"_Severus, what the fuck have you done?"_


	25. Chapter 25 Sacrifice and Wedding

AN. Death of a major player and it is a bit grphic but not too repulsive and you are warned. This chapter is M and JK owns Hary Potter and I make no monies and write for my enjoyment and hopefully my dear readers as well.

Chapter 25 Sacrifice and Wedding

_"Severus, what the fuck have you done?"_

Severus read past the initial use of vulgar muggle profanity shocked that his friend would use it, noting that he needed to go to Teltown, Ireland and meet up.

Severus placed the missive down on his desk and fell deep in thought. Lucius had not contacted him in months. He recognized the place as a traditional place of Hand-Fasting by Pure-bloods as their society recognized Tailtiu watching over ceremonies that he was not privy to.

He pulled his timepiece out of his robes and glanced at it. Just enough time to meet Lucius and be back for the evening meal.

Standing with the parchment clutched in his hand he turned his heal and Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived back and watched the students head into the doors of the castle waiting for all to enter before following behind them and went to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "Professor Granger to see Headmaster Snape."

The stone gargoyle opened it's eyes and spoke in a gravelly voice. "Headmaster Snape is away. If your inquiry is urgent than see Deputy Headmaster Flitwick."

Hermione turned away from the gargoyle and moved toward the stone stairs leading to the dungeon worried of Severus's well-being.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived outside Teltown finding Lucius standing dressed in a long green cloak with a fur collar, holding the cane he always carried when in public.

Lucius motioned to Severus to follow him and melted into the woods.

They walked together for thirty minutes in silence before they came to a clearing and approached a stone alter.

Lucius placed a hand on the stone alter. "It is here that all of the Lords of the House of Malfoy have married here with Tailtiu to bless the Joining. I married Narcissa here and Draco married Astoria here. My sweet Narcissa is to the Veil, murdered by my own hands and Draco took his life because of my beliefs. Beliefs I forced on them,, foolish that I was when young and now again."

Sunset caused deep shadows to form from the trees to the clearing. "Rumours led me to you years ago Severus Snape and I took that angry young man and melded you to Voldemort. Worthy Slytherin that was shunned by a Mudblood and I used your anger to my advantage, paving your way and pleased when you grew to your natural disposition in potions to become one of the greatest Potions Masters of our time, but no one recognizes it because of how you used your knowledge."

Severus became irritated. "I know my history as well as you Lucius. What is your point?"

Lucius sighed. "I am going to tell you a story of a young couple newly gathered into Voldemort's ranks. Rudolphous LeStrange and Bellatrix Black. They joined early in and quickly moved up and garnered his notice. Both were fanatical and Rudolphous asked Voldemort to marry him to Bellatrix and the request was honored."

"You bore me Lucius. The point being what?" Severus growled out.

"You think of Bellatrix being crazed and demented and you know she shunned her husband for Voldemort for you have always known here as such. She was a sensible and sane Pure-Blood and very innocent when she joined the ranks. It was after Voldemort married them that she began to change. It took time mind you."

Severus waited for Lucius to continue.

Lucius growled out. "Voldemort married many couples during his reign and yet Bellatrix remained constant. There were many Deatheater witches of the Inner Circle but yet all that was left was Bella. He used his Magiks and they were drawn to him, shunning their husbands and in time he killed the witches drawn to him through the Bond that couples allowed him as the witches were not worthy of him. Yet Bella remained, her loyalty changing her, twisting her as the Binding from the Dark Lord and Dark Magiks. Haven't you ever wondered why there were so few witches in the ranks?"

Severus remained silent, growing alarmed at Lucius's revelation.

Lucius knew his friend and chuckled sadly. "I met with Voldemort and he told me of your request to marry you to the Mudblood and unknown Majiks woke me up Severus. I fell back to his weaving and it was a haze but I am my own wizard again."

Lucius traced a finger on the stone alter lovingly. "I am always thankful that I married Narcissa here as he had no power over her. But you Severus? You damn Hermione Granger and she does not even know it and you did not as well. Why are you marrying that witch?"

Lucius waited for Severus to respond and was met with silence from his friend.

"It matters not Severus, only that I have warned you. He has a new Inner Circle and an Assassin. I know that you have not been called as I have gathered them. You and I are forfeit in time but I have made my plans Severus. I will not be a pawn any longer. " Jumping on the stone alter and laid down on it.

"I pray to Tailtiu to watch over you despite your plans."

Severus moved to his friend when he noticed a large serrated knife pulled out and held in the blonde wizard's hand.

Despite his quickness, Lucius sliced his neck and threw the knife down.

"No more and I will meet my Narcissa in the Veil if allowed to. Hold my hand Severus for the blade is charmed. There is no going back."

Severus held Lucius's hand while he used his other hand to pull his wand out.

"How you held your deceit to him I'll never know Severus. I hope you can do it again for I am not a man to do that." Lucius gasped out despite the blood shooting out from the slit on his neck. "I see your wand Severus. Forget about saving me for it will not work. Focus on saving your witch." Lucius muttered out.

"Damn you Lucius for leaving me alone." Severus howled out, tightly holding the dying wizard's hand.

Lucius gasped out. "No Severus for I protect you. I could never hide my thoughts from the Dark Lord as you do."

Severus watched the blonde haired wizard bleed out, blood pulsing out of the wound slow until it oozed out to a trickle.

"Severus, I see Narcissa and Draco along with Death. Death beckons to me and I want to go. They are beautiful." The dying wizard whispered out.

Severus fell down, continuing to hold Lucius's hand. "Go my friend and be well in the Veil. If allowed I will meet with you, Narcisssa, and Draco when my time comes. Thank you for the warning."

"Severus, I'm sorry…" Lucius panted out, eyes rolling back in death.

An elf suddenly appeared, Severus recognizing the Head Elf of the House of Malfoy. "Goes Master Snape. I'se be commanded to take care of my Lord."

Severus watched the elf touch a clawed hand to the body of Lucius and disappeared.

Severus fell to the ground crying, sobs sounding loud in the stillness of the clearing while the translucent forms of Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius watched along with DEATH.

DEATH spoke to Lucius. "It is rare that those passed to the Veil arrive with me to escort one. Lord Lucius Malfoy you are honored and I take you to the Veil."

Lucius watch his friend cry over his death. "Be well Severus Snape." Grabbing DEATH's hand and allowed the Dark Spectre to move him on.

Severus stilled when a bright light flared and a translucent woman bathed in white light appeared and floated to him.

"Such love for the wife from a man filled with Darkness. It was his redemption Severus Snape, along with true remorse of past acts. You had the remorse and love for one that saved the day in the past. I wonder if you have the right amount of love for the future and if the witch you choose has the same."

Severus stood up shaking and watched the beautiful woman float to the stone alter and touched her hand to it and the blood slowly sank into the stone until it disappeared.

"His sacrifice has strengthened the Magiks of this place." The witch murmured and watched the pale wizard in front of her.

"Are you Tailtiu Lady?" Severus whispered out.

The woman bathed in white laughed, causing his soul to surge and felt warmth spread through his body.

"I go by many names Severus Snape. Tailtiu, Dao Zing, Athena…there are too many names to keep track of. You will know me as the Mother of Magic. Not a name but more of my being as I have never revealed it to those that I have appeared before in the millennia of my existence on this world. One of your friend's sacrifices tonight was to protect you so you are worthy of the knowledge as most think I am a myth."

The Mother of Magic looked to Severus as she began to fade and spoke in a light, lilting voice "Remember my words Severus Snape for I have given you a tool and power because of them."

Severus was left alone in the darkness of the clearing pondering the Mother of Magic's words.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione and the staff were already seated at the Head Table when Severus arrived through the staff entrance and took his place with sharp words to the hall to "Eat up!" The food magically appearing as always and everyone dug in without notice to the Headmaster's words.

She watched him from the end of the table where she sat next to Hagrid as they were the less tenured of the staff and noticed that he did not eat, instead sipping from a mug as he gazed out to the students in front of him.

Hermione grew worried when Severus placed his mug on the table and left without a word, black robes billowing as he left the hall through the staff entrance. She glanced at her fellow professors and noticed none of them were concerned of the Headmaster's sudden departure. Their reaction did not help the feeling of trepidation that she felt.

She finished her meal and left the Hall going to her classroom for the open hour she allowed after dinner seven days a week for students to come in for additional assistance. Most of the time it was older students of all Houses asking clarification of assignments or the topic of the day but tonight she found ten First Year Hufflepuffs waiting for her patiently at the door to her classroom.

She pointed her wand to the door, opening it up and motioned the students to go in and be seated. Taking her place at the podium she asked what they would like to work on sensing this was a group with a purpose.

"Professor Granger we would like to work on preparing ingredients and sharpen our skills with the knife." Ken Kennsigton replied in response.

Hermione smiled. "Excellent as you must master this skill if you want to continue on with portions and have them come out exactly as intended. Gather around my desk young witches and wizards." Using her wand to move the papers, phials, and quills to a table in the back of the classroom before calling a house elf to bring uncooked vegetables and watched the elf place it on her desk before disappearing. "Let's start on carrots. Notice how I use my knife on the carrot which is thick and not easy to slice. Notice my angle for this is the equivalent to Norman's root which is used in most medicinal potions."

Severus slipped into Hermione's classroom un-noticed and watched her instruction. She was a natural in her cutting skills and watched her interactions with the first years. He watched her explain the difference textures, changing the angle of her knife based on the different vegetables she was using. He sat back feeling a sense of pride as despite his treatment of her in the past, her teaching of the basic skills were paramount in success of a potential Potions master.

Hermione placed her knife down and watched the ten students do the same. "Well done and we will be cover more tomorrow. Off to your House for it will be curfew soon."

She moved to place the chopped ingredients in a bowl to send to the kitchen when she heard the departing students greet their Headmaster sitting next to the door as they left.

"HeadmasterSnape a pleasant surprise." She exclaimed, conjuring up a towel and wiped her hands quickly and placed the towel on her desk waiting for a response.

Severus pointed his wand and closed the door to the classroom and locked it moving to his witch, closing the distance between them until she was in his arms and he held her close. "A Bond ties us together Hermione and we have been together because of it and I whispered words to you. Do you love me Hermione?"

The Bond thrummed and she sensed his doubt and pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted for minutes and she drew back looking into his black eyes. "I do love you Severus Snape with all that I am. Why do you ask it because you deep down you know the truth of it. Do you doubt it now knowing that if I went to another would result your death? "

Severus pulled away from her. "I do not doubt it." Shoulders hunched in resignation.

Hermione observed him. "What happened tonight Severus?"

He remained silent and Hermione reached out and gently grasped his hand and pulled him to the door leading to her chambers and led him in.

He looked to her warm brown eyes. "I just...just." He stuttered, feeling out of his comfort zone.

"No words are needed Severus." Hermione murmured as she unbuttoned his outer robe and flung it away revealing the silk white shirt that he wore and worked on the buttons before pushing it away from his shoulders revealing his chest and kissed the scars on his chest.

Silk white shirt hanging down from his trousers he grabbed her up and kissed her. Time stopped. The world stopped when he caught her lips in hers and kissed her. He remembered the words and knew that he loved the witch in his arms.

He laid her on the brown carpeted floor of her chambers and pulled her robes away from her while falling next to her.

She pulled his trousers down, removing the trousers and silk shirt away. "Love me Severus Snape." She demanded sensing it was important to him.

He kissed her deeply while moving on top of her and thrust into her feeling warm velvet walls wrap around him and moved slowly. Oh this was heaven he reflected as their previous encounters were fueled of a desperation to forget heinous acts and confirm that they were alive for another day.

He needed this to count. He needed to throw the Mother of Magic's words back that he and Hermione did not have the love needed to save the day again.

"Oh Severus!" Hermione moaned out, her body encouraging him to increase the pace. "Faster Sev!"

"No Hermione, feel what we have together. A Bond yes that is to be sure but we have not just enjoyed one another. I want…"

She adjusted her position allowing him a deeper depth and he grunted in surprise at the wave of pleasure that swept through him, his tempo increasing without notice. "You are wicked Hermione."

His increased pace and the depth that fell into her pushed his limit and soon he gave up and let his body react to hers as they danced the age old dance. But this was a new dance to him, feeling the love that he held for the witch beneath him.

"Oh Severus! This is…This is..." Hermione stuttered incoherently.

He felt her orgasm, walls tightening around him and he continued toward his own release and they met at the same time, each holding onto one another as their life depended on it and he shouted out "I love you Hermione Granger!" Her declaration of the same as the both rode the wave of pleasure and completion of their release.

He pulled away and fell on the floor next to her sweat soaked body closely to him, reaching over to pull his discarded outer cloak around them.

"For better or worse sweet witch." He murmured to her, pulling her close to him and watched the amazement in her eyes as she snuggled closer to him before falling asleep in his arms.

Tomorrow she would be his wife by Dark Binding but he would protect her and not allow Voldemort to take her over.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He waited for her outside of the Staff Entrance allowing her to finish her meal and felt guilty about not telling her the repercussions but some things were best left unsaid.

Hermione arrived and he grabbed her hand and led her toward the entrance of the castle. "Tonight we will be married in front of Voldemort. Do you trust me?"

"Are you sure he will not kill me on sight Severus? We do have a history you know and he is not one to forget."

"I know you are scared Hermione but we have worked on your Oclcumency skills. Don't hide your feelings for him because I feel he will expect it. Instead focus on what you think of me and hide our Bond."

They arrived outside the gates. "Deep breaths and calm your fear." He stated in a calm voice.

"Do you think this is for the best Severus?" Hermione whispered and took his hand noticing he dressed in the thick black robes and mask of a Deatheater.

"I do." He lied. Despite what Lucius revealed this was the best that he had to protect her. He pulled her to him. "We can do this Hermione. Remember last night."

Hermione took deep breaths and calmed herself. "Okay Severus, let's do it."

He wrapped his arm around her waist after pushing the tip of his wand on his Mark for a few moments and arrived in front of Voldemort,

"Rise Severus and find before you my Inner Circle to recognize your marriage to this." Voldemort pointed a long bony finger to the bowed witch in front of him. "What you see in her I do not know but I am honored that you requested me to marry you to her because I promised not to harm the witch that you chose even if she is not worthy of you."

Severus remained silent.

Voldemort rose from his throne and walked down to the two. "Rise Hermione Granger and look at me." He commanded.

Hermione rose and looked at her feet.

Voldemort traced a long finger along her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You hide your fear well my dear. Tell me have your allegiances changed, knowing that Severus Snape is mine?"

"No they have not." Hermione growled out. "We have an understanding."

Voldemort chuckled. "I would be disappointed if you tried to lie and kill you on the spot. Most interesting that you would bed him knowing he is mine and mine alone." Slipping into her mind, finding the fascination for him after her husband passed to the Veil. She did not hold back the hatred she felt for him and the thoughts of what she thought of the Dark Lord.

"Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye Mudblood. Grab his hand!" He commanded.

Voldemort pulled out a dark ribbon from his robe and wrapped it around their held hands.

"Bound to me you are Severus Snape and you are before me, bringing a witch to Bind.

Voldemort chuckled placing the tip of his on the black ribbon and incanted a dark spell. "She is yours and mine Severus Snape. Make sure she does not get in my way." Waving his wand in a complicated movement and Vanished the couple away from him noticing Slightly standing at the back of the room watching the proceeding with interest.

Voldemort walked over to him. "Where is Lucius Slightly?"

"Lord Lucius Malfoy has passed to the Veil. The Healer was leaving when I arrived and told me that he passed of natural causes. A heart attack to be precise My Lord. Aurors were there as well, the one in charge being Harry Potter. I was able to pass myself off as a messenger to not garner his notice of me."

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed. "He saw you in your true form Slightly?"

Slightly fell to the floor and bowed. "Lucius knows my true form as does his House Elves so there was no reason for disguise. I failed you my Lord."

"Rise Slightly. This just pushes my plans forward. Capture two relatively powerful wizards and keep them separate from your guest. It is time for us to die my friend. Go now and let me know who our lucky wizards are."

Slightly rose. "Your will my Lord." Hurrying out of the room.

Voldemort turned and walked back to the thirteen masked forms standing behind his throne. "My friends you will hear of my death very soon but you will know it is a lie as you Mark will remain Dark upon you, our pact never ending. You will melt into the background until you are contacted again." He pointed to two. "You both stay behind as I have a task for you."

The two remained as the others disappeared and listened to their Lord in interest at their Lord's words nodding for a moment before leaving the room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione picked herself up groaning because she fell hard on her arse and found her husband standing next to the gates of Hogwarts, watching her with a small smile on his face. "You knew that was going to happen." She accused.

Severus moved to her. "I suspected that he would not want us hanging about. Remember his greeting Hermione? The Inner Circle gathered to watch and no mention by him that I am part of that. I don't think I am even a member of the Outer any longer but I am sure he will call me and tell me exactly of my place in time."

Hermione looked back in fear realizing the snub of Voldemort to her husband. "What does that mean for us?"

Severus pulled rings out of his pocket and handed one to her. "It means that we are married." Grabbing her left hand and slid the thin gold band on her left ring finger and held out his left hand for her to do the same.

As soon as the ring was on his finger he leaned forward and kissed her deeply, feeling her arms wrap around and responded back eagerly.

Coldness wrapped around them and they broke away finding Ron watching them and clapped his hands in silence. "Congratulations but I'm here to let you know that the Head House Elf of the House of Malfoy has been waiting for you, banging his head against the gargoyle guarding your office Headmaster Snape. The gargoyle is not amused of the blood that is on it."

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione's small waist. "Let's save the elf Hermione before the gargoyle loses its patience." Turning his heal and Apparated them to the gargoyle guarding his office.

He found Sassy watching the elf rubbing her hands in worry and watched the elf hit the gargoyle and fell away. Growing concerned at the amount of blood on the gargoyle and floor, he snapped out . "Cracklin stop this at once! Keep it up and you will die. What is your command that you are causing my gargoyle distress?"

Cracklin picked himself up dazed and handed the now bloody envelope to the wizard. "My Lord directed that I deliver this in person in the event of his death." Falling on the floor unconscious as Sassy rushed to Craclin and picked up a clawed hand, looking to the fallen elf in worry.

Severus observed Sassy. She liked this elf, knowing she was shunned by all of the male elves of Hogwarts because of his intervention. "Sassy escort him back to Malfoy Manor and make sure he heals to serve the House of Malfoy once again with honor. Take as long as you need."

Sassy smiled a toothy grin."My thanks Headmaster. I'se make sure he heals." Picking Cracklin up and disappeared with a snap of her clawed hand.

Hermione used her wand to clean the blood of the gargoyle and the floor smiling at the gargoyle words of thanks.

Hermione watched Severus tuck the bloody envelope into a pocket in his robes. "You already knew of Lord Malfoy's death ."

"Yes I was there when he passed to the Veil. This missive no doubt contains instruction on how to pass the news to Lady Astoria now that Lucius is away to the Veil as he hid her and Draco's son. I will deal with this morning as it has been a busy day and all I want to do is sleep with my wife in my bed in my chambers."

Hermione smiled sure that he had things well in hand and turned to the gargoyle protecting the entrance. "You heard the Headmaster's wishes."

She watched the stairs appear and grabbed her husband's hand and led him up the stairs barely missing the gargoyles reply on congratulations of their marriage.


	26. Chapter 26 Revelations

AN. Back on days and hope to update frequently now. I make no monies and JK owns the realm of Harry Potter. I write for enjoyment.

Chapter 26 Revelation

Hermione woke with a start finding the left side of the bed empty and felt eyes upon her. Turning over she found Severus sitting in a chair, dressed in his usual black robes watching her.

"Good Morning Husband." She greeted him rising from the bed and walked over and sat on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Good Morning Wife. I trust you slept well?"

"I did Severus. Nothing feels different though."

Severus chuckled. "Our wedding wasn't exactly normal. When the school breaks for the Holidays I plan on a proper Honeymoon. Still it does not change things for our Bond is complete now."

Hermione looked into his black Onyx eyes and jumped when she heard his voice in her head. "See?"

She looked away and concentrated for a moment and pushed some thoughts to him.

Severus chuckled. "I should have woken you earlier if I would have known what you were thinking. Alas we have no time for breakfast is in fifteen minutes and that gives you enough time to take a shower and get ready for the day. I took the liberty of fetching your teaching robes from your chambers for you." Pushing her off his lap. "Get ready for I have an important announcement to make and it involves you."

Hermione leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you Severus."

He watched her go to his bath chambers, leaving the door open and heard the shower turn on. She came back in with a towel wrapped around her lithe body and watched her drop the towel and dressed into her teaching robes before going back to the bathroom. Soon she came back in hair dried and placed into a bun as normal and looked to him. "Like what you see?"

Severus stood up and moved to her. "Not as much as when you sat in my lap earlier in your nightgown but I suppose it will do for now. We will talk about your living arrangements later Professor Snape." Holding his arm out to her and smiled to her when she took it. "I took the liberty of placing a marriage announcement in the Daily Prophet. I'm sure it will cause a stir."

"Let's face the day then Headmaster Snape. I suggest entering through the main entrance to the hall for full effect."

"You know me too well Professor Snape." Severus replied and led her out of his bed chambers missing the shouts of congratulations from the portraits as he led her out and down the moved down the hall hand in hand.

The noise in the Great Hall fell to silence as the students noticed Headmaster Snape walking down the main aisle separating the houses to two on a side, Professor Granger's hand on his arm. Everyone watch him lead her to her place at the Head table, seating her before moving to the winged podium.

"Another week of learning begins once again at this esteemed school. The Daily Prophet has not been delivered so I will tell you what is in it. In the marriage announcements you will find that I have married Professor Hermione Granger who will be known as Professor Snape from this moment forward . I expect you to treat her according to her status of my wife. Now eat up and enjoy your breakfast and your lessons for the day."

Severus moved to his chair pausing to shake the hands of his staff as the students politely clapped out at the news before tucking in.

Hermione glanced to her table and watched the Slytherins looking to her in approval. At least one benefit would be had from her marriage to Severus.

The day went on with nothing new except her House was as respectful to her as they were last year.

She held her open classroom time for students as she always did and was pleased that none should up tonight, realizing that was the unspoken gesture to her. She waited a few minutes and then left her classroom and entered her chambers finding her husband sitting at her desk reading parchments, watching him turn to her placing the parchment in his hand down.

"No students for your open hour?" He enquired.

Hermione smiled. "I think the students planned it. First night that I had no students show up. I wonder what I will do with my free time since I do not have patrol?"

Severus stood up and moved to her. "I have a few thoughts in mind since we only slept last night. We can start with what you revealed to me this morning." He whispered in a silky voice.

Hermione fell into his arms and kissed him deeply before breaking the kiss. "I'd like that." Leading him to her bed chamber.

Once in she removed his outer cloak and began to un-button the many buttons on his tunic, growling out there was far too many and felt him pull away from her.

She watched Severus clutch his arm. "He calls Hermione." Growling out and looked to her in sadness for a moment before he turned his heal and Apparated away.

Hermione sat on her bed and thought to herself. "Be well Severus."

Severus arrived and found Voldemort standing alone in a deserted room. "Curious timing Lord Malfoy passing to the Veil and your marriage don't you think?"

Severus stood still. "My Lord, I swear that I have sent him the potions. I have not seen him in months."

"I know he was taking the antidote Severus. With his death I do not have a check and balance over you now."

"I think my Lord is enough check and balance. Have I given you any reason to doubt my loyalty since you came back. I have done everything you requested. I killed all of the children as you commanded and the Phoenix was not warned despite a member of that group being with me. What more can I do to prove my loyalty?"

"What more indeed?" Eyes glittering. "Sacrifice Severus that is what I require. Come with me and I will tell you my plan. Lucius's death has sped up my time table. I was sure he could have held out longer before killing himself." Wrapping a long arm around Severus's shoulder and guiding him out of the room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and opened them up and closed them behind him. He gazed up to the castle that he called home. Things would be changing based on Voldemort's plan.

He walked up the path towards the castle. He could have Apparated straight to his office but he needed time to think, time to plan.

Passing past Hagrid's hut he found the large form of the half-giant standing in front of him. "Severus! The most amazin thing is happening an thank Gods yer here. Come with me! I don know what to do!"

Severus followed Hagrid catching mumbled words Centuar and baby, allowing the wizard to drag him toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest and stopped. The entire Centuar herd stood with one on the ground moaning out in pain.

One snorted and stamped forward. "Riona is with foal and having trouble. The stars have told us that she is not to live or the foal and she insisted on being brought here. She is my Queen and forced a Dying Wish on me."

Severus recognized Bane the king of the Centuars living in the forest. "What do you require of wizards Bane? You barely recognize us and insist on classifying you as a magical beast. Your herd only joined in the Final Battle to protect you grounds."

Bane leaned in and whispered. "She insists of it and I love her Headmaster. Her foolish belief that those lesser of us can help her. It is foolish and I have brought my herd to watch her predicted death so they can learn that YOU are weak and lesser of us."

He looked down to the blonde haired female Centuar on the ground quietly snorting. Despite the Centuar's words he did not miss the hope in them.

"A moment Bane." Pulling Hagrid away and spat a stream of words to him before leading him to the queen and both knelt down.

Severus knelt down and whispered. "Riona we will try but the stars? Your people believe in them and you defy what your Seers find?"

Riona panted. "I know but I do not want to travel to the green meadow without Bane. I love him."

Severus pushed the hair away from her and whispered. "My wife feels the same for me and I understand you Bond even if your king ignores the value of us."

Severus pulled Hagrid to him. "You foal Unicorns and Threstals Hagrid. Do what you always do."

Hagrid moved behind the queen. "Lady I need to find what is going on."

"Hold a moment Hagrid before you do what I think." Flicking his wand and watched the runes that appeared. "Her foal is turned the wrong way. I can fix this." Placing his wand on Riona and whispered a spell. He could have done it silently but the herd needed to hear it.

Firenze moved to his King. "Bane look to the stars and tell me what you see!" He shouted out in excitement.

Bane looked up to the stars and snorted in disbelief and called the Seers to him.

"Mars aligns my King! And Venus whispers! The wizard people are meant to be here! A warrior before us and yet there is more. Love lost and another found to mettle the hardened heart. Your love for our Queen shines through from one tainted to assist."

Bane snorted as his Seers left him excitedly.

Severus stood up and pulled Hagrid up with him. "Watch Hagrid. All will go as nature has always intended it to be."

Everyone stood in silence and watched Riona birth her son, watching one female centaur approach to assist. Soon mother and son stood.

Bane moved to the wizard. "You do the impossible for the stars last night said they would be lost to me and yet the stars changed their mind at your arrival. Name my son Headmaster Snape one now worthy to be part of my herd!"

Severus looked to the son. He knew next to nothing of Centuars and their naming and thought for a long moment. He looked to the stars and found the Moon shining bright.

"A worthy name for him and I know you look to the stars and the planets and honored Bane. The moon shines bright for us tonight Bane, full of hope. I think Munir would be appropriate for your son. The name is of human Arabic origin and means it means shinning, luminous. Look at your newborn son glowing in the moonlight." He spoke softly for only the father and Hagrid to hear.

Bane looked to the full moon shining bright and looked to his son and found him shining in the moonlight as his queen attended their son.

Bane moved away and rose up with a happy shout. "This wizard is my brother as he has saved my Queen and my son! Munir is my son's name and it means shining and luminous in their words. Look to my son and the Moon for the name is perfect!"

Shouts of joy sounded out in the still edge of the forest from the herd. Severus watched the Seers rush to their king, hooves pointed at the stars while Bane nodded and walked back to Severus.

Bane walked back to the wizard and leaned to him. "You walk the line of Dark and Light and my Seers cannot see your future Severus Snape, brother to me now. You have one that you love and she will be tested but not more than you. The future is unsure for your Wizarding world and you can always rely on my herd and hoof."

"You have your future in your son. My destiny is mine to control and remember you can control yours as well. I thank you for your warning for your Seers are always right. Fate brought me here to you tonight and it was the stars that made it so."

Bane snorted pleased. The tall, pale wizard understood their beliefs unlike others, but still believed he could control his own.

"Rubius Hagrid and Severus Snape are of our heard along with all of the stallions and mares that issue from their loins. So mote it and remembered." Bane shouted out.

"So mote it." The herd murmured before melting into the forest.

The wizards watched the herd depart with Hagrid turning to him, amazement on his face and exclaimed. "A herd pact Severus! Never has it been done in the history of centaurs and wizards." Wiping a tear away and looked to his Headmaster.

Severus allowed a smile. "It is wonderful to see new life spill forth when it was predicted not to be so. I need to go to my witch and I will have Poppy teach you what I did tonight in case they visit you again."

Hagrid looked to him. "I did not care fer the words of the future Severus I will always stand by you and Hermione." Leaving as he knew his words would make the Headmaster uncomfortable and moved to his hut.

Severus waited feeling joy at giving life given despite the expected rejection of prophecy. It proved that things could change. A new life because of his intervention and it was so long that he gave life compared to snuffing it out. Never, he reflected after thinking a moment. If he was allowed a son Munir would be his name.

He made his way up the darkened path to the castle reflecting on his life to this point in time. He had changed and he loved a witch with all of his heart once again. He hoped she would be strong for the future.

The bright woman smiled watching the wizard leave. He did have the right mettle after all.


	27. Chapter 27 A Wizard's Plan

AN. Severus knows Voldemort's plans and his soon to be sacrifice. I wonder what happens next.

Chapter 27 A Wizard's Plans

Severus walked the darkened hall straight up to his office. The portrait of Albus greeted him and he noticed the Ron floating beside it.

"Severus my boy I heard of your marriage. Well matched indeed!" Albus stood up from his painted chair and looked to his friend.

Severus watched Ron standing beside the portrait looking a bit lost.

"I married her to protect her Ronald."

"Yeah you did that Severus." Ron replied sadly. "The actions are still hard on me. Worried that I was that my best friend Harry Potter was the she secretly yearned for and it was you all along."

Severus observed the ghost. "She did not yearn for meat all Ronald. Albus hid what I suppose what was always meant to be and he did you an injustice with that for I think you would not be here floating beside me. Your path would have led you down another fate."

Ron looked to the portrait as Severus's words sank in. "How could you do that Albus?"

"You needed to be connected to Hermione. Your death is one of many I regret." Albus somberly replied. "But it had to be done Ron. Harry would have not been able to complete his destiny without you vested in Hermione."

Ron looked to Albus. "I suppose you're right Albus." Sulking for a moment and smiled. "But I would not be here now to protect and help Hermione and Severus. It seems it was destined all along."

Severus allowed a smile. "You are a wonder as a ghost Ronald and very brave. I think that when things play out you will go to the Veil and join your family."

"Call me Ron Severus. When you call me Ronald it makes me think I am in trouble because me mum always used my formal name to make a point when I was in trouble."

"Ron it is then. Hermione I know you have been spying. Care to add to the conversation?" Severus called out.

The creek of a door sounded out and Hermione walked to the wall where her husband stood next to not looking a bit ashamed at being caught.

"Ron I never yearned for him and I still love you. I have always loved you and never wanted another until this Bond I share with Severus was revealed."

Ron looked to the couple, noticing Hermione now held the Headmaster's hand. "Don't mind me. The ghosts of Hogwarts warned me that being a ghost was paying penance. I suppose I'm doing that now but I am linked to you both until I am not needed. I don't mind that at all and think that I can share."

They watched Ron float through the wall and left them alone.

"Good night Albus." Severus spoke out while leading his wife to his quarters and allowed her to enter first before closing the door behind her.

"What happened at your meeting Severus? " Hermione inquired.

Severus left the bedchambers and came back with two large tumblers of Firewhiskey with a bottle of the same golden liquid floating behind him. "What I have to tell you requires a bit of numbness. Have a seat."

Hermione took the tumbler and sat on the bed and watched the bottle float to the bed stand and landed on it.

She watched Severus drink his down, moving to the bottle and poured another hefty helping and waited motioning for his wife to do the same.

Hermione tossed her drink down and held her glass out and watched Severus filled up her tumbler before placing the bottle back again and sat next to her, drinking half his drink with his eyes closed and drank all of her second helping feeling a pleasant numbness.

His silky voice sounded in her head. "Good Hermione now close your eyes and focus."

She closed her eyes and found herself in her own mind seeing a golden thread.

"Follow it Hermione." His silky voice encouraged.

Hermione followed the golden thread and soon a bright light appeared.

"I see the beautiful light you are approaching. All that I am is before you and all we need to do is join and you will know all of me as I will know all of you. No secrets, no deception just us joined and one."

The light rushed towards her and she rushed to it and melted within it.

Whirling, twirling and time stopped.

She was back and her eyes shot open and looked to him horror. "You are an evil man!" She exclaimed.

"Was Hermione. You know how I felt when I joined Voldemort and was a reverent follower and did all of the nastiness commanded of me and relished in it. You know the joy and the power I felt in my youth until Voldemort did the one thing to break me. He took Lily Potter and it began the years of my penance and suffering after that fatal meeting with Albus."

He moved to grab her hand and pleased that she did not pull away. "Time healed me though I despised the promise I made about Harry Potter and it reflected in my treatment of him. Watching him arrive at Hogwarts Sorted into the same House as the wizard that tormented me for the whole time I was a student here. A reminder of what I never had and Lily rightfully sensed what I was but I am not that boy any longer. Search what we are Hermione and you know it to be true. I have no wish to go back to the man I became but the Fates have other plans for me once again." Releasing her hand and pulled up the sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark writhing darkly on his pale arm. "I fight it because of you but it will do no good until the end."

His words calmed her and knew that he spoke the truth. He smiled when she felt her small hand grasp his. "He is discarding you and you will allow it to happen because he gave you the antidote to the poison he introduced into you. The sacrifice and you will be gone and the Weavening will begin. You should have warned me. Please tell me you have a plan."

Severus pulled her into his lap. "I do and I melded you to me and completed our Bond to protect you.. You will always know and sense where I am and we can communicate and I will protect you even if it means to refuse the Veil or the Hell I rightly deserve."

"He will make his move into the open as there has been too many rumours and confirmation of his existence so why his plan for me. He will do whatever mayhem or plan and leave me behind to be captured and go into the Ministry machine. I will never come back if that happens Hermione."

"Once again Severus, please tell me you have a plan about that." Hermione pleaded.

"I will. It is in the works Hermione and you must trust me for you will suffer for when everything comes down. You must be strong and prepare for it for I will not be there physically but I will always be within you. I know you understand for you are a clever witch and the Mother of Magic warned me and you know what I do now."

A yellow flash appeared.

"That would be my plan in the making arriving." He smoothly replied and motioned her to follow him down to his office and opened the door to allow the visitor in.

The young wizard walked through the door and Hermione launched herself at him and hugged her tightly for a few minutes kissing her cheek before releasing her. "Congratulations on your marriage Hermione. Not surprised as I knew of the Bond and Ginny explained it once I knew of it. "

"Thank you for the invitation to let me speak at the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. Justice was happy to release me for the day." Addressing the Headmaster.

Severus turned to Hermione. "Go back to your quarters while I speak to Harry. Place up your Occlumency shield as I do not wish to have Voldemort know. I'm sorry but it must be this way."

"Of course Severus. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione stiffly replied and left.

Severus watched his wife leave and turned to Harry. "Follow me to my chamber as we are not alone here." Glancing to the portraits on the stones of his office pretending to sleep. Only the portrait of Albus looked down in interest.

Harry followed Severus to his chambers and took up the offered drink. "How may I be of service Severus?"

Severus motioned the Harry to a chair and sat done beside him. "I plan to protect my wife and you are a key player Harry Potter."

Harry sipped his drink as he listened to his ex-professor and protector nodding every so often during the planning. He placed his drink down. "I will do as you wish and may the Fates and this bright lady you speak of protect you."

Severus looked to the young man. ""I will not call an Unbreakable Vow but help her if you can."

Harry smiled as he stood from the chair. "Always Severus. I Vow it!" He declared.

Severus watched a bright flash wrap around the young man and disappeared.

Harry looked to Severus. "She has always been here for me and my Vow is nothing except to displace the doubt you feel for me despite the years that passed. Good evening Severus."

Harry walked down the winding stairs leading to the Headmaster's office and sighed. There was no love lost between him and Lucius Malfoy but he would do what was needed to protect Hermione in the future and prayed that Severus was a sharp as in the past.


	28. Chapter 28 Voldemort Revealed

AN. Voldemort revealed. I wonder what happens next.

Chapter 28 Voldemort Reveals Himself

Friday found Harry at sunset at the Malfoy family cemetery standing with Justice and Minister Kingsley. He arranged this detail to protect Kingsley after mentioning he found out about a rumor to harm the Minister at the funeral.

He moved forward after noticing Rita Skeeter, the Prophet's Gossip witch make a beeline for the Minister.

"The Minster is not seeing the press today as he is overseeing the burial of Lord Lucius Malfoy, redeemed Deatheater and Head of the Board of Governors."

Rita laughed, her quill automatically writing his words to parchment. "Can I quote you on that Auror Potter? Everyone knows your views of Lord Malfoy as one of bare tolerance."

"Let her pass Harry." Kingsley rumbled out in his low, deep voice and motioned the witch towards.

Harry escorted Rita to the wizard so he could listen.

"Minister Kingsley, so wonderful to meet you here despite the circumstances. You are scheduled to speak at the funeral of Lord Lucius Malfoy , redeemed Deatheater. " Rita gushed out as she straightened the garish glasses with one hand. "Strange the timing of his death and the rumors that He-Who-Must-Be-Named has returned don't you think. Maybe he was killed because of his betrayal if the rumors are true?"

Kingsley chuckled. "I assure you that the rumors are false and you have my word on it. The Head of Magical Law Enforcement had a task force investigate them and there is absolutely no truth to them." Indicating that Justice should respond.

Justice looked at the witch and spoke in an even voice. "Miss. Skeeter my task force found nothing officially confirming the rumors." Motioning Harry to him. "Let's give the Minister some privacy while he speaks to Miss. Skeeter."

Harry moved away with Justice to a respectful distance. "Nice play on words Justice. Not quite the truth but not a lie either."

Justice chuckled. "I've learned since becoming the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and you have as well for I heard your words to her." His brown eyes scanning the arrival of the mourners taking their seats.

Harry laughed. "Yeah I learned politics when I held your job. "

Soon no more people arrived and Justice spoke looking over the Pure-Bloods and Lords and Ladies from round Europe. "Strange that Headmaster Snape is not in attendance." Justice remarked.

Harry feigned interest. "It is strange. No doubt something happened at Hogwarts to prevent him from attending.

Justice took a coin out of his pocket and turned it and soon Auror Binns joined him. "Go to Hogwarts and inquire of the whereabouts of Headmaster Snape and be quick about your business and report to me here."

Joseph nodded. "I'll be back soon Head Auror Justice with a report." Moving away from the ceremony to discretely Apparate away.

"Just covering bases Harry. Hermione married him and I want to make sure of his loyalty based on what you warned of me. Let's take our seats now that the ceremony was about to begin. Full sunset is upon us."

They took their seats next to the Minister and listened as the ceremony began. Harry noticed Justice hold a coin in his hand and turned it from time to time, realizing Justice was sending commands to the task force the wizard gathered that he did not know of.

It was time for Kingsley to speak and Harry and Justice moved to join Kingsley standing opposite sides to the Minister pulling their wands out and held them down discretely.

"I wish to speak of Lord Malfoy and the time he has spent helping our world. His charities are well known as he provides funds for destitute students arriving to Hogwarts. Yes he is was known for supporting He-Who-Must not-Be-Named but walked away from the battle and found that he was Imperioused. He also gave to 's for the cursed after that battle to cure them. A loving father…"

The guest shouted out in shock, standing up as three black forms appeared with one twirling a wand above his head and everyone was frozen.

All recognized two of the three standing before them.

Voldemort spoke. "How rude I was not invited to this. Lucius Malfoy, one that joined me again when I revealed when I was back. Two most faithful stand beside me and I know you recognize Severus Snape."

Voldemort walked around the frozen guest. "You call yourselves Pure-Blood yet you coddle the Ministry passing their laws that Mud-bloods are equal to you! You are ashamed of your heritage."

"Oh yes, it has been revealed I am half-blood but all have accepted half-bloods in the past and all I ever wanted to do was purify our race. There are Half-bloods here tonight and shamed on the inheritance that you had no control over. Remember my line for I share the blood of the great Salazar Slytherin who wanted nothing but purity of the race and was shunned and forced out of the school he originally thought of. My mother was foolish and I had no control over her choice. You did not have control of your parentage just like me. I will begin a purge and no one will stop me! The Pure-Bloods that supported this foolishness will be the first to fal!l"

Voldemort stopped at the middle of the group and held his wand out. "I see Harry Potter and the Minister. Harry I am not going to kill you now as I want you to realize your failure because of your choice of a weak, pathetic Weasley. A family that should be shamed about their beliefs. Pure-Bloods and purity! Why should we hide ourselves away when we have the power to rid the Muggles and live free?

He turned and pointed it at Kingsley. "Avada Kedevra!" Watching the tall, black, wizard fall down and observed the anger of the two frozen Aurors standing beside the fallen wizard frozen.

"He knew of my arrival and lied to you and not worthy to lead us. I am that wizard that will take the Wizarding world to our proper place. You will report it Rita Skeeter."

He moved to Lucius body and placed his pale fingers upon it. "I will revenge you as you were killed by the pathetic laws that led you astray."

"I will leave you to grieve and Severus Snape can answer any questions you may have. Harry Potter will not save the day and the Wizarding world will recognize their destiny led by me!"

Voldemort disappeared with the other wizard leaving Severus behind.

Severus remained behind and pointed his wand out to the team of Aurors that approached him as the guest left pell mell in fright and circled him

"I warn you that I am an emissary of the Dark Lord!" Severus growled out before turning and jumped up to the stand and grabbed Harry Potter, wand tip placed at the young wizard's neck. "Back off for I will kill him."

He watched the Aurors stop at the nod of Head of Magical Law enforcement.

Severus snarled out. "I'll let him go unharmed in time as My Lord wants this pathetic wizard to suffer his failure before he kills him! Owl me if you have questions or desire allegiance to the one true wizard that will rule us all!" Turning his heel and Apparated his captive away.

Aurour Binns arrived back noticing the disarray of the funeral while the priest and Justice quickly lowered Lord Malfoy's body into the grave and buried it.

He rushed to Justice. "Headmaster Snape is away for business. His wife stated that she did not know what it was about along with Deputy Headmaster Flitwick who was told the same. What happened here?"

"Voldemort! That's what happened here! Gather the Department of Mystery so we can find out where that traitor Snape has gone and send Aurors to arrest Hermione Snape!" Justice snapped out.

Auror Binns looked to him. "The reason I arrest her Justice? What is the charge?"

Justice looked his Auror in anger. "Aiding a known wizard against the State Binns. Secrecy laws are in effect as I try to figure out what happened. Our world is without a Minister."

Binns glanced down at the dead body of Kingsley and nodded before leaving to follow the directive given.

Justice looked out and found only Rita Skeeter at her seat, scribbling furiously as she watched the chaos and after action. He sighed out. The shit had hit the fan.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived at his unmarked hiding place and released Harry and tucked his wand into his robes and watched the son of Lily Evans in caution.

Harry rubbed his neck. "What's next Severus?"

Severus looked to him. "What you promised Harry. You will protect her." He growled out, turning away from Harry. You will stay here one week and the Wards about this place will let you leave. Just stay out of my way." Leaving the young wizard behind and walked up the stairs.

Harry sat down in a fine leather chair thinking all was lost. He thought of Ginny and pushed forth the thought of his safety to her and was pleased when he sensed relief at his news.


	29. Chapter 29

AN. Voldemort revealed. I wonder what happens next. Italics are words spoken from the Bond

Chapter 29 Pursuing

Justice paced in the watch room while the full contingent of Aurors sat, watching Justice's movement.

He stopped and looked at them. "I worked with you for years before I took up this job and deep down I am just a simple policeman." Using the muggle term they all were familiar with in their duties.

"We have one of our own taken away from us and come hell or high water we will retrieve him. I need ideas! Any thoughts for you worked with Auror Potter longer than I."

Stoddard spoke up. "Justice, Harry is resourceful. There is no choice but to wait. Voldemort was just a rumor and now he is here. We have no background. In the past our hands were tied as Voldemort ran the Ministry. Only the Order of the Phoenix had true intelligence and that was because of Snape."

Justice sat at the Watch wizard's desk deep in thought. Severus Snape. The wizard did help hide the Phoenix after some became missing and none disappeared since. Stoddard said true intelligence. He realized he had that here in his Watch Room.

He stood up. "Auror Binns go to the Department of Mysteries and get the Head to arrive here with sealed Penseives. All of you save go about your scheduled duties and the team that was at Lord Malfoy 's funeral stay behind and have your memories pulled and placed into the Penseives so we will have a fresh start of intelligence. Thank you Stoddard for the reminder."

Stoddard nodded, feeling confidence in his young leader once again. The grizzled veteran had seen many come and go in his career.

Justice called out watching the Aurors leaving and called out. "Binns!"

The brown haired mustached man stopped and looked to him in question.

"Where is Professor Hermione Snape? You did arrest her."

"Justice, she is in Interrogation Room 12 bound to a chair with a bright light for twelve hours with no contact per Article 32 of the Code of Magical Law." Binns replied back.

"Go about your task Binns and be quick about it." Justice growled out.

Binns left the Watch room and Justice closed his eyes to think. He did not want to stress Hermione but there was nothing he could do to prevent it, knowing deep down she was innocent in this affair.

He bent down and pulled up his briefcase and opened it, ruffling through its contents until he found a particular sealed envelope, one of many that Kingsley gave Harry Potter when the missing wizard became Head and the man handed the briefcase over to him when he resigned telling him Kingsley told them they were fall back positions approved by the Wizengamot based on scenarios. He looked at the title of the envelope in his hand titled "Assasination" and broke the seal and read it. He re-sealed it with his seal and called out to the First Assistant to the Minister. "Percy, I think you know the relevance of this briefcase"

Percy Weasley came forward from the wall his was leaning against watching the events unfold. Directives in place were that the Head of Magical Law Enforcement was the lead in case of assassination. "I do Justice and my directive is to be an observer and make sure proper protocol has been met for the record."

Justice handed him the re-sealed envelope. "No doubt he dictated this to you Percy Weasley. Am I following proper protocol?"

Percy swallowed for a moment. Kingsley designed the protocols with Harry in mind when he took office. He protested many times about the fact that the envelopes gave sweeping powers to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Kingsley brushed him off. He felt uncomfortable for he did not know the brown haired, mustached wizard before him now held great power held in the wizard's hand.

Justice chuckled, trying to dispel the alarm on the wizard's face. "You have a good heart Percy. I have no desire to take over the Ministry for I could with this parchment. I am a servant of Justice despite my surname. Deliver that to the head of the Wizengmout so protocol can be followed for Kingsley wished it. Travel to the Veil in peace I hope for he was a good man."

Percy visibly relaxed. "You are a good wizard Justice and I will do what needs to be done." Rushing from the Watch Room parchment in hand to perform the last act of Kingsley Shacklebot, Minister of Magic.

Justice watched the Head of the Department of Mysteries walk in with three assistants holding the required Penseives and placed them in front of each Auror.

He looked to his Aurors to assure them. "There was no fault in your actions tonight and I want you to focus on the unknown man. We know Severus Snape and Voldemort. We need to focus on the unknown man for he may be the key."

HGSSHGSSHGS

Hermione sat in the bright white room bound to the chair with a bronze metal band clasped on her left arm. The Auror who arrested her said nothing and left her after he completed his duties and turned up the single light to full brightness in his departure.

She sat there for six hours not risking contact her husband through the Bond they held in case he was with Voldemort. Instead she spent the time thinking of Ron and her memories, thinking as long as she did not think of Severus she would be safe.

"_Severus!"_ She called out through their Bond.

Severus shot out of his bed. "_They've arrested you?"_ He thought back

"_An Auror took me from Hogwarts and left me bound in this locked room with bright light. They have subdued my magic with a bronze band they placed on my wrist before leaving. That was six hours ago!"_

"_Calm yourself Hermione. It is standard procedure. The same was done to me as soon as I recovered enough to be arrested. Someone will see you in six hours as they want isolation to break you. Being in a plain white room aids in it. You are safer there than out in the open. Have faith for Harry gave me a way to escape. Unfortunate for him for he is my prisoner for a week."_

"_Severus I don't think I can stand this."_

"_Do what you did while on the run Hermione. The answer is in your mind."_

Hermione smiled at his reminder, closing her eyes and thinking of her lessons at Hogwarts. She had enough information rattling around in her mind.

Severus felt a pleasant thrum along his Bond as she fell into her mind. A shower was definitely in order before going downstairs to see what Harry was up to.

He dressed quickly and walked down the stairs, observing Harry sitting at his desk, a tall thick candle burning brightly at the edge of the desk allowing bright light on the parchment that he concentrated on.

Severus moved silently and stood next to the desk un-noticed watching Harry sketch. The wizard was not that bad but the man he was sketching did not look like anything of the unknown wizard with Voldemort.

"Harry what are you doing?" Asking in a low silky voice not to scare him but it did not matter for the wizard jumped up in fright anyway, dropping his quill.

Harry settled down. "I'd forgotten how silent you could be in the dark. I'm sketching the wizard with Voldemort as there is not a Penseive I could find dump my memories into."

"Clever Harry." Pulling the parchment from the desk and observed it. "Not bad but he does not look like this." Placing the parchment down.

Severus conjured up a chair pulling two parchments out of the third drawer of the desk and placed them side by side on the desk. "How much do you know of Wizarding art Harry?"

Harry looked to Severus as he was amazed the man addressed him as "Harry" versus "Harry Potter" in the past

"Not much Headmaster Snape. The opportunities to learn of it have been sparse in my life. You know running from evil, hiding in forsaken places and all that. My job as an Auror after that did not give me much time."

Severus laughed out loud surprising Harry. "I appreciate you humor. Penseives are expensive and most cannot afford them."

Severus fell into teaching mode. "Unlike Muggle artist, a Wizarding artist can use a type of parchment or canvas to capture whatever they think of and transfer it. Even today wanted posters are created like what I am about to teach you."

He pulled out his wand and motioned Harry to do the same. "Clear your mind Harry and think of who you wish to draw. Just like you pictured him in your memory. How you observed him. Focus on the little things that you may have not caught. When you think it is perfect touch your wand to the parchment."

Harry closed his eyes. The night was chaotic. He remembered Voldemort arrival with the unknown wizard. He took a deep breath and eliminated Voldemort, zooming in on the unknown wizard. There he was, grinning evilly as Voldemort gave his speech.

Severus watched Harry's eyes open and placed his wand on parchment. He leaned forward watching the image slowly take shape on the image. Soon the lines stopped and the drawing was completed.

"That's exactly what he looked like!" Harry spoke in excitement.

"I've seen this wizard before, courtesy of your friend Ron when he followed me to float through a suspected hidden assassin spying on me. That man is Voldemort's assassin." Severus murmured.

"Headmaster, release me so I can get this to the Ministry so we can hunt him down!" Harry demanded.

"No Harry I will not. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has plenty of Penseives, no doubt using them to get the same picture as we speak."

"Then why the second parchment?"

"I want to show you what my Bond to Hermione revealed. Her current place of residence."

Harry watched Severus placed the wand on the empty parchment as the image slowly appeared. Half the image was blurred as if a right light was on the room and found the image revealing Hermione slumped down, eyes closed in the bound chair.

"They've arrested her." Harry moaned out. "Justice knows her alliance. How could he do that to her?"

"Because she is married to me and Voldemort does not trust me. I do not trust that wizard and I have told you both time and time again that he hides something and it fell on deaf ears. I have proof of Voldemort's distrust as I am a sacrificial lamb for some other plan of his." Pulling the sleeve of his left arm up and revealed a pale arm. "Notice something missing that was there before?"

"Your Mark." Harry whispered. "It has disappeared."

"Yes and now there are no spies in Voldemort's Inner Circle. He planned on me being captured and you took that away from him. Well done and I thank you for saving me as a quick trial and the Dementor's kiss would have been my fate. Thank you for that."

The tall pale Professor that he hated in the past was being completely honest with him and he shivered. It did not bode well.

"What are you going to do Headmaster?"

"I am persona non grata in both circles now so I am going to do the only logical thing. I am going to look out for myself and the one that cares about me."

Harry looked at him, sadness crossing his face. "You have Hermione but I care what happens to you Headmaster." Harry whispered out.

Severus observed the once hated wizard that he grew to tolerate. He was definitely his own wizard despite the brashness of the father that appeared in him from time to time. The man's action to save him was one that spoke volumes.

"You may address me as Severus because you earned the right. I doubt that I will hold my position after these events."

Harry extended his right hand out. "Shall we plan together?" Pleased at the dour wizard's words.

Severus eyed the offered hand for a moment before he extended his right hand and shook it. "Get some sleep Harry. There is a bedroom up the stairs and to the left that you can inhabit while you enjoy your stay here. We will plan when you get some rest."

"Can I have a few of those parchments Severus? I might think of something else to help us."

Severu smirked. "Despite your years as an Auror and Head of Magical Law Enforcement you cannot lie to me. " Leaning down and pulled a dozen of the Artist parchments out of the drawer and handed it to him.

"Thank you and I will not ask why you have them available. You are not a wizard to be interested in art after all.." Harry smirked back and left the room with parchments in hand.

Severus thought of Hermione under him, unruly hair splayed out around her head as she demanded to be loved and touched his wand to the parchment he pulled out un-noticed and watched the image begin to form. His art was a different sort and enabled him to continue on in the past.

He watched the image of her revealed. She is beautiful and truly his.

Pulling out the drawer he pulled out a thick binder not bothering to open it and moved to the fire place in the room, flames burning brightly.

Severus tossed the binder in feeling no remorse, watching the bright flames wrap around the binder and soon turned to ash.

"These memories of you are no longer needed." He whispered out. "I am free of you Lily Evans."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Wizarding world woke to turmoil with wanted posters of Severus Snape, traitor posted in every villages of the Wizarding world all across the globe.

Every family read the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter's report that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back, along with her articles and graphic moving pictures revealing that the Minister was murdered and that Auror Potter was taken as a hostage to ensure Snape's freedom.

Severus Snape was now a hunted man, removed from Hogwart's as Headmaster, his wife arrested and the Ministry promising to arrest him and a temporary Minister would be announced shortly.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione's eye's flew open as the door to her cell opened up, revealing two known wizards with a third standing next to them.

Justice conjured up chairs and a desk motioning to the two with him to be seated.

"Would you like a glass of water"


	30. Chapter 30 Interrogation

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does. I borrow and write for my enjoyment and hopefully others.

Chapter 30 Interrogation

"_Would you like a glass of water?"_

Hermione croaked out "Yes please." Surprised at how dry her mouth had become.

Justice pointed his wand to a blank parchment on the desk into a glass and picked it up and then used his wand to fill the cup up with water.

Moving to here he placed the cup against her lips and allowed a very small portion of water before he sat down next to Arthur Weasley and the unknown wizard.

Justice looked to her allowing her to watch him. The exercise was to make one nervous. "If you co-operate I will give you more."

Hermione knew exactly what was happening. "Why don't we stop the psy warfare techniques and get down to business. I was told I was being arrested by the Auror with you and brought here and locked up against my will with no charges or offer of counsel. What the Hells is going on here?" Allowing her anger to slowly show as she spoke.

"You have no rights here witch so I suggest you remain quiet if you know what is good for you." The unknown wizard growled out and pointed his wand at her menacingly.

"You will not say a word Auror Binns for you are here only to bear witness along with Temporary Minister Weasley." Justice snapped out.

Binns angrily put his wand back into his robes and picked up a quill and waited.

"State you name for the record." Justice spoke in a tone void of emotion.

Hermione observed the man for a long moment. "I am Hermione Jane Snape."

"Your occupation?"

I am a Potions Master and currently employed by Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Potions professor and Head of Slytherin House."

"Where is your husband Headmaster Snape?" Justice demanded.

Hermione allowed a look of confusion to cross her face. "In staff meeting he told us that he would be away from the castle to attend the funeral of Lord Malfoy and that Professor Flitwick was the temporary Headmaster while he was away. Severus asked if I wanted to attend but I refused as I cannot stand to be in the same room as Lord Malfoy much less at his funeral."

"You voice indicates hatred Professor Granger." Justice calmly remarked.

"It should as I was at his Manor and tortured for hours by his crazed sister in law Bellatrix LeStrange during the war. I have the scars and there is enough information in books that mention the lovely time I spent there." She growled out. "What does that have to do with the fact that I am here? I see Arthur here as the temporary Minister. Where is Kingsley?" She demanded.

Justice ignored the question. "Explain your whereabouts for the last twenty four hours."

Hermione chuckled. "I reside in the castle that I teach at." Eyes narrowed at the wizards. "There are hundreds of students as witnesses not to mention the entire staff."

Justice stood up and motioned Binns and the Minister to stand. "You've earned a sip of water Professor Granger. Keep co-operating and soon you will be unbound from the chair."

Hermione glared at him. "You can take that glass of water and shove it up your ass Justice. I'm not sure what is going on but I am innocent."

Justice looked to her. "We will gather the witnesses to confirm your whereabouts and it will take time but you need to check your attitude Professor Granger. It will not help you in the future if you continue it." Placing the glass of water back down on the wooden desk.

Hermione watched the wizards turn to leave. "What are the charges Justice! Why am I here?!" Hermione shouted out.

The door slammed shut without an answer and Hermione eyed the half-filled glass of water for a few minutes desperate to drink from it. Damn the wizard for leaving it behind. She glanced up and marked the four Scyrring mirrors set to observe her.

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on her Bond. _"How did I do Severus?"_

"_I am proud of you my Lioness but the next time they offer a sip of water take it and not let Gryffindor righteousness get in the way. You denial will weaken you physically. No doubt that damnable Justice was pleased to deny it!"_

Outside the door Justice spoke to Arthur and Binns. "Minister Weasley you have an announcement to make and tell the press that we have arrested Hermione Snape and she is currently being interrogated based on the State Terrorist Act. Auror Binns you will relieve Auror Stoddard in the Observation room in four hours to watch until you are relieved by Auror Wright. It will take me eight hours to procure the witnesses so rest."

Binns nodded and left his boss while Arthur stayed behind.

Arthur looked at the Head of Magical Law Enforcement in anger. "Is all of this necessary Dwight? You know her innocence."

Dwight looked at the older wizard now in charge of the Phoenix as Harry was unavailable. "Go make your announcements. I hear your wife makes a lovely breakfast and I would be honored to attend. I look forward to meeting your family."

Arthur spoke. "Meet me at my office in an hour and we can leave from there." Leaving his Head of Magical Law Enforcement, his meaning noticed.

HGSHGSHGSS

Severus was in the kitchen of his hidey hole eating breakfast with Harry when his Bond thrummed.

Harry remained quiet when the older man placed his fork down and closed his eyes and waited.

After twenty minutes Severus opened his eyes. "Hermione has begun the first interrogation."

"Is she well Severus?" Harry demanded.

Severus pulled a parchment from his robes and laid it out on the table, tapping his wand on it and watched words appear. "You are the Auror. You tell me."

Harry picked up the parchment and read it before placing it down "She's done well. It is the next round as twelve hours have passed. Someone will watch and makes sure she remains awake. Sleep deprivation and then questions hurled at one breaks most people as they just want out of there."

"Just like Voldemort. The Ministry is no better." He snarled out.

"Blame Voldemort Severus!" Harry snarled back. "The State Terrorist Act was a result of his terror and used to pursue the remaining Deatheaters and the law has never been rescinded and not used in a decade. Every Head of Magical Law Enforcement learns of it when they take office. The law is not common knowledge."

Severus looked to him. "When Hermione arrived to you notifying you of Dursley and our involvement did you alert Justice of our actions?"

Harry noticed unspoken concern. "No Severus. I had Ginny and Neville take care of everything."

"Thank God's for that then." Severus murmured running his pale long fingers through his lank hair.

Harry noticed worry on the older wizards features. "I doubted the Bond held with Hermione at first but I see that you love her. You must find a way to use your Bond to let her mind sleep while she physically remains awake. Muggle MI5 taught us the basics when the Ministers of both worlds met after Voldemort was defeated to discuss how we could prevent what happened in the future. All that is needed is one word of guilt than we can legally use Verriteserum to gather the truth and pursue justice in the open. Kingsley was very adamant that we would not use torture or the Unforgivables. We had enough of that with Voldemort and the Longbottom's have been joined by many others at St. Mungo's, enough that two more wards were opened after the war."

Severus never thought of those maimed after the war, thankful that he made it out alive despite Ron's interference in his death.

Severus suddenly stood up from the table. "You are still end for what we planned?"

"Yes Severus but think you will be disappointed with what is revealed. I trust him."

Harry watched Severus twirl around and left the kitchen, dark robes billowing behind him. He took a sip from his tea, wondering if the man had different clothing in his wardrobe.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Justice was brought to the Burrow meeting with Ginny, Bill, Fluer, and Neville with Arthur and Molly holding hands and looking in worry.

He finished his breakfast and looked to them. "I came here to tell you that I think she is innocent. But she holds some things back. I am following protocol in place by Kingsley. Is there anything that I do not know that will come out in her interrogation from the Phoenix? I need to know it so I can protect her."

Arthur looked to his Head. "You know of the Order because Harry involved you. Severus and Hermione are loyal."

Justice looked to them. "Headmaster Snape was seen with Voldemort dictates otherwise and we pursue the witch he married."

Arthur addressed the man. "We hid the Order and Hermione helped with it protection. How dare you question her loyalty?"

Justice looked to his boots. "I do not question her loyalty. I do not question his as well." Referring to Snape. "I do my duty. Do any of you doubt his or her loyalty?"

A resounding "No!" sounded out.

Justice nodded. "I wanted to be sure and pray that when I question her in eight hours' time she does not give me a reason to pursue her further. Despite her marriage to Headmaster Snape I still care for her. Mark my words any resemblance to being involved with Voldemort she will see Azkaban and will never leave."

Molly looked to Arthur in concern watching her husband shake his head.

Justice stood up. "I will leave and gather her fellow staff and hope to have her freed. Just remember I am doing my duty."

The group watched the wizard leave as Molly rushed to her husband. "You have to protect her Arthur!"

Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife. "Why Kingsley named me I will never know but Justice has the power now. Hermione's fate is up to her."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Auror Stoddard watched the witch and noticed she began to drift off to sleep. Damn his duty and he conjured up a bucket of ice cold water and entered the interrogation room and tossed it on her watching her splutter awake before turning back to her and left interrogation room. He hated this duty for he knew her well.

"_Hermione_!" Severus called out though his Bond feeling a shock.

"_I'm fine Severus. Stoddard threw I bucket of ice cold water on me. I'm so tired."_

"_I know you are Hermione and that is how they want you to be I can help you by putting your mind to sleep and I can take over your body while you rest. Do you trust me?" _

"_Yes Severus I trust you." _Relaxing her mind instinctively and soon felt away from herself, allowing him to take her over.

Severus mind settled into her body. As a skilled Legilimens this was unsettling as he was always in one's mind at not immersed physically. He looked around and found the well concealed observation window. He cleared his throat. "Hello Stoddard. Whatever the reason I'm being held here I swear I had nothing to do with it."

In the observation room Stoddard jumped at the unexpected voice filtering into the room. Up until now Hermione remained completely silent. He moved to the window and found her intently staring at the window with a small smile.

Harry walked in the living room and found Severus sitting in a high backed leather chair, eyes staring out as if in a trance and jumped when Severus spoke in a light warm voice that was so unnatural for the man.

"I promise I'll be a good witch and stay awake. I know what you are trying again and I will not take that bucket of ice water again."

Harry conjured a chair and sat across from Severus and waited in case he was needed.

Back at the observation room Stoddard noticed Hermione look around the room before focusing back on the window to the observation room and continued to stare at it.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort did not have much time as he needed to be back at the Ministry soon. Drinking the potion that allowed himself to morph into his previous form and pushed the tip of his wand harshly against his Mark and called his faithful to him.

He waited until all arrived, sensing their confusion. "A change in plans my faithful. You will go forth to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and wreak havoc and destruction and shot my sign high in the sky. You have trained for this moment so make it so as the Auror resources are spread then Looking for Severus Snape!"

The Deatheaters cheered and Voldemort held up his hand for a moment to silence them. "Don not spend too much time on the first target as this man needs to come with you and needs to be seen." Motioning to a dark corner and a tall pale wizard dressed in dark robes revealed himself, a sneer on his pale face. "He will tell you when it is time to leave and you will listen to what Severus commands for he is my right hand man. Now go forth in my name and let those pitiful witches and wizards that I am back again and I will take my rightful and put in place my new Order and take over the world!"

"Aye!" His followers shouted and followed Severus Snape out of the room.

Voldemort stood in the empty room and laughed out. Oh everything has fallen in place and what he learned in his hated job would enable his true plan.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Justice stood outside of the interrogation room twelve hours later with the entire staff at Hogwarts save Professor Hagrid, Madame Pince, and Madame Hooch as Flitwick was adamant about not leaving the school entirely empty in the evening and demanded that whatever the Ministry required it needed to be completed in two hours as the staff had higher duties than to be involved in mundane verification that could have been easily sent via owls. The meeting with the leaders of the Order of the Phoenix went well as he explained he had no choice and planned to release the witch as soon as the required interrogation was complete, not anticipating her spilling anything that would involve the Ministry further. Arthur agreed with his words assuring everything would be fine."

"Wait here and I will call you as needed." Addressing the staff of Hogwarts and entered the room along with Arthur and Binns. He already had a report that Hermione stayed awake the whole time after the initial bucket of water was tossed on her.

"Hello Professor Snape. Sorry it took so long to gather some witnesses but you must understand the endeavor."

Severus wakened Hermione and repeated Justice's words before leaving her body.

Hermione felt refreshed and said nothing before the questions shouted out in rapid succession and answered them all without hesitation, repeating the same words she told them before.

At the end of it all she noticed that Auror Binns looked disappointed when Justice led the staff of Hogwarts in some exclaiming brutality when the found her colleague bound to the chair and answered Justice's questions.

"Hermione Snape, you are released and free to go." Justice spoke pointing his wand at her and released the bonds holding her to the chair before leaving with the Minister and Auror Binns.

Her fellow colleagues gathered around and hugged her one by one before leaving and noticed Filius remained behind, remorse revealed on his face.

Justice, Arthur, and Auror Binns stood in the observation room along with Auror Wright and watched the witch and wizard.

"Filius what's up? They did not even tell me why I am here and thankful that all came down to verify my day."

"I'm sorry Hermione for you are terminated as of now from your employment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you husband as well.." Filius choked out.

"Why Filiius?! I've done nothing wrong!" She demanded.

Filius pulled two days worth of the Daily Prophet from his robes and handed them to her. "Read and I think you will understand Hermione."

Hermione sat down in the chair she was previously bound to and read them, feeling numb at the words.

What happened at Malfoy's funeral and her husband's abduction of Harry Harry Potter and Justice promise to pursue Severus Snape to the ends of the earth and deliver justice. The announcement of Filius Flitwick as the new Headmaster and the article from the Board of Governors firing her for known association to a Deatheater that openly showed his support and escaped. Hermione handed the papers back to the short wizard.

"I understand Filius but I had no idea." Hermione murmured, fighting tears that threatened to spill forth.

"I know Hermione and I'm sorry for I know you are both innocent. I feel it deep down but it is their decision. Come with me to the castle and pack up your chambesr along with Severus's office. The Aurors released them and I must have order." Pulling her hand into his and led to the door.

Hermione felt dazed and looked to the observation window. "You could have told me." She snarled out and allowed the short wizard to lead her away.

Justice watched the two leaving the room and felt remorse hearing Arthur's demand to announce the witch's innocence.

"No Arthur. I must allow it so I can trace her back to Snape. He is our target and she can lead him to us. We've placed a charm on her." Justice murmured.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry watched the wizard's eyes became his own darting for a moment before the man focused on his. "She is safe and released. We've both have been terminated." Severus moaned out before falling into a deep slumber, his magiks spent.

Harry conjured up a blanket with his wand and wrapped it around his once hated professor. He sensed the restrictions fade keeping him there and thought for a moment debating on escape. No, they had a plan and he needed to know what happened to Hermione.


	31. Chapter 31 The Dark Lord Revealed

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does. I borrow and write for my enjoyment and hopefully others. Voldemort moves out into the open.

Chapter 31 The Dark Lord Revealed

Filius Apparated them straight into the Headmaster's office and let her go moving to the desk and picked up several editions of the Daily Prophet and held them out. "I thought it would be best to arrive here directly. Rita Skeeter was biased in her reporting despite the truth she reported. "

Filius noticed her hands shake and moved to the desk and pulled out the bottle of Firewhiskey and large glass that Severus kept and filled it up, remembering Hermione handling the drink quite well in past staff outings.

Filius handed her the glass of Firewhiskey. "I would have offered a Calming Draught but I think you will need your anger in the days to come."

She drank the entire glass down, fiery liquid sliding down her throat and closed her eyes to quell down the rage that filled her.

"_You were going to use Justice and now he uses you."_

"_Hush Severus and let me think."_

She felt him pull back in the shadows of her mind.

She opened her eyes and looked to the sympathetic wizard she knew for years. "I'm ready."

Filius nodded and snapped his fingers and ten house elves appeared. One looked beat and surprised the Head Elf responded to his call.

"_I've taken the books and the important things already. Have the elves pack our things and send them to your house. The elf that is beaten is Sassy. No doubt that bastard elf Cracklin enjoyed my downfall and reminding Sassy there is no one to protect her now that I am gone. You must save her Hermione or that elf will die there."_

Hermione sensed the desperation in the thought and smiled. No one would believe Severus Snape, cold, unfeeling wizard that they read about would ever care for a lowly elf.

"The elves will help you Hermione."

"Filius, tell them to pack up both chambers and deliver them to my Muggle house and place the boxes in the living room. I want the hurt elf to remain behind."

"Head Elf Cracklin, you will do as she says and the elf she mentioned stay behind."

Cracklin looked to Sassy in anger before snapping his fingers and disappeared.

Hermione knelt down in front of Sassy. "You are the Headmaster's elf right Sassy?"

"Yes Missus Snape I be's the elf of the Headmaster until reassigned." Sassy sadly spoke and trembled.

"And that would be Headmaster Flitwick correct? He trumps the past Headmaster until you are no longer needed?

Filius was alarmed at how the small elf shook. He did not need an elf but something was not right.

Hermione bent down and whispered the actions that Severus took to save Sassy years ago, pointing out the obvious bruises on the elf's face.

"Remain in my office Sassy." Filius softly commanded and turned his heal and arrived right back holding out a sock. "Hogwarts no longer requires your service Sassy. I do this to protect you from Cracklin." Forcing the sock into a small clawed hand and watched the elf cry.

Hermione's heart broke and knelt down to the small elf. "I'm leaving here Sassy but I need an elf. I am not Severus but I promise life will be the same for you as it was with him. I know what happened to you."

Sassy's bright yellow eyes looked to warm brown ones. "The Bushy Hair that tried to save those not needed? You will not free me whens I agree?"

Hermione spoke in a warm voice. "I promise that I will never give you clothes Sassy." Conjuring up a towel with the name Snape embossed on it. "You are the Head Elf of the House of Snape and make sure the Hogwart's elves handle our things with care. Especially Head Elf Cracklin for I do not trust him."

She smiled watching the small elf dance with glee and suddenly placed her clawed hand on hers feeling a rush of Magiks quickly run through her and watched the elf disappeared.

"Thank you for that. I'm not sure what kind of life she will have with me, but at least she will be whole and healthy."

"I always knew Severus had a soft spot, especially when he arrived back after his recovery."

"I wonder if you will honor my last request Filius?

"Anything my dear! All you have to do is speak of it"

Hermione whispered in the short Headmaster's ear.

"Consider it done and you are a smart, brave witch. If you ever see Severus alive give him my best wishes."

"I will Filius."

HGSSHGSSHGS

In Diagon Alley, witches and wizards went about their normal business. Bright stores and signs as witches and wizards moved barrows along the ally shouting their wares.

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder thundered out, windows shaking in the building. Everyone stopped, watching twenty masked figures with one not masked.

Silence decided as the recognized the unmasked man. They did not need the wanted posters posted all over the Diagon Alley former Deatheater and hero Severus Snape.

Some that had sense of self- preservation and ran but most stood still in shock waiting.

"Our Lord returns and he is dissatisfied with the state of things and you will pay! The Ministry suspected the Dark Lord returned but they hid it from you. My Lord is dissatisfied that his glorious return was not announced!" Snape yelled out and suddenly pointed his wand to a witch holding a baby in her arms. "Avadera Kedevra!" Green light shooting out and killed them. "Begin the purge!"

The twenty moved out and began to kill the unfortunate people who did not have the sense to run at their arrival.

Rita Skeeter looked out the window of the Daily Prophet noticing Snape approaching the building with two masked Deatheaters and took the chance to run, reasoning she was not killed at the funeral. She darted out of the door into the street and froze, finding three wands pointed at her.

"Ignore the witch and destroy the building!" She heard Snape snarl out and ran away, falling behind an upturned barrow and watched them destroy the building before two left with Snape watching her.

She shook in fear when she noticed Snape observing her with an evil grin on his face. "Get your camera ready Rita. You are left alive to report." Pointing his wand to the air and shouted "Morsmeorde!" Laughing in glee as Voldemort's Mark took form above the alley.

She watched in disbelief as Snape nodded to her and spoke in a nonchalant silky voice. "Good day to you." Watching the wizard move back into heavy black smoke and disappeared.

She shrank back in fear when a wizard fell down in front of her, eyes unmoving in death. Despite her fear she began to write.

Auror Stoddard hid behind the rubble of a building and managed to take two Deatheaters out and noticed shadowy forms approaching him with wands held out.

The grizzled Auror looked back in fear praying that they did not know he was. Oh Gods they knew and he did not have a chance to warn the Ministry.

"Come out Auror for I know you are there hiding behind the rubble. I thought you are here to protect?"

Stoddard recognized the voice despite the voice hidden by smoke. He silently prayed for the Gods to watch his family and moved out of the rubble and into view holding his wand out.

"Point your wand down before my fellow Deatheaters kill you." Snape growled out.

Rita moved in the rubble slowly and stilled, taking a chance to use her camera to snap a picture, watching the Auror face the Deatheaters alone, impressed by his bravery.

Stoddard tucked his wand into his robes and closed his eyes expecting death. Snape moved up and clasped long pale fingers on the Auror's neck, enjoying the kick of the Auror's feet before dropping the wizard on the ground, watching the man wheeze and clutch his throat.

Snape chuckled at the wheezing sound and watched the prone wizard. "We go to Hogsmeade now. I give you a chance to warn your pitiful Ministry. Voldemort's reign begins again. Let's go Brothers!"

Stoddard threw up, dazed and felt arms on him pulling him up until he was standing, not recognizing who helped him.

Rita looked to the Auror. "Go! You have a chance to save Hogsmeade."

Stoddard nodded and turned his heal hoping he would arrive at the Ministry and not splinching himself in the process.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Filius spoke to the students and staff at evening Meal. "I have Professor Hermione Snape here to partake one last meal with us. The Board of Governors has released her from her contract and the fact that she is here speaks of innocence of what she was accused of. Eat up!"

The hall remained silent for a bit while the Slytherins clapped and wished her luck before tucking into their meal. Her old House did not even look at her.

She sat beside Hagrid and felt a large arm around her, appreciating the unspoken support.

Filius watched her finish her meal, proud of how she held her head up despite the whispers of the students that carried in the silent hall as they discussed her allegiance.

Moving to the witch, he held his hand out and felt her warm hands in his. "Thank you Filius."

Filius led her down the aisle splitting the Houses in two as the staff followed behind in support, students leaving their meal unfinished and followed in silence.

The doors to the castle opened and Filius led her out and stopped observing the sky, Voldemort's Mark high and visible despite the distance from the school.

Hermione spoke out loud so the closest could listen. "Warn the Ministry in case they do not know. I'd go there but then they would think I'm guilty. God's help me because I need to walk away to save myself." Watching the Headmaster turn a heel and disappear.

She turned to the students and pointed to the Mark floating in the distance and shrilled out. "I am innocent in all of this and because of the accusations against me I cannot even go there to fight. You are our future and you have the luxury of not knowing evil as I did at the age that you are! Think about that and decide for that Mark is ill tidings!"

The students whispered to one another as their ex-Potions professor walk away from them.

HGSSHGSS HSSS

Severus woke up dazed. "Why are you still here Potter? You could have left in my weak state."

"I could have Severus." Ignoring the harsh words from the man he named his son after. "We have a plan and I could not leave you."

"Four more days and you will be free to pursue me." Severus spat out.

"Yep and I will champion you and your witness." Harry smiled.

"Hold that warm thought. Hermione has gathered our belongings and left Hogwart's. The Dark Mark is over Hogsmeade! She tells me Filius went to warn the Ministry."

"Where is she now Severus?" Harry demanded.

"Where else could she go? She has gone back to her house in the Muggle world. She told Neville to gather what members of the Order and go to Hogsmeade to fight."

HGSSHGSS

All hell broke loose as Auror Stoddard suddenly appeared in the watch room. "Diagon Alley is on fire! Citizens murdered by Deatheaters! They let me live to report they are going to Hogsmeade!"

Justice pulled Stoddard close to him. "Our Aurors are spread out looking for looking for Snape. Call the reserves and students in the Auror Academy and go to Hogsmeade!"

Stoddard felt beat but he was needed. "Get the Aurors to Hogsmeade as soon as you can Justice. As for Snape he will be there because he led the attack on Diagon Alley."

Justice watched Stoddard leave realizing the mistake he made, cursing Voldemort because he knew exactly how the Ministry would work, leaving Snape behind for them to hunt while he moved forward with plans.

Justice rushed through the halls, rushing through the outer office of the Minister and found the office empty. He stood still and felt to his connection. He must warn them. Opening his eyes he turned his heel and Apparated away for the Head of Magical Law Enforcement had the rights to Apparrate in and out of the office.

He arrived at Diagon Alley but it was too late, watching Stoddard and Wright order the reserves and students to sweep through the village and heard a loud shout and turned around the corner finding a young wizard shouting at the survivors huddled in front of him.

"Voldemort did this and he is back. I am Neville Longbottom and I helped defeat him before but unlike this time there was no help. Do you accept the fact that Voldemort can come here at any time and do this again? Do not hide! Fight him! Only coming together we can defeat him! Are you with me?"

"Aye we will not let that snake go unpunished. Snape as well!" Mutters and anger growing louder.

Justice moved to stand beside Neville. "Gather to the far end of the village next to the Hog's Head. My Aurors are sweeping the village and I do not need further deaths if they mistake you. Look for the wounded on the way and take them with you. I will gather the resources of St. Mungo's to come here and help." Justice looked to the angry dazed group. "Diagon Alley attacked as well and urge patience and help will arrive."

Everyone cheered when Arthur staggered up dragging a body of a Deatheater behind him. "Most of you know me and I am the Minister Pro Temp. Do as Justice says and I promise you help will arrive soon."

Neville led the survivors away, shouting words of encouragement to them.

Arthur dropped the body on the scorched ground and knelt down pulling the Deatheater mask off the body and looked to a young face that he did not recognize.

Arthur stood up and addressed Justice. "I split the Order between here and Diagon Alley. I know who you sent here Justice. Student Aurors and reserves only. Please tell me that you've called your full time Aurors."

Justice looked miserable. "I have Arthur and Voldemort knew what our reaction would be. Pursue the Snapes and I did that and it left us weak."

Justice turned and found forty Aurors approach led by Auror Binns, looking around in disbelief. "Justice…"

"We must focus now. Half of you go to Diagon Alley and assess damages and take statements while I gather resources to assist in the aftermath."

Arthur gasped out as one hundred witches and wizards in the garb of Healers and Medi-witches approached led by Rita Skeeter.

"Arthur I was in Diagon Alley when it was attacked. As soon as Snape told me he was headed here I went to St. Mungos when it was safe. Healer Thywaite believed me and instituted some kind of instruction."

An older white bearded wizard approached him. "I have left a skeleton crew and will move my assets when needed. How can we help?"

Justice motioned the Healer and Arthur to him and whispered urgently while both nodded from time to time.

Rita moved closer and listened in. For the first time she was proud of being in the forefront and listened to the plans. She was proud of the Ministry not denying and stepping up. She knew Snape left her alive to spread negative publicity and accusations but she would not do what was expected of her. She was going to do what was right. Still Severus Snape was in for the what -not she was known for.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus took Polyjuice changing into a non-script witch and visited Diagon Alley. He walked through the town amazed at the recovery, the rich working beside the poor in re-building. High placed Ministry officials there as well.

Rita Skeeter was there with a manual printing press in front of the destroyed office of the Daily Prophet cranking out papers as agroup of young witches and wizards stood waiting and watched the witch hand a neatly tied stack out to a youngster. "The story of the attacks young ones. Make sure you hand them out no charge. Encourage all you meet to help."

A ten year old boy noticed the witch and rushed to her. "The truth Miss. Read and help out against Voldmort."

Severus took the offered stack of papers and looked to the boy. "I promise I will."

Quickly leaving the village lest he be caught, he went to the nearest Apparation point and turned his heel and arrived back at his hidey hole.

Harry stood when the dumpy witch appeared and watched her morph and form into the tall, lanky pale wizard he was familiar with.

He watched Severus approach him and placed the neatly tied papers in front of him. "I've been assured the papers are true." He whispered out in a soft voice, still amazed of what he observed.

Harry sat down and untied the twine holding the papers and began to read, handing the edition to Severus as he continued to read.

Harry frowned as he continued to read finding the turn from patriotic to pointing fingers. Moving pictures of Snape killing people and his words announcing his command by Voldemort sealed it.

"When you release me I'll reveal you were never involved with this." The once hated man declared.

"Harry, how can you still be so naive after the years have passed? I am a strong wizard and they will suspect that you are Imperiused after the amount of time that has passed with you in my clutches. The thought does warm me and I am doomed Harry Potter but I must think of my wife and her survival. Voldemort discarded me for a reason and there are new plans." He growled out.

"Justice. He is the hinge-point in this and you agree with the logic? You are not Hermione but even she would agree with what I present. We've discussed it enough times in your captivity."

Harry sighed placing the last paper down at Arthur's heart-felt speech that the Wizarding world be prepared and attack instead of cowering in future attacks. He trusted Justice but the evidence Severus brought forth made sense. "When do you want to do it? I'll leave you to it and promise not to lscape."

Severus felt an angry buzz along their Bond, indicating his wife had read the ridiculous accusations. "No time like the present Harry." Turning his heal and Apparated away.

Harry watched the wizard disappear and hoped the man held restraint, sure he was at his suspicions.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Neville arrived back at the house he lived in courtesy of Hermione and walked in finding his friend sitting in the living room on a green couch looking to him in worry.

He pulled her to him and hugged her, crying into her shoulder. "It was worse than what you thought Hermione." He sobbed into her shoulder. "They spared no one they found, children and mothers killed. I found families holding one another in death, fear etched on their face."

Hermione pulled Neville to her, knowing the Bond would recognize a kiss of comfort instead of lust and kissed the wizard deeply for a few moments before she pulled away. "Tell me what happened Neville." She whispered.

HGSSGSSHSGGS

Severus stood for hours invisible waiting for Justice to appear at the Entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Soon Justice arrived and he made the wizard invisible as he dragged him into an alley. "I wondered when you would come for me Snape." Justice murmured before he felt himself silenced by a charm and whisked away


	32. Chapter 32 New Order Revealed

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does. Another order is discovered and don't flame me for the Irish-English translation as I used Google and Babylon. Justice's true allegiance is revealed. Adult theme and rated M so you are warned.

Chapter 32 A New Order Revealed

Justice came to and found himself tied bound a naked in a hard wooden chair. The room was dark with a single bright light shining down. Blinking he looked around and found Harry in the same state as he.

"Harry!" Justice whispered as loud as he could in case Snape was lurking about. He watched the unshaven man stir, slowly opening his eyes. "Justice what are you doing here?"

"Snape gave me an invitation I could not refuse, though I question the dress requirements." Justice chuckled. "How are you holding up?"

"Seems he knows of the tracking charms on our robes and those were the first to go when I came to in this room. What has been happening?"

Severus moved silently into the light. "I'll tell you Harry. Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were attacked and nearly burned to the ground with many deaths."

Justice snarled out. "You should know because you were there. I thought you were on our side."

"I was never on your side Justice. I hold a loose association to the Order of the Phoenix alone. I am on their side." Snape snarled out. "It is you who is on Voldemort's side."

"What!" Justice sputtered out. "I am not his wizard!"

Justice and Snape began to argue and Harry shouted out. "If you have nothing to hide prove it then! Severus is a master Legilimens. Can I have my clothes back now?"

Severus turned and moved his wand and Harry was dressed and unbound.

Harry spoke. "Severus has never trusted you and he warned me enough times in the past. There is no way Severus was involved in the attacks because he never left the house. We talked a bit about Kingsley being Imperioused, the way he managed to break it for a moment to warn me. All of his meetings and speeches up until his death there was only one constant wizard that was around and that was you Justice. I defended you until Severus brought that point up and I could not disagree. So let him in and if you have nothing to hide we can leave together.

Severus watched Justice closely noticing defiance and then fear flicker across his face.

"Just the actions of me around the Minister. You will view nothing else." Justice demanded.

"You are not in the position to demand anything. I am giving you a courtesy as I could have entered your mind at any time."

Harry stood up and placed his chair closer to Justice so Severus could sit down.

"You know how this works and I bet you are a skilled Occlumens Justice. The more you fight and try to hide, the risk to permanent brain damage increases. Prepare yourself and look into my eyes when ready."

Justice breathed in deeply and slowly let out his breath with his eyes closed and readied for the intrusion. He opened his eyes and felt Snape immediately in his mind, slipping in so easily that the only way he knew was because he prepared for it. He willingly brought forth the memories of his time at the Ministry.

Harry heard Severus speak to Justice in a silky voice. "Your childhood and do not resist."

Justice allowed his memories to flow and soon the move to Ireland. The decision of his Aunt Erin to train him on her own after his parents never returned, Focus on defensive and offensive charms and hexes. Then on to advance theory including Occlumency, ignoring Legilimens, his Aunt Erin telling him Occlumency was the most important to protect him and the secret.

Harry heard Justice moan out. "For the sake of both of our lives you will not force that box open Snape. If you do both our lives will be forfeit."

Severus felt himself pushed out of Justice's mind and the room flashed yellow at a slow pace. "My wards are being attacked." Leaping from the chair and move to the door the yellow pulsing faster. "My wards are being lowered systematically."

Harry followed Severus down the stairs as the yellow light flashed crazily and then changed to a slow red.

"They are almost broken. Be ready to fight Harry!" Rushing to the window in front of his house and found the beautiful Lady in White holding the hand of a hooded white robed figure.

"Put your wand away Harry." Severus whispered. "We are safe."

"What!" Harry Shouted out. "Your wards! Maybe Voldemort…"

Severus cut him off and opened the curtain further. Harry peered out and found a hooded white-robed form waiting.

Severus cracked open the door. "I've put my wand away. Pull your hood down and identify yourself." He called out.

The figure moved slowly and lowered the hood and spoke in a light Irish accent. "You know who I am Severus Snape."

Severus opened the door wider as the red headed woman walked up and moved past him without a word and walked up the stairs.

Harry went to follow the woman and Severus held him back. That is Justice's Aunt Erin. Let's give them some time and then we will move up. She is a friend and Justice is not the minion of Voldemort."

The door slammed open and startled Justice, recognizing his Aunt Erin standing in the doorway while he was bound and naked in the chair.

Justice looked to Aunt Erin, face flushed in embarrassment at his state.

"Shíl mé mhúin mé tú buachaill níos fearr!"

_I thought I taught you better boy!_

Justice said nothing listening to his aunt's angry words.

"Tá tú t-ádh go bhfuil sé cara a ghabháil leat agus Cirt agus anois caithfidh mé a rá ar ár Ordú."

_You are lucky that it is a friend that caught you Justice and now I must tell of our Order_

Erin pulled out her wand and pointed it at her nephew and dressed him.

"You can release me from the chair Aunt Erin." Justice sullenly spoke.

"No Justice. I will let you remain bound while I ponder your fate at this transgression."

Erin sat down in the hard chair in front of her nephew. "Your parents, Lady give them peace in death, was captured by Voldemort because he learned of our Order during the First Rising and pursued it during his Second and died before they revealed our Order to protect us. It was then I trained you and you were supposed to watch only! You know the rules. Watch and report only. But you Justice! You have fallen into the same trap they did and it garnered notice."

Justice's angered welled up in him. "So you sit in Ireland and you report to our Lady and people suffer and die. I've done what you trained me to do Aunt Erin but I cannot sit back and watch it all happen with no interference. When I became Head of Magical Law Enforcement I realized that I could make a difference and I did it subtly until coincidences allowed one wizard to realize that. You know Severus Snape is not a normal wizard and would notice things. Harry Potter as well. The light is more aligned to deal with Voldemort than it was in the past and you know that. Why can't we help them achieve the edge they have despite the politics?"

Erin sighed. "I should have never let you leave until you understood the flow of things Justice. But I will talk to you later of it. Severus Snape and Harry Potter are at the door now."

Severus and Harry walked in, finding the older witch and the younger man looking to one another in anger.

Tension broke when Severus snarled out in pain clutching his left arm and growled out. "Voldemort calls and I must go to him. Justice is innocent Harry just as I have said and remember my words that he tossed me away for deception. Harry, you will protect Hermione as you promised."

Severus fell to the floor grunting in pain. "Hermione. I wanted to protect her and had him marry us. Lucius told me the ramifications that I was not aware of before he took his life. A connection Harry! He can enter her mind and change her. I've left the wards lowered and you both can leave at any time."

Severus pulled himself up and pulled out his wand and pulled up the sleeve of his left arm and touched the writhing Mark on his arm, placing the tip of his wand on it and disappeared.

Harry looked to Justice and his aunt and took a deep breath. "We made a plan…"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Serverus fell down onto his knees, forehead touching the hard stone floor, not daring to risk a look at Voldemort.

Long minutes ticked by before he heard Voldemort growl out "Rise Severus."

Severus rose and kept his eyes down.

"No word of greeting my faithful lieutenant?" Voldemort asked in interest.

"You spoke of sacrifice my Lord but I did not realize that you would throw me away. What have I done as I always served in perfect service?" Severus snarled out

"Yes you have and I need to do that to move out into the open." Voldemort spoke and motioned a figure to come out of the shadows. "This is Slightly, my assassin and your impersonator. I needed to do this to focus the Aurors to you and allowed me to attack the Wizarding world without them looking for me. You must admit he was a perfect representation of you. I know you have read the papers. What of Harry Potter?"

"My Lord I released him as promised today. If I had known you required him…" Observing the homely wizard features for later.

"Perfect Severus and all I require from you is your hair." Conjuring a pair of scissors and stood up from his throne and snipped off a good amount of large, greasy strands and placed it in a pouch before placing it into his robes.

"You will turn yourself in and tell of everything. How I was able to arrive and all of our meetings. In one week's time I expect to read the Prophet reporting of your pitiful attempts at redemption reminding the Ministry of your actions before."

"So you are truly discarding me away despite everything that I have done?" Disbelief etched on his face.

Voldemort chuckled. "Of course Severus. I discarded you before and thankful for that as it allowed me to arrive back. But you are damaged goods and no longer of value to me. You will do this or I will kill Hermione Snape."

Severus bristled at the threat to his wife. "I know you have a hold over her. She will not turn you know." He spat out.

"If you do not do what I command you will be dead and cannot prevent it. Turning yourself in gives you a slim chance to save your wife." Voldemort spoke in a pleased voice. "I don't care what you decide Severus. Either way I will win. Now go and take care of your will."

Severus found himself back at his hidden house on the floor and looked up finding Harry, Justice, Erin watching him sprawled out on the floor looking down to him.

He felt a small form fall on him and turned her over, warm brown eyes looking into his black obsidaian eyes.

"Hermione, you know they have a Trace on you. You need to distance yourself away from me to save yourself." Severus growled out despite the surge in he felt in his soul at her touch.

"Justice took care of that Severus." Hermione whispered, gently placing her hands on his tunic and pulled him up to her and kissed him deeply.

Serverus responded back in kind, oblivious to his surroundings while the witch and wizards watched.

Harry coughed. "Let's go upstairs. We can brief them later."

Justice followed Harry up the stairs not noticing his Aunt Erin lingered for a moment.

"You've chosen well my Lady." Erin murmured and followed her nephew and Harry up the stairs.

Severus gasped out, releasing her sweet kiss. "I need you to listen to me Hermione and not say a word."

She pulled away and waited for him to continue.

"I Severus Snape, husband to my wife Hermione Snape. All of what I own, my estates known and not known, my finances and savings revealed at my death. She is the sole heir of the House of Snape."

She felt strong magiks wash over her. "You think that you are going to die Severus?"

He ignored her words whispering. "Let me love you Hermione. I've missed you so much and our future is uncertain witch but we have one another here in the present." Shrugging out of his black robes and kicked his boots off, undressing her until she was naked above him. "You are so beautiful Hermione and I am not worthy of you at all."

Hermione leaned down, deftly unbuttoning the long sleeved, silk shirt and kissed his chest, moving slowly, kissing his neck pleased that he moaned out in pleasure.

She moved down, fiery kisses along his abdomen, pausing as she pulled his belt away from his trousers and felt her pull them away.

He growled out in pleasure when she grabbed his rock hard cock spring up when she pulled his trousers away.

He wiggled allowing her one hand to pull his trousers away as she rubbed his rock hard cock.

Bliss! He thought feeling soft velvet lips on him, her hot tongue darting before those sweet lips wrapped his cock and moved down.

His hand moved and placed it at the back of her head as she moved down, thrusting into those hot lips.

Her. His. Groaning out her name as she continued. No! He wanted her. She was his and he knew that but he wanted to own her.

He flipped her over and pulled her up beneath him, enjoying her brushing hair splayed out on the floor and kissed her deeply, moving his cock at her entrance and pushed inside, feeling her velvet walls clamp around him.

Heaven. Bliss. Moving at a slow pace as he moved down and kissed her neck, enjoying her sighs of pleasure, moving to her neck and whispered a mantra. "Mine, mine, mine." He moaned out in her ear.

Hermione squealed out in pleasure when her husband let himself go and began to pound her into oblivion.

She caught his eyes into hers shouting out "Yours Always Severus!" She shouted out, her climax taking her away as she shouted out. "Always, Always yours Severus!" Her body shuddering as she felt her husband pull her closer and continued to pound her, his eyes never leaving hers.

She felt him tremble at her words and her hips matched his frantic rhythm.

Oh gods! Feeling her hot walls clamp around him as she came and continued, focusing on his own release.

He slowed down growling out. "Mine!" At his every thrust taking him closer to the Nirvana he only experienced with her alone.

Her nails glanced along his ass and it was too much, shouting her name out and that she was his and only his as he came hard into her.

His hectic pace slowed gasping out at the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced in his life.

"My Hermione, always mine." Pulling her closely to him and settled against her as he came down from Nirvana.

He moved beside her and let his long fingers run through her hair and pulled her close to him, hearing her heavy panting against his chest. "I'm going to die Hermione." He whispered to her and held her close to him.

"Don't say that Severus. We have one another now and you cannot leave me." She whispered out and moved close to him.

Severus pulled his heavy black cloak around them. "I would not leave you willingly." Severus whispered to her and fell asleep, enjoying her body against him.

The next morning Harry woke up and moved down the stairs finding Hermione and Severus wrapped in each other's arms. He noted his ex-professor's pale ass half hidden in a cloak and immediately went back upstairs. He would go back down in a couple of hours and tell them both of the new plans when they both woke up.


	33. Chapter 33 New Order Revealed II

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does. An old Order revealed and Severus's Sacrifice

Chapter 32 A New Order Revealed II

Severus woke up feeling coolness on his ass and pulled the cloak over to cover it and in the process woke up Hermione.

"Hey you." Smiling at her husband.

Severus could not help but smile and respond back. "Hey you too." Life always managed to keep them apart but for a brief time and he cherished them, allowing himself to relax and enjoy her presence. This must be what most married couples felt like. He had a taste before but it was always snatched away and soon it would be again.

"As much as I enjoy lying here on my living room floor naked with only a cloak barely covering us we must get up now and dress."

A voice shouted out from the kitchen. "Too late Severus and I'm scarred for life seeing my ex-professor's pale ass shining out for all to see."

Hermione laughed. "What if it was mine shinning out Harry?" She shouted out in question.

"Oh Gods why would you mention that?! No doubt yours would be nicer….Oh Hell's please get dressed now!" A repulsed voice sounded out.

Severus pulled her up, silently laughing while Hermione shouted out. "Is my arse not good enough for you Harry Potter?"

"Hermione!" Harry shouted out from the kitchen. "I'm trying to cook breakfast here!"

Severus pulled her up, chuckling as he led her up the stairs to take a shower and change. "I for one do not mind if I found your arse revealed."

HGSSHGSS

Breakfast finished and the dishes cleared away found them in the living room of Snape's hidey hole.

"Take a seat and tell me why you are here Erin. I apologize for my abrupt departure but when He calls it is best to answer it immediately." Severus gestured to the couches.

Erin looked to the tall, pale man with greasy hair. "I know that you have conversed with my Mistress Headmaster Snape."

"If you mean the Lady in White I have. I am no longer a headmaster so please call me Severus." Severus murmured back.

"We are an old Order Severus Snape. There are only three lines of family that are involved." Erin began.

"The Lady alerts us to the Dark and we observe, never intervening but guide ones she suggest. Never in person but we nudge them with magic and suggestion."

"So I am being nudged?" Severus growled out.

"We never needed direct contact until now thanks to my nephew." Glaring at her nephew for a moment before continuing.

"She allows us to search for true Heroes of the light and guide them from a distance to fight the evil. Your Albus Dumbledore was one for he loved the Dark Wizard Grindelwald. Together they would have taken over the world but our Lady sensed good in Albus and we put forth the actions that led to his sister's death because he would be needed in the future."

Severus grew angry. "He was a puppet then? Is that why he gathered me to him, me on the ground begging for Lily's life and my Unbreakable vow to lead the boy to slaughter unknown until the end?"

Erin reached out her hand and placed it on Severus's hand. "Albus was always a good wizard but he needed to be reminded. We guided him the best we could. We guided you as well."

Erin looked to Severus sadly. "A boy abused by the father and always loved by the mother. A boy that watched his mother murdered by a Muggle, spiraling that wizard into the Darkness and to Voldemort. Yet that man carried on with a love from his childhood, enabling his hated enemy's son to save the day at great cost. But you are not that boy now Severus. Despite the Dark Lord calling you back you have a Bond now and your one true love, one who is inherently of the Light, and now you travel in the twilight."

Severus looked to the witch. "Don't! I know where you are going."

Erin looked to Severus sadly. "I cannot for my nephew forces my hand." Continuing the story.

"We knew that Voldemort placed an unknown Horcrux into Ronald Weasley at the end. But years before that we hinted to Albus to hide away the Bond that had been prophesized for centuries."

Erin looked to Severus. "Despite what you denied to your wife, you enjoyed killing those of innocence despite your initial repulse of it."

The group waited for Severus to respond and silence echoed in the room with Harry and Hermione looked to him in horror.

Severus lowered his head in shame. "I saved one you know."

Erin smiled. "You did and you have a chance now to throw off the Darkness forever but it will not be an easy road for you Severus Snape. You are a good man wrapped around in the Dark but the runes say you will move to the Light but many will die. I do not know the identities but you must be prepared."

She turned to her nephew. "You rescued Harry from the vile clutches of Severus Snape and brought him back. This lovely house will be destroyed and you will bring the Aurors here. Then everything is unknown and up to him." Pointing a finger to Severus. "You are the pinnacle Severus Snape."

"What of my wife Erin?" Severus whispered out.

Erin looked to him. "Her fate is linked to yours and unknown as it is up to you to plan your road to travel. I've already said too much as we guide only."

Severus retorted. "Guide? Look at the state of your guidance of the last sixty years. Dark Lords consistent with few years of peace in-between."

Erin sighed. "We place good witches and wizards in the Ministry. Madame Bones was one."

"And the Dark Lord killed her. What about Minister Fudge? He was stellar."

"Fudge was a good wizard until he became wrapped up in power and politics." Erin calmly replied back.

"Yes, enabling Voldemort to take over the Ministry with ease." Severus retorted back

Erin stood up. "I will not allow you to focus everyone's attention on me Severus Snape. You need to work through your own devils on your own for I never let my devils lead my life as you have done. You have a clean slate so start over." Nodding to Hermione and left the house.

Harry nudged Justice. "Let's go upstairs and arrange your stellar rescue as the hated Snape got away."

Severus whipped his head up at those words, glaring angrily as Harry shrugged and walked up the stairs with Justice.

He turned to his wife. "You must think I am a monster Hermione." He whispered. "But I did not want your soul torn. I did it to protect you and yes the Darkness I hold within me came out. Power I felt despite the easy way those children died. But the fact of it being by my hand was a power I felt. I promise you that I fight to keep it controlled. It is…." He struggled to find words she would understand that he was inherently good but tainted.

Hermione moved from her chair and leaned down. "What you became." Finishing his words and captured him in a long kiss.

He pulled her down feeling redemption deepening the kiss. She pulled away and looked to him placing her small hand on his tunic. "I know you have your demons Severus. Together we will chase them away."

He continued to hold her knowing that he was not worthy of her but she balanced him. She was his all.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The next day the Daily Prophet put out a special addition with Severus and Hermione reading the blaring headline at another hidden house that Severus took her to.

_Auror Harry Potter Rescued From The Clutches Of Deatheater Severus Snape!_

_Rita Skeeter here and Head of Magical Law Enforcement D.A. Justice invited me along to watch and report on the rescue of Harry Potter, The-Wizard-That-Defeated-Voldemort._

_I attended the briefing with Justice himself, detailing the plan of attack to thirty six Aurors specially trained on rescue from a hostile environment._

_We arrived at a small house in Wales as the Aurors surrounded it. Snape came out threatening to Kill Harry Potter and the Aurors went in full force, forcing Snape to retreat back into the house, deadly hexes flying from his wand._

_I stayed outside and watched Snape rush out of the house, pointing his wand collapsing the house before turning his heal and disappeared._

_I waited sure that all in the house were killed but Aurors began to come out of the rubble, Justice the first and then an unknown bringing out Harry Potter._

_I moved to get an interview but Justice intervened telling me that Auror Potter would grant an interview later when he was debriefed and promised that they would not rest until they captured Snape._

_I asked about his wife and Justice abruptly relied. "We have interrogated her and she had no knowledge that her husband was tied to Voldemort's third return. Believe me we would have ferreted out the truth from Hermione Snape and she is innocent and should not be held or viewed as an accomplice as she helped in the defeat of Voldemort years ago."_

_When asked how Auror Potter was located Justice smiled and told me the Ministry has ways of tracking their own but the complicated wards on the house took time to break._

_Citizens if you see Severus Snape do not approach him and report to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _

-Rita Skeeter

Severus flicked through the rest of the paper detailing his history and placed it down on the table.

"You must go back Hermione. The hounds of the press will be looking for you and if you come up missing it will be worse for you."

Hermione rose and looked to her husband. "You are still turning yourself in at the end of the week?"

"I will and it will be up to Harry and the Order to absolve me. Go Hermione and if you need to leave me behind. We've consummated our Bond and when I die it will not take you with me."

Hermione stood up looking to him in sadness. "You are fire and ice Severus and I swear despite our Bond I do not understand you."

"The Bond shows you my present I think. Look into my eyes Hermione and I will show you all that I am."

Hermione looked into his black obsidian eyes and fell into him. He was open and she observed his history. His beatings by his father. His father beating his mom until he came home one day and found his muggle father standing over his mum's dead, bloody body and cleaned the scene afterwards to not garner notice of his murder of his father. His thoughts whirled passing over the revels and his movement up the ranks until he was Voldemort's must trusted lieutenant revealing the prophecy he overheard from Trewlawney.

His realization that death would seek him out and he welcomed it and the anger he felt afterwards.

Whirling and one memory froze and that was when he came to her and they consummated the Bond.

She opened her eyes at the end of his memory and found a tear sliding down his face.

She kissed the single tear and stood up. "I am proud to be your wife Severus." Turning away and left her husband behind.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

One week later Severus entered the Ministry and watched witches and wizards scatter at his arrival, the busy Atrium silent as they watched him stride forth wand in hand, dark robes billowing behind him.

He stood in front of the watch wizard that checked visitors in and out. Two guards moved behind the watch wizards and begun to draw out their wands. "Don't! I can hurt more than just you with a flick of my wand and hundreds will die." Voice normal and silky.

"If you want to be useful you can guard me as I go to Head of Magical Law Enforcement Justice. I would prefer to arrive alive before the citizens act. Do you think I would be foolish to arrive here without a charm or shield to protect me until I reached my goal?"

The guards glanced around noting every witch and wizard save the watch wizard and them with wands pointing at Snape. "Citizens put away your wands! We promise we will make sure he goes to Magical Law Enforcement . Don't be a hero!"

Everyone lowered their wands and stood in silence watching Snape hand his wand to the watch wizard, his low silky voice echoing in the Atrium. "Severus Snape to turn himself in to D. ." Handing his wand to the watch wizard and watched the man take it, hands shaking and placed it into the stand and a shining badge shot out.

The wizard handed the badge and wand to Severus read it out load chuckling. "Wanted Terrorist of Voldemort to Turn Himself In at The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That should appease you as this contraption states the visitor's true intent." Pinning the silver badge on his robes and held his wand.

"Stebbins, Strouder class of 1980 and I always knew you would amount to nothing. Follow me!" Severus snarled out and walked to the elevator.

For once the elevator was empty. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Severus calmly spoke grabbing a hand hold and chuckled as the two guards jumped in, missing the hand hold and was slammed against the wall as the elevator dropped down at a gut wrenching pace until it suddenly stopped on the second level with a pleasant voice announcing. "Level Two Department of Magical Law Enforcement ."

Severus stepped over the unconscious guards, his previous words about them confirmed and found Aurors lining the hall with their wands pointed at him. "It is amazing how fast word gets round." He growled out, walking down to the last door at the end of the hall and opened the door and strode in finding D.A Justice and Harry Potter waiting for him.

Severus held out his wand hilt first. "I turn myself in Justice. Do with me what you will."

Dwight took the wand and placed it on his table. "Why turn yourself in Snape? We had no way to track you." Nodding to two Aurors and watched them move and grab the older man, one kicking the back of Snape's knees and pushed him down to the floor with ease.

Snape was unfazed by the action as he expected it. "It's simple Justice. He commanded me to turn myself in and here I am."

"Take him to Azkaban and put him into a cell where the Dementors have no access. We need him sane for a while."

He watched the Aurors pull Snape out of his office. "What do you think Harry? Why would Voldemort command Severus to turn himself in?"

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't make sense Dwight."

Justice sighed. "I wish he would have warned us. We could have arranged to not make it public. It will be a witch hunt Harry, citizens demanding Severus brought to justice with a tidy trial as there are more than enough witnesses to place him at the attacks of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley along with those against the Muggles in the past week. It will be a quick trial and he would be destined for the Kiss."

Harry watched Justice sit at his desk eyes closed in thought. After twenty minutes Dwight opened his eyes. "The Terrorist Act Harry. That is what I will use. Go to Azkaban and make sure Severus is processed properly as I commanded."

Harry nodded and rushed out of the office to do as he was commanded. Dwight watched Harry leave his and left his office to meet with Minister Weasley. He needed Arthur's buy in to commence what he planned.


	34. Chapter 34

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does. Voldemort's plan for his traitorous Lieutenant comes to to light.

Chapter 33 The End and the Beginning of Severus Snape

Harry arrived at Azkaban meeting with the young Warden at the docks.

John Borne held out his hand. "Good to see you here Harry."

Harry shook the wizard's hand. "You too John. Dwight sent me here to make sure that Prisoner Snape is processed exactly as directed."

John frowned. "Thirty minutes ago another Auror arrived stating the same thing."

Harry frowned. "No one was sent except for me. Take me to where Snape is!" Pulling out his wand following John up the stone stairs.

John suddenly stopped at the door next to his personal chambers. "I placed Snape there according to the directive of no Dementors."

A voice shouted out. "There is no one to protect you Snape! I'll make sure you never leave this place with no chance of release. You are so slippery escaping the first arrival of Voldemort as well as the second and surprise, you are involved in the third and you go back again. You are dirty Snape and I cannot allow you to get away again."

A voice retorted back in pain. "And spare the Wizarding world a very public trial and execution? How noble of you to be so selfish. I do not know you Auror. What have I done to you? "

A voice shot back in anger. "You murdered my parents in front of me and I would have been killed as well. But Aurors arrived and it was only them that forced you to leave. They hid me away but I always remembered your voice. I joined the Aurors knowing someday you would run afoul of the law again and here you are! Now I can have my justice and consequences be damned."

The two wizards continued to listen outside the door.

They heard Snape reply back in a silky, low voice. "I am bound and unable to fight back. Physical abuse must feel so powerful to you. I've done it many times and I know how you feel. Power over those helpless and it will take you further into the Dark. You want to kill me so what are you waiting for? Your screeching of injustice bores me and makes you a perfect candidate for Voldemort when he takes over. He will you know and my death will enable him to do it so go ahead. You have your wand and I cannot prevent you and it saves me from the Kiss. A win-win situation for me for it is so easy to do as you have true intent. Focus Auror and speak the Unforgivable. Do it and send me to my death and let the Dark take over you."

Harry and John looked at one another and nodded, moving as one and entered the cell.

"Put your wand down Binns!" Harry shouted, watching John tackle the Auror down and pinned him, forcing the wand out of the Aurors hand.

Five guards rushed in wands pointed finding their warden restraining an Auror while Harry Potter pointed his wand at the fallen man.

"Take him to Warden Borne's office and bound him. I will check over the prisoner and deal with Auror Binns there." Harry commanded.

John pulled Binns up and with the help of the five guards man-handled the angry wizard out of the cell.

Harry watched the wizards leave and closed the door behind him before releasing the bounds and watched Severus stand up.

"Are you okay Severus. Justice sent me to make sure everything was being handled properly."

Severus shrugged indifferently. "The man had a reason."

Harry motioned to Severus to sit on the cot and after a few moments did so.

"Why did you do this Severus? We could have arranged something that the public would not learn of." Harry whispered out.

Severus sighed. "Voldemort was very particular in his command and threatened Hermione. I had to do it to save her."

Harry knew of the marriage by Voldemort. "You know he will take her despite your sacrifice according to your words."

"I know but I had to do exactly as he commanded of me. When I take the Kiss I know that you, the Order, and the Ghost of Ron Weasley will protect her. I have to take that chance to protect her."

They looked to one another, Harry helpless and the older wizard resigned to his fate.

"I will be dead and Dwight Justice will move in, Bond to my lovely witch broken and that fact allows me to go to my death willingly. I know that he is not involved and will protect her." Severus growled out.

Harry watched Severus lay down on the cot, black and white striped prison attire too short revealing half his legs, revealing spry hair, black hair on his pale legs. "Go Harry and tell Hermione I love her, but she already knows that."

Harry nodded and left the room, locking the cell door behind him before going to John's office to deal with Binn's actions.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The trial of Severus Snape was swift, lasting a mere three days before being sentenced with the Kiss. It was decreed that the Terrorist Severus Snape would be executed in three days and all of the Wizarding World could attend if they wanted.

Severus was moved out of Azkaban the day before his execution and placed in a room deep in the bowels of a stadium hastily prepared by the Ministry.

Arthur walked in escorted by two Aurors and demanded that he be left alone with the prisoner and waited for them to leave before he spoke. "Severus, I'm sorry that I could not help you for I know that you are innocent but no one would believe it."

Severus looked up from the cot he was shackled to watching Arthur fiddle with his robes nervously. "All I want for you to do is to protect her Arthur. My escape from death before was is torture for me, finding Hermione as my Bonded made me realize I could live again with someone who loved me but it was not meant to be for I am here and cannot even tell her, though she knows it. It is fitting justice after all, one that I managed to escape a time or two. You know what I am for I am sure Justice told you."

Arthur looked to him sadly. "You have a Death's request. What is it to ease your travel to the Veil?"

Severus thought for a moment wanting his sweet Hermione beside him before he traveled. "I will not put my wife to come here and spend my last hours shackled to this cot and I do not want a fine meal before I'm Kissed. Voldemort is within the Ministry with plans unknown Arthur. My only request is to ferret him out for he can be killed and protect Hermione. It is an Auror so look into it. It is the only thing that makes sense."

"_Severus."_ Hermione thought out from her parent's house, with Harry and Neville sitting beside her, arms wrapped around her.

Arthur watched the dour wizard that he knew for decades close his eyes.

"_Fight the good fight witch and let Dwight protect you. He is the only one worthy of you besides me. I will meet you in the Veil if allowed and cherish you when your time is due. Live and love again Hermione that is all that I ask of you."_

"You can go now Arthur. It comforts me that a few know what I really am. They are the ones that truly count and will ease me in my travel."

Arthur opened the door to the cell and motioned Justice in.

Justice looked to the pale man. "I have a potion to ease you on your way."

"No!" Severus snarled out.

Arthur moved to the shackled man on the cot and forced his mouth open and Justice poured the contents down and forced the jaw shut and pinched the prisoner's nose to force him to swallow it. After a few moments he stood back and watched Severus grow slack, eyes rolling up and his breathing slowed.

"Will it work Justice?" Arthur spoke out in alarm watching his friend shackled on the bed.

Justice shrugged. "She told me that he would not feel pain when Kissed and that he would pass on to where he needs to be."

"Let's go Justice." Arthur murmured before leaving the cell.

Justice followed the temporary Minister out of the cell, thinking of the courage Severus Snape showed only wanting to protect his wife at the end.

HGSSGSSHGSS

The next day an Auror shook Severus awake and looked into the eyes of Auror Binns.

Auror Binns unshackled him from the cot and forced him up. "This is my last act as an Auror for they dismissed me as my conduct was unbecoming. It is worth it all to see you die." He spat out.

Severus said nothing and allowed them to push him through the tunnel in a daze.

Auror Binns and another shackled him in a chair and Severus found the stadium full to watch his Kiss.

"Go to Hell Severus Snape." Binns whispered in his ear before walking to the podium to stand behind the Minister of Magic.

Severus listened to the charges still groggy from whatever potion Arthur forced down his throat.

He barely registered the cheers from the crowd at the announcement of the Kiss ansd involuntarily pulled back as a single Dementor floated slowly to him, opening its mouth to suck his soul out.

Severus watched it, his last thought being of Hermione when he heard the Dementor whisper to him. "Work with me on this."

What the fuck? Severus thought swearing that he heard the voice of Neville Longbottom, his cursed student that he could never teach potions to, exploding cauldrons daily as the Dementor slowly opened it mouth and began to suck his soul out. His last thought was he was truly punished at the end hearing the voice of Neville Longbottom.

The witches and wizards cheered watching the hated man that attacked them slump and stilled.

Arthur moved to the center of the stadium placing his wand on his neck. "The terrorist Severus Snape is dead, gone to whatever hell he deserves in his betrayal. We will burn his body and caste his ashes to the sea so they will never gather and come back. So mote it be."

The witnesses in the stadium spoke as one in a loud voice. "So mote it be." .

Harry held Hermione tightly to him as they watched Severus slump in the chair and the Dementor floated away. "What will be will be Hermione."

Hermione cried out and Harry pulled her closer and heard her moan out. "Our Bond is severed Harry. Severus is truly dead."

He kissed her tears off her cheek. "I'm so sorry Hermione and I had no say in it."

"Take me home Harry. I cannot deal with the jeers and happiness." Hermione moaned out.

Harry pulled her out of her seat wrapping his arms around her and turned his heal and Apparated her away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus came to and found himself in a dimly lit room and watched the Dementor lean over to him before it morphed into Neville Longbottom.

"Hello Severus Snape!" Neville spoke in a happy voice.

Severus looked to the wizard for a moment and growled out. "I have arrived in Hell." Before slipping into unconsciousness.

Arthur pulled the younger wizard to him. "Don't take what he says personally."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort arrived back and looked at his assassin. "Let McCormick go and make sure he leads them here.

Slightly nodded and went to do his Lord's bidding.


	35. Chapter 35 Voldemort Moves His Plans For

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does

Chapter 34 Voldemort Moves His Plan Forward

Voldemort watched his assassin leave and Apparated away, reflecting on what Severus Snape revealed before he went to his death. Attempting to turn Auror Binns toward the dark, impressed that the dour wizard stated that he would win in the end.

Arriving, he poured out a glass of Elven wand and sat in chair and sipped it, stirring

He sighed. Maybe he was wrong about Snape. It did not matter for he needed the wizard dead to forward his plan. He needed the man dead last time even if it was a mistake revealed at the end.

Placing his glass of Elven wine down, he stood up and looked around his muggle apartment. He would not miss it when he took his rightful place in the Wizrding world.

Closing his eyes he thought of everything that led up to this moment. He did not love anyone but even he could admire. Belletrix LeStrange deeply seated in the Dark crazed and most thought her insane but she wasn't. She embraced the Dark fully even of it was by a little magik of his own, twisting her into his perfect tool and the perfect bed partner when he needed release from time to time.

And Nagini. His snake was brilliant in instilling fear, killing and gobbling up the victims he did not wish to He found. He would breed another and it would be like old times again.

Grinning evillyhe turned his heel and Apparated out of there. He would embrace his destiny and mold the perfect world.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Auror Binns rushed into the watch room finding his boss and Harry Potter sitting across from one another.

"Come to bring your badge Binns? You were a great Auror but you let your feelings drive you and that is unacceptable." Justice held his hand out for the badge.

"I found where Voldemort is hiding." Binns breathed out. "I want redemption. Snape is dead but the threat is still here. I saw the unknown wizard in Diagon Alley and followed him. I know where he is and I bet you Voldemort will be with him."

Justice stood up. "It's too late Binns. Give us the information and we will take care of it."

Binns crossed his arms. "Only if you agree that I will keep my badge. I made a mistake and your punishment is harsh considering my service. If not I will wait until Voldemort strikes again and put some anonymous tips to the press that you refused to listen to me."

Harry spoke. "Justice I did not agree with his punishment. Put him on probation and gather the full force of the Aurors. We can't ignore Binns if we have a chance to find those missing. We have a duty and cannot ignore it."

Justice looked to the two wizards and nodded being reminded of his responsibility to the Wizarding world. "Get a penseive Harry and we will see what Binns have to reveal."

Harry rushed to a shelf and pulled out a pensive from a brown cabinet in the room and unwrapped it before placing it on the desk.

Binns placed his memories in the bowl watching it flare green revealing truthful memories.

Harry and Justice did not hesitate falling into Binns memory and came out five minutes later.

Binns spoke encouraged. "See? We can take them down now." Looking to Justice in hope.

"Harry gather every Auror to meet here. Binns you and I must plan."

Harry rushed out of the room as Binns took a blank parchment and began to sketch a tentative plan while Justice observed.

Aurors began to arrive in the watch room and sat waiting as they observed Justice and Binns planning.

Auror Stoddard watched the younger Aurors excited at the news to take a Dark wizard down. He shook his head. If they only knew what they were up against, death looming before them and they not have a clue. God's did they read history?

Legal witches and wizards filed in to take Last Will and Testaments as required with any dangerous mission with the room growing quiet. Stoddard chuckled for in the time that Voldemort passed the legal department was never required. Of course they were taught it while in the Academy watching the room grow quiet.

Stoddard stood up. "You are excited about the mission my fellows but you see their arrival." Pointing to the men abd women dressed in legal robes. "You need to settle yourself for I fought Voldemort in the past. Death is eminent so focus. You know Voldemort's history so you must ready yourself."

Justice looked up from the table where he joined Justice and Binns and nodded to Stoddard pleased the old Auror took control. He did not have time to take care of formalities.

While the Aurors lined up behind Stoddard to process, a guard of the Ministry rushed in carrying a thin wizard covered in blood and excrement.

Harry heard the door bang open and found McCormick in the guard's arm moaning that he escaped from Voldemort. Harry moved and opened a door to an interrogation room. "Bring him in here."

The young Aurors and Stoddard watched the guard rush to the door Harry indicated and the door closed softly behind them.

Stoddard took the opportunity to speak to his fellow Aurors recognizing McCormick from previous missing person reports. "See the result of Voldemort and settle down."

The room became quiet as the Aurors stepped up one by one to give their last will and testament, finally realizing the danger they were in.

The guard placed the thin wizard on the desk and waited waiting for direction

"Go to St. Mungos and get Healer Thywaite and bring him here." Harry commanded looking down to his fellow student in the past.

Harry waited for the guard to leave before moving to the wizard and reached out and held McCormick's hand.

"I tried to warn you." He softly whispered to the wizard.

"I know Harry. Still brash after all the years that have passed." Coughing up blood.

"Pensieve." The wizard gasped out. "Luna is in the Draught of LIving Death and that wizard! He is sadistic!"

Harry rushed out and returned a moment later and placed it down beside the wizard realizing the man was dying.

"Take my memories Harry. Don't know where we were but maybe you can figure it out." McCormick gasped out." Begging him. "I know I am dying Harry. Hurry as I see a light and I want to meet it. So beautiful and it promises peace and no pain."

Harry pulled out his wand an extracted the memories and placed them in the pensieve and continued to hold the hand of the dying wizard.

McCormick gasped out. "She is so beautiful Harry."

"Healers are coming and you must hold on. Who is so beautiful?" Wishing Hermione was here. She would know what to do.

"The Lady in White." McCormick gasped out. "She whispers to me Harry!"

Harry watched the body on the desk shake. "Death is beside her and beckons to me. I don't want to go!"

"Fight it! We need you! I need you!" Harry shouted out and watched his friend turn to him face in pain, his moaing growing louder.

"I'm sorry Harry. I hope I give you enough but I need to go now. The Veil whispers to me it is my time to go."

Outside the gathered heard the words Auror Potter shooting and the moans from the unknown wizard brought in. The room grew quiet with Stoddard prodding his fellow Auors. "Come on James you're holding things up."

The White Lady whispered to the young man. "You've done well McCormack. DEATH is my friend and he can be yours as well."

DEATH held out a bony hand and held it out. "Take my hand wizard and let us travel to the Veil. You know it beckons. You know the promise of it."

McCormick reached out to the bony hand, holding it firmly and felt himself pulled away. "Good bye Harry."

He felt the hand he held slacken and looked to the wizard and watched eyes roll up in death as the door opened with Healer Thywaite rushing in.

"He's dead." Harry murmured out and picked up the penseive and carried out the room, pushing past the healer and placed it on the Watch wizards desk.

Justice looked to Harry. "Join me."

"I can't do it Justice. I need to talk to Healer Thywaite." Leaving the room.

Justice nodded and fell into the penseive and fell back out an hour later. "Binn's address and the memory of McCormick's vague layout of the house helps us."

Justice moved to the law wizard sitting at the table. "All of my money and lands belong to Hermione Snape if I die." Tapping his wand to a parchment ignoring the gasps that sounded out in the room.

"She is innocent and I have no family and she is my friend. Gather round and let us plan."

The Aurors gathered around their leader, listening to their leader describe the house, known entrances

Plans were made with Harry coming in half way and sat down next to Stoddard and listened as the wizard caught him up.

Justice finished his plan, not feeling as confident in it as I he would like but time was of the essence. He stood from the desk and moved down where the Aurors sat waiting. "I'm not going to beat around the bush and tell you everything will be fine. There will be deaths and it is very likely yours. Keep to the plan and keep to the target. Do not let anything lead you away from him. I hope to join all you at the Leaky Cauldron after this. Leave this room in small groups so no one will notice that the entire Auror division is here. We can't afford the press finding out about this."

Justice sat down, watching men and woman leave per his instruction. Harry walked up to them. "Let me call the Order and tell them the news and their help. We need all that we can get."

"Do it Harry. Have them meet us a mile from the house. It is in a remote area so the chances of being found will be low. Tell them to hide from view and wait for us to arrive."

Harry pulled out his coin and tapped it with his wand and placed it back onto his pocket and nodded to Justice.

Justice looked around. "We are the last."

Harry reached out to shake Justice's hand. "Good luck to you."

Justice took it and shook. "You as well Harry."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Arthur and Neville reached into their robes at the same time and pulled out their coin reading the message and looked to one another in disbelief.

"They've found our missing Arthur. OhGods I hope my Luna is with them." Neville spoke in relief.

Arthur looked to the young man. "Someone needs to stay with him." Pointing to Severus sleeping in the bed. The man had not stirred for hours.

"I'm not staying Arthur and you would be barking mad to order me to. I need to be there for my Luna." Neville spoke firmly.

Arthur sighed. "I need to be there as well." He reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment and placed it on the cherrywwod bedstand next to the bed, tapping his wand for a moment and watched words appear on the paper.

"I left him a letter explaining everything I know. We will ward the room so he cannot escape and we will talk to him when everything is finished."

Arthur motioned Neville to follow him out of the room and out of the farmhouse. Working togather they placed strong wards on the remote house surrounded by thick forest.

They looked to each other and turned their heel in unision and Apparated away to the meeting point.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at the meeting point and found Harry waiting at the edge of the dark forest along athe dirt road and motioned for her to join them. "No magic Hermione. We can't risk it." Holding her hand and led her to a clearing, a fire burning brightly revealed Aurors and the Order mingled together talking quietly. "Go to Ginny Hermione. She will tell you the plan. I need to go and wait for the rest."

She watched Harry leave and found Ginny talking to Stoddard. Sitting down between them she breathed out. "Brief me."

The conversations ceased when Harry arrived with Temporary Minister Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

Justice jumped up at the arrival. "All we need is here now." Scoping out his plan and finished. "The plan is short notice and not what I like but Auror Binns found where he is keeping them and we need to act immediately. Gather into the teams you are assigned to."

Justice watched the Phoenix and Aurors moved into groups and waited. "Good luck to you and let's go."

The groups left the clearing according taking their place at the edge of the woods finding the decrepit house with no lights shining from the window.

Justice pointed his wand out and began to break the protective wands along with Stoddard, Hermione, and Harry and watched a red light shine in the windows as fifty Deatheaters shot forth from the single entrance and watched as his Aurors and the Phoenix melt out of the woods and approached and fired incapacitating hexes watching the Deatheaters jump aside, and began to shout out "Avadra Kedevra"

"Use the same spell as they use against us!" Justice shouted out falling two with his wand watching green light shoot out from his wand.

Voldemort and Slightly stood at the edge of the woods watching the carnage. "My Lord, your looks improve, not that there was anything wrong with slits for a nose and red eyes. The brown hair and moustache is nice."

Voldemort growled out "Shut it Slightly. Are you sure you can control the two?"

Slightly watched the battle. "Yes My Lord. Fodder for our deaths as agreed."

The Aurors and Phoenix watched the last Death Eater fall down and moved to the house wands pointed to it."

Justice strode forth from the group. "I know you are in there Voldemort! Give yourself up for all of your Deatheaters are dead! You are mortal now and we can kill you!"

Silence rang out for long minutes as everyone looked to the single entrance in silence.

A voice sounded out loudly with all holding their hands to their ears feeling Voldemort.

"You think that you have me? So pitiful and I command that you leave for I will kill you all and I need pure witches and wizards to fulfill my plan for a new world. Those of status stay and you can come into my New World Order."

Harry looked to his group noticing that everyone stilled, mesmerized in Voldemort's words except for Hermione who shouted out. "He lies! All that he wants to do is take over and control you!"

Voldemort laughed in their heads "Mrs. Snape you words hurt me. Surely your husband told you aligning with me would be the only safe thing for you to do."

Hermione fell down screaming out "I won't come to you! I will not become one with you!" Curling into a ball, arms wrapped around her knees and whimpered.

Harry and Ginny rushed to her. "Stay with her Ginny. I'll explain more later."

Voldemort laughed out evilly. "So touching Potter and that is why you have grown weak in the years that passed. Justice sounds confident so why don't you come and get me?"

HGSSHGSSHSGSS

Severus shot up from his bed shaking his head and looked around observing an empty room with two chairs, a bed, and a bedstand with a parchment laying on it.

He picked it up and read it, growling out as he tossed it down and moved to the door and found it locked.

Damn! Just then he realized something happened to Hermione. He focused on the thought and could not connect to her, everything concerning her fuzzy but there was something wrong. She was in danger. Growing alarmed he threw himself against the door and bounced away before he got near it.

He stood up and closed his eyes holding a hand out focusing as he did not have a wand. Ah, he sensed the wards protecting the door and concentrated. A click sounded out and he opened his eyes finding the door opened.

Rushing out of the room he stopped for a moment realizing his dress. Placing his hand on his chest he changed the ragged black and white prison clothes he wore to the black tunic, pants and heavy robes he preferred before moving slowly down the stair he noticed at the end of the hall. He hazily remembered Arthur Weasley and Neville Longbottom in the room before he fell unconscious, realizing they had to leave him alone based on the parchment.

He stood in front of the door that allowed him to leave and focused, growing alarmed at the distress he felt and did not understand. These were stronger wards designed to keep him in, realizing Arthur placed him and that man knew him and designed them based on that.

He stood holding his hand out and tested them, knowing he had to get to Hermione, thankful that he was skilled in wandless magic. A fact that he closely guarded, enabling him to save or kill a few from time to time in the past. He touched the wards realizing they were attuned to his persona and magical resonance. Arthur would know it as that was registered for prisoners to make sure they were truly dead after the Kiss as a confirmation.

He closed his eyes and thought of an assassin's spell he learned long ago and not needed until now, opening his eyes and walked to the door and found him outside looking into a clearing with no other houses in view.

He turned his heel and Apparated away focusing on his wife.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry rushed to Justice. "Voldemort's words urge caution. "We cannot rush in like we planned before. Let's pull back and re-think our plans."

Justice looked at the dark silent house with no lights. "Pull everyone back."

Harry nodded relieved and move the forces back into the forest surrounding the house.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived and found Hermione writhing on the ground whimpering in pain with Ginny Weasley trying to comfort her friend.

Kneeling down he took Hermione's small hand in his. "Go!" He growled out to Potter's wife. "I will take care of her!"

Ginny nodded and rushed away.

"Open your eyes Hermione. I need to see them." Severus murmured in the soft silky voice she knew she enjoyed.

His heart broke when he heard her moan out louder, eyes shut and writhed in pain and placed his hands on her small ones. "Do it!" He whispered.

Hermione snapped her eyes open and looked into his black Onyx eyes. "Oh Severus! I thought you were dead." She moaned out.

""Not today sweet witch." Severus murmured and pushed into her mind.

HGSSHGSHGSS

The Aurors and Phoenix gathered round Justice to plan. "One third of you rush the house and gain entry while the rest hang back." Pointing to certain witches and wizards strongest in magic of the group. "You are the best and Stoddard is in command."

Stoddard pulled his group away at Justice's command. "We'll move slowly. Follow me!" He commanded.

The rest of the task force watched twenty witches and wizards move forward wand held in hand as they carefully approached the seemingly abandoned house.


	36. Chpt 36 Voldemort Moves His Plans II

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does

Chapter 36 Voldemort Moves His Plan Forward Part II

"_Open your eyes Hermione. I need to see them." Severus murmured in the soft silky voice she knew she enjoyed._

_His heart broke when he heard her moan out louder, eyes shut and writhed in pain and placed his hands on her small ones. "Do it!" He whispered._

_Hermione snapped her eyes open and looked into his black Onyx eyes. "Oh Severus! I thought you were dead." She moaned out._

""_Not today sweet witch." Severus murmured and pushed into her mind._

Her emotions assailed him as he moved through her mind, darkness swirling around him. He found her small form in the dark reeling and shaking as she floated, arms around her knees. "Hermione!" He spoke sharply.

Pained and panicked eyes caught his whimpering in pain and fear.

"He is using his magiks against you Hermione. Accepting it is easier but that is not what you want is it." Still speaking in a sharp tone.

He watched he shake her head side to side vehemently. "You need to fight it in a way that does not hurt you and make you stronger." His voice softened. "If you stand up I can tell you the secret but you must calm yourself."

His soft tone broke her fear with logic coming forth in her addled mind. A solution! Yes that was what she needed.

Severus smiled watching her form stop shaking and slowly stood up. He saw fear in her eyes when she looked back to them, but resolve as well.

"Good Hermione. You've pushed it away because you realized help." Voice smooth and silky, watching her relax more. "Tell me Hermione, what did Albus say the greatest power was?"

"Love." She whispered out watching Severus smile.

"Yes and we have that but here is the most important question for you and the resolution to his attack. "Where does Love fall into the scheme of things? Is it Dark or Light?" Falling into teaching mode.

Hermione spoke back immediately. "Love is Light. But having Love is not preventing it. It is actually enabling the Darkness as it feeds upon my….The Dementors are Dark and I know what drives them away!" She shouted out excitedly. Happy thoughts! My friends! My family! My husband!"

Severus watch the swirling Darkness pull back as she began to glow and turned away and felt himself back into his own mind. He knelt down placing her hand into his and waited, watching her face closely.

Suddenly they snapped open and she found his black onyx eyes looking into hers.

He felt her arms wrap around him and pulled him down, sweet lips capturing his as her body shook whe he adjusted himself and wrapped his arms around her, breaking the kiss and heard her sob out. "The Bond is gone and I knew you died." Tightening his arms around her more tightly against him and felt her still as she gathered herself.

"Help me up Severus." Hermione whispered and felt his hand pull her up and she looked around. "The Order and the Phoenix must have left her behind to attack."

"There is nothing more I want to do is to hold you and make love to you Hermione but a parchment was left telling me the found Him. Where are they Hermione?"

"About a mile down the road Severus."

"Stay close to me Hermione and keep a hold of my hand." Severus murmured grabbing her hand and slowly led her out of the clearing.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Ginny found Harry and whispered for an update. "Stoddard lead a third of our forces after Voldemort challenged us. It's been quiet in there for thirty minutes. I think we might be sending more in soon."

Another thirty minutes passed and Justice moved to the group and addressed Harry. "Nothing and they are either dead or secured parts of the house. Arthur and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix will stay behind. Harry take the next group in."

Harry pointed to the parchment on the ground. "I think our Aurors are dead Justice. This parchment should be filled with details of the layout and yet it only shows the initial entrance and a set of stairs."

Justice patted Harry on the back. "I know but perhaps with your relationship to him, you may go further. Gather the next wave and go in when ready."

Harry moved over to Ginny and held her. "Be safe if I don't return. Protect our children and watch them grow up."

Ginny hugged him for a moment and pulled away. "Be safe Harry."

Harry gathered the second group around him. "When we go in there we will enter into a large room. There is a half sketched set of stairs leading off to the right. We will go immediately up them. Keep your wits and wands about you."

Ginny watched Harry leave wringing her hands in worry.

They moved in and found the room covered in blood and bits of flesh. "Go Binns and lead them up!" Harry hissed out.

Binns whispered out. "Follow me." Slowly creeping up the stairs, wand in hand as the rest followed.

Back in the forest in front of the house Justice and the others watched the parchment revealed a hall lined with doors on each side with a single room door at the end of the hallway.

"They've moved forward thank the Gods." Justice murmured.

They continued to watch the parchment.

Harry moved past the gathered Aurors at the landing of the stairs, not liking they were gathered in place to be killed. "Split up in two groups and enter the rooms. We will take the pairs one at a time." Striding forth and kicked the door in jumping back and waited. Motioning an Auror and waited until the witch came back out. "Empty and no traces of magic Auror Potter."

They took the rooms at the same time with every room empty. Soon all gathered and eyed the last door.

"Unless he ran he is in there." Harry whispered to his group, fighting back the bile of fear in his mouth. "I'll go in first and you wait. I know he will want to drag out my death so take advantage of it."

Harry strode forth and kicked the door down, waiting for a moment before he entered a dark room. He waited a few minutes whispering Lumos and watched the tip of his wand flare bright and observed the room.

He found a tall throne like chair in the middle of the room. Moving in he pointed his lit wand to the right and left, finding thee captured ex-members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army staring at him blankly.

Harry used his wand to vanish the bars, surprised that they did not rush out and called the rest of his group into the room.

Lavander moaned out clutching the bars holding her in disappear.. "Harry, it's a trap! Oh gods He is here! Save yourselves!"

All pointed their wands to the short, homely wizard that moved out from the back of the tall chair he was hiding from, wand held out.

Harry observed the wizard noting the blank look on the wizards face, watching the wand move and the room exploded.

The group watching the house watched an explosion with bodies flying out and landed on the grounds around the house and heard moans and cries of pain sounding out.

Justice shouted out. "Don't go to them! It is a trap to kill the rest of us."

Arthur cursed under his breath realizing the truth in his Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement's words.

They suffered through as the moans as the lessened and soon the cries stilled after an hour.

Voldemort and the unknown wizard suddenly appeared before them. "Numbers are decent now. Come and take me!"

Justice shouted out. "Kill them. Do not try to take them alive."

Auror Binns laid on the ground coming to as he heard shouts and watched Voldemort and the strange wizard he followed shooting out the killing curse as the same followed back with the snake like wizard easily blocking them. He pulled himself up dazed and realized he was feet from the pair and waited, cursing he was hurt and no wand. Growling out in pain he pulled out a muggle pistol. He always kept it as a fallback and the gun made by goblins and charmed bullets in it.

He steadied himself pointing the gun at the snake-like wizard and watched his companion fall fall from a well shot Killing curse from the forest. He gathered up his courage. "Voldemort!" He shouted out in pain, standing up and pointed the pistol to the evil wizard.

Voldemort moved to him wand in hand as he easily deflected the attack. "Pathetic muggle weapons will not protect you Auror!"

Severus and Hermione made it to the clearing watching the battle hearing a shot sound out and watched Voldemort fall as the Auror that held the gun fall down as well, weapon falling from his hand.

"Wait Hermione!" Severus growled out and held her close to him.

Silence reigned out while Justice waited, shocked at the muggle weapon that his Auror used. "Go! Find the living and take them to St. Mungo's!"

The Order of the Phoenix with a few Aurors mixed in the group rushed to the house to check the bodies scattered outside of it.

Justice warily approached Voldemort's body and kicked the wand out of his hand before kneeling down and found a hole in his head, half his face taken out in a bony bloody mess. Pointing his wand at the body he casted diagnostic spells confirming what he thought. "Voldemort is dead!" He shouted out hearing cheers from the witches and wizards left alive checking the victims.

Severus released his wife. "Go and help them Hermione. You will hear from me soon."

He watched her rush away from him. He had nowhere to go and decided to go back to the house he found himself in. Turning his heal he Apparated away.


	37. Chapter 37 Recovery and Remembrances

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does

Chapter 37 Recovery and Remembrances

_Justice warily approached Voldemort's body and kicked the wand out of his hand before kneeling down and found a hole in his head, half his face taken out in a bony bloody mess. Pointing his wand at the body he casted diagnostic spells confirming what he thought. "Voldemort is dead!" He shouted out hearing cheers from the witches and wizards left alive checking the victims._

Harry picked himself up dazed and felt something dripping wet dripping from his head. "Ginny rushed up and hugged him before moving him to sit down. "You have a head wound." Pointing her wand and used it to men the large cut. She would worry about the bald spot later.

Harry murmured out his thanks, glad that his wife took up a career as a medi-witch when their second child was born, retiring her Quidditch broom and uniform in the closet, never looking back.

Ginny made sure everything was fine with his diagnostics flaring green and pulled a wooden box around her, opening it up and rustled around. "Pepper Up Potion Harry. Drink it down and go to Justice. He's looking for you."

Harry pulled himself up groaning as his soreness was not fixed with the potion. watching Ginny move toward a body close to them, pulling a yellow tag from her robes and tied it on the hand of the body before moving forward. He groaned knowing the yellow tag identified the dead.

Justice was busy briefing everyone to help Ginny and grabbed Harry to pull him aside. "I want you to find the wizards body that was with Voldemort and pull him away from the rest. I do not want him processed so we can find out who it is. I'll talk to Thrywaite."

Harry nodded and after a moment he located the unidentified wizard laying a thick pool of blood next to Voldemort. He took the arms out and dragged the body to the forest and hid it before walking back his route using his wand to remove the trial of blood that was left behind.

Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him and found Hermione hugging him. "I got to the edge of the forest just when the battle began. I saw it all." She breathed out.

Harry hugged her back and released her. "You saw more than me then. Come Hermione, we have to help the injured."

The held hands as they moved to the furthest body and began to work, conjuring yellow tags as needed. When they found barely alive Hermione would shout out using Sonorus and a witch or wizard from St. Mungo's would rush to them and take over.

All of the captured members of the Order of the Phoenix survived, emaciated witches taken immediately to St. Mungo's to be placed in the ward where the Longbottom's resided.

Soon the bodies and wounded were away with two Aurors sent to guard Voldemort's body at St. Mungo's and Justice gathered the walking wounded and the survivors around him. "I'll not take you to the Ministry for debriefing and I can take them here." Conjuring up parchments out and handing them out. "Just tap your wands after thinking about the events and it will put them down for you."

Justice watched everyone sit down to do as commanded, eyes moving on the group and stopped, observing Hermione sitting down next to Harry and Ginny. What could he say to her that would heal their relationship as a friend or perhaps something more in time? Her husband was dead, his involvement in that affair causing it and wondered if he could move forward because he knew the man was innocent, previous statements and conversations sealed that would never come to light.

Everyone handed the parchments to him and stood waiting for further direction.

"For those that wish gather at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour so we can remember and toast our fallen comrades as we lost half our fighting force tonight. For those that do not wish to attend, report to the Ministry at 11am so we can finish things and alter our patrol schedule. Senior Aurors will go to the Academy and test out the Graduating class so they can fill the vacancies."

He found some glaring at him, realizing he sounded like a beuarcrat, but he was one after all. "I'm sorry to sound like thist but it must be done as we have a responsibility to protect our citizens." Remorse in his voice and most noted it nodding.

He watched the group began to leave. "Mrs. Snape a word for a moment if you don't mind."

Harry and Ginny looked to her. "It's okay Harry. What he wants to talk about is inevitable." Hermione whispered.

Harry kissed her cheek. "Come to our house if you decide not to join the remembrance. I'm going but Ginny will be at our house."

Justice looked to Hermione, fire from the house still burning, light flickering on her face and he could not figure her stance and emotion, one of the first skills learned as a student in the Academy.

He moved closer to her. "You know I had no choice in what happened to your husband." Whispering out in remorse and grabbed her hand, pleased that she did not pull away, continuing. "Just as I had no choice in what happened to you. If I had not acted someone else would have noticed and it would have been far worse for you Hermione. I hope you understand."

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the remorse there but she had to check it, knowing Severus was alive but could not reveal it.

"I know you mean well Justice." Pulling her hand out of his and crossed her arms. "But you knew he was innocent. You knew he worked with the Order and being with Voldemort was involuntary. I know you acted because of the public and I understand that and he did as well. But what life have you given me? Pulled in for interrogation with the rags of our press declaring me a supporter of Voldemort? I lost my teaching position at Hogwarts! Everyone now associates me to Voldemort even if you declare that I am innocent. I saw the Mark over Hogsmeade and I could not even go to help because everyone would think that I am Voldemort's witch and there for other purposes. Do you know how hard that was?" Tears threatening to spill from her brown eyes.

Hermione steeled herself to speak her next words knowing it would hurt him but it had to be said. "I know that you care for me Justice. Did you do all of this to ensure Severus was out of the way?"

Justice stepped back surprised at the anger in her words when she spoke them and stuttered. "No Hermione, I never use my office…"

"For personal gain." Hermione finished for him. "I know that though I wonder of it. Still what kind of life have you given me D.A. Justice, me a hero now shunned by the Wizarding world and no job prospects because of your actions? Can you promise me that when I walk down Diagon Alley I will be greeted in friendship as I once was and promise that my job at the Ministry given back to me as I was my assignment to Hogwarts was temporary? No prospects for a wizard except for you as all would shun me based on my history."

Justice remained silent as there was nothing more he could say to her.

"I know I proved the points Dwight. Maybe time will heal the rift between us. I need to think about things."

He watched her leave, melting into the dark of the forest and heard the clap of Apparation marking her departure.

He sighed. Gods he fucked it all up while trying to do the right thing.

A thunderous clap sounded out and he turned, wand pointing out and found Aunt Erin standing next to the burning house that was now reduced to embers.

He rushed to the older witch throwing down his wand and sobbed, feeling Aunt Erin wrap her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Now you know why we do not get ourselves involved Dwight. Nothing ever comes good from it and it is a hard lesson to learn as all it causes is pain for all parties involved." Aunt Erin whispered in his ear, holding tight to her nephew.

After a while Erin released him. "You have the body in the woods to recover and then you need to go to the Leaky Cauldron as you promised the survivors. After that step down from your position and join us back in Ireland so we can work on your true reason of being in our Order. Remaining here will cause you more pain and there is nothing you can do to fix her position."

Justice watched his aunt disappear and moved to the body in the woods hidden by Harry and picked it up. He would not run away but remain to help the witch that he harmed inadvertently.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived back and reset the wards and paced around the small room for an hour deep in thought. His Mark disappeared while he kept Harry Potter at his house. So he was finally free. He observed the death of Voldemort and did not believe it. Yes there were deaths, but he could have easily taken all out. He thought of his Bond to Hermione and felt nothing. No sense of her whatsoever. So what happened tonight that he felt drawn to her?

He sat down on the bed feeling anger. Why was he saved?

"Fire whiskey! What I prefer!" He shouted out expecting none to arrive and found Sassy holding out abottle of Ogdin's special in her claw hand.

"Sassy." He exclaimed in surprise taking the bottle, pulling the cork and drank from it feeling a tight hold on his leg and looked down finding the small House Elf sobbing softly.

His anger evaporated and placed a pale hand on the top of her head. "Sassy why are you crying?"

Elfin eyes looked up to his, tears streamlining from them. "Youse be's alive Master. Mistress saved me Is'e now's why as youse here. Sassy cries because I's serves youse again. Youse not the bad mans in the paper."

Severus chuckled, touched at her word always holding a connection to the House Elf that failed. She always reminded him of how was. One placed in a world that did not accept him

"Sassy I once was that bad man in the paper but I'm glad you appreciate me. Tell me where I am."

Sassy's large eyes widened. "Youse be in the house that Mistress took me to when we's left school."

Severus looked around realizing this was a house that she never told him about. Maybe this was her plan of escape just as he had one.

He patted her head. "Go about your duties Sassy. I will call if I need anything."

He watched her snap her clawed hand and disappeared.

HGSSHGSHGSS

Hermione sat on the settee at 12 Grimuald Place telling Ginny of the conversation with Justice and the bond she held with the Dark Lord by marriage.

Ginny sipped her wine. "It sounds like Justice regrets everything Hermione. Sure he could have done more but your husband forced his hand. He could have turned himself in privately and been protected."

Hermione sipped her wine and sighed. Severus being alive was a secret she could not reveal, even to her best friends. Closing her eyes, she searched for the connection to him and felt nothing, frustrated that she could not feel anything. She opened her eyes and looked to Ginny. "I have no future here Ginny. Everyone thinks that I am in league with the Dark Lord and Severus was forced into it."

Ginny placed her wine glass down. "I know that you loved Severus Hermione but he's dead and you have to think for yourself now. Despite being incapacitated early on in the mission you were there. What better way to prove your innocence then going to the Leaky Cauldron. No press will be there but word will get out."

Hermione finished her glass of wine and placed it on the low table in front of her and thought about it. No Bond despite she knew he was alive and did not know what it meant as she was considered a widow in the Wizarding world.

She put her glass down. "My reputation is shot so what the hell? Thanks for the advice Ginny."

Hermione took her leave and walked to the public Apparation point, looking around for a moment to make sure she was alone and turned her heel thinking of destination and arrived in Diagon Alley.

Moving towards the Leaky Cauldron, she ignored the pointed fingers and whispering as she walked slowly down the street. Before she knew it she was in front of the Leaky Cauldron, pausing for a moment before turning the door handle and walked in and smiled at the shouted greeting from Aurors and Order members alike.

Harry rushed to her and led her to the long table where everyone gathered and pulled out a chair and pushed it in before he sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Everyone is here now. Let us remember our fallen." Harry murmured out and took Hermione's hand and squeezed it.

Justice found himself continuing to look at Hermione. He knew that she had not been seen in public since her release from Hogwarts. He thought of her exit, holding her head held out high and even attended her last dinner there surprising everyone. He stood up and looked to everyone.

"I said before that this was a celebration before but seeing everyone here I want it to be a remembrance of those fallen and their sacrifice." The room quieted as he read the names and sat down. "Let us remember."

Everyone smiled and relaxed when Harry stood up and spoke of the grizzled Auror Stoddard, speaking of his guidance when he mentored him and gave him guidance when he was Head of Magical Law Enforcement and the fact he had no family except for them to help him in his travel to the Veil.

Everyone stood up and shouted. "To Auror Stoddard!" Downing their drink.

Hermione sat listening and continued to drink as the fallen was remembered. All that knew of her husband's involvement did not speak of it.

Everyone watched Hermione stand up. "I wish to remember one but it is a State Secret. Not an Auror but one of the Phoenix." She murmured, drink allowing her tongue to loosen.

Justice realized who he wanted to talk about and pulled out his wand and casted a spell that only those gathered would hear her words.

Justice nodded to her. "All here has taken an Oath of Secrecy Hermione. Speak your word so we can remember."

Looking out to the group she spoke strongly. "Severus Snape, my husband and a hero in the Final Battle and this one as well."

Gasp of shock rang out and she heard most gathered mutter in disagreement.

Hermione looked to Justice. "It would be believable if you told them Justice. I demand it as he will always be remembered as a villain when he was not." Sitting down.

Everyone looked to Justice and waited.

Justice stood up and cursed as the witch put him in the spotlight. He thought for a moment realizing this was revenge and confirmation at the same time.

"Still your hateful words for her words are true and none of you can ever speak of what I reveal despite you for your duties. I need a specific vow to be released when needed."

Everyone agreed and listened to Justice, and then Harry stood and spoke of the hated man, His final words while he held up his glass. "I named my second born after him and I have always told everyone that Severus Snape was the bravest man I ever knew. My views still hold true. Let us remember Severus Snape, life taken unfairly by the Ministry though we knew he was innocent. Citizens wanted his life and we gave it to them."

Auror Binns stood up and held out his glass. "To Severus Snape, his death needed to move us forward to a new path!"

All drank their toast and watched Binns move to Hermione and took her hand up and kissed it, lips lingering. "Thank you for revealing your husband's true allegiance. You know I doubted it and spoke illy of it in your interrogation."

Hermione pulled her hand away discretely, disturbed at the wizard's touch. "I remember you from my interrogation Auror. May I know your name because I remember your actions when I was interrogated, you thinking me guilty?"

"I am amiss Mrs. Snape. My name is Thomas Binns."

Hermione watched the wizard move away feeling unsettled and watched him sit back down, ignoring her and spoke to an Auror next to him.

Soon the affair was over with Justice handing out phial of Hangover potion to his Aurors, reminding them to report in the morning.

Justice found Hermione the last to leave lingering behind, sensing that she was staying for him.

"You'll announce his innocence Dwight?"

Dwight took her hand. "I will Hermione and if the Ministry decides to dismiss me then I will move back to Ireland. I plan to tell the Wizangamot everything tomorrow in closed session. I want to do right by you. Your husband will get his justice in his death."

He continued. "I'll not deny that I love you Hermione Snape. Maybe in time you will realize I had no choice in this."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus waited for his wife to come back to her home and release him and after hours of waiting he undressed and slipped into the bed in his "prison." wondering of her as their Bond was obviously broken.

Sassy appeared in his room holding out a platter with his lunch with a copy of the Daily Prophet placing it on the bedstand next to the table.

"Master, youse not be a bads man once again."

"Wait Sassy, where is your Mistress?"

"She's not bes here Master. Ise keep the command to takes care of youse."

He watched the elf leave, realizing he had no control of her at the moment and picked up the paper next to his food and flicked it open surprised at the headlines that shouted out. "Severus Snape is Innocent!"

He observed a moving picture on the front page wit Justice holding her hand, watching it move and repeat itself with Justice declaring him innocent and her as well, the article below detailing the raid of the Ministry against Voldemort.

She was moving on despite the fact that he revealed himself to her and saved her. He knew her turmoil as he could not be revealed alive.

Feeling miserable he sat in the hard chair in his room and sobbed. This was worse than his relationship with Lily.

The Lady in White appeared to him and looked to the dour man. "I told you that it would not be easy for you Severus Snape."

Severus looked up. "I'm truly dead now, despite the fact I am alive. I hate you."

"Yes Severus Snape you do hate me but you will persevere and get what you want in the end if you are up to it." The White Lady murmured, moving to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"One who has suffered so much and you know what you need to do."

Severus stood up understanding her words, feeling the wards release.

"I could have left here anytime you know Lady. I wait for her." Severus growled out.

"You know what you need to do for her?" She murmured back lightly.

He sighed. "I found my love and I am meant to share her is that it Lady?"

The Lady in White looked to him. "I thought that you were not worthy at one time Severus Snape. My mind has changed and you need to walk away." Fading from sight.

Severus stood up and looked around the small room that he was in. I love you Hermione he thought for a moment and turned his heel and disappeared.

Hours later Hermione arrived at her hidden house and rushed in. "Sassy take me to my husband!"

Sassy appeared looking to her sadly. "Mistress Master has left."

"Oh Sassy you are connected find him!"

Sassy looked sadly to her. "Ise be connected to him no longer Mistress. I'se bound onlys to youse. Mistress"

Hermioneleft the elf and rushed up to the room that Arthur told her he would be at and found it empty, falling on her knees and cried out when she found the room empty.


	38. Chapter 38 Healing

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does

Chapter 38 Healing

Hermione pulled herself from the floor wiping the tears away her eyes and fell on the bed in the room, breathing in his scent. Why did he leave when he appeared to her?

She closed her eyes and thought of him. Breathing deeply she gathered her magic and sent it out focusing on her husband and the response was nothing.

No! My husband is alive and I will find him! She pictured him, remembering when she found him looking down to her when he pulled her out of Voldemort's twisted mind fuck.

She felt nothing return and wept lying on the bed that her husband previously occupied. He left her without saying a word. Severus Snape was in for some words when she found him, breathing in the sandalwood scent left on the sheets that was uniquely his.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus showered and dressed in tan slacks and a dark blue long sleeve button down shirt. Leaving his room he went down the steps and into the dining room of the bed and breakfast he booked a room fat or a week.

He asked for eggs on toast with tomatoes and watched the old lady move away to place his breakfast order and walk back with a pitcher of orange juice and a glass placing the items in front of him and walked away without a word.

The waitress must have sensed that he did not want to talk, watching her interact with other lodgers, speaking to them and smiling back at their replies.

He left Hermione without a word of good-bye or a note because the White lady hinted it. He Apparated away from Hermione's house thinking of the White Lady and wound up here.

Hermione. He knew their Bond was broken but why was he still connected to her?

The waitress interrupted his thoughts and placed his breakfast in front of him asking if there was anything else he required. He shook his head and tucked in, knowing he would be contacted in time.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Arthur and Neville visited her the next day excited that she would find her husband and explain the plan.

Hermione answered the knock on her door smiling when she realized her visitors and motioned them in and led them to the kitchen, motioning them to sit at the counter and made tea for them and placed the mugs in front of them. "What brings you here this morning?"

Neville looked to Arthur unsure, not seeing Severus in the room.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing after last night." Arthur murmured in reply, picking his cup of tea up and sipped it. "I'm fine Arthur. Dwight promised to clear Severus's name and I hope he did."

Neville realized that she did not know her husband was alive. What the hell? They left wards on the house as strong as those at Hogwarts.

He pulled the Daily Prophet out of his robes and handed it to her. "He did Hermione."

Hermione took the paper and read it, the front page with a picture of Voldemort dead body and the details of the raid heavily edited. On page two there was an article with Justice detailing the rise and hunt of Voldemort, stating time and time again that Severus Snape was involved in it and realized the fact after the Dementor kissed him, declaring that they were wrong and a monetary award would be given to the widow Hermione Snape. She flicked through the pages and noted that her name was mentioned time and time again in the raid, not mentioning she was incapacitated most of the battle.

She placed the paper down. "Too late for him Arthur." She whispered. "You should have done more because you knew he helped us."

Arthur held his hand out. "Severus turned himself in publicly. You know if he acted differently we could have done more." Where the hell did the ex-headmaster go to? He should have been here for Hermione to find.

Hermione grasped it. "At least Voldemort is dead and we are safe once again. You are a father to me and I will not blame you for how things panned out." She chuckled dryly. "I loved Ron with all my heart and he was the best husband. Loving and caring and he always understood me." Voice breaking. "I know that everyone did not understand I married Severus." Pulling her wand from her pocket and conjured a phial from a page of the Daily Prophet and transformed it into a phial. Pointing her wand to her head, she pulled all of her memories and placed it into the phial and handed it to him. "State secrets Arthur and this must never be released. Tuck them away wherever the Ministry hides nasty little secrets."

Arthur took the phial from her. "You're going to leave?"

"Not right away but I might in the future. It depends on how things settle down now that Voldemort is dead again."

Neville looked confused. "What the Hell's is going on here?"

Hermione looked to Neville. "Tell him as well."

Arthur nodded and pulled Neville to him. 'Come, Luna is at St. Mungos and you haven't seen her yet."

Hermione escorted them to the door and watched her friends leave. She would have to think carefully and plan her future accordingly. She sensed that she would have to hide the fact that she knew her husband was alive.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Arthur escorted Neville to the special ward created just for those hold by Voldemort. An Auror stood at the door leading to the ward, wand pointed to them as he motioned for the two to place their wands in one of five stands on the table.

"Arthur Weasley Minister of Magic Allowed. Neville Longbottom, husband of Luna Longbottom Allowed." A voice sounded out.

The Auror took the wands out of the stand and gave them back and tucked his wand back into his robes.

Neville watched the door open and followed Arthur inside. "A bit much don't you think Kingsley?"

"Voldemort gathered new followers and we have no idea who they are. This is best for the time being to keep them safe." Arthur replied back as a Medi-Witch approached them.

"Your arrival is unscheduled. All that visit this ward must have an appointment." The older witch remarked with disapproval evident on her face.

"I apologize Madame but we are here for Luna Longbottom. Her husband fought in the battle and has not seen his wife since rescued. He has been busy giving reports." Pushing Neville towardthe Medi-Witch.

The Medi-Witch's harsh expression softened. "Come with me Mr. Longbottom and I will take you to your wife and call her Healer."

Kingsley watched Neville leave with the witch and motioned another Medi-Wich to him. "I want to visit the rest."

The witch led him to a door and opened it, watching the Minister observe the emaciated forms.

"If you want a detailed report I will need to call the Healer in charge of this ward."

"Do it and be quick about your business." Arthur whispered. He watched the witch leave, remaining silent as tears ran freely down his cheeks.

Five minutes passed and Healer Thywaite came in and stood watching the Minister cry in silence.

"Minister, why don't we go into my office and discuss things? They are in a medically induced healing coma but there is always a chance they can be disturbed." He whispered to the red headed wizard and gently took hold of his arm and led him out of the ward.

Thywaite's office was a short distance away and soon Arthur was sat in a small office holding a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Drink the Firewhiskey wizard Healer's orders." Thywaite commanded.

He watched the Minister do as commanded and placed the glass down on the desk in front of him and wiped away his tears.

A clock on the wall clicked out in the office marking time, silence making it sound louder than what it was.

Thywaite watched the younger man shudder and relaxed and let a few more minutes pass by before moving to a chair and sat down and grasped the man's hand.

"I know that it is hard for you Arthur. You know them all personally and I have been involved in it all. That is why Justice came to me and I am the Healer in charge of this ward. I know all of their history. It's hard for me as well and it breaks my heart."

Arthur looked to the older Healer. "Thywaite what are their chances?"

"I think all will survive save one. McCormick has the highest survival rate because he has been fed during his captivity. The others have been starved and suffered extreme sexual and psychological trauma. They were kept alive for a reason and I suspect McCormick was fed to be kept aware, probably allowed to escape by choice but that is speculation on my end."

Thywaite paused, taking a moment to sip his drink before he continued.

"Luna Longbottom will not survive. She is the victim of the Draught of Living Death and been in its embrace for weeks. If caught early I could have healed her myself. It is the strongest of sleeping potions and insidious. The longer it is in place without the counter-potion the more it holds the body and affects the mind and soul. It mimics death but keeps the victim alive, the body slumbering eventually thinks it is dying and the soul inside wastes away. There was a case early on in Voldemort's second rising and nothing I did helped. A Potions master with advanced Legilmens skill was able to pull the wizard from the brink of death."

Arthur shot up from his chair. "Who is the Potions master Thywaite? I will move the earth to get him to her!" He demanded.

"You would have to move the earth and get a shovel to help you." Thywaite replied sadly. "Severus Snape was the Master. Mind you I called many and unsuccessful to date."

"How long does she have to live?" Arthur whispered.

"Two weeks at the most. I'm surprised Luna has lasted this long. It may be because she is a Fey witch and many do not understand their unique majiks." Thywaite murmured and stood up when Arthur left him without a word.

Meanwhile Neville sat next to Luna in the private room and held her cold, bony hand, numb at the Healer's words of no more than two weeks before she succumbed to death.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat on a large rock facing the bay and looked out. It was beautiful here he reflected. Three days with no contact and that gave him plenty of time to reflect. Oh Hermione! She had given him purpose in her love for him.

He sensed he was being watched and jumped up from the rock he sat on and twirled, wand out and snarled. "I see your shimmer at your pathetic attempt to hide yourself and I will kill you if you do not reveal yourself!"

A moment passed and Severus watched the intruder revealed himself. "You've not changed at all Severus Snape." The wizard chuckled.

Severus observed the man dressed in the robes of an Unspeakable watching him with no wand in hand.

"So the Ministry has found me. Enjoy the last moments of your life!" He snarled out.

"Ignore the robes of my office Severus." Donovan replied. "I did not have a chance to change and I am aligned with the Lady. I know you remember me."

Severus stood still remembering his fellow Slytherin from years ago wand still held out. "I remember you Donovan. Why are you're here?" He growled out.

"Put your wand down Severus. I'm not here to turn you in but to take you to what you seek but we have something to do first. " Donovan replied.

Donovan chuckled watching Severus continue holding his wand out to him. "Whenever you're ready Severus. I have all the time in the world but a young witch does not have that choice."

Severus lowered his wand and tucked it into pocket eyes narrowing in distrust. "Who sent you? Only three know I am alive." He snarled out.

"Erin sent me. I was supposed to take you straight to her but a matter in the Wizarding world takes precedence Severus." Donovan replied.

"And who is that Donovan? Surely not my wife because I know she is well."

Donovan took the chance to approach his fellow Slytherin. "It's Luna Longbottom. Erin says she is important and we must save her."

"She survived Voldemort's imprisonment? Good for her and I do not understand why you are here." He warily replied not trusting the wizard.

"Luna is at St. Mungo's with no chance of survival Severus. She is a victim of the Draught of Living Death and Erin told me that you would understand. I am here to escort you because I can take you there un-noticed to heal her because I am an Unspeakable. I've been told you are her only hope because she has been under its influence for weeks."

"Take me to her." Severus growled out and felt Donovan's hand on his shoulder, feeling cold.

"Don't worry of it Severus. The Magic I use will ensure you are not detected as the ward of Voldemort's victims is heavily warded. It will be dark when we get there and hardly any people about as I can hold us in flux until the proper time to appear.

Severus felt sleep take hold of him and felt himself pulled and found himself at an opened door at St. Mungo's.

Donovan urged Severus forward. "All guarding the victims are unconscious. Come!" Donovan whispered. Severus moved past the two Aurors slumped at the door and stood for a moment seeing the bony, emaciated witches in beds for a moment before Donovan dragged him through another door.

Severus grabbed the chart and hissed at Donovan. "Watch the door!"

Donovan moved to the door and cracked it open, his view of the patients in the ward.

They've overdosed her with the antidote trying to bring her back and it was not counter-acting but joining itself with the Draught of Living Death. He could work through that.

He grasped her cold, bony hand and held it, thinking of life, what he knew of her. Concentrating on her alone he slipped into her mind. It was dark in there, as cold as he body. "Luna! Luna Lovegood come to me!" Sending the words out into the darkness.

The light flickered as if it awakened and pulsed becoming brighter.

"Your husband misses you Luna. He is sad that you are in this state and loves you so. Wake up so you can see him." Severus urged.

Donovan turned to look at Severus holding the poor witch's hand, a light sheen of sweat the ex-Headmaster's forehead.

The light grew brighter and pulsated growing larger, pushing the darkness away.

"Focus Luna. Everyone has been rescued and you must come back to help them. We need your Fey magic. They need your Fey Magic to live. Hurry Luna! Push the darkness back." He urged.

A brilliant bright light shot out and surrounded him before he was pushed out of her mind.

Severus came to his senses and looked to warm eyes that should be impossible given her state.

"Voldemort is dead Luna." Severus whispered to her.

Luna smiled. "I don't think so Headaster Snape. You don't believe it." She croaked out before falling back to sleep, her chest rising normally know versus shallow. A soft yellow light pulsed in the room and shot out.

Donovan pulled Severus from the chair and pushed him to the wall and used a special shimmer that would not be revealed from any Auror revealing charms sent. Sensing the wizard was spent, he pulled him down to the floor to rest . "They had an alarm set if she recovered her magic. We will wait and see what happens."

Three wizards and a witch rushed in with one shouting . "Justice I can't believe your Aurors are sleeping on the job! It helps because we did not have to go through their security for this is a miracle!"

Justice growled he would look into it and stood aside as Neville, Healer Thywaite and Hermione Snape rushed to the bed.

Thywaite pulled his and out muttering diagnostic spells and all came back green indicating full magic and recovery.

"I don't understand Thywaite. We haven't done anything yet." Hermione spoke out.

Neville fell on his knees next to the bed. "Can you wake her? I need to see if this is true or just a horrible nightmare I am going through!"

"Patience Mr. Longbottom. No one has recovered fully from the amount of time under the Draught of Living Death's influence in such a short time. Maybe she sensed you earlier. She is Fey and her magiks are different. Perhaps your visit was a catalyst. I don't know." Thywaite calmly replied looking for her chart and found it on the floor and picked it up, tapping his wand to record the diagnostics. He would have a word with his staff about being sloppy later.

Hermione held Neville back thinking. She was called here on the off chance she could help because she was married to the only Potion Master known to bring one back such as she. But they were not meant to start until tomorrow.

Thywaite thought for a long moment. He could wake her and if his diagnostics were true it would not affect the patient and if not would not change anything. Pointing his wand to Luna he whisper "Reinverate" and watched the witch stir and opened her eyes.

"Oh Luna!" Neville sobbed out. "I thought I lost you and I've missed you so!" Grabbing her hand.

"Water," Luna croaked out. "Get Harry! Get Arthur and Molly!"

Hermione rushed to the table and poured a glass of water and helped her up trying not to grimace at the bones pressing into her arms. There was not much left of Luna. She placed the against her friends lips and allowed a small bit of water.

Luna drank the small sip down and felt the water go down. It was the best and sweetest thing she ever tasted.

"Luna how were you able to come back?" Hermione whispered.

Thywaite shouted out. "Get them now Justice!"

His words fell on empty words for the wizard already left.

Soon Harry, Arthur, and Molly arrived escorted by Justice. "I'm sorry about not allowing you to dress but you see why I was urgent."

Harry rushed to Luna. "Hey you." He whispered

"Good five are here that cares and loves. It's what I need to heal them." Luna spoke in a faraway voice. "Fey magic intensifies with those that love."

"What do you mean Luna?" Neville whispered out.

Luna sat up and Thywaite noticed she was in a trance.

"Harry, Arthur, Molly, Hermione and my sweet husband Neville. Think of love you have for those out there and conjure up roses. We need the petals."

The room grew quiet and Severus watched the most beautiful roses he had ever seen appeared. "Luna is using Fey Magiks." Severus whispered to Donovan.

Luna glanced over where the two wizards were hid and smiled for a moment before focusing on Hermione.

"Good. We must be as born fresh." Luna murmured back before standing up with the help of Neville and pulled her hospital gown off.

"Snape saved me and reminded me what I need to do. You must be as I." She murmured. "Fresh as we call to the Mother of Majik"

Neville undressed immediately and looked to the shocked group. "Do it if you want to heal them. I love and trust her."

Harry and Hermione immediately complied and a warm light enveloped them just as it did to Neville.

Arthur and Molly complied once they saw the light.

Luna smiled. "Take me to them Neville. All follow in a line and pluck petals off and surround the room."

Thywaite and Justice watched the naked wizards and witches Luna and Neville out of he room and into the ward.

"What do we do Thywaite?" Justice hissed.

"We stay here and let her work whatever magiks she that has drawn to her. We will not break it as she was specific on who she called."

Justice nodded. "She said Snape and glanced to a corner." Pulling out his wand and spoke revealing charms and nothing returned.

Thywaite looked to Justice. "Perhaps the presence of Hermione Snape close by triggered her release. We will not know until I speak to Luna afterwards."

"Are you going in there?" Justice demanded

"No and you will not as well. We will break the pure majiks that are being performed."

The group moved plucking petals off and covering the floor of the ward. The roses never became bare and soon all surrounded Luna holding roses.

Luna moved away and closed her eyes. "Mother of Magik I call upon you and plead that you heal those that have suffered from the Dark. We love them and wish for you to focus our love for those that have suffered. We stand before you just as we arrived into this world, our Magiks pure for you,"

All fell into a trance speaking an unknown language as all of the witches suddenly sat up screaming in pain before shouting out in joy and laid back into the bed as one.

Thywaite held Justice back holding the wizard close to him. "We wait!" He growled out.

Five minutes passed after the screams were heard and silenced. . "Now Thywaite?" Justice growled out.

"Stay Justice and I will see what has happened. You must promise not to follow me."

Thywaite entered the ward and found the naked group on the floor unconscious. Moving to one witch in the bed his diagnostics flared green. He quickly conjured up five beds and placed the naked witches and wizards into them before calling Justice in.

"She healed them Justice using Love. Go and I will call you when they are awake."

Justice nodded in understanding. Being in his Order trained him not to question when the Lady intervened in those of the world.

Severus and Donovan watched the wizards leave. "We need to go now Severus." Donovan whispered.

"No we stay." Severus hissed out.

Soon the door opened to Luna's empty room and Hermione appeared looking gaunt and spent dressed in a hospital gown.

"I know you're here Severus and thank you for saving Luna. Our Bond is broken but I love you Severus. Please come to me when you can." She whispered out.

The wizards watched her leave, closing the door softly behind her.

Donovan pulled Severus to him "Time to meet your destiny Severus Snape."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Justice interviewed them all and no one remembered anything except arriving in Luna Longbottom's room at St. Mungos. He told Thywaite to releasethey were healed as no one remembered anything. Even the victims only remembered the time captures and not the time spent at St. Mungo's only remembering there capture and Luna did not remember anything at all, especially her words of Snape saving her.

He watched Luna closely. She connected all of the victims to one another and allowed them to heal. A miracle in itself he reflected. He opened the parchment from Aunt Erin with the demand that he step down and go back to Ireland.

He grabbed a quill and inked a response. "No I will see this through."

Calling his owl down from the rafters above him, he handed the bird his response. "She'll be angry and you know how she is so don't bother to stay."

The owl flew out the window and he closed it behind the bird.

Justice sat at his desk, candles flickering in the room. He could not forget the way Hermione looked naked and cursed that his thoughts drew to her, realizing why she undressed without a thought. He was a wizard after all and a very interested one when it concerned Hermione Snape.

.


	39. Chapter 39 Order of the Lady

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does

Chapter 39 Order of the Lady

Donovan appeared in front of a remote Irish cottage holding the taller wizard to keep him from falling down.

Donovan asked in worry. "I know you expended a lot of your magic tonight Severus. Are you alright or should I leave you out here and seek help."

Severus fumbled in the pocket of his unfamiliar muggle jacket and found a phial, popping the cap and drank it down.

"Give me a few moments to allow the Pepper up to work." Severus growled out.

Donovan remained quiet holding Severus until he felt a hand push him away.

"I'm ready now Donovan." Severus murmured. He did not like being taken to an unknown place by a man that he attended school with thirty years ago.

Donovan moved forward and opened the door motioning for Severus to go in first before following behind him.

Erin stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "Welcome Severus Snape, please have a seat."

Severus sat down in a chair and Erin left the room and arrived back with a cup of tea and two mugs and placed it on a low oak table. "Help yourselves."

Donovan immediately poured tea into his mug and sipped it. "That hits the spot as always Erin."

Severus sat waiting for the formalities to end.

"You are untrusting Severus." Erin remarked.

"You would be to if you have led the life that I have. I believe I am still on the Top Twenty Wizards To Poison." List but I believe you know that already." He growled out.

Erin chuckled . "Dark humor to boot as well. Straight to business then Severus. Donovan report."

Severus listened to Donovan give his report on meeting him and the action at St. Mungo's.

Erin nodded while she listened. "She invoked Fey Majiks? She was only meant to be healed."

Donovan shrugged his shoulders and looked to Severus.

"It seems not everything is planned. I do hope that it does not interfere in any manipulations you have planned."

She noticed the sarcasm in Severus words. This was a wizard who has been manipulated his whole life and she would have to be careful with him.

"_No manipulation Erin. For once you will have to deal with free will."_

She noted the thought in her head and continued. "Donovan I know you are on extended assignment so hang around a few days to help Severus. You can go and rest now."

Donovan smiled. "Will you be joining me for drinks later?"

Erin laughed. "Probably but go now before I change my mind and send you back."

Both watched the Unspeakable leave the room.

"Donovan has certainly changed. Blonde witches were e only ones to garner his notice before." Severus observed.

"Donovan and I aren't involved."

"Whatever." Severus drawled out. "I left my wife's house and thought of destination. I wound up here after a slight detour to be involved with you. Why?"

Erin spoke of the Order of the Lady with only three families that watched and interacted when needed and he was the first non- family member to be inducted for the first time in its history.

Severus sat and listened about the Order growing angry learning the unknown involvement of it in his life. They pushed the Maruaders to torture him while in school. They molded him into the man that he had become on purpose.

Erin watched Severus shoot up from his chair. "I find that I am tired from tonight's activity. Can you show me to my room?"

Erin noticed the man's anger barely kept in check. "We can continue in the morning. Follow me.

She led him up the stairs and opened up the second door on the left and motioned him inside. "This room has its own bathroom and we have supplied it with the toiletries you prefer. In the wardrobe you will find clothing that you prefer to wear and nightclothes in the dresser door as well. I want you to be comfortable during your stay."

Erin looked to the wizard in sadness. "I'm sorry about your life Severus but it had to be."

Severus whirled around and faced her. "I do not need your pity Erin." He snarled out. "What I need to see is where I fit into this puzzle."

Erin left closing the door softly behind her. He did not act out on his anger but she realized she had a very powerful wizard in her house and Order. One that was Dark and Light.

She moved down the stairs thinking. She understood about Dark and Light. It was only one way or the other only with witches and wizards but she had a wizard mixed with both. Though Severus Snape tended to drift to the Light after Lily Evans murder, the man could easily drift back to the Dark when it suited his needs. And he still held a lot of anger. He would need to release it be of value.

Moving out of the house Erin went into the woods until she came to a simple white stone table and conjured up a rose and placed it on it before she undressed and stood naked before it. "Lady take my offer and I need your council."

The White Lady appeared smiling. "You have your hands full with your guest?"

"He is the Chaos mentioned for centuries. What am I to do with him?"

"The Light in him is more than the Darkness now that Voldemort released his Bond from him. Your father was very displeased at that."

Erin looked to her mother. "Never got over the fact that I chose Light over Dark?"

"No he did not." The White Lady chuckled. "Give him credit he did try as we were only dictated to have only one."

"I tire of this mother." Erin murmured.

The White Lady moved to Erin and wrapped her arms around her. "Perhaps you father will grow tired of this world and move to another. You will have peace as you are bound to this world only. You could go mortal you know? Then you could live out your life in peace."

"That will never happen and you know that. The Muggles are petty in their hate and it will always pull to him. The Wizarding world as well. Look at Dwight. He will not come back though I demanded it of him."

"True but you have a choice Erin just like your son. Everyone always has a choice in the end. It is the way of things and always a circle." The White Lady replied. "Go to Donovan. For a mortal he is the most interesting by far that you have been with in a while. Not that Dwight's father was interesting mind you. Better than most of the Muggles you've dallied with."

Erin smiled. "I hated to force him to another witch and transfer our son to her. First time I used a witch. I do miss Fredrick but Donovan is a nice replacement for now."

Her mother smiled. "Then go to him and warn him about Severus. I am sure the wizard will have words with him after what you revealed."

Erin watched her mother disappear and dressed before heading to the cottage. Moving up the stairs she paused for a moment at the fourth door on the right before knocking lightly.

Donovan opened the door. "Drinks and more Erin?" Holding his hand out to her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The room filled with officials and the press and Arthur looked over the room standing in standing behind the podium of his office.

"I wanted to address you all that things have settled down. You know that I am a temporary Minister dictated by decree. I wish to announce that I will step down after the term is up. I take over for Minister Kingsley's term as I wish no disruption to our world. Please do not urge me to run as my duties take me from my family and I have always cherished that. I will do the best by you until the election. I am sure you will vote in the best wizard or witch to lead you in the future."

"But that is not the reason why you are all here and I use the opportunity to mention that. Everyone here knows that Voldemort revealed himself at Minister Kingsley's funeral We did the best we could and there were many deaths as a result of that. Auror Thomas Binns was the key in taking Voldemort down, recognizing a wizard that appeared at the funeral of Kingsley and tracked him. His actions and intervention at the end allowed the wizard to end Voldemorts's life for good with a muggle weapon at a moment of opportunity and allowed rescue of witches and a wizard held in captivity for months. An ironic fact considering the views that Voldemort had of Muggles. I am sure Fate is laughing right now." Pausing for a moment and heard chuckles from the audience.

Dwight stepped up next to Author and opened a blue box revealing a medal and held it out for all to see.

Arthur motioned Thomas to him. "Auror Thomas Binns the Ministry of Magic recognizes your actions by awarding you the Order of Merlin First Class." Taking the medal and pinned it on the wizard's dress Auror robes before motioning the wizard to speak.

Binns stepped up. "My parents were murdered by Voldemort and I am a simple wizard doing my duty to protect the lives of each and every one of you. I promise that I will continue to do so in the future. The medal is nice but I do not need recognition to continue doing the right thing for all of you."

Arthur looked out for a moment and spoke out. "The ceremony is ended and I wish each and all of you a pleasant day."

Dwight watched for a moment. The wizard deserved his day despite the blackmail he used.

Moving down the halls after twenty minutes he found himself at the Department of Mysteries and requested the secretary to call the Head.

The Head came out of the black door and shook his hand. "A pleasure as always Dwight."

Dwight shook the older wizard's hand. "Take me to room 227."

The wizard nodded and escorted Dwight down the black marbled halls. "I'm not sure what you are looking for Dwight. The room reeks."

Dwight said nothing until he was led through the hall until the Head opened the door of 227 and looked at the bodies lying on stone tables in the room.

The Head of Department of Mysteries was not kidding about the smell. The bodies were bloated and oozing liquid pooling around the tables.

"Keep an eye on them for another thirty days." Dwight murmured.

"They are dead Dwight and deserved to be buried. Voldemort deserves to be burned at a minimum." The Head protested.

"We thought he was dead before and we had no body last time. I want to make sure he is dead in the present. Check three times a day and after thirty days I promise the bodies will be treated accordingly." Dwight murmured. "I do not need to be shown out."

The Head of Mysteries looked at the rotting bodies after Dwight left. Surely thirty days was enough to prove to the Ministry that they were truly dead and passed to the Demons. He shook his head and closed the door behind him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Erin dressed leaving Donovan sleeping in the bed. She always woke before sunrise so she could go out and watch the sun rise, blessing another day given.

Walking down the stairs she noticed the door to her study open and found Severus dressed in the robes she provided her rifling through the drawers of her desk. Leaning against the doorframe she spoke in a light, lilting Irish accent. "Find what you were looking for?"

Severus whirled around not looking remorseful at being caught. "No, just boring paperwork about farming."

Erin moved in chuckling. "What did you expect Severus? Secret documents concerning the Order of the Lady? I run a few local farms."

Severus glared at her while he looked around noting that all the books and things in the study indeed related to agriculture. He focused on the desk only.

"Everything is passed down by word of mouth and direct mind contact and done so for centuries. Now if you are through riffling through my files I will cook you breakfast."

Severus followed Erin to the kitchen and sat down at a small oak kitchen table that was obviously old. Everything in the house was old and nothing modern it at all. Most Wizarding homes that passed down through the lines were a mixture of old and new. Erin's house was an enigma.

Erin slid a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him along with a mug of tea. "Stop thinking of my house and eat up." She scolded and turned back for a moment taking her own plate up and sat down in front of him.

"You force entrance into my mind without permission?" Severus snarled out. "What makes you better than the Dark?"

"Stop the drama Severus Snape. You entering this house and the majiks of the Order allow me to sense what you are thinking at the present only. It is hardly an intrusion. If you do not want to be a victim of that then pitch a tent in the front yard."

Severus said nothing instead eating his breakfast not liking her answer but could deal with it if it was current thoughts. He could school himself not to think of his past or Hermione while in the house.

Erin spoke after taking a sip of her tea. "Your concern for your wife is admirable and we already know of your past."

Severus's head shot up and he glared at her for a moment. "Where is Donovan?" He demanded.

Erin held her mug. "He is in my room third up from the left."

Severus gave her a smug look that shouted "I told you so!" And strode out of the kitchen, dark robes billowing behind him.

Erin watched him leave. In any clothes he was intimidating but in the robes he felt preferred shouted it out without a word. She sighed and knew she would have to come clean with him to garner his trust. He had correctly identified her interest in Donovan without needing to ask questions.

Severus did not bother to knock and strode into Erin's room finding Donovan standing with a white towel wrapped around his hips.

Donovan growled out. "You could have waited to confront me until after I dressed!"

"Do it and let's take a pleasant walk around the grounds of the cottage." Severus snarled out.

Donovan grabbed up his Unspeakable robes and left the room and appeared a few moments later dressed.

"We will speak outside if you don't mind." Severus growled out and grabbed the wizard and dragged him down the stairs and out of the cottage a good distance away. "Tell me of your manipulations while we were at Hogwarts."

"You did not remember me until we met."

"No but you were only one I could call friend at the time and after that I've been busy. You are one of the three families?" Severus growled out.

"Yes and manipulated you to Voldemort. I pushed the Marauders to focus on you to become the tool because the Lady told my mother."

"You pushed me away from Lily? He snarled out.

Donovan looked sad. "No you did that yourself. No intervention needed. I discretely pushed you to Voldemort as directed by making suggestions to certain wizards in our House. I told them how Lily treated you and went to James Potter. You listened to them and made your own decision. Just how the Order knew you would do. The Lady knows each and every one of us when we draw her interest.

Severus whirled away from him, crossing his arms tightly against him. He did not know why he was angry. He had Hermione and wasn't the present and the future all that mattered? He was angry of the past and the future not to be. They took that away from him.

"I was young Severus and groomed to be of the Order." Donovan called to him.

Severus turned around and faced the red headed wizard. "We are no longer boys innocent of the world. Would you have done the same in the present?"

"I would and don't regret it at all. I hated what I had to do to you. You were my friend after all and at the time I did not really understand it. I wanted to contact you after we graduated but, well…" Donovan trailed off.

"Things got in the way." Severus murmured.

"Yes exactly that."

"My wife knows that I am alive and I will not hold secrets from her. I've had far too many in the past and she suffers. If your Order cannot handle that we will walk away. America is a nice place to blend into."

"I'll let Erin know." Donovan replied in relief and let go of the wand he grasped in his pocket and turned to go back to the cottage.

"What is Erin to you Donovan?" Severus called out.

"She is a work in progress." Donovan growled out, continuing to the cottage.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat in a black comfortable leather chair in her study at her hidey hole satisfied that she helped Luna in healing those of the Order of the Phoenix.

She met with Dwight two days earlier for lunch, ignoring the photographers of the Daily Prophet that inevitably showed up whenever she arrived.

They had a quiet lunch after Dwight motioned a few Aurors to chase the photographers away. "Hermione I know you think that I am pursuing you because your husband is dead. That is not it Hermione. I did an injustice and you being seen with me helps your status. It's all politics and I hate it. The Head of Magical Law Enforcement being seen with a supposed supporter of Voldemort will help you and that is all I want to do."

"Thank you Dwight I appreciate it." Hermione murmured.

An Auror arrived and whispered in his ear.

Dwight stood up. "I'm sorry Hermione but I need to get back. I love you and maybe in time you will realize the same for me. You are the only reason that I do not go back."

Hermione watched the wizard leave understanding that he shunned the strange unknown Order for her.

Severus was alive and despite the pull she felt for Dwight she would always remain true only to Severus.

Oh Severus where are you? She fell asleep in her chair thinking of her husband.

Hermione slept, feeling strong arms picked her up and held close.

Oh Severus if it could only be.

Hermione felt light and placed onto a soft bed.

She started to stir. This could not be a dream.

She sensed someone wrap her close. "Sleep Hermione." A silky voice whispered in her ear.

Hermione breathed in sandalwood and settled into her dream of her husband's arms wrapped securely around her.

"Oh Hermione I have missed you so." He murmured into ear.

Hermione murmured. "I've missed you too and wished I knew why you left me."

Severus held her tightly to him. "In the morrow Hermione. I promise I will reveal it all." Kissing her neck lightly. "Now go to sleep." He murmured.

Severus wrapped his arms around her thinking of the Order of the Lady and his induction. He was not sure it would help out but at least it was honest.

He would tell her of all of I in the morrow and let her decide. His life was perfect, holding Hermione Snape once again in his arms and soon fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40 One Trusted and Not Falls

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does. We find out what where D.A Justice's true loyalties lie and Severus comes back to Hermione.

Chapter 40 One Trusted and Not Falls

He would tell her of all of it in the morrow and let her decide. His life was perfect, holding Hermione Snape once again in his arms and soon fell asleep.

He felt a light nibble on his neck and opened his eyes seeing sunlight stream into the room from the open window.

"Good Morning Hermione." Greeting in a silky voce and moved to face her, placing long fingers on her bare hip and lightly traced it with a long finger, watching her close her eyes and smile obviously enjoying his touch. Minx managed to undress without disturbing him, proving that he felt comfortable with her and did not need to worry when he was around her.

"It's been so long husband and I have missed you. I thought I would never see you again." She murmured.

"Nothing can ever keep me from you. Separated for a while maybe but I will always come back to you. Only DEATH will prevent it and I plan on keeping him at bay for a long, long, time witch." Moving to capture her lips and kissed her deeply.

He felt her wrap her arms around him and pull him down like she never wanted to let go.

Moving to her neck he placed light kisses and moved down enjoying her mews of pleasure as he swirled his tongue around her pert nipple before going to another.

He felt her take hold and slowly stroked in the way that she knew he enjoyed and grew harder at her touch. He moaned out in pleasure.

"I have missed you Hermione. Your touch. You." Severus murmured in lust moving to her entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Oh Severus." Hermione moaned out in lust feeling full of him in her.

"Easy Witch. This will not be a quick fuck." Severus murmured and continued in at a slow pace. "I want to love you the only way you deserve to be."

He drove at a languid pace and knew that it frustrated Hermione, but it had been so long since she last was enveloped around him and he wanted it to last.

She shifted and he bottomed cursing his witch. "Hermione!" He moaned out.

Hermione smiled as he continued. "Did I cause you distress Severus?" She whispered innocently.

He quickened his pace. "Wench you always know how to play me!"

"There is the pace that I desire." Hermione murmured enjoying the long hard thrust as he dove into her.

"Hermione!" He panted out. "I ..we..It is.."

"Perfect!" Hermione moaned out giving in to her orgasm.

He picked up the pace and released a few seconds later shouting her name out.

He continued slowly at his release and fell away, pulling her close to him.

"I missed you." Severus panted out. "I promise that I will always be at your side."

He fell beside her and pulled her close to him, lightly kissing her neck. "I love you Hermione."

Hermione pushed her back to him and grabbed up the duvet and covered them. "I'll have words for you when I wake up Severus Snape."

"I'm sure you will Hermione." Severus whispered in her ear before wrapping the witch in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Unspeakable guarding the room gagged. No majiks to be used whiles she stood guard over the rotting corpse. Another day here and she would be willing to put in her resignation.

She hated this rotation. After all there were so many things she could pursue yet relegated like in Auror watching stupid things. She complained to the Head but it fell on deaf ears.

Pulling out a book from her satchel, she fell into her notes because everyone warned her of the impossible task that the Head gave the newbies of breaking open that door. The rumored door that could never be opened. Still she needed to reflect and pursued her notes, ignoring the stench and the bodies on the slab in front of her small desk.

Two hours into her shift she heard a sucking, squishy sound and looked up from her book and glanced at the stone slabs without thought . It took a moment for her to focus and dropped her book watching the bodies on the stone slabs. Jumping away from her desk she back up pointing her wand out, hand trembling and felt the cold black marble against her back.

Oh Gods. The watchers of this room locked the sentries in and lunch was brought in and that was not due for another two hours.

The room became silent and movement stopped. She moved slowly to the slabs and looked down. The bodies had morphed. Backing up she remembered the coin given to her that she dismissed when told she could use it for help. Placing her hand in the pocket of her robes, she felt the coin and turned it, feeling heat for a moment.

The door slammed open and the Sentry watched her boss and the Head of Magical Law enforcement rush in and joined her, all looking at the bodies.

"That is not Voldemort so that means he lives!" The Head of the Department of Mysteries murmured out in fear backing away from the slabs.

Justice looked down at the bodies remembering Snape's distrust of his division. The Order of the Phoenix it would be.

Pulling a magical camera out of his pocket he took a few pictures and turned to the two Unspeakables. "Let's go to my office and discuss what happened."

He motioned for the two to leave the room in front of him taking a moment to point his wand out and watched the slabs and bodies disappear. Closing the door behind him, he led them to his office. He could pass a targeted Obliviate with ease and insert memories. It was what he trained for.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

A few days later Hermione sat across from Severus enjoying a dinner of roast and parsnips along with gravy.

They spoke of his initiation into the Order of the Lady and her choice of if he would involve himself further.

"We don't have much of a choice Severus. You think that Voldemort is dead but you can't be sure because your Mark is removed. I believe you."

"There it is Hermione, we can leave all of this behind and start somewhere new." Severus murmured. "I cannot live here and Justice has helped your reputation but there is nothing for you Wizarding England. They will always remember you as the wife of a traitor."

Severus sat back. "I have spent most of my life wrapped in mystery and shunned when my actions were revealed. Oh people are a bit friendlier and more so when Minerva passed handing the reigns of the school over to me but people deep down think I am Voldemorts's man. They watched my execution and sure there was lots of cheering."

"Don't be so harsh Severus." Reaching out and took his larger hand into hers. "Tears were shed by those who matter Severus. You have never cared what others thought."

Severus grumbled to himself while stroking her hand with his thumb. He beat death twice so he really shouldn't complain. At least he had that one that truly loved him in this third chance at life.

A knock sounded at the door causing Severus to stand up. "Are you expecting company?" Pulling his wand out.

"No Severus. Only the leaders of the Phoenix know the location of this house and it's Secret Keeper. If it was anyone else the wards would have alerted me." Hermione replied back. "They let me know ahead of time when they visit so it must be important."

"Bring them to the living room and I will be at the top of the stairs to listen." He hissed out and immediately left the kitchen.

Hermione opened the door and found Harry, Arthur, and Justice waiting.

"Only the Order of the Phoenix knows my location. Who gave it to him?" She demanded.

Harry moved to her. "I did Hermione. Invite us in because we have urgent news."

Hermione opened the door wider and allowed the men in and led them to her living room and motioned for them to take a seat. "I'll be back with tea."

Severus watched her leave the room and focused on Harry. The boy he once hated grown into a man looked worried. No strike that. The man was scared though he hid it well from his colleagues. Observing the wizard for six years at Hogwarts gave him insight.

Hermione arrived back carrying a tray with a pot of tea and mugs, setting down on the low table in front of the couch the men sat in and bade them to help themselves.

Making herself a cuppa she sat in a brown leather chair in front of them. "What is important that you brought Dwight here? "

Dwight moved to her and knelt in front of her and took her hand. "I joined the Order of the Phoenix so I could protect you Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "What could drive you to that Dwight? What of your allegiance to another organization?"

"I don't care about the Ministry Hermione. I care about you." Dwight replied.

She knew what he meant by referring to the Ministry. It was his way of informing her he turned down the Order of the Lady. "What news do you have Dwight?"

"Voldemort is not dead Hermione. Unknown to all I kept the bodies of Voldemort and his sidekick in the Department of Mysteries to make sure they were dead. On the forty fifth day the bodies morphed and revealed two wizards that have been missing for three months."

"Hermione my hands are tied because the ministry announced Voldemort's death. I can't assign Dwight to look into it but the Order can keep an eye out and hunt on its own."

She felt something awakened in her mind and heard a dark laugh in her head. "I see that I have been found out. I was going to wait but congratulate the pitiful wizard in charge of the Aurors for finding me out. I will investigate this Order of the Lady and kill them all. Beautiful Hermione you will be mine in time."

"No! Hermione shouted out.

Dwight continued to hold her hand. "Something has taken over her just like last time." Noticing the vacant look in her eyes.

Severus strode down the stairs. "Take your hands off my wife!" He growled out and pushed the wizard away and grabbed her hand closing his eyes focusing his magic and soon brought her back.

Hermione moaned out. "What happened? I remember Dwight telling me Voldemort is alive."

Severus pulled her up and held her close to him. "Voldemort was in your mind again and he knows about the Order of the Lady."

"Severus Snape! You're alive but how? I saw the Dementor suck your soul away! I attended your funeral!" Dwight stuttered and backed away when the older man in dark robes released his wife and approached him.

"Speak up Arthur. I woke up in this house with Arthur and Longbottom looking at me. I'd like to know that but Hermione needs to leave the room. I will explain why when she is out of the room." Glaring at Arthur when he spoke.

He went to Hermione and drew her to him. "You know you need to go Hermione. You are a liability at this time." He murmured.

Hermione nodded. "Listen to Severus."

The wizards watched her leave the room and looked to the dark wizard.

"Spill it Arthur!" Snape growled out.

Arthur explained how he and Neville poisoned him and allowed the ruse of his execution and shocked that Neville played the role of the Dementor. He would talk to Arthur later for a detailed explanation as no one could imitate a Dementor, words bringing back a memory that the Dementor winked at him as it approached him..

Severus glared at Dwight not saying a word.

Harry looked at Severus and demanded. "How is Voldemort in her mind Severus?"

Severus sat in the leather chair vacated by Hermione. "You need to go and warn your aunt. I told her only of your Order and not the location. Arthur or Harry will brief you when on your return."

Dwight rushed out of the room and all heard the slam of the door behind him.

All listened as Severus spoke of his marriage to Hermione and what he found out when Voldemort married them and Lucius words that revealed the unknown bond of the wives of Deatheaters to Voldemort.

Dwight, Harry and Arthur cursed.

"I did not know of it at the time!" Severus growled out. "I tried to protect her."

Arthur stood up. "I'm calling Bill. I'm sure he can help Hermione."

Harry was left alone with Severus. "You were right Severus. Dwight is looking to his division to see if he can figure out who is in league with Voldemort discretely."

Severus crossed his arms. "You know Dwight's time in this world is counting down as the assassin is still alive and lose."

Harry sighed. "I'm glad that you're alive Severus. I need your experience and guidance if we are to have a chance but it is an impossible task. How can we fight him if we do not know where he is or who he is?"

Severus looked to the man. "Your heart and dedication will see us through but remember this Harry. I think he is mortal now and you are not bound by a prophecy. While you were in school you always reminded me of your father because you looked so much like him but you have Lily's eyes. I never thought of you as your own man but what you did to the Ministry focusing on the graft and clearing it out makes me think that you are the best of your mother and father."

Severus looked to him. "I know you have my memories of the discussions I had with Dumbledore. You know who I am."

Severus stood up. "I need to go to Hermione. If I can be of service to you call upon me. I'm dead to the Wizarding world but I will stand by you and help if I can."

Harry recognized the dismissal. "Thanks Severus." He murmured out and left the house.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Dwight rushed into the house that he grew up in, startling his aunt who was in an embrace with a wizard he recognized from the Ministry and knew to be part of the Order.

"Aunt Erin, Voldemort is alive and knows of our Order! You must go underground and protect yourself! He has a strange connection to Hermione Snape and spoke through her!"

Erin moved away from Donvan and went her liquor cabinet and poured a stiff helping of Irish whiskey and commanded him to drink. "Calm yourself boy!"

Dwight drank it down without a thought for during his training it was ingrained in to obey her without a thought and hated her words of referring to him as a boy. It had saved his life a time or two before he went to the Wizarding world.

"Sit!" Erin barked out and Dwight obeyed.

Erin sat across from him. "Perhaps it is best that you ignored my command to leave your position based on what you say. What are your plans Dwight because I know that you will not come back."

"I plan on using Veriteserum on my Aurors to find out who may be in league with Voldemort."

"A clumsy plan Dwight. Their Academy trains them to detect it and they do have a tolerance to it. You will be in Azkaban as quick as you can say "Thank you." No that plan will not do. Individual meetings will work and you will use Legilimens for your skill with it will allow you in their mind despite their training.. The one able to block it will be Voldemort."

"Come here Dwight." Standing up and held her arms out.

Dwight moved to Aunt Erin and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are too much like your mum and dad. I could not convince them to walk away either and look what happened. You know that might happen to you as well."

Dwight felt safe in Erin's arms. "I can't Erin. How you sit by and watch I will never understand but they are my friends. I need to protect them."

"You care for Hermione Snape but her husband is alive. There is no chance with her you know." Erin murmured in his ear.

Dwight pulled back. "You now he is alive and did not tell me?"

"He is in our Order now because our Lady demanded it."

"It doesn't matter. I love her and if she is happy in another man's arms then I am fine by it. Hermione is an exceptional witch."

"You did not come back to our Order because of her? Another man's woman that you will never have a chance with?" Erin asked.

"She is my friend and honest, bright, and caring. It doesn't matter to me if she belongs to another. "

Erin sighed. "Go forth with your plans and I pray that I do not have to attend your funeral."

Dwight smiled and released her. "I'll be back as soon as this business is over."

"Go with the Lady Dwight Justice and know that I do love you." Erin murmured and watched her son leave.

Donovan moved to her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "I need to go back Erin."

Erin sighed and pushed him away. "Watch out for him if you can."

"Of course Erin. Be well with the Lady."

Erin watched him leave. "Be well with the Lady Donovan." She whispered out in the empty room.

HGSSHGSS

Dwight tested his Aurors during the last three weeks meeting with them informally at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch under the pretense of a performance review.

Sitting at his desk he reflected on the last two names, reviewing their folders. He placed one aside knowing Harry Potter was not part of it and would not test him. He picked up the last folder and reviewed the personnel file. Logic dictated this man would be the one if there was a leak or connection in his division.

Dwight called Harry to his office and tossed the personnel file to him. "I want you in the Leaky Cauldron to observe Harry. Logic dictates he is the one."

Harry opened the file and read it before placing it down. "You want some of the Order there? I can't believe it's him because he has been so vocal against Voldemort."

Dwight sighed. "Wouldn't it be the perfect cover up Harry? Vocal against Voldemort and still has ties? No if he is involved it will spook him. I must meet him alone."

Harry nodded and left the room.

Dwight watched his friend leave and pulled a parchment out and scribbled on it and called a Law Wizard to him. "I need you to witness this." Pushing the parchment to the Barrister along with a sealed envelope.

The Barrister read it. "It's straight forward Justice. I'll put it to the record."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Dwight packed the last box in his library and called an elf. "You will deliver these to Hermione Snape."

The elf nodded and with a snap of a clawed hand and the boxes disappeared along with the elf.

He moved the chair in his now empty study to place it in front of the door and wondered which one would come for him.

"My Lady." He whispered out. "I pray that I will die well if I suspect what I found out is true. I beg of you to watch over Hermione Snape and her husband."

The wards did not indicate anything amiss and watched an ugly pock marked wizard walk into his study wand pointed out.

Dwight chuckled out. "So he sends his lackey. Tell me Slightly why are you bonded to him?"

The short wizard laughed. "You found me out Dwight. He offers promise of a glorious future." Pointing his wand out.

"You are a brave one Dwight Justice for you are looking at death. Any last words?" Slightly cackled out.

"Only that you will go to Hell assassin. The Order will find you out!" Dwight cried out and pointed his wand out. "Avadra Kedevra!"

The short wizard easily side stepped the curse and a silent spell brought his victim's wand in his hand and froze the wizard in place pulling out a sharp serrated knife. "Shall we play Dwight Justice?"

Slightly moved and used his knife, cutting into flesh and relished in the screams sounding out in the room. After an hour he stood back and admired his work, looking to the now unrecognizable Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Kill me Slighlty. No need to leave a deed undone." Dwight groaned out.

"Voldemort was very specific to leave you to drain out Dwight." Moving to kiss the bloody lips of his victim. I'll admit you were better than most as you did not beg like most do. Enjoy your trip to the Veil Dwight Justice, courtesy of Voldemort.

Slightly pulled back licking the blood on his lips. "By the way I killed the Barrister you called to your office so whatever message was in that separate parchment will not go to the intended. Enjoy your afterlife and know that you failed." Releasing the spell that held Dwight and left the room.

Dwight panted out feeling dizzy and pushed himself off the chair and made it to his desk and pulled a parchment and quill before he fell down. No ink well and he dipped the quill in his blood and wrote. "Hermione I love you and the Auror is…"

Dwight tried write more but could not. He fell back gasping, feeling his life slip away.

A bright white light appeared and he watched his Lady walk towards him. "My Lady!" He gasped out. "I know you talk to Aunt Erin! Warn them so my death will not be in vain!" He gasped out and watched the dark Spectre of DEATH arrive.

"Lady you have the power to bring him back. What do you command of me? " DEATH spoke.

Dwight moaned out at the Lady's words. "He has acted exactly as predicted. My grandson will find peace in the Veil."

Dwight felt heavy. "What do you mean that I am your grandson Lady?"

The Lady knelt down and grabbed his hand. "Don't fight it longer Dwight. Erin is your mother and I am hers. I have plans for you beyond the Veil and we will always be together to fight evil. You have always been destined for the Beyond."

Dwight panted out "You are my grandmother? How? No, that is not important. Will I see Hermione again?"

The Lady bent down and kissed his lips. "You will see her once again when it is her time. You will protect her in time just when she needs it."

Dwight sighed at her words and shuddered, closing his eyes and allowed himself to slip into death.

The Lady watched the soul of her grandson rise from his bloody body. "Take him to the Veil Lord DEATH. I will talk to him later."

The dark Spectre motioned Dwight to him. "The concerns of the mortal world is no longer yours. Take my hand worthy Wizard and allow me to escort you."

Dwight looked to DEATH and grabbed the offered hand. "Off we go then on the promise that I will help Hermione in time."

Alone in her cottage in Ireland Erin cried out. Her son was dead.


	41. Chapter 41

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does. Justice dies and what did his death reveal?

Chapter 41 Investigation

Hermione stood in her living room amazed at the twenty large boxes in her living room. The wards of her house alerted her that an elf was outside the front door.

The elf looked up and trembled. "Youse be's Hermione Snape?" He heard of the witch who tried to free house elves and now she was hers.

"I am she. Why are you here?" Hermione asked in a gentle voice. "I promise not to give you clothes.

"I'se be's Quix, named as I be's quicks in my duties." Moving quickly and grasped Hermione's hand. "I'se be your Quix now as My master commands it and master commanded me to brings boxes."

Hermione felt the same type of magic take over. Great she owned another House elf. "Tell me who your Master is and what is in the boxes."

"Youse be's my Master and I does not know what is in the boxes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sassy." She called out.

Sassy appeared and squeaked out. "What does my Mistress commands of Sassy?"

"Sassy I have another House elf. Can you please take him and inform him of the rules of the house? His name is Quix."

Sassy rushed to Quix. "I'se bes Sassy Head elf of the House of Snape. I'se tells youse and youse will listen." She demanded.

Hermione watched the elves disappear and watched Severus come down the stairs and chuckled. "Hermione you now have the elves in place ensures the tainted House of Snape will have elves to serve the House for all time."

"Shut it Severus. I know that and appalled. Who would have demanded that?" Hermione growled out.

"I suggest you start opening boxes. I'm sure they are attuned only to your touch." Standing back and watched Hermione open the boxes.

Severus watched her open them all after checking for hexes and found all were filled with books. Some contained rare tomes that he did not have in his library and no indication of who the previous owner was.

Harry rushed into though Hermione's door and found Severus pointing his wand to him. The man was quick.

"Good! You both are here." Harry breathed out. "I am now Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

Hermione gasped out realizing who sent the books. "You are here about Dwight?"

Harry looked to her in amazement. "I am because he did not arrive to his office for three days and Arthur commanded Aurors to be sent to his residence. When we arrived….Hermione we found him in his study and it was a bloodbath." Noticing the boxes open that contained books. "His study was empty. How do you have his books?"

"An elf named Quix delivered them and immediately bonded to Hermione." Severus growled out.

Harry stood for a moment looking to the boxes of books running a shaky hand through his hair. "Oh Gods this proves he knew Voldemort was onto to him!"

Severus strode up to the wizard and pushed him in a chair. "What has happened Harry?"

"Dwight is dead, tortured and murdered. It was Dark Magics Severus. I came here hoping you could go to his house and tell me what happened. Aurors are aligned to the Light and can only detect Dark Magic but not the reason. I need one who understands it because I know imprints are left when using Dark Magics."

Harry glowered. "I was joined with Voldemort for a time. That's how I know of it!"

Severus watched Hermione fall down crying. Despite everything that had happened she still cared about the wizard.

He looked to the witch and wizard both looking miserable. "I'll help you Harry but you must promise to tell no one of my involvement. Not even the Phoenix."

"I've left everything untouched and put wards in place only to allow us and left everything untouched. Even Dwight's body is there with a note half written addressed to Hermione written in his blood." Harry's voice breaking.

Hermione motioned her husband to join her and picked up Harry's hand. "It seems Dwight was a good friend and Severus will help you."

Harry watched Severus move to Hermione and whispered in her ear before placing a caste kiss on her lips before moving next him. He unwrapped a cloth holding a large key. "I'll have him back as quickly as possible Hermione. He is safe with me." Placing his hand just above Harry's on the large key.

Hermione could not help but laugh when Severus rolled his eyes.

"Harry I am quite capable protecting the both of us." Severus growled out, taking hold of the key and glared at his wife when he heard her laugh.

Hermione watched them disappear and looked at the opened boxes of books. Oh Dwight why did you do this on your own?

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldmort looked in the mirror in the bathroom of the new house he purchased in the Wizarding village Mould-on-the-World. It was far enough away from London where he could focus on hi plans and be in the magical world that he preferred over the flat he lived in in London.

He reflected on his appearance. Once again he vowed he would shave off the mustache that he detested when he could. The press still badgered him for interviews with the question of why he had a muggle weapon in the battle. His reply was "Sometimes muggle weapons can defeat those totally immersed in magic with a refusal that muggles are unworthy and he always carried it as a back-up if needed. Most do not understand how a simple piece of metal can maim or kill a wizard or witch."

"My Lord, it will take some time to get used to you." Slightly spoke out amused.

He caught the reflection of Slightly in the mirror smirking at him and turned to the wizard behind him. The man reminded him of his younger days except he acted one way in public and another in private with his followers before the Horcrux's changed him, features morphing him into something unique. He missed that form. Tonight he would create the first one, and slowly move toward the fifth which started the transformation. He would have to do it slowly if he was to succeed in his ruse and reveal it at the end.

"Your handling of D.A Justice was perfect Slightly. A messy murder and he had enough enemies that any number of persons could have done that. Telling him my involvement as I demanded perfect as well and no one will ever know as the Aurors are pitiful with the true workings of Dark Magic. You serve me well Slightly and you are now my next in command. Have you made an appearance with those with influence in voting?"

"Yes My Lord and presented myself as an influential wizard interested in the upcoming elections and suggested your alias and passed a few Galleons." Slightly respectfully replied. "They were very receptive based on the money and your reputation."

Voldemort chuckled. "I release you for the night Slightly."

Slightly bowed. "Your will my Lord. Knocturn Alley calls."

Voldemort watched the wizard leave. He would be there as well but for a different reason.

HGSSGSSHGSS

The large key deposited them in an alley off of Diagon Alley. Severus glanced around and realized where he was and immediately placed a Disillusion spell on him. "Go and I will follow you."

Harry moved at a slow pace leaving the alley and arrived at a small cottage on the outskirts of the village. He waited a few moments and felt a hand on his shoulder. "We placed a Forget Me Charm to keep the press and others away. Give me a moment to remove the wards."

Harry opened the door and felt a brush against him indicating the older wizard entered. Closing the door he watched the form of Severus re-appear.

"Take me to his study Harry." Severus demanded.

Harry moved forward and opened a door revealing the body in a pool of blood in the empty study.

Severus strode in wand held out and observed the room. It was a bloodbath. The wizard did not fight his attacker indicating he was expected. Holding his wand out he thought of a few Dark spells and soon learned all of what happened in the room including the conversation held with the White Lady.

He wasn't surprised that the young man was focused on Hermione but the White Lady's words to him as he died.

He turned to Harry. "Who was the last Aurors he interviewed?"

Harry replied. "Dwight was cagey in our meeting and insisted that I watch the interviews and I can't believe that either would kill him. He did focus on one more so than the other. It was Auror Binns and Auror Stoddard on the last day he was seen. I was not involved in the rest and know of only those but Dwight did not show me Auror Stoddard's records and only those of Binn's."

Severus glanced around the room and took up the parchment written in blood with Hermione's name on it. The wizard tried to warn her and his life gave out before he could complete it.

He placed the parchment down. "In his death he was only focused on Hermione and her well-being, life taken away before he could complete it." Severus murmured.

He knew the identity. "I know you hoped I could tell who it was but I cannot. Using my spells the identity was blurred and think it was not an Auror but someone else in disguise. They hid their tracks well."

"Thank Gods it was not an Auror then." Harry declared.

Severus turned to the wizard. "Who will be your second?"

Harry looked at Severus. "I have not thought about it. Probably Binn's as he was reported to take down the Dark Lord and vocal about his hate. It's politics after all though I hate it."

Severus looked around the bloody room and nodded in understanding of politics. He had a name and needed to think of an outcome before he involved either Order. A secret he would keep to himself for a time for he needed to talk to the Lady.

Severus took in one last look the room before speaking in a low voice. "Dwight was a very brave man and I was wrong about him." Pausing for a moment not understanding the connection Dwight held toward Hermione.

"Bury him Harry and speak of his deeds. I will inform his aunt of his demise."

He left Harry in the room and disillusioned himself before leaving.

Severus stood outside the cottage and thought of destination, turning his heal and Apparated away.

He arrived on the doorstep of Erin's cottage and found he door suddenly open with Erin observing him.

"Tell me how I can contact the Lady!" He demanded and refused the invitation of entrance.

"I can take you there Severus." Erin muttered. "Dwight is dead?"

Severus looked to her and growled out. "I think that you knew that long before Harry Potter came to me. My conversation is to be held with the White Lady alone."

Erin pointed to the forest. "Go two miles into the forest and you will find a white slab similar to what you found when Lord Malfoy called you.. Undress, spill blood and think of true intent and she should appear."

Severus turned away and Erin watched him leave. She tried to follow and found when she approached the edge of the forest she was held back. So her mother wanted to talk to him alone.

He entered the forest and found the simple white slab and undressed and used his wand to spill some of his blood on the slab and thought of intent.

The White Lady appeared and spoke in a musical voice. "What is it you wish to discuss Dark Wizard Who Is Now Light?"

Severus stood in his glory and snarled out in accusation. "You are a manipulative bitch!"


	42. Chapter 42 Left On Their Own

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does. Severus is upset with White Lady and Voldemort moves.

Chapter 42 Left On Their Own

_The White Lady appeared and spoke in a musical voice. "What is it you wish to discuss Dark Wizard Who Is Now Light?"_

_Severus stood in his glory and snarled out in accusation. "You are a manipulative bitch!"_

"Such disrespect to me Severus and wonder why you snarl out your words with such hate." The White Lady murmured in a light voice and floated until she was in front of him with the stone slab between them.

"You know Dwight died and I know that Erin is his mother and you are hers. You could have saved your grandson Mother of Magic and chose not to." He accused in a low voice.

"Dwight has always been destined for something else and you are not angry of the fact that he is dead Severus Snape. What brings you here to call upon me?"

"I know who Voldemort is. Harry Potter is going to make him his second. He muttered politics and I wonder of manipulation now that I know of your Order."

"No one has manipulated Harry Potter. Free will is what I commanded of my Order this one time as the Dark and Light are evenly balanced. It is up to the mortals of this world to decide. Harry Potter will be notified of a new prophecy concerning him and after that it is up to him."

Severus remained silent thinking on her words.

"What of your Order Lady? What of me and the knowledge I have?"

"My Order is always of the Light and if approached by the Order of the Phoenix, they will align themselves to it. As for you Severus Snape you have free will as well."

Severus watched the Mother of Magic fade away. He quickly dressed and left the stone alter sensing that the Mother of Magik left this world.

Striding into the cottage he found Erin looking at him distressed. "What have you done Severus? I do not sense the White Lady."

"Your mother told me that mortals of this world will decide it's own fate. She has left and I will send Harry Potter to you and it is up to you how you guide your Order. I know of relationship to her."

Severus paused. "I thought Dwight was the one connected to Voldemort and wrong. He was a brave man and wish him well in the Veil."

Erin watched the tall pale man dressed in black leave. She needed to call her Order and let them decide on a new path. They would need to get involved and fight instead of manipulation only.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry sat in Dwight's office thinking of what he needed to do. The man was dead, passed to the Veil and all of the Aurors cleared leaving him no closer to the connection to Voldemort, the matter of the Second left to him and despite his words to Severus that he would approach Auror Binns and offer the position, something did not feel right.

Harry read the file on the Auror again, feeling something against the man. In the record there was no reason why he should feel that way. There were enough commendations and awards that indicated the wizard was the perfect choice, including the Order of Merlin First Class he received for killing the Dark Lord.

He looked up when he heard his door open and his secretary walked in. "Harry, the Head of the Department of Mysteries is here to see you and tells me the matter he wishes to discuss involves State Secrets."

Harry closed the personnel file and placed it in his desk. "Send him in."

He watched the wizard walk in holding something wrapped up in a cloth and placed it down on the desk in front of him and unwrap it. "This revealed itself when Dwight Justice died you name appeared on it."

Harry eyed the globe containing and cursed. "You can go now. I'll view it and let you know if I have further need of the Department of Mysteries."

He watched the wizard leave noticing disappointment in the wizard's eyes and looked to the cloudy globe in trepidation. Standing up from his chair he wrapped the globe up and placed it in his robes and walked out of his office, stopping for a moment to speak to his secretary. "I'll be out of the office for the rest of the day. Dwight's funeral is being arranged and owl me the itinerary when complete."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived at Hermione's house and paused outside the door hearing a muffled man's voice.

"I assure you it is very straight forward Mrs. Snape. Dwight Justice left everything he owned to you. The barrister in charge of his account passed away unexpectedly so I do not know anything in the reasoning of his will. The funds should be in your account and his cottage transferred in a few days. Owl me if you have further questions."

Severus immediately placed an Invisibility spell about him and stepped away from the door when it opened and stood aside watching the wizard leave.

He disillusioned himself, walking through the kitchen and found Hermione standing in the middle of the living room clutching a parchment to her chest.

"I heard everything Hermione. Dwight Justice cared for you very much." Moving to his wife and held her, feeling her sob against his chest. Minutes passed and she pulled Severus to sit on the couch beside her. "I don't understand Severus. He left everything to me with no explanation. It seems like something is missing."

The ghostly form of Ron appeared looking sad. "That's because something is missing Hermione. That should have arrived with a separate letter to you."

Severus watched the ghost floating before them. "You were there during Justice's last moments."

"And before Severus."

The room remained silent with all feeling uncomfortable before Hermione asked the question. "Why were you there Ron?"

Severus noted the ghost look uncomfortable.

"Severus is not going to like the answer but it's not like he can take House points away or do anything to me. I was watching my pieces just like any chess player would do."

Hermione was confused when Severus barked out a laugh. "You confirm what I suspected Ron. We are all pieces to be manipulated and controlled. Everyone thinks it is Fate but I know better."

"It's not like that Severus. You have been told that it is free will. Dwight Justice acted on free will and not pushed in any direction. For once there is not a King. All pieces can do or be anything that they decide to be. Just like the assassin that murdered Dwight. Instead of destroying the letter he tossed it in a trash bin in Muggle London knowing it would never be found. I followed him and retrieved it for you."

Ron pulled the envelope out of his robes and dropped it.

Hermione watched the envelope take a solid form when it left his ghostly hand and picked it up when it landed in front of her.

"Harry has arrived so put that letter up. You can read it after he reveals something of importance." Ron spoke out.

They heard a banging on the door to her cottage and Hermione shot up and went to answer the door. "Ron is right Severus. The wards tell me Harry is outside."

Hermione opened the door and Harry rushed in noticing Ron floating next to his ex-Potions professor.

Severus observed the frightened look on the man's face and immediately went to the cabinet and poured out three hefty portions of Firewhiskey. "The day has been distressing for all of us. "Drink up!" He demanded

Harry and Hermione grabbed the large tumblers in front of them and drank them down and placed their glass down as well, watching the dark clad wizard place his down as well and barked out "Wait!"

Harry sat in the chair across from Hermione and Severus with Ron floating beside it.

"Harry you have the look of a frightened wizard. Tell us what frightens you?" Severus demanded.

The helping of Firewhiskey soothed him. "I think you will understand." Pulling the wrapped globe from his pocket and placed it on the low coffee table between them. "The Head of the Department of Mysteries gave this to me explaining this prophecy was revealed to belong to me when Dwight passed to the Veil." Revealing the globe to everyone.

Harry continued. "We know how things went with prophecy the last time and I do not want to know the contents. Yes I am scared." Harry mumbled out and found everyone looking at the globe containing smoke.

Severus eyed the globe understanding the man's trepidation of being revealed. A half heard prophecy led to Lily's death and wrapped the young man's future to it.

Hermione moved to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you are scared Harry. The God's know we were frightened the while time on the run and yet we never wavered. This time a prophecy was not hidden from you like the last time."

Ron floated to be next to Harry and Hermione not wanting them to remember his insecurities of the time and departure in the past while on the run. "Break it Harry and let's learn of it so we can prepare."

Harry looked to the floating form of his best friend and nodded. "You're right Ron. No need to run away." Picking up the globe and dropped the globe and stepped back in shock when the smoke morphed into Dwight Justice speaking in a monotone voice."

_A Snake and Lions against each another at one point in time._

_A Snake once dead comes forth and accepted by the Lions_

_Time passes and the Snake and the Second Lion bond._

_The watcher leaves and it is up to the Snake and Lions bonded to stop red eyes once more._

They watched the smoky form of Dwight fade away and looked to one another.

Severus stood up. "A Snake once dead is me and I was against all of you at one point in the past."

Hermione stood up. "I am the Second Lion Bonded!"

Severus continued. "I went to the White Lady and she said she was leaving and it was up to us. The watcher leaves."

Ron finished. "Snake and Lions bonded to defeat red eyes which is Voldemort. We are the prophecy as we are all together at this point in time."

A bright light enveloped the room and all watched the White Lady appeared. "A Snake and Lions together and Bonded. The prophecy is fulfilled. I will leave this world and it is up to you." Looking to Severus.

"You wanted free will Severus Snape and now you have it. I wish you well." The White Lady spoke in an alluring voice.

All felt warm watching her leave realizing the then tendrils of a bond in their minds.

Severus felt the buzzing thought of all and shouted out "Still your thoughts and let's test this Bond."

Severus thought of his wife.

Ron shouted out "Oi Snape stop that!"

Harry murmured. "I think that was too much Severus." He murmured out. "I don't need to see that. I know you are togather but really, sending that out to us?"

Severus did not look guilty. "I needed to test it." He drawled out. "It proves we are connected just like the prophecy said. We are all connected and it is up to us to stop the red eyes which is Voldemort."

Ron spoke. "Hermione I think it is time you read the parchment that I found."

Hermione motioned for all to take a seat. "Dwight left all of his belongings to me and Ron gave me a separate letter that was not with the will."

Hermione broke the seal and read the letter out loud.

_Sweet Hermione,_

_I sit here writing this letter knowing that I will die soon._

_Aunt Erin reminded me that you belong to another man and I do not mind that at all and wish Severus well sure that he will protect you. I think if I met you earlier I could protect you and be the man that you need. Alas I am a few years too late._

_I love you Hermione. I loved you from the moment I met you at that dance and held you in my arms and life was perfect for me and my time is too short and another wizard owns you._

_You have been read my will and found that you have all that I own. I'm sorry about the elf but he needed a new home when I die. Quix will serve you well._

_As for the man that will kill me it is Auror Binns. When I interviewed him he held much back. I think that he is Voldemort hidden._

_If you receive this letter then that proves it. _

_Harry ,I have put in place the means for you to take up my job. Go with the Light my friend and make a difference._

_Sweet Hermione, be there for Severus. I'm sure he realizes the gem that you are. If not he is a stupid man._

_Harry I regret that I will not be here for you but my death will give you an idea so it is worth it._

_I hope to meet you all in the Veil when your time comes._

_Dwight_

Hermione placed the letter down. "We have a name now." She whispered tears welling up in her eyes.

Severus grabbed her hand and kissed it whispering in a silky voice. "I am not a stupid man Hermione."


	43. Chapter 43 Actions

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does. Severus is upset with White Lady and Voldemort moves.

Chapter 42 Actions

Severus sat down next to Hermione on the sofa , eying Harry and Ron, remaining silent after she read Dwight's letter to them.

"Please tell me you haven't offered the job of Second to Binns." Focusing on the young man.

"No Severus. I was going to but something did not feel right about it." Harry murmured and rubbed his fingers through his hair.

Hermione thought about Dwight's murder. "I don't think Voldemort killed Dwight."

Everyone looked surprised when Severus growled out in response. "He did not. His assassin did and told Dwight his death was a courtesy the Dark Lord extended to him. The assassin's name is Slightly. Don't look at me like that Harry. My words were true that it was not an Auror. I planned to tell everyone after I pursued the assassin. But with the letter we know who Voldemort is. The question is what do we do now?"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Auror Binns walked down Knockturn Alley looking for his first victim and walked down a side alley that was known to fill a man's need for anything. Walking past the witch's leaning against walls in what was supposed to be alluring he found one that would do.

He moved to the brunette in fishnet stockings. "How much?"

"Ah even a famous Auror needs to have a scratch itched wizard? No discount and full price of 100 Galleons for thirty minutes."

Binns looked down to her. "I doubt that is the real price you normally charge. 50 Galleons for one hour and an agreement to be Obliviated afterwards."

"Fine Luv. Your place or mine?"

"Yours." Binns growled out and followed the witch to a door a short distance away.

Going up a rickety flight of stairs she led him to her room and opened the door to allow him to go in first.

Binns found himself in a tidy, clean room with a neatly made bed.

"I'm not like most here. I only do this when skint. Pay me first and we can begin."

Binns pulled out a coin bag and handed it to her and watched her hold it for a moment and placed it on the bedstand.

"Time starts now and what do you desire wizard?"

Bins pulled out his wand and pointed to the witch. "You will be helping me to an immortal life with your sacrifice. Avadr Kedevra!"

He watched the witch fall down and moved to her finding pleasure in looking to her dead eyes. Pulling an amulet out of his pocket, he spoke the spell to place a portion of his soul into it, noting the red light that was supposed to appear and rush into it did not happen.

He looked around the room in disgust realizing the reason. He came back with just enough of his soul for this one time. Cursing he grabbed up coin bag and took his anger out and destroyed the room.

Running down the rickety stairs he left the building and found several witches and wizards watching him from the shadows.

Pointing his wand out he Obliviated the eyewitnesses and felt satisfaction watching them slump down. He needed to be away turning his heel and Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

While Binns realized his failure of being unable to create a Horcrux, the group at Hermione's house discussed the revelation of Voldemort.

"We will take it easy Severus. I will call him into a meeting to discuss why I did not select him. He is not going to do anything as he does not know we are on to him."

Severus looked to his wife in concern. "Do you find Voldemort in your mind?"

"No Severus. I am myself for now." Hermione replied. "But we need to be safe. Never discuss anything of importance for I never know when Voldemort is in my mind and if he is in there I cannot hide my secrets with his connection. Severus, you need to Obliviate me."

Severus immediately drew out his wand and whispered "Obliviate."

Harry and Ron watched her slump on the sofa and watched Severus stand up. "I did as she requested and removed the memory of my survival. Voldemort must not know that I live."

He stood up and handed Harry a piece of paper after tapping his wand on it. "Arthur said that he called Bill to remove the curse. You are the only one to know my location and I will not ask for a Vow but you will not tell anyone of my existence. You will only allow Hermione to know if Bill cures her. You have the assassin's name so find out about him and have the Order watch Binn's from a distance."

Ron looked uncomfortable when Severus turned and leaned to Hermione and kissed her forehead and ran his long pale fingers through Hermione's brushy hair. "I'm sorry Hermione but it needs to be this way and they can tell you about it later."

Severus continued. "There is one matter to take care of. Sassy, Quix!" He demanded and watched the two elves appear.

Sassy spoke. "What's youse require Husband of our Mistress?"

Severus knelt down. "You must not tell our Mistress that I live. I need to be dead to protect her and hope you understand the importance."

Sassy looked to the wizard that saved her from Cracklin. "We's can do's that Master Snape. Our Mistress commanded of us that we are to obey you."

Severus scratched Sassy's ear. "Good girl. Both of you be about your business and take care of her while I am away."

Harry watched him leave and turned to his ghostly friend. "What are you going to do Ron?"

"I'm going to speak to Dumbledore's portrait. You?"

"I'll go to the Phoenix and ask them to follow Auror Binns discretely when he leaves the Ministry. Not much more I can do at this time. We have no proof." Harry muttered out.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up in her bed with a pounding headache. Harry must have moved her up here after she called him to discuss what Dwight left to her.

She groaned out and moved to the bathroom and pulled a phial of Headache potion out of the cabinet popping the cork off and felt the headache go away. She was not prone to headaches but when she had one it was a killer.

Hermione took care of her morning absolutions and dressed in simple blue robes and made to leave her room when Sassy appeared. "Mistress, Authurs be heres with his son. Theys be asking of you."

"Serve them refreshment and I'll be down in a few minutes."

Hermione walked down the stairs and hugged Arthur and released him finding Bill Waesley looking to her in interest.

Bill moved to her. "Dad said that you are under Voldemort's control based on your marriage to Snape as he conducted the ceremony. I am here to see if I can break it."

Hermione looked to him. "If you cannot take him out I ask that you kill me because I will be a liability in in time."

Arthur looked disturbed. "Let's get Harry here before we begin. Call Ron as well as you share a connection to him."

Hermione nodded and sent a thought out, sensing that she was connected to them both.

Soon Ron and Harry arrived with Harry rushing up to her and hugged her. "Don't worry Hermione. If we can't get Voldemort out of you we will figure something out."

Hermione looked to him. "I don't understand how you know my thoughts Harry. I miss Severus and wished he was here to guide me."

Harry released her. "I know but he is not here."

"It's strange Harry. I sense him though I watched him die." Hermione murmured and smiled at Ron as the ghost floated next to him.

Hermione looked to Bill. "I don't care how you do it but try. I state again if it is a choice of life or death I choose death. I do not want to have that evil wizard take me over at will. I will meet my husband in death and find that appealing especially after Dwight's death."

Bill Weasley smiled. "I'm sure your death will not result. Take deep breaths and open yourself to me. Feel your trust in me and let me walk through your mind..

Hermione took deep breaths and allowed herself to fall into a trance.

Bill looked to her intently and when her eyes finally closed he was in her mind.

Bill walked down the corridors of her organized mind finding something out of place and moved to it. It opened to him and found the bright red eyes of Voldemort staring back at him.

"You will release her. Her husband is dead and you have no tie to her because the Bond is broken."

"A pathetic Weasley in front of me? Snape spilled in death and I am here within her mind. You cannot force me from her."

Bill chuckled. "Your magiks will not work because Snape is dead. He is so let her go!"

He watched Voldemort close his red eyes .

Was she worth the effort to keep her? He had other things on his mind like the fact that he was unable to create a Horcrux.

"It matters not wizard. The pitiful, weak witch will not prevent me from my Destiny. You can have her and in time I will hold her dead body in my hands at the end! I let you rescue her for the future holds much promise and I will have her in the end!"

Bill watched Voldemort remove his Bond without a word and walked away from her mind. "I have no need for her Bill Weasley. She is dead even without my Bond."

Hermione woke and found Bill in front of her smiling. "Am I free?"

"Yes Hermione but he is focused on you. You are not safe but you are free of him from your mind." Pulling her into his arms.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the red headed wizard and pulled him down and whispered in his ear "Thank you."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stood Dis-illusioned against the wall not moving to keep hidden, watching witches and wizards of lower morals pass in front of him. He was looking for a particular wizard to show up.

This was the third day of waiting and knew the wizard would show up for he put a rumor that there were Ashwinder Eggs that could be bought for a low price knowing that would draw him out.

A hooded figure paused in front of him pausing for a moment before continuing on.

Severus's eyes narrowed and pulled his wand out. Mundungus Fletcher was not a wizard smart enough to detect a concealing spell.

Harry moved next to him concealed by a more complex concealment spell that only Aurours knew. "Bill Weasley drove Voldemort from her mind Severus. I sensed you and figured I would tell you." He whispered.

Severus growled in a low voice to be kept from being overheard. "Just when I think you are not a dunderhead you prove it again. Remember we are connected? I learned of it the moment you did. What are you doing here Harry?"

Harry looked at the witches and wizards pass in front of him in the gloomy alley. "I should ask you the same Severus." Harry whispered back.

"I'm looking for Mundungus Fletcher for he knows all who come and goes from this alley. Why are you here Potter?" Words disdainful and could not help addressing the man beside him in his surname name like he did when he was the wizard's professor.

Harry ignored the reference to him as a dunderhead. "With the name of the assassin you provided I found out that he was a member of an elite assassin's guild based out of America. They gave me a record of his magical signature so I know who it will be. All I have to do is wait and watch holding my wand. When I feel my wand grow warm that will identify the wizard in front of me will be revealed and I can arrest and hold him using the State Secrets act."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Why did you not entice this group to search out their own wayward assassin and take care of him?"

Harry remained silent thinking of the parchment sent to him that burned up in his hands as soon as he read the last word. Damn! He should have caught it. Signatures can change.

He was glad Severus could not see him. "They had a spy with him and able to track him until two years ago for the magical signature of the spy disappeared. The guild wanted to make sure he was not free- lancing to their clientele."

Severus chuckled softly. "You prove you are a dunderhead once again. The fact that an elusive guild willing gave up information indicates they do not have control of their agent. They are hoping you will clean up their mess Harry."

Severus looked out and saw Mundungus pass by him. "Good luck on your endeavor Harry. I'm off to pursue mine and an Auror following me will not bode well for that Auror. I hope you understand my meaning."

Harry sensed Severus leave and slumped against the wall. He should have known that on his own. He sighed out deciding he would meet with Auror Binn's and his supervisor for an initial performance review.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus left Harry and followed Mundungus until he went to the deserted side ally he put out in his rumor.

Mundungous looked around the side alley. "I am the wizard that can move your goods discretely. Reveal yourself so we can negotiate!"

Mundungous jumped when he felt a hand grab the scruff of his neck and felt the pull of Apparation taking him out of the alley.

He felt himself released and fell to the ground in a dark meadow. Mundungus looked around nervously. "We could have discussed where we were. Reveal yourself so we can bargain!"

He watched a light shining out from the tip of a wand revealing the cold features of Severus Snape and cringed in fright. "You cannot be him! Severus Snape is dead!"

Severus bent down and grabbed his throat, slowly squeezing it. "Do you really think I am dead Mundungous? I require a service and your award of an Order of Merlin Third Class is pathetic because I know you abandoned Harry Potter during his move resulting in the death of Alastor Moody."

Mundungous gasped out. "Okay it's you! What do you want of me?"

Severus released the wizard and watched him fall to the ground grabbing his neck. "It's simple Mundungus You will report to me any new wizards that appear in Knockturn Alley and send me the name and description of the wizard to this address." Moving a wand and allowed the location of the dropbox to appear. "Read it!"

He watched the dodgy wizard read it and watched in satisfaction as the parchment burned in his hand and released it gasping in pain at the flames. Bending down he pulled the wizard to him, forcing the man to look into his eyes and growled out. "I know there are new wizards that appear in Knockturn Alley, probably looking for a witch for agreeable …" Pausing for a moment before continuing. "… baser request. Send the report and if I do not hear from you I will seek you out. Especially if I hear that you dropped a word to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that I live. I will kill you myself if I find the Aurors looking for me. Do we understand one another?" He asked in a menacing voice. "You know I can do it and killing you would be a pleasure for me."

Severus released the man and looked down to the wizard shaking in fear. "I'm glad we understand one another." Turning his heal and Apparated to an unknown house that he kept from Hermione. It was a waiting game now, knowing the coward would never reveal him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry entered his office and found his secretary holding out a parchment.

Nodding to the witch he took it and sat down at his desk and read it and read the resignation of Auror Binns and cursed to himself.


	44. Chapter 44 Plans

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does.

Chapt 43 Plans

Months passed finding Harry siting in his office dwelling on the fact that he could not keep a close eye on Auror Binns.

The day after Harry read the resignation from the wizard he announced his plan to to run for the Minister of Magic flouting the fact that he was passed over for the position of Second in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Harry tossed the latest copy of the prophet down glaring at it. Oh the wizard was clever spouting his views that the man responsible for taking down Voldemort was not good enough for elevated responsibility in Law Enforcement and decided to publish is record as an Auror, touting the inability of Kingsley to find Voldemort and hid the fact that the evil wizard lived from the citizenry and promised open and immediate communication with the public.

He had to give Voldemort kudos gathering the most outspoken reporter of the news, Rita Skeeter being one of prominence on her actions in the past. At one time she was scoffed but now a mover and shaker as she pooled her own resources to rebuild the Daily Prophet after the editor and owner murdered in front of her and mustered Wizarding Britain after the horrific attacks after Kingsley was murdered.

Rita Skeeter was his exclusive reporter, supporting and printing promises of sweeping reforms of muggle-born rights as being recognized as true witches and wizards, promising to dispel age old beliefs.

Any competition was found dead, passed of natural causes and Harry knew it was the illusive assassin responsible for it yet he had no proof, with Healer Thywaite shaking his head at every death stating he could only present the facts.

He pulled the pictures that the Order of the Phoenix gave him and looked to the single man that Voldemort was with when out in public. The problem was that it was not the same wizard every time. It was a different man each time.

He knew what he had to do and prayed that it would not result in his death. He needed to speak to Severus, but the man was elusive ignoring his owls and calls to the Order. He gathered the pictures up and placed them in his battered brown leather briefcase.

Harry strode out of his office and walked to the desk of his secretary. "Sylvia, I will be out for the rest of the day. If anything pressing comes out pass it along to my Second Auror Wright."

The older witch smiled. "Of course Harry."

Harry walked out of the Ministry and looked around for a moment looking for the variations of the assassin and sighed out in relief and Apparated away.

He needed to talk to Ginny and Hermione.

Slightly watched the young man leave and chuckled. He was told to watch but the man was on to him. He would talk to his Lord of taking him out.

Harry arrived home and found his wife waiting for him. "Harry, Severus is here and he wants to talk to you."

Harry found Severus sitting on the couch. "Severus, a surprise to see you here." Not remarking on the fact the man was dressed in muggle clothing.

Severus said nothing and opened a briefcase and flicked magical pictures on the table in front of him. "Our assassin."

Harry reached down and picked the photos up and flicked through them and tossed them down. "Voldemort is dead to the world so I will not give the wizard the honor of a name. The pictures you have tie into these." Enlarging the many copies of the Daily Prophet and placed them down on the table.

Severus looked at the newspapers noting three men stood out next to Voldemort and repeat. "Surely the assassin could not be so complacent." He muttered out and tossed the papers on the table. "You could be a target Harry. I am here because you've done something to garner his notice."

Harry cursed when he watched Severus pull up the current addition of the Daily Prophet and handed it to Ginny.

**Harry Potter Places His Bid For Ministry of Magic!**

Ginny crossed her arms glaring at him. "You could have told me!"

Harry looked to her pleading. "I came here to tell you. Yes it's true! I'm running to be the Minister as everyone gets killed when they put their bid in. Master Snape's information beats it. It does not change thing's Ginny. I'm in and that's it."

Harry rushed to Ginny and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry Ginny. It has to be this way and I know I put our family in danger. You know what you need to do and I'll speak to Filius No one knows what Binns truly is and if I don't do this then he wins and have legal powers and use the State Secrets Act to take care of the opposition. I can't let that to happen."

Severus watched the couple kiss passionately, observing Ginny pull away and walked up the stairs. "Ginny knows what she needs to do." Harry murmured in sadness.

Five minutes later Ginny came down wearing a backpack and held their youngest in her arms with her children following her with packs on their back.

Ginny looked to her husband. "Come to me when you can Harry."

Harry watched his family pause at the door. "Be well Ginny. I promise to contact you when I can. Be safe my love"

Ginny looked to her husband and whispered. "The sooner the better for they will not understand."

Harry watched his family leave and moved to the liquor cabinet and poured two tumblers of Firewhiskey out and handed the tall pale man sitting on his sofa a glass. "It's just us now Severus. I've sent my family away."

Severus watched Harry sit down looking miserable. "Your parents would be proud of you Harry. A normal man would have run away with everything are facing, yet here you are. Why?"

Harry noticed Severus's empty tumbler and stood from his set, grabbing it and came back with it refilled. He stood for a moment and sipped his Firewhisley in silence. Minutes passed before he spoke. "I'm here because if I leave there is no one else. I have to finish what I started."

"You don't have to do this. I can take care of this on my own." Severus replied back with no emotion.

Harry looked the older man in amazement. "A convicted felon who is supposed to be dead, unable to contact the Order of the Phoenix because he demanded not to be revealed, with only Arthur and Ron to help him. Arthur is focused on making sure the election is fair and worry about his safety and that of his family and Ron is an unknown because he knows more than he lets on, much like Dumbledore."

Severus took a drink from his glass and barked out a laugh. "So you realized what Albus truly was but you are like him except you really care Harry. You forget about Hermione. I can do anything with her."

Harry heard the emotion is the last part. "Severus, you removed her memory of you to protect her. Unless you reveal yourself, which I know you will not, you will be on your own. No I will stay but I need you Severus If I'm to be successful. We both know I wouldn't be here now without you. You could have taken me out anytime."

Severus stood up and glared at him. "You need Hermione and Ron. You are the Golden Trio needed again since you tossed your cards in. I will be the unknown once again and I will do the dirty work. The current dirty work is to take out the assassin because he knows you are on to him and you've placed your bid in for the Ministry of Magic. The difference this time is that I am willing to help instead of being coerced by an Unbreakable like in the past. I think our affiliation will be pleasant unlike last time Harry Potter. I'll do my best to ensure you do not make your wife a widow." Offering his hand out.

Harry stood up and shook it. "Thank you Severus. What is your next move?"

He released his hand. "I'm going to Hermione. You have slated a news conference for 9 am tomorrow and I will be there and look for the assassin as he has become sloppy and I will take him out. It will be up to you then."

Severus released his hand and moved to the door. "How is she?"

Harry murmured. "She stays to herself. We are all connected so you know as well as I what is going on. I can't believe I'm saying this but you complete her. Much like what I feel about Ginny."

Severus strode to door. "To destiny Harry! For the first time we have free will to act on our own." Pausing for a moment thinking about how he willingly sided with him and left the wizard standing in the living room holding a half empty glass of Firewhiskey.

Harry drank down the last of his glass and placed it down, speaking to an empty room. "It's funny how the Fate's work. One man unwillingly to work e in the past to protect me now willing." He considered the Dark wizard his friend and wondered of Fate.

Erin gave the man credit that he did not jump when she revealed herself. "My Order wishes to align ourselves with yours. What do you say you Harry Potter?"

Harry held out his hand and felt the firm grasp of the witch. "Consider it done."


	45. Chapter 45 Two Orders Unite

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does. WARNING: Adult situation. If you are under 18 please skip. Everyone begins to realize their place in Fate.

Chapt 45 Two Orders Unite

Harry brought Erin to the hidden residence of the ex-members of Dumbledore's Army along with the active members of the Order of the Phoenix along with Erin.

All greeted him congratulating him on running for the Ministry of Magic sure with him in charge they would be safe.

Anthony Goldstein glanced over to where Hermione hung against the wall and shouted out. "We've read the papers. How could you bring her here?"

"If you read the paper then you know she was cleared. Honestly would you think Hermione would turn on us? She created Dumbledore's Army." Harry replied back in a cold voice. He was going to continue but was interrupted.

Luna spoke in her dreamy voice. "He captured me you know. I was the only one to see him you know. I saw his glowing red eyes but he is not what he presented to me. He is normal looking now. I would have died but Professor Snape saved me and pulled me and the rest of us from the brink of the of the Dark. Hermione has helped all of us that were captured. We would not be here without her."

They watched Luna squeezed Neville's hand.

"Snape is dead and good riddance!" One spouted out. "We're isolated but we still get news. We read what he did."

All watched Luna smile, replying back in a dreamy voice. "He's not dead."

Harry quickly continued to draw away the focus on Snape. "I have brought Erin here from Ireland. She is the leader of an ancient order that watches Dark Magicks. She offered to help and I promised that you did not need to join the Phoenix but I need your help. We will not be successful with the few numbers that we have. Please question her and join us. Despite what you think about Severus Snape he was always for us."

Harry spoke of everything about the dour man and opened the floor for questions.

Luna asked a question in her dreamy voice. "Why are you her Erin? The Fey know of your Order and you watch and act through others. Why have you revealed yourself?"

Erin was not surprised at the blonde witch's words for the Fey have always known of her group and offered assistance not asked at pivotal times.

"Fey witch I am not surprised that you know of us. You father was helpful in the way he defied the Ministry with his newspaper in the last war and he suffered for it. The reason I offer my assistance is that Voldemort murdered my son, a gruesome death to be sure. Dwight Justice helped place you to this safe house. This is the first time in our existence that we have revealed ourselves. The White Lady has left us to our own destiny and I find that I want to exact justice for my son. I have a network of witches and wizards that know how to watch and ferret out the Dark. None of you in the Phoenix can do that and I can help because Harry has given me a name."

A loud discussion sounded out and Harry held out his hand for silence. "Ex Auror Thomas Binns is the man and we must forget that he is Voldemort. He is mortal now with no Horcruxes and we can take him out. We just need to be sure when we try because if we don't succeed it will be costly."

All looked to Arthur sitting on a sofa holding Molly's hand. "I am the proctor for the election. I cannot be seen as interfering. My help will be limited."

"You have heard everything." Harry softly spoke. "I don't need you to do anything active right now as Erin and her Order will follow Binns. I need a promise that I have your wand arm when needed at the end. We defeated him once and we can do it again. Owl me your decision and I leave you to discuss this in private."

Harry and Erin left and all looked to Hermione standing against a wall.

Lavender walked up and grabbed Hermione's hand and held it and turned to her group. "I vow that I will hold my wand when needed. You do not know how she helped us heal."

Letting go of her hand Lavender joined the group and Hermione caught Ginny's eyes and saw her encouragement. Feeling like a third wheel she nodded to everyone and left the room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione Apparrated back to her cottage and called to her house elf Quik.

Smiling when he appeared she leaned down and scratched behind his ear. "Quik Please draw me a bath and have Sassy deliver some fruit to me."

Quik looked to her with a crooked smile. "Mistress I'se have happy news for you. I's be Sassy's husband and we'se be expectings!"

Hermione smiled at her elf. "I'm happy for you Quik and congratulate you both. Please let me know if you require anything because I've never had House elves and don't know what you need of me."

Quik waved a clawed hand and squeaked out. "Nothing from youse Mistress as we take care of it ourselves."

Hermione could not help but feel a bit of happiness at the news. "Be about your business Quik."

She watched the elf disappear and thought of her husband. Severus I miss you. The days are dark and not getting any better.

Trudging up the stairs she went to her bedroom and removed her robes, sighing as she looked to her bed. She missed Severus holding her and the time since he died was hard on her. Every time she went to the Wizarding world to buy food and supplies she ignored the slurs shouted to her and found few shops that would still accept her business. She was very close to going muggle completely.

Stepping into her bathroom she found Quick and Sassy smiling to her. "Mistress we's has your fruit and calls when needed. She watched the elves disappear noticing excitement on their faces. Well the news of a little one on the way always gave joy to the parents most of the time and dismissed it, finding the silver platter on the rim of the bath containing grapes and strawberries.

The room was fogged from the hot bath she requested and pulled the curtain and stepped into the bath smelling the sweet scent of Lavender.

"Hello Hermione." A soft silky voice sounded out and found her husband settled in the drawn bath with petals of lavender sticking on his pale chest.

She stood in the bath looking down and found her husband and admonished. "You're dead Severus and ghost can't take a bath."

"I assure you that I am not a ghost Hermione and I have done wrong by you. I only wanted to protect you and Harry's conversation reminded me that I can't do it alone." Grabbing her hand and pulled her down to settle in the bath beside him.

She squealed out and settled next to her husband enjoying the warm water of the bath.

"I know you feel the need to speak incessant chatter but this is not the time." "Moving to lather up a bar of sandalwood soap and slowly washed her back, enjoying her soft mews of pleasure at his hand on her back. "I have been lax in my duties and plan never to allow that to happen again."

He pulled until she laid on top of him enjoying the feel of her breast upon his wet chest and kissed her deeply while running the bar of soap along her back.

"Oh Severus! I have missed you so!" She whispered in his ear and reach out and ran her fingers through his raven black hair pulling him until his lips pressed her neck and began to kiss, nipping the soft flesh from time to time and moaned when she did.

He felt her move and found her small around his erection and moved.

Sensing what she wanted he shifted his hips until her felt her place his member at her entrance and thrust up as he placed both hands around her hips, sighing out when she slipped down and moved up and down slowly and fell into her slow rhythm feeling his body grower hot.

He closed his eyes and knew he was again in Nirvana when the Bonded thrummed And he held her when she moved down, stilling her and kissed her hungrily feeling her hot velvet walls clamp around him and moaned out. "Don't stop Hermione! I .." Moaning when she moved again and allowed her full control moving his hands away from her hips and placed them on her pert breast enjoying the moan of pleasure and ran long slow circles around her nipples with a log finger before pulling her sown until he caught one and twirled his tongue around one before moving to another.

He could not take the determined slow pace any longer and placed his hands on her waist and started to move her up and down at the pace he needed, growing harder at her mantra of his name.

"Severus, Severus, Severus…"

It drove him over the brink thrusting up wildly into her when he felt her walls clamped down on his and he held her still until her felt a warm flush around his erection and released into her unable to stop and shouted out. "Hermione! I love you! I will never, ever leave you again!"

Time stopped. The planets were in perfect alignment at that moment when she cried out his name and fell against him, enjoying her heavy breathing against his neck.

He wrapped a long pale arm around her while using his free hand to pull his fingers through her tangled, damp, bushy hair enjoying the resistance as she settled against him, body limp.

After an indeterminate amount of time he shampooed her hair, gently rinsing it before standing up and moved out of the bath with her securely in his arms and moved her to sit on the large bed outside the bath chambers.

He smiled when he found large, white, fluffy towels on the foot of the bed, leaning over and snagged on up and gently dried her hair and grabbed a large silver brush laying on the nightstand. The elves were attentive. He brushed her wet hair gently, remembering the elves smile when he told them of his plan.

Hermione sighed out. The only other person to brush her hair was her mother before she received the letter to Hogwarts.

He finished untangling the last of her hair and placed the silver hairbrush on the nightstand and pulled the duvet around them and settled own with her head resting on his chest.

"Oh how the mighty has fallen Severus. Imagine what anyone would think if they saw you patiently brush out the tangles of my hair." Hermione lightly laughed and pulled her husband closer to her.

Severus chuckled out. "I could care less at this moment and promise I will do it often for I will always be at your side."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

True to his words Severus stayed and she did not question him when after breakfast he would place the plates in the sink, nodding to her before leaving for the day.

He always arrived back late at night and spent an hour with her on the small divan in the living room reading a book together and when he sensed her close to falling asleep would pull her into his strong arms and carry her to their bedroom.

She never questioned where he went and after one month she built up resolve to ask her husband of his activities.

He took the small portion of Firewhisky and drank it down, placing the glass on the low table in front of the divan and sat down pulling her to sit next to him. "I know his disguises and he has stopped visiting Knocturn Alley. I wait for him to fall back into his habits."

"You are talking about the assassin. Binns has kept him busy Severus." Handing the evening edition of the Daily Prophet to him.

He read of the unexplained murders of certain outspoken members of Wizengamot and supporters of the competition of all except Harry Potter.

"So Binns saves Harry for the last. " Severus growled out in alarm. "I think we need to visit Harry tomorrow and see how he fares. You told me of the meeting of the Phoenix and the Light and yet we are not contacted. It proves some do not trust us Hermione." Severus murmured and held her tightly. "Don't cry Hermione. I know that Harry and Arthur trust us and that is all that counts. There are plans within plans and Harry has to move within them as does Erin."

She wiped her tears away. "I feel useless sitting here while you go out. Just like when I found the Dark Mark above Hogsmeade when I left Hogwarts."

"Be thankful for the reprieve Hermione. I'm sure that when we get called all shit will have hit the fan and we will be the last resort with a few others."


	46. Chapter 46 Debate

AN. I do not own Harry Potter universe and JK Rowlings does. Harry learns the political waters of running for the position of Minister of Magic.

Chapt 46 Debate

Binns looked over his podium at the witches and wizards gathered to listen to the first series of debates arranged by Minister Weasley. Glancing at the podium a few feet next to him stood Harry Potter smiling out to the crowd, waiting for the debate to begin. Slightly and his group of spies watched the stage and the alley prepare the night before as the shop owners and citizens hung posters and banners of support. Galleons were passed as most were willing to swap the banners that they put up for Binns instead of Potter it was note a move to buy their vote.

Outwardly Harry looked calm and relaxed but he was worried. Few shops had posters or banners of his support. He knew past elections were one by graft and swindle of the Wizengamot and influence of Lorded families. This election would be different as Kingsley's sweeping reforms mimicked some aspects of Muggle elections. This time the voice of the people would decide the election with the Wizengamot involved if a tie.

Hermione stood in the middle of the crowd. Six months passing by helped as people mostly ignored her now with a few actually greeting her when she shopped in Diagon Alley. She watched Harry on the stage knowing he was nervous but did not show it. She wondered how it would go, sure that Binns placed agents in the crowd to ask questions. She had a few prepared as well just in case it was needed.

Percy Weasly stode up and placed his wand on his throat and muttered Sonorus so he could be heard. "Welcome citizens of Diagon Alley to the first of many arranged debates across the Wizarding British Isles in accordance to newly reformed election laws. I am the Proctor for this election and here to observe to make sure everything is right. First the candidates will state their intent and platform and then there will be a period of time for question and answer from you. Each of you has been given a number for question and answer and I do not know who has what number so the questioning will be as fair as I can make it. When I call out the number, the citizen with it can ask a question when the parchment is thrown into the air. If it is a true number issued by me it burst into flames with a certain color known by me and the Aurors assigned here . I will know if it is false and the person that tries to falsify a number will be arrested for forgery to make sure that this debate is run as fairly as I can make it." Pausing, he looked over the crowd noticing a small group leave the crowd. "This is new and I ask that you embrace it as the Wizarding public until this point has not had much say before."

The crowd murmured in excitement and became silent when Percy held his hand out.

"A coin was tossed and called by the candidates. Harry Potter will speak first."

Percy stepped aside and Harry looked out to the crowd. "All of you know that I am an honest wizard. As the Head of Magical Law Enforcement my first priority was to clear the graft and I did that. Using my office I made sure our Ministry was one of honesty , allowing Minister Kingsley to put forth a fair system. All of you here have enjoyed that. Sweeping reforms for Magical Creatures and the rights of muggle-born wizards. All have enjoyed prosperity. There is not much more to say except I will continue in Kingsley Shacklebot's desire that all are treated as equal and each and every citizen has a say. Even the Lord and Ladied families have embraced change. Change is what we need as a society and we need to embrace it and move forward. If I am elected it will be a fair government free of graft with openness. Before none of you knew what was going on as the inner workings of the Ministry was closed to you. Embrace the reform that has begun. I have the track record to continue it."

Percy nodded. "Harry Potter has spoken. What say you Thomas Binns?"

Binns looked out to the crowd waiting in anticipation at his words and drew it out before speaking. "It is true that my opponent is an honest man and has allowed our Society to move forward with sweeping reforms, doing away with many prejudices that society has held in the past. But many still exists and I plan to address them and tell you of my vision in the upcoming months before the election and you will see that it I am the right man to lead the us into the future."

He paused. His words swayed the crowd. He smiled thinking he still had the touch of the spoken word that swayed people just like when he was a young man in a different body. It seemed like it was ages ago and this was the time to lead them like cows to slaughter. This was the path he should have taken the first time.

"Harry is an honest man and an excellent Head and he can ferret out crime and graft and means well but he is not the man of action that I am. He provided our world a sense of closure with the supposed death of Voldemort yet that evil wizard rose a third time. The Ministry promised us he was dead. They lied to you and there I was at the end wounded with the presence of mind of my muggle father's advice of keeping a muggle weapon as a fail-safe as magic wasn't everything. I killed Voldemort. Not Harry potter but me. I encourage you to look to my record and soon I will be announcing a firm platform with my plans. I wanted to meet you all and tell you that I am a simple wizard just like you. I wonder why that honest man left his position as Head of Magical Law Enforcement a year and a half ago? What does he hide?"

Percy waited a few moments before moving between the candidates and pulled a large, pointed hat out of his pocket, shaking it hard for a moment. "I will pull a number out and announce it the person with the number will move to the front and throw it up in the air. After I verify a true number the witch or wizard will be allowed to ask a question."

The crowd waited in anticipation and watched Percy pull out a number and announced "Thirty Two!"

Harry stood at the podium and groaned inwardly as Rita Skeeter walked up to the front of the stage and tossed the piece of parchment up and flared out in blue. He risked a glance to Thomas and found the man smiling at him. Damn.

Percy formally spoke out. "Madame Skeeter, editor of the Daily Prophet. You may ask one question."

The woman with wild glittered glasses held a parchment in her hand with a bright green quill floating on it ready to write. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Binn's words make me realize my readers want to know why you gave up your position as Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

Shit. There was nothing that he could answer with. "Madame Skeeter I would love to tell your readers the reasons but cannot as it has been sealed by the State Secrets act." Harry replied back respectfully and heard muttering in the crowd.

"Hold." Harry called out earnestly. "I want to tell you but if I do, I will be carted off to Azkaban. Despite the reforms it is not a pleasant place. I'll not risk my family to answer the question and think if you were given a choice you would decide just like me. I appeal you to request the release of the records and you will know why I left. I promise that I did not abandon my post for selfish gain. If I did I would not be before you today or allowed to rejoin the department of Magical Law Enforcement ."

Bin's found Harry glancing at him and showed a small smile before watching Rita leave.

Harry remained silent as all of the selected questioned Binns only. Harry realized how Voldemort was so effective in the past to get what he wanted. He was mesmerizing with smooth word, remembering the Gray Lady's story of how he tricked her in giving up the diadem of Ravenclaw.

Percy came back up. "One more question before end of the debate. " Placing his hand in the hat thinking of a certain person. He noticed her in the crowd and realized she was there for a purpose. He felt a scrap of paper warm and pulled it out of the hat. "Number 238!"

The crowd became silent observing the witch walk up to the front and tossed her scrap of parchment in the air and watched if flare out in blue.

"Mrs. Snape your number is true. You may ask your question.

Hermione began to speak and Binns interrupted. "Mrs. Snape, my condolences on the passing of your husband. I promise if elected that will not happen again."

Hermione glared in anger. "I remember you Mr. Binns and thank you for the kind words and promise. My question to you is this. What of those in the Magical world that are not recognized? Goblins, Elves and Centuars have their own type of magicks and not recognized despite the fact that Vampires are. What of squibs? Are you going to bring them back into our world?"

"May I call you Hermione? I feel that I know you in a way that most don't." He continued. "You ask two questions but they are the same so I will allow it the second first. "For the first time in history Squibs are allowed to vote and I promise special programs including a specialized curriculum at Hogwarts. They will have their rightful place in our society and not tossed away as in the past."

"As for the Centaurs, Goblins and Elves, I promise to create a commission to verify their place in our Society. A real one with movement despite your failures in the past as an advocate. Perhaps you would be willing to head that up for I know your passion on the subject. Of course that would be if I am elected."

Hermione smiled sweetly. "I hope everyone holds your passionate view on the subject."

He watched her melt back into the crowd.

Percy walked back up on the stage. "I hope that all of you enjoyed the first debate and four more to follow before the election."

Harry nodded to Binns and left the podium.

Binns moved down from the stage and whispered into Slightly's ear. "Take care of what you need tonight. Hermione Snape is your next target. I expect you to bring her head to me."

Slighlty looked to his Lord. "It will be done and thank you."

Donovan watched the interaction hidden. He would warn Hermione and the Order later but he needed to follow the wizard.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry went to his house and found Severus and Hermione waiting in the living room. He growled out a greeting before sitting down and faced them. "I've failed. All the questions went to Binns save the first and that one damned me as I look like I'm trying to hide something. Arthur is not going to release the facts that the Ministry knew Voldemort's third return to damage control what happened to Kingsley. I don't blame him for that would definitely want the voters to bring in new blood. "

Severus observed Harry looking glum surprised that the man had the correct view. Then again being in the Ministry as a Head taught him the political sea he swam in. "You are known so I'm not surprised for they are curious about him. You see just a small part of how he was in the past. An effective orator, able to manipulate people to get what he wants but he will have to explain things to his supporters based on Hermione's question. It will take him time but do not doubt that he will obtain what he needs. You need to plan that you will lose the election and what the Order needs to do to survive. Mark my words he will allow some time to pass and use the State Secrets Act to begin the purges and the known members of the order will be the first brought in. As Minister he will have the Department of Mysteries search for complex wards and they will find them."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I'd not say we are completely alone. The fact that I was chosen out of the hundreds of people speaks of Percy's involvement. I bet if we had different members of the Order in the upcoming debates one would be chosen. He has to be careful so it does not seem that he is supporting us."

Harry brightened. "And according to the law he cannot replace any Heads until one year after the election. I can delay the implementation of the State Secrets Act."

Just then a loud pecking was heard in the direction of the kitchen.

Harry stood up. "I'll get that and be right back."

Severus and Hermione watched him leave and after five minutes grew concerned that he did not arrive back.

They found Harry standing in the middle of the kitchen holding a parchment in disbelief. Hermione rushed up. "Harry what's wrong!" She shouted out to draw him back to his senses.

Harry said nothing and held out the parchment to Hermione.

She took it from him and quickly read it before handing it to her husband.

Severus read it and placed the missive from Percy Weasley on the kitchen table before speaking in a soft voice. "He has effectively taken you out. If you decline you will delay him for year. If you do not he runs unopposed. What are you going to do?"

Harry looked to them both. "What choice do I have? Either way he wins. He was smart to leave his post so he could run for Minister. I did not know one of the new rules was for an employee of the Ministry has to resign from their position after the first Debate which is considered a witch or wizard's true intent to run to make sure there is no view of Ministry manipulation."

Severus and Hermione watched him pace in the small confines of the kitchen and stopped looking to them in indecision.

"Severus I don't care what you think but you are the logical second to the Order. What do you suggest?"

Severus growled out. "I do not want the position but I will give you advice. If you keep your position you give him a year to prepare. You have the power to decide your replacement so brief whoever it is and resign. Run for Minister Harry."

"Thanks Severus. I'll do that and let the cards fall where they may."

Severus nodded to Harry and pulled Hermione to him before turning his heel and Apparrated away to her remote cottage and let her go.

"Your wards are the finest Hermione but I will lay more and teach you them. You will go to the Order and teach for mine will not be discovered because they are of my own design and not known." Severus murmured and pulled his wand out of his robes. "We shall begin."


	47. Chapter 47 Erin's Story

AN I make no monies and JK Rowlings own Harry Potter.

Chapt 47 Erin's Story

Severus woke up in the middle of the night, carefully removing Hermione's arm slung carelessly on his torso, leaving the bed and to his wardrobe and dressed quietly leaving her sleeping and padded down the stairs. He growled to himself feeling compelled in his action and hated it knowing who was manipulating him.

Moving into the kitchen he found a red headed witch sitting in a chair in front of their Breakfest table. He was not surprised to find her after the compulsion he felt based on his standing with her Order.

"Hello Severus." Erin spoke in her lilting Irish voice and pushed a mug of tea to him. "You wife has taste. Her cottage is much better than mine."

"I'm sure you have seen many settings in your long life Erin." He whispered in case Hermione woke. "Shall we take our conversation outside so my wife remains slumbering undisturbed? She knows of you but would not understand the relation that we have."

Erin took up her mug of tea and walked out the door leading out the back of the cottage.

She turned to Severus. "I've had my best people observing Binns and after the debates he goes to a cottage in Hogsmeade and does not leave. None comes in or out and he meets in public with very powerful Lorded and Ladied families but that is not my concern."

"What is your concern?" He growled out. "It must be important if you are here."

"Donovan told me twelve hours ago he located the assassin and I have not heard from him since." Erin murmured taking a sip of tea from her mug.

"Stupid man. He was always rash when we were students despite being Sorted into Slytherin. What was his last report?"

Erin sighed. "He reported following the wizard to Felisha's Fantisies in Knocturn Alley using some sort of Unspeakable Charm. No contact since. Here is a picture of the assassin in his current form." Handing him the picture

He took a moment to look at the photo before tucking it into a pocket of his robes. "You love him don't you?"

Erin turned her back on him and walked away a few steps. "Do you know who my parents are Severus?"

"I know your mother is the White Lady or the Mother of Magic. She is considered to be mythological to the Wizarding world though I and your Order know better."

She did not turn to face him. "Yes but what does the Light need to exist Severus?"

Severus pondered her question. "Darkness and Light waxes and wanes, with one in prominence before the other takes over and the cycle continue throughout eternity."

Erin turned to him. "For a man that is Dark you have a remarkable understanding of the relationship, but you are a Dark wizard that found a White witch and you complete one another. An anomaly as much as I am Severus Snape."

She paused for a moment and continued. "Darkness and Light was even for a moment in time long ago and I sprung forth from their union here on Earth. The White Lady and Dark Man forgot their duty and raised me. Do you know what happened in the Muggle world when that happened?"

Severus thought of what he knew and drew a blank.

Erin continued. "The Renesaince Severus. Such an explosion of free thinking for the first time in history since Greek philosophy. My father did not notice as he doted on me and taught me his ways as well as my mother. When I became of age my father forced me to choose, for as I grew up they both slowly realized what they were, not meant for one another, opposites polarized against one another. I choose Light."

She paused for a moment looking to the full moon glowing brightly in the night sky. "He grew angry and promised that he would scorch the planet and force me to come to him. I have been watching ever since along with my mother's council. There are many worlds that have fallen to him in many timelines but this one planet has always defied him because I kept watch as they wax and wane together. He ignored the Wizarding world and focused on the Muggle as they out-number wizards and witches."

Severus moved to Erin and pulled her to face him. "Voldemort showed up?" He asked.

"Yes Severus, a perfect vessel that he created after waiting so long for to force me to decide. Yet with manipulation and a small bit of free will your world prevailed mainly because your love of Lily Evans. An unexpected setback but he has a failsafe and that is Binns. Don't fool yourself Severus, for this time around Binns is talking to my father."

Erin took another sip of her tea noting that it had grown cold and thought for a moment and warmed the mug up and took another sip.

"The families that watch they are your progeny?" Severus whispered out.

"Yes Severus. I am of them both and affected by this world. I am a woman and need male companionship from time to time and the Order created and passed down ever since. I watched for centuries, transferring my progeny to powerful witches. I have watched my lines live and die and tire of it. It is time for a decision. One that my father has waited for so long because he forces it for I cannot live without him. Find Donovan Severus Snape. With my mother's departure I am not all seeing and depend on you. I need him to complete me. I need Donovan to complete this."

"Erin, it is a very touching story. You know he might be dead." Severus spoke silkily.

"I would know if he was Severus. You have the fate of your world in your hands. If he dies I will succumb to the Dark and take my place at my father's side."

"A threat Erin?" Severus snarled out? "I do not work well under threats now that I am my own man."

"Not a threat at all Severus Snape but if you think long enough you'll know the logical conclusion if Light loses Love." Walking to him and handed the empty mug to him. "Enjoy free choice and you know how to contact me." Glancing to the left of the wizard she spoke in her lilting Irish accent. "I wish you well Hermione Snape."

Taking a few steps back, she turned clapped her hands together and disappeared.

Holding the mug lightly in his hands he waited a moment. "Reveal yourself Hermione. I suspect you heard every word."

Hermione appeared beside her husband. "I did Severus. Her words alarm me and wonder if we can trust her."

Severus reached down and held her hand, closing his eyes for a moment to think upon the red headed witch's words. She is immortal and around for centuries and watched, dallying from time to time throughout and created very powerful progeny that through the centuries formed her Order and she was there to nurture and guide, always watching and waited. Her line became diluted with all becoming distanced from her. Still the Order thrived and identified threats and kept the Dark at bay, infiltrating the Department of Mysteries, where they had free access to every secret that the Ministry held. Access to those powerful to make a difference and gathered Albus Dumbledore. Hmmm, was Albus even aware of here manipulations?

She waited but what was she waiting for? Her words clicked and everything came together. She was waiting for her soul mate and found it in Donovan.

Hermione watched her husband knowing that he was thinking and watch his eyes snap open. "She made herself mortal accepting his love. And if her love was lost that void would be filled by the Dark side of her heritage and if she was mortal she would be drawn to the most powerful dark wizard to be taken and join her father. Merlins beard, Voldemort AKA Binns was the mortal man."

"Please tell me that you have Polyjuice Hermione." He whispered.

"There has been peace Severus and not needed." Hermione answered. "What are you going to do?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, relishing in the way she responded and their Bond strumming out.

After a few minutes she broke their passionate kiss and cupped his cheek with her hand. He placed his pale long fingered hand upon his and pulled her close. "The traitor Snape rises from the dead. Tell Harry of Erin's visit. The members of her Order can be trusted. Erin is an unknown until I find Donovan."

She felt him release her and move away from her. "I love you Hermione Snape."

She watched him looking at her, dark obsidian eyes catching her warm brown ones before he stepped away. "Be safe Severus."

He nodded to her and Apparated away.

She wrapped her robes tightly against her and went back inside her cottage to contact Harry on an unauthorized secure Floo network.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus waited just inside Knocturn Alley for Mundungus Fletcher to appear for the photo was one of ten he provided earlier to the crooked wizard for him to watch.

Seeing him walk by him he grabbed the robes of the wizard and pulled Mundungus to him and pointed his wand to the struggling wizard as others shuffled by ignoring the two wizards.

"You've been a naughty wizard Mundungus. I told you to alert me if the man came and you have not." Growling out to him.

Mundungus shook. "He threatened me with Voldemort Snape and he takes tops over you. I value my life."

Severus pushed his wand deeper into the wizard's neck. "And now you face death with me unless you do exactly as I say. You know I can kill you and eat breakfast without a thought and take your body away where it will never be found."

"What do you require of me Snape? I'll do anything to be rid of you!" Mundungus snarled out.

Keeping his wand pushed into the wizard's neck, he pulled out a heavy coin bag and forced it into the wizard's hand. "Did this man leave Felecia's?"

Mundungus took it knowing he would be rich. "He went to Felicia's with an unknown wizard and left ten hours ago alone."

"Felicia knows you Mundungus. Take that coin bag and suggest that she gets rid of the clients for the rest of the night as the contents of the coin bag I gave you is two months revenue for her. Suggest that you have a wealthy patron looking for special services and wishes to be unknown and more available to her then what is in the bag. I will be waiting outside and you will tell me if she accepts."

Mundungus nodded and felt Snape release him and walked a few blocks down to a non-descript door and knocked on it.

The door opened and Mundungus found a large burly wizard looking down to him. "Felicia told you not to come back Mundungus. You disturb her clients and witches." Moving to close the door.

"Grafton, I'm not here because of me. I have a rich wizard that desires the services she offers." Pushing the coin bag into the large burly wizard's hands. "Tell her and let me what she decides."

Grafton looked to the wizard weighing the heavy coin bag and opened it in case the wizard decided to trick him.

"Wait here." Grafton snarled to him and slammed the door in his face.

Minutes passed and Grafton opened the door. "Is your affluent wizard here? Felicia accepts payment and understands there is more to be had."

Severus moved next to Mundungus dressed in dark black robes with a hood that covered his face. "I am the wizard that tasked him. Take me to Felicia so we can come to terms of what I desire." He growled out and pushed past the wizard aside and entered the lavish reception area and strode up to the desk .

"Send your watchdog away for I wish to discuss terms with you. Darkness fades and Light comes forth." He growled out

Felicia looked to the hooded figure in interest as she recognized the voice of a patron reported dead and the phrase from her involvement with the Order long ago reporting on Deatheaters that came to her establishment.

"Grafton go outside and don't let anyone in. I know this patron and I will be safe. We are closed for a while." Felicia spoke out. Grafton nodded and left his boss and the hooded wizard alone.

"I believe you were executed by the Ministry Headmaster Snape." Felicia spoke and pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured two large helpings.

The hooded figure took up the drink and drank it down in one go and placed the empty glass on the counter and chuckled. "One should not believe the Prophet." Pushing his hood away down to reveal his face.

Felicia laughed. "But it was believable Headmaster Snape. Almost all of Wizarding Briton attended your execution. I was one and held a few Snapes Dead parties after. My enterprise benefited greatly from that but that does not explain why you are here."

Severus pushed a photo to her. "This man came in and he has a special room. You will reveal it to me."

Felicia picked up the photo. "I know him. He pays me very well to keep his confidences."

"Hmmmm." Placig the nine photos I front of he, watching her well plucked eyebrows rise up in surprise "Have you heard from Harry Potter lately?" Lazily drawling out the question.

"Funny you should ask Headmaster Snape. But you are not the Headmaster any longer are you?" Felicia spoke while reaching into her robe and pulled out an unopened letter.

Severus eyed the letter. "I suggest you open it."

Felicia opened the letter and gasped out in surprise. "I knew he had money but this offer is quite a surprise."

"Courtesy of Voldemort. I swung by one of the safe houses undiscovered when he died and gave the money to Harry to put in his account. So look at it like this. Your service of helping the Order defeat Voldemort and not recognized is rectified. There is enough there for you and your girls to retire and pursue whatever ladies of your particular talent do when retired. The only condition is you leave Wizarding Britain for two years."

Felicia looked to the tall pale wizard with a calculating look. "Is this bribery Snape? Does Harry want me to disappear for a reason? If he does I'm going to have a chat with him and it will not be pleasant."

"Grenda Wentworth, Slytherin class of 82 you are incredibly dense." Growling out in disgust. "I told you where the money came from. Harry sent you a missive along with a bank draft. A wizard comes into your establishment with an unknown wizard and leaves him on his own and pays you handsomely. What does all of these circumstances lead you to conclude?"

Felicia remained silent, not minding the wizard address her in her true name as they were alone. "Merlin's Hairy Balls! Voldemort is back? He was killed by an Aurour if I remember correctly. Oh Gods I must be away if the fools at the Ministry release my involvement."

Severus nodded and watched her sign the draft. "A wise decision Felicia. How soon can your patrons be moved out?"

"Immediately Snape. I don't want to be around when that wizard comes back to power. I tolerated his previous interaction with my girls and hid some deaths. The new man creeps me out." Moving to the door and grabbed Grafton. "We are closing immediately. "

"Get your crew and move everyone out now! " She shouted out. "Get the patrons out and remind them of the clause they signed that I can terminate any. Tell our girls plan Bravo and I will meet them there along with your crew.'"

Grafton nodded not showing his alarm of the code word and moved up the stairs.

"Grafton will take care of the patrons. Follow me." Felicia growled out and led him down the stairs to the basement.

Severus followed her down three flights of stairs and paused at a door. "Patrons pay handsomely for these rooms as the screams are not heard. You spent enough time down here with me in in the past." Looking to him knowingly.

"Thank you for reminding me Felicia. You need to get away now unless that wizard comes back." Severus growled out.

Severus looked to her and smirked. "You were my favorite and played your part like I did."

Felicia looked to him. "You can always find me."

"Go Felicia before I hex you. I'm married now and mostly redeemed." Severus snarled out not having the time to flirt.

Felicia looked to him in sadness. "You are dead to the world and I wish you luck." Placing her hand on his chest. Severus took her hand in his. "You as well Felicia. Watch the Prophet and you will know when it is safe for you to return." He whispered back.

Felicia nodded to the last door on the left. "The wizard's room is there." Leaving Snape without another word.

Severus moved to the door holding out his wand and found multiple layered complex wards on it. It would take him time to break them. Time that he did not have. He began to break the one at a time.

Mundungus sat across from Felecia's Fetishes' growing alarmed when all of the patrons were pushed out of the door, some barely dressed. He watched Grafton look around for a few moments before he closed the door.


	48. Chapter 48 Rescue Part 1

Chapt 48 Rescue Part 1

Curiosity peaked up and he decided to watch for a bit. He told himself the only reason he stayed was to make sure Snape keep his part of the bargain and leave him alone.

Hearing a commotion he glanced to his left and found the wizard from the picture. He shouldn't get involved. He was a cowardly thief after all. He could not even help when Potter was moved after the boy became of age.

Watching the man brush off the hawkers that surrounded him Mundungus stood up and took a deep breath to still his nerves. Snape had not left and based upon the anger the snarky wiard showed proved this wizard was on that interested him in some way, moving in the open despite the fact he was declared dead.

He watched the man turn the handle and cursed, holding out his wand.

Slightly sensed a wizard move next to him. "It will do you no good to get in there. Felicia has a "Special" every month for rich, unknown patrons and this is the day for it."

Slightly glared at him. "This inconveniences me. I had things to do in there. What time does this special end?" He snapped out

Slightly made a show of pulling out a time piece and flipped it open. "It is never firm on when it ends but at least another six hours."

The wizard observed him. "You're Mundungus the thief? I've made it my business to know those that work around the Alley."

Mundungus bowed extravagantly. "Aye, that would be me. If you wish, I do know a freelance witch that can do everything that Felicia's' offer. For a finder's fee of course."

Slightly stood considering the offer. His guest was left strung up and unconscious and his wards were the best. "How much is your finder's fee and the cost of the witch for six hours?"

Mundungus smiled. "A mere twenty Galleons for me. For the witch it depends on her. If Julia likes what you offer, her price is lower. She does not do just anyone but I have heard those she decides to bed left completely satisfied."

Slightly pulled out his coin bag and counted out the money and handed the money to the short, bald wizard. "Let's see what dear Julia has to present."

Mundungus smiled and led the wizard further down Knockturn Alley.

Slightly followed and became pleased when he was led to the high end part of the Alley standing back when Mundungus knocked on the door.

Julia opened the door and found Mundungus. "Ah Mundungus I hope you've brought someone interesting. I've been sooo bored lately." Julia pouted.

Slightly moved up. "Miss I am sure you will be more than satisfied with what I present."

Julia eyed the brown hared wizard. "Why don't you both come in?"

Mundungus followed his mark in and found Julia eyeing the wizard. She was interested.

"What is your name Luv?"

Slightly smiled. The witch was beautiful and sexy with her short red hair and lithe body hidden underneath a near see through pale nightgown.

"My name is Jonathan. I've Galleons to spare and Mundungus promises that you offer all that Felicia does."

Julia looked to the man. "I do but I am not the common whore that you find up the Alley. "The price depends on what you present so lift your robes and drop your pants." She demanded.

Slightly obeyed the witch and stood smirking as Julia gasped out in surprise. "Mundungus you can go. I'm sure that Jonathan and I can come to an equitable conclusion."

Mundungus winked at Julia and left her residence, making his way back to Felicia's. He tried the door and found that it opened. Moving in he was surprised that Felicia was not at her normal place behind the counter.

He moved upstairs growing alarmed for all doors were opened and it was obvious the girls left in a hurry, the normally tidy rooms in disarray.

Where was Snape? He walked back down the stairs and looked to the curtain hiding the lower floor containing the special rooms. If Snape was down there he would not be receptive to interruption.

He should walk away. Pulling his wand out he moved the curtain and walked down the flights of stair and found himself staring at Snape's wand. Gods the man was fast!

"What are you doing here Mundungus?" Severus snarled out, pointing his wand out menacingly.

"Just saving your life Snape!" Mundungus growled back. "I decided stay behind and watched the patrons leave."

Severus motioned for the thief to continue pointing his wand.

"I saw that wizard in the photo. He tried the door and found it was locked. I distracted him and you have six hours to do whatever you need to."

Severus lowered his wand and growled back. "Grown a backbone have you?"

"Hardly Snape. Whatever you are interested in do it and be away and promise me that you will never contact me again."

Severus looked to the bald man that was such a disappointment in the past, growling out. "Don't you want to know why I am here Mundungus?"

"Not my business Snape. All I want is to be free of you." Mundungus muttered.

Severus moved back down to the door, motioning Mundungus to follow him. He grabbed Mundungus and forced him to look at the door. "This room belongs to Voldemort's assassin and there is a captive of the Order of the Phoenix in there. I am on a rescue mission. You realize it's important don't you? Care to hang around and be my look out?"

"Voldemort is back?" Mundungus whispered out in fear and shivered. He should not have got involved. "You trust me after my actions in the past?"

"You came back and redeemed in my eyes. I've made enough mistakes in my past as you. Are you the wizard to step up?"

Mundungus moved back from Snape. "I'll lock the entrance and keep an eye out. I can't promise more."

Severus looked to the bald man. "That is enough for me. Just let me know if you decide to leave."

"I'm in for this one time." Mundungus muttered and walked back up the flight of stairs.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus moved back to the door and continued to break the layered wards. Who would have known that Mundugus Fletcher was a wizard of conscious deep down despite it was for his own means.

After five hours the last ward fell and Severus walked in and looked around, finding Donovan chained up naked against the wall unconscious with a pool of dried, dark, blood underneath the man.

He casted a diagnostic char to the man and found it flare yellow-green. The assassin was keeping him alive for a reason.

He released the bond and watched the shorter ex classmate fall to the floor. "Stupid man" He muttered out and bent down to sling the unconscious wizard across his shoulder.

Just then Mundungus sprinted into the room. "The wizard is breaking my wards. He'll gain entrance in two minutes!"

"No one can Apparate out of here save me till they break. For better or worse you are with us" Severus snarled out and held a free hand to the thief.

Cursing, Mundungus grabbed his hand and felt the pull of Aparation take him away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Slightly stood at the door to Felicia's feeling sated. The witch did not charge him at all, encouraging him to come back whenever he felt the need. Chuckling to himself he placed his hand on the handle feeling strong wards and thrown back hitting the ground. He stood up cursing to himself and pulled his wand out feeling wards about the place that was not there six hours earlier.

Pulling out his wand he began to break them. He casted the spell to find out who caste them and Mundungus was revealed.

Breaking the final ward he strode into the empty room and looked around, noticing a piece of parchment on the counter and picked it up after testing to make sure it was not cursed.

_Slightly,_

_I own this establishment now and you will have to go somewhere else. I found your guest in your room after I purchased this business. He is safe and you will not find him. I wonder why he is in there._

_I hope Binns will not punish you too harshly._

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter_

Slightly snarled out and tucked the parchment in his robes and rushed down past the curtain concealing the hidden door and found his room open.

Striding in, he found the room empty and cursed. He was thankful that he did not tell Voldemort of his captive, hoping to find out why the man followed him.

Slightly pulled out the parchment and torched it before he turned his heel and left to go back to the secret residence he held back from his Lord. The Order of the Phoenix was onto him and he needed time to think.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione shot up from here chair when Severus arrived holding a naked wizard along with Mundungus.

She watched Severus placed the naked man on the couch. "Attend Donovan Hermione." Her husband snarled out and dragged Mundungus out of the room.

The two wizards faced one another. "You will give a vow, an Unbreakable one that you will never reveal what happened, the fact that I live, or Hermione's cottage. If you do not I will Obliviate you!" Severus snarled out.

"That's not needed Snape. My word is enough!" Mundungus shouted back. "I could have left you know."

Severus growled back. "And why did you not do exactly that Mundungus? That is what you are known for!"

Mundungus held out his hand in surrender. "I don't know Snape. I felt that I needed to. It's only because I wanted to be free of you." He cursed loudly before continuing. "It seems I am tied to you for that assassin will look for me to see if I was responsible for I am no longer safe."

Severus sighed out. The nasty thief was right. "Unless you want to be Obliviated you will align yourself to the Order. They will be the best to protect you."

"Voldemort is back yes?" Mundungus asked. Snape was a second year when he graduated and he never interacted with the man at all while in school.

Severus growled out. "He is Mundungus. Are you going to tuck a tail and run away again like you did in the past?"

Mundungs looked to the tall, pale wizard. "I think not. Last time I had control of my life. This time I do not. Damn it all Snape I'm supposed to be looking after myself!"

Severus chuckled. "You are and you know it if you align to the Order you will be safe. Contact Harry Potter. Now get out of my house! I'll leave you with your full mind intact and hope I don't regret it."

Mundungus nodded absently and left out of the door in the kitchen without a word.

Severus turned and found Hermione looking to him from the door leading into her living room. "How is he Hermione?"

Hermione moved into the kitchen and poured two mugs out of the cabinet and poured piping hot tea from a kettle into both before handing one to him.

"I've stabilized him but he is beyond what I can do to help him. "I've called Thywaite and sent him Donovan's diagnostics. You need to call her here just in case."

Severus caught he sad eyes. "What that man went through is worse than any of the Order that was captured in the months of their captivity." She whispered out.

Severus walked past her and looked to the naked man laid out on the sofa, a blanket covering the lower half of his body.

A knock on the door sounded out and Hermione moved to answer finding Thywaite standing before her.

"Take me to him!" Thywaite commanded holding a black bag.

Severus watched Hermione pulled the older wizard and moved past him, leading the older wizard through the kitchen and out the door.

Severus remained in the kitchen sipping his tea and looked up when Hermione opened the door and moved to him taking his hand into hers and whispered. "Get her Severus. Donovan is dying and Thywaite can only delay it."

Severus looked into her sad brown eyes and nodded before pulling her hand out of his and thought of destination before turning his heel and Apparated away.

Severus appeared at the den of the cottage and found Erin listless and pale as she did not even acknowledge his presence.

Erin struggled up. "He is dying Severus Snape."

"He is Erin but I found him. You need to come with me for you are the only one to save him and yourself if you wish to remain mortal and bound."

He moved to help her up amazed at the semi-deity was so weak.

He gently wrapped her arms around him. "I hope he is worth your decision Erin." He whispered into her ear.

Erin sighed out. "He is and more."


	49. Chapter 49 Rescue Part II

A/N Torture and Mature them you are warned! JK owns it and I write for no monies. Torture in this and some graphic but bit too much.

Chapter 49 Rescue Part II

A large clap sounded, announcing Severus's arrival to the kitchen. Mundungus stood up from the stool at the counter where Hermione gave him piping hot coffee with a shot of brandy to calm the thief.

"Bout time Snape. What's to be done with me?" He demanded.

"In a moment Mundungus." Severus snarled out. "There is a wizard in the living room that needs to be rescued a second time." Moving past the bald man carrying Erin in his arms.

He placed Erin down in the cleared living room that now contained a hospital bed and found Donovan smiling to him weakly. "Thank you Severus for bringing Erin here. I can die in peace now."

Erin moved and sat down at the bed and held Donovan's hand. "Donvan you are not going to the Veil today."

He moved her small on his and kissed it. "I am Erin and there is no going back. Thywaite explained the Dark Majics and the torture. How I lasted so long, I'll never know but Death is in the room patiently waiting for me.

A tear slipped down from Erin's blue eyes. "I promise you'll not die today. I need you beside me and I have waited for you for so long."

Donovan chuckled weakly feeling her push some of her magic to him. "Don't Erin. You will need your magic in the future because things will move quickly. Besides Death is here and Healer Thywaite delays the inevitable."

Erin spoke out. "You will not die today because you do not know who I am. My Lord Death reveal yourself! " She commanded.

Mundungus walked in and then jumped back with a scream when Death appeared.

Severus grabbed the wizard as he shot past him. "Stay Mundungus!" He growled out forced him to look at the tall, dark robe form holding a gleaming scythe that appeared. "No need to leave as we all will meet up with Lord DEATH when it is our time."

Mundungus continued to struggle. "Exactly that Snape! I am whole and healthy. No one can call DEATH and yet this witch can. She must be more powerful than Voldemort himself." Eying the bony hand that held the scepter.

Severus chuckled darkly. "She is or was depending on the outcome."

Erin shot him a dark look and turned to face DEATH hearing a deep, silky promising voice.

"Child of Light and Dark you know what you. You have already taken the first steps but is this wizard the one for you have waited for so long? If you call him back from me you will be mortal and unable to to watch or protect this world as you have done for centuries and I will be allowed to take you when it is your time."

"So be it Lord DEATH. He is mine and I am his if he agrees." Erin murmured out tightly holding Donovan's hand.

Donovan struggled to sit up and Hermione moved to help him sit up and continued to hold his back up for the wizard was weak. "Erin I don't understand DEATH's words."

Severus, Thywaite, and Mundungus moved back and watched.

DEATH spoke out. "Erin is a Deity born of a union of the Lady of Light and the Lord of Dark. She wishes to sacrifice immortality for you and choose to serve the Light as a mortal. If you want to live to fight another day you need to decide her fate. Your decision is her sacrifice Donovan and impacts the future with you to decide it. She will tell you her story and all will leave this room." Holding a bony hand out and vanished the living. "You both are dead at this time. I give you ten minutes and I will escort according to your decision Donovan." Fading from sight.

Without Hermione supporting him he fell back into the bed. "Erin?' Donovan gasped out in question.

Erin enlarged the bed and pulled Donovan into her arms. "Mortal that you are I will reveal everything that I am." Erin murmured in his ear.

Hermione motioned to Severus and Mundungus to follow her out to the kitchen to give the couple privacy.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Mundungus patted his body. "Thank Gods I'm alive after that!" He exclaimed and turned to Severus.

"We've all seen DEATH before our time. I need a strong drink for DEATH will be watching us." Hermione murmured and held her hand out calling forth a bottle of Old Ogden's Finest whiskey and poured each a generous portion.

Severus took hos drink and sipped it. "You forget dear wife that DEATH is always watching, from the moment we are born until the end."

The Lady of Light listened to the conversation. Fate chose the pieces for this confrontation of Darkness and Light wisely for both sides are equally matched even with the late addition of the thief.

DEATH appeared beside her. "I see that Donovan chose to live and Erin's father has his wish. He will whisper the identity and location to his tool."

The door opened and they watched Harry Potter and his wife enter the kitchen along with Neville and Luna Longbottom.

Hermione hugged them. "I'm glad you had your coin. Donovan is at Death's door." She began when the room became silent when Donovan walked in holding Erin close to his side.

Severus moved to the man and handed him a glass of Firewhiskey. "I see you accepted Erin's sacrifice. You know that you both in danger for her father is not mortal and holds grudges."

Donovan took the drink and sipped it. "How long have you known?"

"It matter not Donovan and only that you re back. Erin could not have survived without you." Severus smoothly replied back.

"Severus…" Donovan began.

He felt Erin squeeze his hand. "It does not matter Donovan. When you did not report in I went to Severus because I was worried."

Severus spoke up. "Hermione called everyone here because we must learn what Donovan revealed while being tortured."

Donovan looked miserable muttering. "I held out for six hours but that man….he is not sane."

Harry coughed. "Let's plan then. We can alert the Order if needed."

DEATH and the White Lady watched the mortals. "DEATH you've been around longer than I. What are their chances?"

Ron appeared next to them. "Did I interrupt something?"

The White Lady laughed. "I knew you would be here eventually."

"Out of all of the struggles I've seen between Dark and Light this one is the most evenly matched. I cannot say how it will go." DEATH responded back ignoring the ghost.

"DEATH it was not your fault that you could not collect me. She had other plans for me after all." Ron smiled at the glare that DEATH gave him.

"If light prevails I promise you can take him to what was delayed."

Luna stood up from the table and spoke in a dreamy voice. "I hope not Lady. We would love for Ron to stay."

"For now Fey witch." The Lady spoke. "It is up to the Veil in the end. Shall we old friend?" Taking up the cloaked am that was held out to her and faded away.

Severus glanced over to the corner. So the White Lady was watching along with Ron Weasley and growled out. "Care to join us and tell us you who you are with Mr. Weasley?"

Ron appeared and floated behind Hermione. "I just arrived Severus. What's going on?"

"I'm sure you know everything Ron. I rescued Donovan from Voldemort's assassin."

Mundungus snarled out. "Not without my help Snape!"

Severus amended. "Mundungus was beneficial in my endeavor."

Hermione smirked. In the past he never would have acknowledge anyone helping him.

Severus used his wand and conjured up extra chairs and everyone sat down and waited for Donovan to speak.

Donovan kept a hold of Erin's hand. "Few people knew that I was tasked to locate the assassin and there were others but I did not involve them and that was my downfall. When Severus and Hermione was out I came to their home, broke the wards and found photos of the assassin is different disguises."

Severus started up and Hermione pulled him back down and whispered. "Look at what happened to him. I think you can allow the infraction as his intent was honorable."

Donovan looked relieved when Severus was firmly seated and continued. "I watched the debates and determined a cycle. Voldemort allows his servant play time after them. I followed the wizard after the last one and watched him go into Felicia's in Knocturn Alley. Using charms that only Unspeakables know I slipped in and watched the man haggle for a couple of witches with special skills and took them down a flight of stairs hidden behind a curtain. I waited a while to make sure the wizard was well involved with the witches and crept down the flight of stairs after hearing the Madame tell the girls what room they would be in during the haggling."

"Tell me that you did not touch the door Donovan." Severus growled out.

"I am not a boy scout Severus." Donovan growled back. "I took care to check for wards and found the standard ones that Felicia provides and nothing else but I know who my mark is and did nothing so foolish. I merely leaned against a wall disillusioned to wait for the activities to finish and allowed a chance to take him. Next thing I know the witches came out screaming and naked. I'm not sure what happened but I found myself naked and shackled to the wall looking at a man that was not in the disguise that he was in when he entered. It was the true appearance of him for I recognized the drawing from the internal flyers in the Department of Mysteries."

Donovan closed his eyes and spoke while he saw the story play out in his mind.

He glared down at the short pocked marked wizard with a pencil thin black moustache.

The man sat in a chair in front of him and observed the man hanging naked on the wall. "Hmm you are well endowed. If you wanted to join you only needed to knock on my door. But you are not a voyeur are you? No you are here for something else."

Donovan remained silent leaving his eyes neutral and observed the wizard.

Time passed and Donovan knew the man before him was a professional using silence to try to break him. He knew better than to think of things close to him.

Slightly stood up after an hour and stretched out. "I bet you are a tad bit uncomfortable and pleased to find a professional such as you in my presence. Mind boring for you are not thinking anything. I'm sure you have someone special. I would if my cock was as large as yours." Moving to the man. "You are quite handsome stranger. Care to tell me your name? I don't normally play for the other team but I have been known to catch a few times."

Donovan showed no reaction as the man placed a small hand on his barrel chest and moved down stopping short and waited finding no reaction from the man chained on the wall.

"Pity." Slightly murmured out seductively. "This proves that you are playing for another team and not the one I think of."

His hand moved down and clutched the unknown man's sack and squeezed hard. "Who are you?" He demanded looking into the man's eyes and found no reaction. His other hand placed on the forearm of his captive was tight so he knew his action was affecting the man.

He continued to hold, rolling the man's balls in his hand alternating squeezing hard and watched the man.

After ten minutes of silence he let go. "I don't think you'll be siring any children soon wizard." Slightly chuckled out.

Slightly pulled out is wand and kissed it. "I really wanted to know you wizard but you make it difficult. Time for unpleasantness and I will know you for by time I am through with you." Pointing his wand out and murmured "Crucio!"

Slightly held intent and watched the man's body push away and tensed up yet not a word sounded from the wizard but knew the man felt the effects of it.

He flicked his wand and cancelled the curse and fell back to the chair and watched the wizard pant out in silence.

After a while he clapped and laughed out. "Bravo unknown wizard! Your resistance to Crucio limits your affiliations. You are either an assassin from an unknown guild or a member of the Department of Mysteries here in this pathetic country."

Slightly stood up and pointed his wand to his captive. "Shall we dance again?"

Five hours later Donovan looked down to the wizard not worse for wear for he was conditioned to magical torture not only by his department but the Order of the Lady of the Light.

"Face it wizard! You'll not get anything from me!" Donovan growled out.

Slightly looked to the contempt on the man's face. "I've kept this nice wizard. I think it is time to take it to the next level. Care to give me your name for I deserve to know it when you die by my hand? You realize it is a dance and I never had such a worthy partner as you. Years I served with the Guild of the Assassins and never encountered someone like you."

Slightly pointed his wand and a tray of tools appeared and picked up a pair of muggle pliers. "You can start by telling me your name wizard. Felicia will not check as this is my room only and no one knows you are here."

Donovan remained silent and watched the wizard move to him. "Very well for you are about to be introduced to Muggle torture. Most magical cannot handle it." Grabbing the man's left foot and pulled the toe nail off his captive's big toe and watched him. "Very well I will continue." Not hearing a sound from his captive.

Once the last toe nail was pulled Slightly looked to the wizard. "We of the Guild overcome the pain. Who do you work for?" He whispered. "I hate that I hurt you."

Donovan remained silent.

Slightly smiled and picked up a serrated knife and whispered lustfully. "I might have to take a pause after this." Gently picking up his victim's left hand. He used his knife and flayed the left arm, peeling back flesh like skinning an apple and for the first time the man screamed.

He placed the knife down and looked to the wizard now panting. "Immune you are to magical torture but Muggle elicits a response."

"Donovan!" His victim screamed out. "My name is Donovan!"

Slightly looked to him and demanded. "Your surname?"

"I am Donovan Keee!" Donovan shouted out.

"Well Donovan Keee, tell me why you are here." Slightly murmured and picked up the serrated knife on the stand and licked the blood.

Donovan looked to the knife realizing he gave power to the wizard knowing he gave his torturer.

Donovan pulled himself out of the memories that he spoke of. "I told him of Erin and her Order. Nothing more." He snarled out. "Not of our involvement of the Order of the Phoenix as he was pleased enough to leave me."

Severus spoke out. "And that was where I came in along with Mundungus, our resident thief placed a parchment on the counter in the main room so he would find it, a parchment to let him know that Harry Potter bought the establishment."

"Fuck's sake Severus!" Harry shouted out.

"Tut, Tut, Mr. Potter. There is no harm as he already knows you are against him." Severus spoke in a low voice.

Severus turned to Mundungus. "Now to this wizard. We know how he is and he hung around and placed his ward about as I rescued Donovan. No doubt the assassin knows it. I suggest you welcome Mundungus back to the fold." Severus flicked his wand and shot glasses appeared filled with Firewhiskey and grabbed on and held it up to the thief. "Weclome to the Order!" He declared and drank it down.

Severus stood up and motioned Hermione to him and wrapped his arm around her waist and smirked to the thief.

Mundungus watched the pale wizard leave with Hermione and cursed. He was doomed.

The room erupted out in chatter and Severus ignored it and led his witch out, feeling Hermione look back to the group as he pulled her away. "I assure that you will not be needed Know It All. Let Harry lead for once."


	50. Chapter 50 Pawns

A/N Torture and Mature them you are warned! JK owns it and I write for no monies. This is long, complicated story and decided to make it a trilogy. This is the last chapter. The next addition will be titled Return as the pieces in place.

Chapter 50 Pawns

Binns woke up from a dream smiling. Not a dream but a summons By the Lord of Darkness. He always knew he was a perfect vessel of darkness

He found himself prostate in front of the blackest throne he ever seen, flicking firelight from the scones in the dark room glistened making the throne seem as on fire. What the hell? He bowed to no man.

A cold voice boomed out causing him to shiver. "I'm pleased to hear that for I am not a man Voldemort. Do you know where you are?"

"Lord of Darkness you have called your servant?" He stuttered out and cursed. "I am not a weak knee boy!"

A cold chuckled sounded out. "I've not called many to me as most are pitiful and uses the guise of Dark for their own gain and eventually fall when the Light rises up to fight them. Much like you but this time around you are my perfect vessel."

Voldemort looked up to the throne and found a scaly green hand revealed on the arm of the glistening black throne.

"I have information to pass to you." The cold voice whispered and watched the bowed mortal shudder in pleasure. "Come to me."

Voldemort stood and watched a green finger curl and beckoned to him. Moving to the throne he leaned in and felt the hand pull him down. "You are in danger. The Order knows of you."

"My Lord I know every member of the Order of the Phoenix. My plans to eliminate them will be completed in time." Voldemort spoke respectfully.

"Foolish mortal there is more than one. I talk of the Order of the Light. They have been watching you because of your assassin. The leader of that group has thwarted me for centuries. If you do not address them you will fail." Pushing the mortal away from him and stood up.

"Kill all of the Light save her and turn her to me." Darkness whispered and pulled the mortal to him and kissed him, holding tightly to the man and his forked tongue snake down, holding tightly at the resistance before feeling acceptance.

Voldemort fell to the floor shaking and found the Lord of the Dark seated once gain in the throne.

"You have command of all the dark forces of your world. Do not disappoint me."

And that was why he found himself smiling before frowning. His assassin was working on his own and he would address it.

No sense to call the wizard to him as he knew his true form and in his house in the Wizarding world.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Slighlty groaned out feeling his Mark burn. After the fiasco at Felicia's he went back to the witch Mundungus introduced for him after a few hours at his safehouse.

Julia lay in the bed and heard him groan out holding his hand, watching him move from the bed and dressed. "I have business to attend to witch."

Julia pouted. "You are the most interesting I've had in a while. Please come back soon."

Slightly leaned down and kissed the witch, feeling connected for the first time in his life. "I'll be back Julia as long as you promise I am yours and exclusive to me until whatever we have ends."

Julia giggled. "I promise because I am rich because of my ex-husband. I only do this to have fun."

She watched the wizard leave and moved to the bed stand next to the bed and pulled the drawer open and picked up a coin. In the past Mundungus only brought members of the Outer Circle of Voldemort in the past. She turned the coin and thought for a moment. The message would go to the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, whoever it was this time. It was Dumbledore in the past but who knew who it was this time.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry felt his coin burn and pulled it out of his pocket. He watched the message flare out. "Jonathan has left, rubbing his left hand. Julia"

"I have a message from a member of the Order that I do not know of." Harry growled out holding the coin up. "It says Jonathan is leaving rubbing his left hand. Anyone have an idea?"

The room went silent and Mundungus chuckled. "Aye Harry. I took the assassin of Voldemort to Julia. Albus tasked me in the past to provide those loyal to Voldemort to her in the past o to use her particular skill to gather information. I have not contacted her in years and she thinks the man I presented is part of that. The coin she has leads to the current Leader of the Phoenix. No one knew of it because Albus made me swear not to reveal her. "

Harry smiled. "Mundungus you are a gift as we have an unknown spy. The man rubbing his hand indicates a different Mark from what we are used to."

He thought for a moment and turned the coin. "I'll not keep secrets from you. I told her to contact us if he returns to her."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Slightly Aparrated to Binns cottage and looked to his master. "You have need of me My Lord."

Binns pulled his wand out . "Kneel Slightly!" Binns demanded coldly.

He did as he was told and looked into ice cold blue cold eyes void of emotion. The man was angry and yet different.

"Did you lose something Slightly? Something you did not tell me about?" High cold voice sounding out.

Sightly shivered. "My Lord I have been followed after the debates and suspected it was the Order of the Phoenix. A wizard was not as attentive as he should have been and caught him unaware. It took twelve hours but I found out there is a new Order my Lord. One that is centuries old that watches for the Dark."

Binns chuckled. "The Order of the Light."

Slightly did not react at the words. "I went to inform you but you were not here. I went back to Felicia's where I held him and found the door locked. A thief told me that the Madame holds special nights and the establishment and not free for six hours. I came back after that time and found the entrance warded. It took little time to break them and was in. The entire establishment was empty of patrons and her girls. I found a parchment informing me that Harry Potter purchased the establishment. I went to my special room and my captive was not there. Based on the parchment Harry Potter rescued him."

"Rise Slightly!" Binns commanded.

Slightly rose and waited for the expected torture. "Because of your indiscretion I am more powerful than I was before. I will not punish you tonight but you will tell me before you act in your personal interest."

"Your will my Lord." Slightly murmured out.

Binns held out his hand. "It is time to recruit and you will accompany me."

Slightly grasped Binns's hand and felt himself melt away and found himself at the gates of Hogwarts.

He watched his Lord enter the gates in shock for Hogwarts held the highest wards that he could not break.

Binns looked to his minion and chuckled, motioning him to follow. He followed and found himself deep into the Forbiddden Forest and felt a silky cold iciness envelope him.

"For your protection Slightly." Binns murmured and motioned to him to follow.

Soon they entered a clearing and arrows shot out and bounced harmlessly away.

Banes, the leader of the heard of Centaurs of the forest rushed forward holding a bow armed with anarrow in his hand, pulled pack and ready to strike. "I do not recognize you wizard. You welcome death for treading on my herd's land!"

"Spare the theatrics Bane!" Binns' demanded and held up his hand watching the half man- half horse snarl and bow down to him.

"You know what I am horse?"

Banes snorted out in anger at the slur and looked back to his herd finding all bowed snorting in disgust. "You are the Dark predicted for centuries." He snorted out.

"I am and if you want your herd to live you will do as I command." Binns whispered out in a silky, hypnotizing voice.

Banes remained bowed, snorting in anger. "Dark does not affect us Prince of Dark. My herd will not hinder you to those you seek in this forest for the stars have predicted you!" Ignoring the snorts of fear from his herd forced to bow down to the wizard, feeling the darkness of the majiks

Binns chuckled. "I might let your herd live Banes. I am undecided at this time and will address it later. Do not confront me and those of mine when we enter here." Turning and motioned Slightly to follow him deeper into the forest.

The herd remained bowed and felt the magiks release when the wizard was away.

Firenze picked himself up and snorted before trotting up to his leader. "I warned you of the stars Bane."

Bane snorted out. "You did. Move our herd deep into the forest so I can council the stars."

Firenze nodded and moved to the herd, whispering for them to pack up.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Two months passed and it was time for the election for the Minister of Magic and Harry waited at 12 Grimuald place for the results along with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Severus, and Hermione as the Wizarding Radio presented the votes village by village.

Hours passed and Temporary Minister Weasley's voice sounded out. "The votes have been gathered and I wish to announce that the next Minister of Magic is Thomas Binns. His swearing in will be in one month."

Ginny moved and turned the radio off and looked to her husband. "The vote went exactly as we expected Harry. We have one year to prepare."

Harry looked to those gathered and whispered. "That we do."

Hermione looked to her husband and whispered. "Severus, I need to talk to you."

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione. "I'll be taking my wife away Harry. Begin to plan for we do not know how Binns will come out now that he has power."

Harry absently nodded and watched the couple leave.

Seveurs Apparated them back to her house pleased that Donovan and Erin was not up. Leading her up the stairs he opened the door to their bedroom and allowed her to enter first and followed behind her.

Hermione turned to him. "One year to plan Severus."

He watched her eyes and fond them sad and moved to her. "Yes but why are you sad Hermione? The vote was not unexpected.'" He murmured out, pulling her closely to him and breathed in the jasmine scent of her hair.

Hermione pulled his right hand and placed it on her stomach. "Severus, I will bear you a child. I hate to bring him into a world uncertain. How will I explain it?"

Severus smiled. "I never thought there would be one to carry on my name. Let's celebrate." Moving to kiss her gently as he laid her down on their bed.

Outside the closed door Erin and Donovan listened as Hermione cry out her husband's name.

Erin whispered out. "The stage is set then."

"For better or ill Erin." Donovan whispered to her and led her to the opposite door and led her in and kissed her passionately.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Deep within the bowels of the Department of Mystery a globe pulsed in a bright blue light with the name of Hermione and Severus Snape revealed on the gold plate

AN As I said stage is set and this will be a trilogy. I hope you enjoyed this story.

Mare


End file.
